


TBA

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Adopted Levi, Brothers to Lovers, Carla is Levi's saviour, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain, Dangerous Levi, Dependence - Freeform, Depression, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Rape, Self Harm, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tags to be added, Torture, Violence, body worshipping, canon age gap, ereri, not too sure to be honest, riren - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 127,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: At the age of 15, Levi was supposed to present with a crest who would give him the initials of his fated mate.Instead, he got a baby brother 3 months later and lifetime of chasing after him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo
> 
> Like... I haven't been able to get this prompt out my head... even months on. No set update times
> 
>  
> 
> For my lovely, I hope I don't ruin it!!
> 
> "Hey Ashratherose, so I came up with an idea but I can't write, and I knew you were brilliant and thought you could adapt it if you want... It's kinda with your base story where Eren is abused and self harms ect and Levis his mate... Yeah...
> 
> Story:
> 
> Everyone is born with a "fated mate" with whom you share a extraordinary bond. When around this person, you become calm and happy ect. (Dynamic basics)
> 
> You present at age 15 as a dynamic (Alpha or Omega) and receive a mark on your forearm which matches your mates. This is one of the few ways people identify themselves with their mate.
> 
> Any pain inflicted on yourself is also inflicted on your mate (eg if you get punched in the face, both you and your mate will bruise -or- if you cut your arm you'll both bleed"

Staring up at the two adults in front of him, Levi was sure they had to be idiots. There were plenty of other kids at the orphanage that were much more loveable than he was, and none of them had killed a man. Yet this pair had chosen him  
"Levi, this is Carla and Grisha Yeager, they've come to take you home"  
Kicking the floor in front of him, Levi let out a "Tch"  
"Sorry, as you know he's had a bit of a colourful past"  
Carla nodded, the woman smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. It made him want to puke  
"Don't worry Levi, everything's going to get better now"  
"Yeah. Sure. Can we just leave already?"  
With Farlan and Isabel gone, life in the orphanage had become so mind-numbingly boring. At least these people would get him out of here, sure it would only take a few hours before they realised he wasn't what they wanted and returned him, but maybe he'd score some cash before hand.

With Grisha carrying his bag, Carla wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he'd tried to shrug the woman off, but she didn't seem too perturbed  
"You're going to love your room. They said your favourite colour is green"  
"Sure"  
Opening the door of the sedan for him, Grisha waited patiently as he took his time to climb in. The car was at least clean, that made a change. The last family who'd wanted to take him had needles lying in the back foot wells. He didn't even make it off the property. Well, whatever. 

The Yeager house was nice. It was the kind of place you'd see on TV shows, with its nicely trimmed lawn and it's crisp white picket fence... Levi doubted the pair had ever had anything but the best  
"Well, this is home. I know it doesn't look like much, but you've got the nicest room. It looks over the back yard, and we did a whole bunch of shopping for you already"  
Idiots.

Carla ushered him up the stairs, everything was just so damn warm and happy. He didn't know how to deal with that shit. He hadn't been warm and happy since his mum died. No matter what Carla might think, she wasn't his mum  
"Here it is"  
Letting him open the door, Levi stepped inside the room. It was spotless. The wall behind the big double bed was a dark forest green, his favourite colour... not that he'd admit it out loud, and the furniture all a clean bright white. Not wanting to let it show that he liked the room, Levi crossed to look out the window. A swing set sat in the backyard, next to a neat patio area. Obviously he was too cool for the swing set, he was 12 after all  
"Grisha, can you give us a moment"  
"Of course darling. I'll go make us some lunch"  
Grisha closed the door on his way out, and Carla came to his side  
"Levi. I know you think we aren't in this for the long haul, but we are. Grisha and I know you've been through a lot, and we know your full history. I know you might not see me as a mother figure, but can I at least be your friend?"  
This woman was mental  
"Do what you like..."  
Wrapping her arms around him, Carla let out a happy laugh  
"I can tell this is going to work out just fine"  
She was completely delusional.

 

*  
It was a few months before he turned 15 that Carla finally fell pregnant. In his two and a bit years with the family, no matter how bad things had gotten Carla hadn't given up on him, but now they were having a baby of their own, he'd expected to be returned to the orphanage and that Carla would forget him. Only she didn't. If anything she loved him even more. She'd never pushed him to call her mum, but if he could have, he would have. On the nights when Grisha worked late at the hospital, they stay up late and watch bad movies, and when Grisha couldn't make it to ultrasound appointments, Levi would go with her. And when he finally turned 15, she was the one who sat up with him until midnight and watched to see if the red or blue crest would appear on his arm. Only when it did, the red crest of an alpha only carried just his initial. He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed, and of course Carla knew this with just a look  
"Levi, it just means they haven't turned of age yet"  
Or they were dead and he was going to be alone forever...  
"I know..."  
"In the mean time, have you thought of any names for your baby brother?"  
Levi snorted, Carla had been at him for weeks over picking the name   
"What was that one you liked?"  
"Eren?"  
"Yeah. That one"  
Carla looked to her stomach  
"Alright baby, what do you think of Eren"  
Taking his hand and placing it against the swell, Carla nodded as the baby kicked hard against his palm  
"I think he likes it"  
"I think he probably thinks we're crazy"  
"Don't you know? All the best people are. Now we better get to bed, Grisha won't forgive us if we're still awake when he gets home and then sleep all through today"  
"But it's my birthday"  
"And when you're an old man I'll let you sleep all you like"  
Raising an eyebrow at her, Carla just shrugged   
"Don't ask me, I'm pregnant"  
"You know you're going to have to get a new excuse in a few months"  
"Yep. Now off to bed"

It was three long months and 5 days before Carla finally went into labour. He'd smelt it on the woman before she even realised, originally she'd tried to laugh if off, but when he refused to go to school until she went and got checked, she let him have his way. That night Eren was finally born.

The moment he laid eyes on the tiny boy, he felt something he'd never felt in his life. It was like Eren had been born just for him, and when Carla passed him Eren, he started to cry. He'd never seen anything more innocent in his life and he bowed silently to protect his brother no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was completely adorable, and Levi was wrapped around his little finger. The tiny boy had the greenest eyes Levi had ever seen in his life, and it felt like he was the luckiest kid alive to have Eren for a baby brother. It also helped that the boy seemed to feel the same way. Whenever Carla couldn't get him to settle, Eren always calmed the moment he was placed into Levi's hold. And that's how the next two years passed in a blink of the eye. School and Eren, that seemed to be Levi's whole world.

 

*  
"Levi, have you seen Eren?"  
Raising an eyebrow at Carla, Levi couldn't believe the woman was actually asking. Eren stuck to him like glue, even now as he was trying to get ready for his high school graduation. He'd honestly thought this day would never come, but both Carla and Grisha seemed so proud of him. He wondered if his real mum would be too, but by now he'd lived longer without her than he had with  
"Yeah, he's with me"  
Lifting Eren up high, his baby brother giggled and squealed   
"I should have known. I'll take him so you can get ready"  
Passing Eren to Carla, the boy immediately started to cry. His little legs kicking as he tried to escape his mothers hold  
"Big brother!"  
Carla laughed, the woman holding Eren closer  
"What are we going to do with you? What are you going to do when Levi goes to college?"  
The idea of moving so far from home was still painful, but thanks to Carla and Grisha he was going to a really good school in Stohess. It was a bit of a drive, but he knew he could always come home any time he wanted  
"Big brother no go"  
Eren's words hit him hard, he knew he was going to miss the brat, but it felt like the full weight of it was just now hitting him. Eren was just so amazing. His sweet innocence, his cheeky and mischievous nature, the way he followed him everywhere...  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry. It's just..."  
"It's a big step honey"  
"Yeah. I never thought it would happen for someone like me"  
"That's because you couldn't see how wonderful you really are"  
Carla moved to pull him into a hug. Eren immediately reached a chubby hand out and grabbed his hair  
"My big brother!"  
"Yeah Eren, I'm always going to be your big brother"  
After a long moment, Carla pulled back, leaving him to untangle Eren's fingers from his hair  
"You better finish getting ready. We'll wait in the car"  
"Ok. Thank you Carla..."  
"You're quite welcome"

On the drive to school, Eren babbled on about something. His little brother had a firm hold on his hand, and Levi nodded at everything the boy said. He just couldn't help himself. He'd do anything for Eren, even if it meant marching into the gates of hell. He never wanted to see Eren crying, he never wanted him to suffer or have the kind of life he used to when on the run with the man he later found out to be his uncle. He'd found a form of salvation in Carla and Grisha, but Eren was why he wanted to be a better person. He just wanted to make the little boy proud.

 

*  
Walking down from the stage, Levi smiled happily at Eren already trying to escape from Carla's hold. Taking his little brother with practiced ease, he passed his high school diploma to Carla  
"Congratulations Levi. We're all so proud of you"  
"Congratulations big brother"  
Eren failed at his attempt to say "congratulations", but Levi found it completely adorable, his little brother than planting a wet kiss on his cheek   
"Thank you Eren"  
"Hey Levi, are you coming out with us?"  
Looking to his friends Erwin and Hanji, Levi shook his head  
"Carla's got work, so I'll be looking after Eren"  
"Levi, Grisha will be home to look after Eren. You'll be in college before you know it, so go have some fun with your friends while you still can"  
"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with Eren"  
Erwin slung his arm around Levi's shoulder   
"You heard what she said, come hang it with us, we don't know when we'll have the chance again"  
"We have the whole holidays to hang out"  
"And I bet you end up staying at home and playing with Eren. We know what you're like Levi"  
Grisha lifted Eren out of his hold, his little brother starting to cry immediately   
"No Eren, don't cry. Big brothers going to be home really soon"  
Brushing Eren's hair back from his face, his brother tried to reach for him, but Grisha caught his hands  
"Go have some fun, just let me know if you'll be late home for dinner"

Levi tried his hardest to have fun with his friends, but Hanji was so over the top about everything, it made it hard to live up to the girl's expectations. In the end he got his friends to drop him home, both of them teasing him about how he had to get back to Eren. Levi couldn't explain it, but the moment he opened the front door, he felt like something was horribly wrong. Closing the door behind him, he struggled out his jacket and looked around, searching for the cause of his discomfort. It took only moments for his breath to stop and his heart to start racing. Eren was laying at the bottom of the stairs  
"Grisha! Grisha, help!"  
Screaming for the man, Levi rushed to kneel down beside Eren. His little brothers face was bruised and the boys right leg broken so badly the bone was showing. With a shaking hand, he felt for a pulse... it was there. His touch must have roused Eren and Eren blinked up at him, a huge smile coming onto the boys face  
"Big Brother!"  
How could Eren be smiling like this? He looked so broken, but his green eyes so happy as he looked to Levi   
"Big brother, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"Levi! What's going on?"  
Moving aside so Grisha could see Eren, the man let out a growl and shoved him back  
"What happened?!"  
"I don't know. I just got home... why weren't you watching him?"  
Levi drew himself into a ball as he watched Grisha work, horrible flashbacks of the people he'd killed with Kenny came to mind. The smell of blood had him gagging, and he couldn't stop shaking. Grisha called for an ambulance while trying to tell Eren to stay still, Eren didn't seem to understand why he had to  
"Levi, call Carla and let her know Eren's fallen down the stairs"  
He hadn't even thought of that... his brothers room was on the second floor, like his was and if Eren was put down for a nap, he more than likely had escaped. He felt like he'd let his brother down, and it sucked. Wiping his face, he pulled his phone out and called Carla.

Carla listened to him, hushing and assuring him Eren would be alright, before asking to talk to Grisha, leaving Levi to move to Eren's side, his little brother wasn't even crying, even though it had to hurt so much   
"Big brother, can we play?"  
Levi nodded slowly, he hated Eren's tears and wanted to be strong for him  
"Yeah Eren, but first you gotta lay really still for me. Ok"  
Eren's smile widened   
"Ok, big brother!"  
Telling Eren all the things he'd done while he was out, his little brothers eyes started to slowly slide closed, and blood trickled from the corner of Eren's mouth   
"Grisha!"  
Being pushed out the way again, Grisha shook Eren in a way that confused him, his little brother looked confused as well, but Grisha was a doctor.

Grisha sent Eren ahead in the ambulance, his little brother had to be so confused, but Grisha insisted he'd drive them both to the hospital. For Levi it was the longest drive of his life and every time he closed his eyes he could see Eren laying there, looking like he was dead. He hated it. The thought alone made him want to vomit. Eren was so happy and so inquisitive, he couldn't bare the idea of the boy not being around. He could barely sit still during the drive to the hospital and scrambled from the car the moment they pulled into Grisha's parking bay  
"Levi, slow down. Eren will be being assessed and he'll need surgery for his leg"  
"How can I slow down when he must be so scared?"  
Grisha sighed  
"Carla will be by his side by now"  
Couldn't Grisha have just said that to begin with. Coming to his side, Grisha wrapped an arm around his shoulder   
"Grisha, why wasn't Eren crying? I... I've seen a lot of things, a lot of bad things... I don't understand why Eren didn't cry"  
"I don't know either, but he's in the right place to find out"

Sitting in the nurses station with Carla, Levi had a firm hold on the woman's hands. Carla was still crying softly and Levi had nothing to say that would make her feel any better. He felt so guilty. He had no idea how long they sat like that, only that Carla managed to pull herself together before he did. When Grisha came to fill them in, he looked exhausted   
"Eren's going to be ok. He broke his leg, and cracked two ribs, he's been moved into the ICU, so you can see him now"  
"Oh thank god"  
Carla pulled him up as she rose, the woman then hugging Levi close  
"We better now keep him waiting, he's going to want to see you. He was promised to do his best and wait for you to get home today"  
"I guess he couldn't wait... Carla, I'm so sorry I went out"  
"Levi, this is not your fault. Eren is an escape artist, we both know that. It was a horrible thing to happen, but it was an accident"  
"But I..."  
"Levi. No, I know you're blaming yourself, but don't"

Following Carla into the room Eren was in, the woman rushed to his side and took the boy's hand. Eren looked to tiny in his bed, and Levi felt a surge of anger that this could happen to the boy. He also felt like he shouldn't get too close. Like all the bad things he'd done would contaminate Eren. Placing a hand on his back, Grisha propelled him into the room  
"Eren would be sad if you weren't here when he woke up. He really looks up to you Levi"  
Feeling the man's eyes on him, Levi shook as he moved to stand at the end of Eren's bed. Eren's right leg was exposed with a bulky looking device around it. He felt sick, Eren would so upset and scared. Turning to walk from the room, Levi couldn't stomach being here  
"Where are you going?"  
"I... I just need some air and I thought I might get Eren something..."  
"That sounds lovely. He's going to be in here for a long time and I'm sure he's going to be lonely"  
Nodding at Carla, Levi walked from the room and down to the front of the hospital. Sitting down heavily, he buried his face in his hands. Everything he'd tried to forget about his time with Kenny was rushing back. All the things he'd done and the people he hurt. God had surely turned his back on him, but he still found himself praying Eren would be ok. Staying there long enough to bum a cigarette, he let the familiar taste fill his throat and lungs. Carla knew he smoked, she didn't approve, but she also didn't try to tell him to stop. She knew he needed an out and if it was smoking, that was better than getting into fights or doing hard drugs. Flicking the smoking butt away, Levi rose and scrubbed at his face. He needed to get Eren something nice, and something that he could cuddle into. His brother loved cuddles, the boy was so affectionate and he was sure Eren would break more than a few hearts when he got older.

After buying Eren a big stuffed tiger with bright green eyes, Levi bought two teas and a tray of sandwiches to share with Carla. He knew they wouldn't be going anywhere until Eren was finally awake. Returning to the room, he found Grisha already gone, and Carla had moved the visitors chair into a better position   
"I brought you a tea and some sandwiches, I didn't know what else to get"  
Carla gave him a small smile  
"Thank you Levi. Eren's going to love that tiger"  
"The green eyes reminded me of Eren's"  
"That's very true. You can sit on his other side, Grisha said it would be alright"  
"I don't want to hurt him"  
"He won't be awake for a while yet, and I'm sure he'd find your smell comforting"  
Sliding the tiger up his shirt, Levi looked down at the stuffed toy, Carla was smiling as if she was trying not to laugh, and that was a small win  
"You look very charming Levi"  
"Yep, I think I found my fated mate"  
Carla finally let her laughter slip out  
"Oh honey, can you imagine my grandchildren?"  
"It's the green eyes isn't it?"  
"They'd be so cute. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father Levi, no matter what or when it happens. You've also been so amazing with Eren"  
"Eren is easy. He's just so happy and full of love"  
"I worry about him sometimes, he's so close to you, I worry he won't want to make friends his own age"  
"This is Eren, he'll be fine. Give it a few months and he'll forget all about me"  
"Oh I doubt that. Still if he presents as an alpha... no never mind"  
Levi was curious as to what Carla was going to say, but Eren chose that moment to let out a small yawn. Sliding the tiger out his shirt, Levi moved to Eren's other side  
"Mum..."  
Carla smiled and brushed Eren's hair back from his face, before pressing a kiss to Eren's cheek  
"Hey baby"  
Levi placed the tiger down beside Eren   
"Hey Eren, how are you feeling?"  
Eren frowned at him, the boy trying to sit up and hug him  
"Eren, you need to lay down"  
"Are we still playing big brother?"  
It took Levi a moment to realise he told Eren to stay still when they were home  
"Yep. You still need to stay still. You hurt yourself, but everything is going to be ok"  
"I don't like this game"  
"Eren, does it hurt anywhere?"  
"No. I want to play with big brother"  
Eren tried to sit up, fighting against Carla as he did. Not wanting to upset the boy, Levi toed off his shoes and climbed up to lay next to Eren, placing the tiger on his brother's chest  
"Here, I got you something"  
Eren stopped fighting Carla and his hands went to the tiger, before he cuddled it   
"Eren, what do you say?"  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was home sooner"  
"Did you have fun?"  
"I would have had more fun with you"  
"Can we make a cubby?"  
"Sure can, but we have to wait until you get all better"  
Eren really did seem confused as to what all the fuss was about.

After being checked on and moved to the kids ward, Eren slept for the rest of the night, but only when Levi was sitting next to him. The nurses that came to check on Eren all made a fuss of the boy. His little brother didn't even seem to care when they checked his leg or adjusted the brace thing. Eren didn't Eren seem to notice and Levi started to get concerned. Pinching Eren's arm, he waited for his brother to yelp or make some sign of noticing, but Eren just smiled.

When Carla came for lunch, Levi pulled her aside and explained what he'd noticed. Carla was confused until he lead her over to Eren  
"Just distract him for a moment"  
Carla looked to Eren  
"Hey Eren, are you hungry?"  
"Can I have icecream?"  
While Carla was asking what flavour, Levi pinched Eren again, the boy not noticing at all by the seems of it  
"Eren, did you feel that just now?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can have chocolate right?"  
"Sure you can honey"  
Taking Eren's hand, Carla did her own pinch test but Eren didn't notice.

It was a week later that Eren was officially diagnosed with Congenital insensitivity to pain. His little brother had a scary condition that meant he didn't feel physical pain like everyone else. Levi felt crushed for Eren. He'd have to be careful for his whole life now... it was then that Levi changed his whole life plan. He'd intended to study medicine to help put people back together, but now he decided to study psychology. He wanted to be able to understand what Eren was going through, even when no one else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was 5 now and a ball of energy. After three years spent mostly away from home, Levi was enjoying his work placement at the hospital Grisha worked at. After Eren's diagnosis, Carla had quit her job so as to be there for Eren full time. His brother seemed to know he was a little different from everyone else, but the boy didn't let it slow him down. Grabbing his gift to Eren out the back of his car, Levi smiled at the small guitar. He'd heard about music therapy quite early into his course, but he hadn't had the time to organise music lessons and such for Eren, now he did. 

Opening the front door, Eren launched himself on him before Levi even got inside  
"Big brother!"  
Kissing his cheek, Eren wrapped his arms around him and demanded to be lifted  
"You've gotten heavy"  
"I have not! I missed you"  
"I was only at work"  
"I still missed you"  
Carrying Eren and the guitar into the living room, he found Carla waiting for them  
"I swear it's like a second sense, he always knows when you're coming home"  
"That's because big brother is the best big brother"  
Sitting down on the sofa, he sat Eren in his lap properly and placed the guitar into his hands  
"I got you something"  
"A guitar!?"  
"Yep, its all yours"  
"But I can't play"  
"Not yet..."  
Levi looked up to Carla   
"I've organised him music lessons through the hospital. I thought it might be a good outlet for him"  
"I think so to. He got into another fight at kindergarten today"  
Levi snorted, looking down to Eren. The boy was already plucking away on the guitar   
"Eren, did you get into a fight?"  
"Some kids were picking on Armin"  
"You know you can't just get into a fight"  
"Armin can't stand up for himself"  
"But you need to be careful too"  
"I only hit them because they were being so mean"  
Levi sighed softly, it was kind of nice Eren had friend he wanted to protect   
"Big brother, when do I get to start learning guitar?"  
"On Friday, so two more sleeps. I'll take you to your appointment and then to school"  
"Can I stay with you?"  
"Eren, Levi has to work"  
"I don't want him to work, I want to spend all day with him"  
"We can spend all day together on Saturday and we can do whatever you want"  
"Can we make a cubby?"  
Eren's version of a cubby was made from sheets, blankets and pillows. They'd made paper stars to tape to the sheet and Eren would name all of them something different every time  
"I tell you what, we can make a cubby tonight in my room and we can leave it up all weekend"  
"Levi, you don't have to..."  
Levi smiled at Carla   
"It's fine. It's not like I have anything else to do"  
"Still not dating?"  
To be honest he'd given up on dating. His fated mates initial still hadn't appeared and while part of him hoped one day it would, he'd also given up  
"Levi, you're a wonderful person. Anyone would be lucky to have you for an alpha"  
Looking up from his guitar, Eren frowned   
"Does Levi love someone else?"  
His little brother didn't look happy at all  
"No honey, you're a little young now, but you'll get it when you're older"  
Eren placed his guitar down and wriggled out Levi's lap  
"Levi's going to be mine! I don't want anyone else to have him"  
Eren ran from the room in tears, while Levi didn't know what to say. He knew Eren loved him, but the boy really had no idea what he was talking about. Carla laughed as she pushed herself from her chair  
"I'll go check on him. Thanks for the guitar Levi, I'm sure he's going to love it"

With Carla off with Eren, Levi moved to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find Carla had already started dinner, but no doubt she'd gotten distracted by Eren. It was kind of easy to do after all. Stripping his suit jacket off, he placed it over the back of the closest dining chair and then took his tie off, laying it over it. He loved his job, but didn't love the suit.

By the time Carla and Eren came back down, Levi had the stew simmering away. Running across the kitchen, Eren threw his arms around Levi's legs   
"Levi!"  
Lifting Eren away from the oven, he carried the boy over and sat him down on the table  
"Everything good?"  
"Mum told me about this thing you get on your arm"  
"I had to try and dumb it down a lot"  
Pulling his shirt sleeve up, Levi showed Eren his alpha crest, the boys eyes widened in wonder  
"That's so cool!"  
"And one day you'll get one on your arm too"  
"Really!?"  
"Yep. Mines red because I'm an alpha. Mums is blue because she's an omega"  
"I like yours better than mums. But yours only has one letter"  
"That's because I don't know who my soul mate is"  
Eren sighed  
"I don't want you to have a soul mate"  
"But you want Levi to be happy?"  
"Yeah... this is hard..."  
Carla laughed and lifted Eren off the table  
"Levi, thank you so much for looking after dinner. Eren wanted a bubble bath and managed to flood the bathroom"  
"It's fine, I figured it must have been something like this. Is Grisha going to be home?"  
"No, he's working tonight. I'm sorry to ask, but can you take care of dinner? I need to finish up some ironing"  
"Sure, I'm just going to do some rice with it. Is that ok?"  
"That sound perfect"

Levi was in his own world, checking his phone as the rice was cooking and didn't need his attention, he was vaguely aware of Carla coming in and filling the jug she used to top the iron up with. It was only a few moments later that the woman screamed Eren's name. Dropping his phone, he rushed and turned the two saucepans off, before striding into the living room. The iron was hanging over the side of the ironing board and Eren was gathered in Carla's arms  
"What happened?"  
"Eren pulled the iron down, we need to get him to hospital"  
Returning to the kitchen, Levi grabbed his keys out his jacket pocket, meeting Carla at the front door. Eren's arm was badly burnt and he was shocked to see his little brother had burnt his arm intentionally where his bonding mark would one day appear. Fuck. He should have known Eren wouldn't understand it all properly. Feeling a throbbing in his own bonding mark, Levi pushed it out his mind and focussed on getting Eren to the hospital.

Eren really didn't seem to understand why everyone was so worried. According to Carla the boy had pulled skin off when he'd pulled the iron away from his arm, and Levi couldn't even look at the wound site. His heart was racing and all could think about was when Eren broke his leg and how useless he'd been then. With time he'd come to accept he wasn't to blame, but this time he could have kept an eye on Eren while Carla was busy, instead of checking his phone. Carla was a wreck, and Grisha hadn't been happy when he'd finally arrived. He'd never lost his temper before, but the alpha yelled at Eren until Eren was in tears. Levi's own alpha instincts screamed to protect the innocent boy, but it wasn't his place to interfere, especially when Grisha's rage only came from concern. Rising and pressing a kiss to Eren's forehead, Carla moved to take her husband's arm and lead him from the room. Levi moved straight over to his little brother and hugged him tight as he cried  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to be like you!"  
"Eren, it's ok. It was a silly thing to do, but dad was only angry because he was worried about you"  
Eren shook his head  
"Dad doesn't love me!"  
"He does. I know he does"  
Pressing a kiss to the top of Eren's head, the boy cried himself to sleep in his hold. Not wanting to jostle his brother and disturb the wound, Levi stayed as still as he could. They'd said something about third degree burns and a skin graft, something Eren should know nothing about at his age. No kid should. Resting his cheek against the top of Eren's head, he breathed in his brother's scent. It was nice, it always made him feel better. His brothers innocence in such a stark contrast to his own bloodied past. Watching Carla come into the room, he raised a finger to his lips and the woman nodded, creeping silently over to sit in the visitors chair  
"They aren't going to do a skin graft, given the burn isn't that big. Did he told you why?"  
"Yeah. He wanted to be like me... I'm so sorry"  
"No. I didn't think through telling him"  
"Carla, if you want me to move out, I'll understand"  
"Levi, Eren is just a kid and didn't understand. He just wanted to be like his idol. When you were gone he missed you so much"  
"I never would have guessed from all those phone calls"  
"Some nights he'd sneak into your room and I'd find him sleeping in the middle of your bed"  
"I remember you sent me a photo of that. I don't know what he'll be like when I have to go back to school"  
"It'll be hard, but it's been lovely having you home again. I've missed our late night talks"  
"I have too. Even sitting there and eating ice cream while on the phone to you isn't the same"  
"It doesn't stop us though. Levi, I don't say this enough, but I'm truly proud of you and the man you've become"  
"Thanks Carla. I couldn't have done it without you"  
"I know"  
Levi let out a low laugh, accidentally waking Eren   
"What's so funny"  
"Mum was just telling me about all you got up to while I was at school"  
"Can't you come to my school?"  
"I'm a little old for your school"  
"No your not"  
Trying to pull his arm up to hug Levi, Eren was tugging on the IV line  
"Eren, you're hurting yourself. You need to calm down"  
"But it doesn't hurt. It never hurts!"  
"No, but it hurts us to see you like this. Now if you lay back down, I'll tell you a story"  
Eren didn't want to let him go, but slowly Carla got the boy laying back down in his bed  
"Why don't I go down to the gift shop and see if I can find a friend to go with your tiger?"  
"Ok..."  
Eren seemed to be still sleepy, as it didn't take long for Carla to have him curled up and listening to the story the woman was making up on the spot.

Leaving Eren's room, he knew Eren would be asleep again by the time he fell asleep. He'd have to reschedule Eren's music lesson, so headed to the outpatient building  
"Levi, I thought your shift was over"  
Petra rose immediately, the woman's eyes wide as she stared at him. Despite being a beta, Petra seemed to have a bit of thing for him  
"My little brother got admitted, he burnt himself with an iron so I need to reschedule his music lesson"  
"Is he ok?"  
"It's hard to say"  
"But he must be in so much pain"  
"No. Eren can't feel pain, if Carla hadn't caught him with the iron it could have been a hell of a lot worse"  
"Oh Levi, I'm so sorry! I'll take care of changing his lesson. Should cancel this weeks, but leave next?"  
"That would be awesome Petra. I've got to get back, but thanks"  
"Anything for you Levi"  
Yeah... she definitely had a thing for him.

After leaving the outpatient building, he headed into the main wing of the hospital. Carla would want to stay, and Grisha might come back. Eren probably wasn't allowed to eat, but his adoptive parents would need food. Buying three takeaway roast dinners and 2 orange juices because he had no idea what to buy for Grisha, Levi finally stopped by the gift shop. He could swear they had most of the same stock as when he'd bought Eren's stuffed tiger. Finding a bigger tiger, he got that one for his brother, and then his eyes fell on a stuffed cat at the back. It was a bit sad looking, the stitching slightly off on its face and it looked like something no one would ever want. Suddenly he felt himself empathising with the soft toy. He'd been a kid no one wanted, until Carla and Grisha, so he bought the cat too, before carrying the whole lot through the hospital and back up to Eren's room.

Much to his clear annoyance, Eren had to spend a week in hospital. The burn had got infected and he'd had to be monitored closely. Carla would catch a ride to hospital in the mornings with Levi and then back at nights with Grisha. Levi couldn't help but feel bad about Eren being on his own, so had set up the boys room as a huge cubby, complete with all the stars he could ask for. It'd taken nearly a whole night to get it perfect and Levi had even brought some glow in the dark paint to stars on the old white sheet that was their sky. Eren wouldn't be able to see them until it was dark. He'd also moved his mattress into Eren's room and set up a bed on the floor for the two of them. Part of him wondered if he'd gone too far, but he'd never had a little brother like Eren. He'd had kids that called him big brother in the orphanage, but they were gone now and he was pretty sure he didn't care about them like he did for Eren.

Hearing Grisha's car pull into the drive, Levi climbed out the middle of the cubby and headed downstairs. He'd already taken care of dinner, as Carla had enough to deal with. Burns were tricky things to deal with after all. Opening the door, he smiled as Eren reached for him  
"Big Brother!"  
"Hey Eren, welcome home"  
Carla stepped in as Levi made space   
"Something smells amazing"  
"I had the day off so I made dinner and I made a surprise for Eren"  
"What surprise?"  
Eren stared him in the eye as he wriggled in Levi's hold, unable to contain his excitement  
"You'll have to wait until bed time"  
Needless to say, when dinner was finally done and Eren bathed and ready for bed, his brother was beyond happy at Carla carried him into his bedroom  
"Oh Levi! This is amazing!"  
"I told him we were going to do it before he got burnt, and my placement will be up soon"  
"Is there space for me in here?"  
Holding the sheet back for her, Levi let Carla lay Eren down and settle down next to him  
"This is so cool!"  
Eren's smile was so infectious, so Levi couldn't help but smile back. Closing the bedroom door until it was only just open, Levi then climbed into bed on the other side of Eren, mindful of his brother's arm  
"This really is very cool. You're lucky to have such a loving big brother"  
"When I grow up, I want to be just like Levi"  
"Hmmm, maybe not just like me?"  
"Nu uh. No one has a brother as cool as you are. I want to be a strong alpha so I can take care of you and mum"  
"But dad's going to look after mum"  
"No. I am. Dad gets cranky"  
Carla laughed as she rolled to face Eren   
"Dad only gets cranky when you do scary things. He loves you Eren and so do we"

 

*  
Sometime during the night Eren has crept out. Confused as to where his brother was, Levi followed Eren's smell into his own room and found his brother hiding in the closet crying. Lifting Eren out, the boy let out a hiccuping sob  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head, and Levi realised his brothers pants were wet  
"It's ok if you had an accident. We'll clean you up and it'll be like it never happened"  
Carrying Eren out the room, he pushed the bathroom door open and found Grisha brushing his teeth  
"Sorry, I didn't think to knock"  
Grisha spat out his mouthful of toothpaste  
"That's fine. The sinks not working properly in the ensuite and it seemed silly to turn the shower on just to brush my teeth. Does Eren need to use the toilet?"  
"No, he had an accident, so needs a bath. I'm actually relieved you're awake. I don't know what to do about his arm"  
Grisha nodded before rinsing his mouth   
"I'll clean him up. Why don't you use the ensuite while I do"  
Given his own pants were now wet, Levi set Eren down and kissed him on the top of his head  
"Dad's going to clean you up while I take a shower. I'll meet you back under the stars"  
Eren nodded silently, the boy biting on his lip as he did  
"You don't need to worry, no ones mad. These things happen"  
Leaving Eren to Grisha, Levi first checked the bed was still dry, which it was, and then grabbed a change of clothes from his room, finding a puddle of pee in his room. He didn't really think twice about it, instead he dropped his already peed on pants atop of it. He'd clean the whole lot up in the morning when Eren wasn't there to see.

When Eren finally came back to bed, his brother was quiet as he climbed into Levi's arms. Carla was still dead to the world, which was a relief. She always pushed herself so hard and worried so much for Eren. Settling back down for the night, he fell asleep with Eren laying across his chest.

 

*  
Eren's music lessons were only just starting as Levi's placement was ending, but he did get to take Eren to his first one and his little brother loved it. He was by far the youngest in the group, but that didn't hold him back. Levi was surprised at how easily Eren made friends with everyone there and there wasn't a hint of shyness as he sang along. Though what was more surprising was his little brother was a good singer, sure he got the words wrong, but he had a good pitch and it was completely adorable to watch.

After the lesson Eren wanted to keep playing, only stopping when Levi took the guitar from the small boys hands. Eren pouted up at him  
"I want to keep playing"  
"I know, but the lessons over and it's time to go"  
"Do I get to come back here?"  
"You sure do, mums going to bring you"  
"I want you"  
"I know you do, but I have to back to Stohess. How about we go get ice cream as a treat?"  
"Can I have three scoops?"  
Eren climbed from the chair and Levi placed his hand on Eren's head as the moved towards the door  
"Can you handle 3 scoops?"  
"I'm a big kid now Levi, of course I can"

With Eren sitting in his lap, his little brother was devouring his ice cream like there was no tomorrow. Levi had tried to tell Eren to slow down, but his brother hadn't listened and he didn't want to upset Eren after having such a good morning  
"Big brother..."  
The words were interrupted as Eren threw up across the table, the boy immediately began crying and Levi rubbed his back until Eren stopped vomiting   
"Let's get you cleaned up"  
Carrying Eren into the ice cream parlours bathroom, Levi sat Eren on the bench and grabbed a handful of paper towels, the staff were already cleaning up the boys mess, so he could turn his full attention to his brother. Wiping Eren's hands and face, he stripped Eren's soiled shirt too and eyed the bruises across Eren in shock  
"Eren, what happened?"  
Eren shook his head. He knew kids got bruises, but there seemed a lot  
"You can wear my shirt for now, can't have you getting cold"  
"But what about you?"  
"Me? I can put my jacket back on"  
Eren nodded and paled, Levi barely turning Eren to face the sink before he threw up again  
"Maybe we should take you the hospital..."  
"No! I'm sorry I threw up"  
Watching the tears roll down Eren's face hurt  
"Ok, but can mum take a look at you? We need to make sure you're not sick"  
"Ok... but we can play after that right?"  
"Of course we can"  
Cleaning up Eren's vomit, Levi then stripped off his suit jacket and shirt, before dressing Eren in the shirt. His little brother looked like he was wearing a dress, but the boy seemed happy as he sniffed at the fabric  
"It smells like you"  
"And what do I smell like?"  
"You smell good... like the ground"  
Snorting as redressed, Levi made sure they had everything and then lifted Eren onto his hip  
"Let's go home"  
"Big brother, are you mad at me?"  
"No, what would I be mad for?"  
"Because I got sick"  
"Eren, these things happen. It's ok"  
"Dad would be mad"  
"Dad would be worried"  
"Can we not tell him?"  
Eren sounded so scared and guilty, Levi couldn't help himself as he promised  
"I promise I won't tell dad, but mum might"  
"I don't want dad to be mad"  
"I know, anyway, let's go home and if mum says it's ok, I'll read to you under the stars"  
Eren wrapped his arms around him, the boy resting his forehead against Levi's neck. He didn't feel a fever, so most likely it was just too much sugar too fast  
"I love you Levi. You make things fun"  
"I love you too kiddo"

Carrying Eren inside, Levi held the sleepy boy tight. Eren had started to fall asleep on the drive home, and walking into the living room, he gave Carla a small wave  
"Is he asleep?"  
"Nearly. He had a really good morning at the lesson, did you know he can sing really well?"  
"He can? He never ceases to amaze me... wait, do I want to know why he's in your shirt"  
"We stopped for ice cream on the way home and it didn't stay down very long. He doesn't have a fever though"  
Carla nodded  
"Too much sugar. Eren doesn't know how to take ice cream slowly. Do you want me to take him?"  
"No, I promised I'd read him a story. He'll probably be out of it before I finish the first page"  
"You know you don't have to spend so much time with him, you've barely caught up with your friends since coming home"  
"It's fine. Erwin and Hanji are busy anyway. Besides, he's my little brother, I've got to make the most of it before going back on Sunday"  
"If you're sure... you've been such a big help around here, and I'm going to miss having you around"  
"I'll miss you all too, I nearly don't want to go back, but my PsyD won't get finished if I don't"  
Carla beamed at him  
"What?"  
The woman shook her head  
"Just another proud mum moment"  
Levi looked down to Eren, his brother letting out a sleepy sigh  
"I better get him to bed, oh, before I forget, he doesn't want Grisha to know he was sick. He doesn't want to upset him"  
Carla nodded, still smiling  
"He's such a good and considerate kid. Right you better go or you'll have to put up with my gushing about my two handsome boys"  
Leaving Carla to go back to whatever she was doing, Levi headed upstairs and into Eren's room, laying his brother down on the bed and pressing Eren's stuffed tiger into his arms   
"Ready for that story?"  
Eren nodded  
"Can you read that one about the knight?"  
"You love that one, don't you?"  
The story was about an underdog and shunned boy who becomes a powerful knight in some kinds realm. Eren would ask him to read it over and over, and had renamed the main characters Eren and Levi, because Eren and Levi always saved the day  
"Yeah..."  
Settling down next to Eren, the boy wriggled into his arms and Levi picked up the book from behind Eren's pillow. He could recite the words off by heart, but Eren loved the pictures, so he got the pictures. As Levi started reading, Eren grew sleepier and sleepier, his eyes sliding closed as his breathing evened out. Closing the book and putting it down, Levi finished the story, before curling around Eren for a nap of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eren, I'm home!"

Given the fact Levi had finally finished his degree, he was finally moving in back home until he got things sorted. Petra had insisted he move in with her, even though he honestly didn't know how he felt about the woman and the fact they both knew he wasn't her fated mate made getting serious with her hard. If he stopped to think about he had no idea how he'd actually ended up with the woman, but through the fates that bed she was friends with both Hanji and Erwin.

"Eren?!"  
"Welcome home Levi"  
Jumping at the sound of Carla's voice, Levi smiled at his adoptive mother  
"Hi Carla. It's great to see you"  
Moving to hug the woman, Carla hugged him quickly, before pushing him back and looking him up and down  
"All in one piece, that's a good start"  
"You think I'm stupid enough to try and hide anything from you?"  
"I'd hope not, it's so good to have you home"  
"It's good to be home. Petra said she'll pop in after work"  
Carla wrinkled her nose  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt"  
Kissing her on the cheek, Levi gentle reminded her   
"You know my crest presented years ago and I've yet to meet my mate"  
"I know and I do want you to be happy, but... no, never mind. It's just me being a concerned mother"  
"You don't need to worry about me"  
Levi looked around for Eren, but his brother hadn't reappeared yet  
"Eren's in his room. He got into another fight at school and I think his ego got a little bruised that Mikasa saved him"   
Mikasa... the girl seemed to hate him, but she stuck to Eren like glue and she accepted him how he was. It wasn't Levi's place to spoil young love, even if Eren hadn't realised Mikasa liked him yet, everyone else had  
"Do you think it's safe to go up?"  
"It should be fine, but don't go mentioning anything about his black eye. Grisha checked him out already and said Eren hadn't done any permanent damage"  
Levi sighed and nodded  
"Alright, wish me luck"

Knocking on Eren's door, Levi got no reply. Opening it slowly, he found Eren sitting on his bed with his guitar in his hands. Levi had brought him a new one for Christmas given the old one was now too small for him  
"Hey Eren, I'm home"  
Not looking up at him, Eren started to pluck at the strings  
"You've gotten really good"  
Moving to sit on the end of Eren's bed, his brother still wouldn't look up. Levi had never been rejected like this by his little brother and didn't know what to say. Casting a glance around Eren's room, he smiled at the mess. He still remembered when Eren's room had his crib and Eren's first bed... now it has toys all over the place and Eren's sketches of him and his friends   
"Wanna tell me what's going on?"  
"No"  
"Well how was school then?"  
"Fine"  
Levi frowned  
"Eren, did I do something wrong?"  
"How could you? You're never home"  
"You know I've been at school, and you were so happy about me coming home"  
"Yeah, well... things change. You can leave now"  
"Eren"  
Eren looked up at him, causing Levi to wince at his little brothers black eye   
"You don't have to pretend you want to be here. Just go live with your girlfriend"  
So Eren was jealous of Petra...  
"You know Petra really likes you"  
"No she doesn't"  
"Yes she does, and she's coming over tonight"  
"Well go be with her. I don't need you, I've got Armin and Mikasa"  
Levi felt like he'd been slapped. Rising from Eren's bed, he dragged his feet as he walked to the door  
"Eren, you're my little brother, and I'll always love you"  
Grabbing the stuffed tiger from his bed, Eren threw the toy at Levi as hard as he could  
"Get out! And tell mum I don't want dinner!"  
Stepping out Eren's room, Levi pulled the door closed silently. 

Carla was in the kitchen when he came back down, so Levi sat heavily at the dining table  
"No good?"  
"No. He told me he doesn't need me anymore and he doesn't want dinner"  
Carla sighed, shaking her head as she leant heavily against the kitchen counter   
"I'm sorry Levi. I don't know what to say"  
"It's ok. I guess he's feeling a little left out and doesn't know how to vent what he's feeling. I have been gone for most of the last 5 years"  
"But he was so happy about it all yesterday, he couldn't wait to show off his cool big brother"  
"Maybe it has to do with school then? Do you know what the fight was about?"  
"Kids can be horrible and you know how Armin's parents died, apparently they were talking about that and Armin was upset"  
"So Eren jumped in to save him..."  
Levi had no idea why Eren has brought up Petra, let alone where to begin with Eren. He'd just assumed his little brother would wrap his arms around him and cling to him like he normally did  
"I'm sure by dinner he'll have settled down"  
"I don't know, I've never had him ignore me like this"  
"Welcome to my world. Eren can be so cute, but then something get stuck in his head... no, it's ok. It's your first night back home and you still haven't unpacked"  
"There's not that much to unpack"  
"You know what I mean. Go relax, I'll be in soon"  
Moving to cross to Carla, Levi pressed a kiss to her cheek  
"What was that for?"  
"For adopting me. I have no idea where I would be without you"  
"And I have no idea what I'd do without you"

Eren wouldn't look at him as they sat at the kitchen table. Grisha had carried Eren down and sat him firmly at the table between the man and himself. To Levi's right was Petra, and then Carla  
"This looks lovely Carla"  
"Thank you Petra. Spaghetti bolognese has always been a favourite of Levi's. He wouldn't eat tomatoes when he was a kid, but he loved this"  
"Really? I can't picture Levi being a picky eater"  
"Oh there were lots of things he didn't like, he'd much better now, though he still won't eat mushrooms"  
"If we were supposed to eat fungi, our bodies wouldn't grow it"  
"You know by that logic, we shouldn't eat meat"  
"It only applies to fungus"  
Petra giggled loudly, while beside him Eren squirmed in his seat  
"Eren?"  
Grisha ignored Levi gentle saying Eren's name  
"So Levi, are you looking forward to working at the hospital?"  
"It should be good. I know most of the staff now"  
"All the girls are so excited he's going to be work with us"  
Carla smiled at Petra   
"He did grow up to be quite the looker"  
Eren squirmed harder, so Levi leant down to whisper in the boys ear  
"Is everything ok?"  
"I need to use the bathroom"  
"Alright, come on"  
Rising he took Eren's hand  
"Sorry, emergency secret brother business"  
Carla laughed and Petra beamed at him, Grisha on the other hand merely carried on eating  
"Don't take too long boys"

Eren ran up the stairs and had shut himself in the bathroom by the time Levi got there  
"Eren?"  
"Don't come in!"  
"Ok, I'll wait until your done"  
Eren took forever in the bathroom, but finally he emerged. The boy had been crying   
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Reaching up for him, Levi picked Eren up into his hold   
"I'm sorry! I don't want you to want anyone else!"  
"Eren, you should know that know matter what, I'll always love you"  
"I don't want you to leave"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm not leaving. What do you say we go back down and finish dinner?"  
Eren nodded against him. His brother still smelt so sad.

 

*  
Waking in the middle of the night, Levi's heart was racing. It had been years since he'd had such a vivid nightmare. Wiping his tears away he pushed his blankets back, intending on heading to the bathroom. Instead he realised a quiet sniffling was coming from his closet.

Crossing to the closet, he opened the door to find Eren curled on ball, the moons light shining right on the boy  
"Eren? What are you doing here?"  
Reaching down to lift Eren, Levi was hit by the smell of blood. Rushing to gather the boy into his arms, he moved to sit on the side of his bed and turn his bedside lamp on. His brother had bitten hard into his hand just shy of his thumb, the wound still dripping blood. Grabbing a handful of tissues, Levi pressed them to the wound  
"Eren, what happened?"  
Eren shook his head, just crying harder  
"Shhhh, please don't cry. I'm here"  
Rocking Eren, Levi pressed kisses to his brothers temple. Hearing his door creak open, Levi bit down an a growl as Carla let herself in. He was ashamed for nearly growling at his adoptive mother, but Eren just smelt so distressed   
"Levi?"  
"Eren bit himself. He won't tell me what's wrong"  
Carla took Eren's hand in hers and pulled the bloodied tissue away  
"I don't think he'll need stitches, but I do need to clean and dress it. Eren honey, can you tell us why you're so upset?"  
Eren shook his head, hiding his face against Levi's neck. Carla let out a small sigh   
"I'll be right back"  
When Carla left, Eren took a deep hiccuping breath  
"L-Levi... am I a freak?"  
"No. Who said that?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Hey, whoever said that is wrong. You're a little different, but that's ok"  
Coming back into his room, Carla set about cleaning up Eren's hands, and then checked Eren's mouth  
"He's chewed up the inside of his mouth too"  
"Has he done this before?"  
"A few times. Mostly after you left and he was really angry"  
Levi nodded, even if Eren ran to the point of nearly collapsing or punched a wall, he didn't feel it  
"Eren, do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?"  
Eren nodded against him, Levi felt himself relax at the idea of not sleeping alone  
"Levi, will you be alright? You've been crying too"  
He'd forgotten about that, he gave Carla a small smile  
"Yeah. Just a bad dream"  
"Move over"  
Levi stared at the woman until she started making shooing motions with her hands. Sliding to the furthest side of the bed, Eren was curled up between him and Carla. It'd been years since they'd slept like this, and it was kind of nice. He'd been so lonely in Stohess, he had friends, but this... this was so much better.

Instead of taking Eren to school the next morning, Levi called Armin's grandfather and picked the boy up while Carla got Eren showered. Armin was just as tiny and shy as he remembered, and confused as hell about what was happening. Levi felt like a total kidnapper, and was sure someone was going to pull him over and demand to know why he had a tiny kid in his car. Letting out a sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway, Armin perked up. Following his lead, Armin trailed behind him to the front door, where Eren was waiting. His brothers eyes widened in surprise   
"Armin!"  
Armin looked down at his feet and kicked at the paving with the tip of his toe   
"Hey Eren. Grandpa said you weren't going to school today"  
Eren held his bandaged hand up  
"I can't play sport"  
Levi finally realised why Armin had brought a huge book with him, the boy raising it and peaking over it  
"I have my book"  
Eren grinned as he nodded, before looking to Levi   
"Levi can help us read it..."  
"Eren, I can read"  
"Then Levi will do the big words"

Sitting down on the sofa, Eren and Armin were lost in Armin's book. Levi hadn't exactly planned everything going this way, but Eren seemed to be feeling better. He just needed to know who called his little brother freak so he could bash the little shits face in... or at least do it mentally.

"Big Brother, can you read this to us"  
Happy to finally be of some use, Levi lifted Eren and sat down with his little brother in his lap so they could both read the book. Starting with the first chapter, Levi spent the next few hours reading to both boys, Carla brought them in lunch, and after lunch they took the boys to the park down the road. Eren had to be careful of his hand, but as the boy didn't feel the wound, that went out the window and somehow Levi was roped into playing chasey with Eren and Armin. Catching Armin was always easy, even with a head start, so it ended up with him piggybacking Armin, while they chased Eren. It was the happiest he'd seen Eren in a long long time, and Levi wished they could keep playing. He didn't want his little brothers smile to fade away, but with Eren's inability to sweat, he had to gauge his brothers fatigue through Armin and Armin looked and smelt exhausted.

After dropping Armin home, Levi took Eren upstairs to bath the boy while Carla made a start on dinner. Stripping Eren down, Levi frowned at the bruising he found on Eren's hips  
"Eren, what happened here?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You don't know... I don't mean to sound like mum and dad, but you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something else happened to you"  
"Dad doesn't care. Mum and dad fight a lot"  
In his whole 10 and a bit years of being with the Yeager's he'd only heard the couple fight a handful of times  
"Even if they do, they still love you"  
Eren sighed a sigh too deep for an 8 year old. Sliding Eren's shirt the rest of the way off, he looked to scar on Eren's arm. As Eren had grown, so had his scar and it now covered all of where his bonding crest would appear with a still pink mark. Rubbing the area in guilt, Levi shook his head   
"Bath time mister!"

With Eren bathed and somehow dressed in one of Levi's shirts and his underwear, Levi had the boy up on his shoulders as he carried him downstairs. Eren was giggling, his small fingers grasping handfuls of Levi's hair in an attempt not to fall   
"Levi, can we play again tomorrow?"  
"You have to go to school tomorrow"  
"I don't wanna go to school"  
"But all your friends are there"  
"Noooo, Armin came and saw me toooooday! And I'm sure Mikasa would come here too!"  
"And what about your other friends?"  
"You're better"  
Levi's phone started to ring, ruining their small moment  
"Big Brother, you can answer that"  
"I can answer my own phone?"  
"Yep. Mum says you should talk to your friends more"  
"Oh so I can't be your friend and your brother?"  
"You're my very best friend... is that ok?"  
"Of course it's ok. You're my very best friend too"  
Eren giggled again, the boy awkwardly hugging him around the face, causing Levi to stumble as he came into the kitchen  
"You two stop being so stupid in the kitchen. Levi, you should know better than this"  
Levi frowned at Grisha, he felt Eren tense up  
"He was just giving me a hug"  
"You two are too close, Eren needs to be with kids his own age"  
Struggling on his shoulders, Levi lifted Eren down. The boy immediately moving to sit at the table  
"Grisha, what's gotten into you? Levi just gave Eren a bath after spending the whole day keeping him and Armin happy"  
"Levi shouldn't be bathing Eren, Eren's old enough now"  
"Eren can tell when the waters hot, but he can't tell when it's too hot. I was starting dinner. Really, what's gotten into you?"  
"I'm just..."  
Grisha waved a hand dismissively, while Carla looked to Levi. Levi's alpha wasn't impressed by the man's attitude at all. The man had put him in his place before, but now it felt like he was trying to suggest something inappropriate between him and Eren. He swallowed down his annoyance and looked at Eren, his little brother was biting down hard on his lip. Moving to Eren  
"Eren, stop"  
Levi pulled on Eren's lip until he finally released it  
"It's ok, we're always gonna be best friends"

For the rest of the night Eren was quiet, the boy wouldn't let Levi or Carla read to him sleep. It was such a shitty end to the day. When Grisha returned to the hospital for his shift, Carla and Levi migrated back to the kitchen for ice cream  
"Levi, don't let what Grisha said get to you. You haven't done anything wrong with Eren"  
"Really? I don't know what's ok"  
"Really. You're everything he needs you to be and if he ever presents as an omega, I hope he'll find an alpha just like you"  
"Maybe not just like... I don't want Eren associating with anyone who has my kind of past"  
Carla frowned  
"I thought that was all in the past"  
"It is... I still worry some day he's going to know I killed people"  
"Levi. Stop. You were a kid. That was then and this is now. Eren doesn't need to know that Levi because he never met him"  
Carla stared straight at him until he nodded  
"Good, now this rocky road ice cream isn't going to eat its self"


	5. Chapter 5

Coming home from work, Levi had had a shit day. Petra had been in his ear nonstop about their plans for the weekend. Somewhere between wanting to stay over and this wine tasting things she wanted to do, he'd realised any love he'd had for her had faded. It probably wasn't the best time to do it straight after their shift... but he'd broken up with her on the spot... which hadn't gone over well at all. Since leaving the hospital his phone had rung nonstop with calls from Hanji and Erwin, as well as his other friends. Breakups weren't fun, but in his mind it was better to end it now. They'd been together for the last 2 and a bit years, but they'd never been intimate. Not that Levi could be. He'd never had that compulsion... possibly because of the things he'd seen growing up... and the things he'd seen Kenny too. Also hearing about his patients sex lives... Yeah. No. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey off the front seat and the carton of cigarettes, Levi climbed heavily from the car. He'd moved home with the intention of finding his own house, but 2 years later and he was still there. 25 and living at home... it was past time.

Heading into the house, he took the stairs two at a time. Eren was at his private music lesson for most of the afternoon, and as music had done so much for Eren, Armin's grandfather had signed the boy up. Armin was learning piano, rather than guitar and both boys had started their own band of sorts. Armin couldn't sing, so he didn't and when Mikasa started feeling left out, they invited her to join. The three truly were inseparable. Letting himself into his room, Levi dumped his whiskey and cigarettes on his bed, before crossing and opening his window. The cold winters air that blew through seemed to match his mood perfectly and for the first time since his early days of college, he intended on getting absolutely wasted.

A half way through the bottle, Levi was finally feeling happily buzzed. Mike had decided that he needed to go out and forget all about Petra, and thanks to the liquid courage in his system, Levi had agreed. He'd scared himself getting black out drunk one night, waking up in a street alley with a split lip and a black eye and hadn't drunk since, so maybe this break up was hitting him harder than he though. Hearing a knock on the door, Levi jumped up from his bed and raced downstairs, knowing that it would be Mike. Throwing the door open, he grinned at his friend  
"You look like a shrink"  
Levi snorted  
"Because I am! Kind of... psychologists are different from psychiatrists after all"  
Mike rolled his eyes, shoving a pile at his chest  
"I brought clothes. Eld and Gunther are meeting us at the pub"

Dressed in ridiculously tight black clothes, Levi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror   
"What am I even wearing?"  
"Enough to get you through door and enough to have every omega after you"  
"I don't want every omega after me"  
"Levi, you're just too serious. Tonight's about having some fun and Getting you laid!"  
Both Mike and Levi looked to the bathroom door as it creaked open. Eren stared at him with wide eyes  
"Hey Eren, do you remember my friend Mike?"  
"Hi Mike. Levi, mum says she wants to see you"  
Levi looked to Mike and Mike shrugged  
"I'll meet you in the car"  
Levi sighed   
"It'll be good for you"  
Following Eren out the room and down the stairs, his brother seemed nervous  
"Hey Eren, what's up?"  
"Wha... huh?"  
Looking to him, Eren quickly looked away again  
"Don't worry about the clothes, it was Mike's idea"  
"I'm not worried"  
Wrapping his arms around Eren, he hugged him tight for a minute  
"Levi... let me go. I'm not a little kid anymore"  
"I know you're not. I just need a recharge"  
Eren rolled his eyes and pushed him off  
"I'm going to play my guitar"  
Running back up the stairs, there were a few seconds before the slamming of Eren's door. Things had been so much easier before Eren his doubly digits. His brother's attitude flipping at the drop of the hat. Walking into the living room, Carla smiled up at him, but then she let out a sad sigh  
"I heard about Petra"  
Of course she did... the hospital rumour mill was still running strong  
"It's for the best"  
"Are you sure?"  
Levi snorted and crossed to sit by Carla   
"I'm sure, and I thought you didn't like her"  
"She, herself, is a nice girl. It was just the fact you two weren't destined to be together. I take it you're going out?"  
"Yeah. Mike's idea. I thought I was alright, but now I don't know"  
Carla took his hand, her thumb rubbing the back of it gently   
"It's ok not to be ok"  
Levi took a deep breath and nodded as he let it out  
"It's just... I didn't love her... I thought it would be better to end it now instead of hurting her more"  
"Oh Levi..."  
Releasing his hand, Carla wrapped her arms around him  
"You're such a good man. What you did was the right thing to do"  
"I know..."  
Carla held him tighter for another few long moments, the woman pulled back and wiped at the tiny tears in the corner of her eyes, before smiling brightly   
"Ok, I just wanted to check in with you. Have a good time tonight and if you need a ride home, call. It doesn't matter what time"  
"I was going to catch a taxi"  
"That works too, I know how responsible you are, but if you get stuck you can call me. I love you Levi"  
Pressing a kiss to Carla's cheek, Levi nodded  
"I love you too"

 

*  
Dancing with his friends, Levi really wasn't feeling it. He'd hit the stage where he was starting to sober up already and wasn't enjoying being trapped in a space of horny alpha's and omega's. There were a few omega's that has caught his eyes, and they'd smelt well and truly wet with slick, but he didn't feel the compulsion to take them home and mount them. Instead in his stomach was the niggling feeling he was cheating... which was stupid because he had no one to be cheating on. Deciding to call it a night, his friends didn't even seem to notice him leaving.

Arriving home, he felt immediately better when the familiar smells of him filled his senses. Given the late or rather early hour, everyone was asleep and trying to sneak around as to not disturb anyone seemed way more challenging than he remembered. Heading up to his room he sighed as he flipped on the bedside lamp and flopped onto his bed, then fished his phone from his pocket. He had a dozen new texts from Petra, and none of the want to read them. She'd probably gone out drinking too and that always ended up with him in the wrong over something. She'd yelled at him once because he wouldn't have sex with her... and touching wasn't enough. Whatever that meant. Throwing the device down, the rolled towards his cigarettes and whiskey, grabbing both items, before rising and walking over to his closet. Opening the door, he placed them up on the top shelf before looking down and realising Eren was curled up and asleep on a pile of clothes. Lifting his little brother up, Eren reached for him with a small sleepy sigh  
"Big brother?"  
"It's ok, go back to sleep"  
Eren nuzzled up against his neck with another sleepy sigh, so Levi carried him over to his bed and laid his brother down. 

Having stripped down and changed into his pyjama bottoms, Levi climbed in next to Eren. His little brother immediately reached for him, tears in his eyes   
"Eren?"  
"Levi..."  
Pulling the boy so he was laying along his chest, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"Wanna talk?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"Wanna go back to sleep?"  
Again his brother shook his head  
"Want me to talk?"  
Eren sniffled and nodded   
"What do you want me to say?"  
Eren didn't reply, instead his hands gripped Levi's shirt tightly. Eren smelt upset, but he also smelt angry and Levi had no idea why  
"If you don't tell me what you want me to talk about, I'm liable to say just about anything"  
Nuzzling against his chest, Eren pulled back and looked at him  
"You smell funny"  
"Thanks kid. Just what I wanted to hear"  
Sniffling Eren in an exaggerated manner, Levi pulled a face  
"You smell sad and like mum and dad... more like dad... but you've always smelt more like him so maybe you'll be an alpha"  
Eren pulled a face that was kind of sad and kind of guilty, before starting to chew on his lip like he did when he was thinking. Levi rubbed Eren's back gently, staring at the boy until he'd picked his words  
"You know, you can always tell me anything. No matter what"  
Eren took a long moment before replying  
"Even if it's really bad..."  
"Even then. I'm your big brother remember and I'm always gonna be there for you"  
"How do I make someone stop hating me?"  
Levi sighed, causing Eren to try and escape his hold   
"Eren, stop"  
His brother stopped, but looked slightly scared  
"Now tell me who hates you? Is it someone at school?"  
Eren stared at him before looking down, leading him to believe he was on the right track   
"Did you say you were sorry?"  
"But I didn't do anything..."  
"Nothing at all to upset them or make them mad"  
His brother opened and closed his mouth   
"Eren, you're a good kid. I'm sure if you say you're sorry it'll all get better"  
"I said I was sorry, but he was still mad... he said I was a freak and shouldn't have been born"  
"Eren, who said that?"  
Eren shook his head as he buried his face against Levi's neck and started to cry   
"You know, I'm happy you were born. I never had any brothers or sisters like you, and the day you were born was the happiest day of my life"  
"I wish I wasn't..."  
No 10 year old should be wishing he wasn't born... he knew those feelings uncomfortably well   
"Eren, you know I'm adopted right?"  
Levi paused but his brother didn't reply, so he continued   
"I had a really shitty childhood until mum and dad came and got me. I never knew when I was going to get to eat or if I was going to be safe at night... sometimes I wouldn't eat for days and days, and I if I did it wasn't very good food..."  
If he slept or ate it was usually thanks to Kenny finally remembering he was there or he'd done some job for the man and "earned" the right  
"I was really messed up, but mum took care of me anyway and made me care about myself and others... but out of everyone I've ever met, I care about you the most"  
Eren let out a loud sob, dissolving further in his arms  
"Big brother!"  
"I know... I know you think things suck, but they'll get better, and I'm not going anywhere"

Eren's crying slowly stopped, the boy eventually falling asleep. Pressing a kiss to the top of Eren's head, Levi pulled the blankets up to cover his brother's thin shoulders properly. He knew he should probably talk to Carla about Eren's depression, but he didn't want to destroy the boys trust in him. Hopefully when he woke up, things would be better.

 

*  
While they'd slept, the world had turned white with snow. For Levi it was a pain in the arse, but Eren was excited, the boy dragging him from bed and demanding he get dressed. It felt like only seconds later that Eren was bundled up in his snow clothes and pushing Levi out the front door ahead on him. Carla had set a timer for an hours time, so Eren wouldn't get too hot or cold while they played.

It started with building snowmen in the backyard, or as Eren named them: "Snow Levi" and "Snow Eren"... which were roughly the same size and snow Levi was on a lean, but Eren seemed really proud of himself as he begged him to take photos of them. From there it moved onto a snow ball fight, which Levi let Eren win, before lifting up and tackling his brother into a pile of deeper snow. Eren howled with laughter, fighting and kicking as Levi held him down. The alpha found himself staring down into Eren's eyes as if in a trance, he looked so happy. Surging up to kiss him on the cheek, Eren took him by surprise, using the advantage to roll them over. When Levi blinked in confusion over now being under Eren, his brother pulled back as if he was scared  
"Big brother?"  
"Sorry, I got carried away. I'm getting cold, so it's time to head inside"  
Eren looked to the door, before climbing off of him and running towards it. He had no idea what had made his brothers mood snap again.

Carla took Eren upstairs to run the for bath him. They'd tried painting the taps and walls so Eren knew how far to turn them, but it had never really worked out right. They'd had a close call with near boiling water in the bath thanks to Eren getting distracted, so it was kind of easier if either him or Carla ran them. The shower was a different story, Eren had mostly conquered that and some nights would shower on his own. Once again it all came down to the boys moods. He and Carla couldn't help but worry and hover over the boy, he meant so much to them both and they'd been through so much to get him this far.

Coming downstairs from the bathroom, Carla sat heavily at the dining table. The woman looked exhausted, and the small yawn she tried to hide wasn't hidden well at all  
"Why don't you get some sleep Carla?"  
"No, no. I'm alright. Anyway, I want to hear all about your night"  
Levi groaned   
"I think I was having a better time drinking at home. Mike took me out to a pub and then onto a club and it stank"  
Carla snorted  
"Aren't you supposed to be wild and free?"  
"I think I'll take being old and at home instead. Sometimes I wonder if there's something really wrong with me"  
"I can tell you right now there isn't"  
"Then why do I feel so different. Last night I was surrounded by omega's that smelt like they were in heat, but I didn't have any want to do anything with them... as far as I know, I've never been in a rut"  
"Then you and I remember your teenage years very differently"  
"All I can remember really is hanging out with Hanji and Erwin at school and chasing after Eren"  
"And while you were good with Eren, you did have your off days and you did have days where it was like you were in a rut. Or at least you smelt like you were"  
Levi didn't think it was possible for him to blush the way he was now   
"Honey, its fine. I was a nurse remember..."  
"It's just..."  
"Everyone goes into heats and ruts... well, betas are lucky and don't, but you know what I mean"  
"But you're my mother... it's embarrassing"  
Carla's eyes widened and Levi realised what he'd said   
"I know I don't call you mum or Grisha dad, unless I'm talking to Eren, but... I do think of you that way... sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward"  
"No, no, I completely understand and I know you do. It's just... that's the first time you've ever said it out loud to me like that and it's adorable"  
Carla rose and rushed to throw her arms around him  
"My little Levi is all grown up!"  
"Carla, isn't it time to check on Eren?"  
Carla laughed happily against him  
"Ok, ok. I know. I'm being a proud mum all over again. Ooooh, I can't wait to tell Grisha you just called me mum"  
Carla pulled away from him, and Levi had a sudden thought  
"Does Grisha have any time off coming up?"  
"I'm not sure... why, what are you thinking?"  
"I was thinking it would be nice for Eren to spend some more time with him. Like if they went out and did something together. Sometimes he thinks Grisha doesn't love him, and last night he was pretty upset because he was getting picked on at school"  
"Levi, that's an excellent idea. I know Grisha cares about Eren, quite often he'll tuck him in or he'll check him over for injuries, but it's not the same as going out and doing something. And if I'm completely honest, I'm worried Grisha is working way too much. He's always tired when he comes home, and then I seem to make things worse..."  
Carla shook her head  
"You'll know all about that one day, our fights probably sound horrible to everyone else. Anyway, I'm going to check on Eren"  
Carla left him to his thoughts... 

Coming downstairs, Eren had a wad of toilet paper to his nose. Raising an eyebrow, Levi looked to Carla for an explanation   
"When I said Grisha might take him out, he slipped and smacked his face on the bathroom cabinet"  
Levi winced, reaching for his brother as he did  
"Nothing's broken, but there was blood"  
"I can see"  
Lifting Eren into his lap, he checked Eren's bleeding nose, which had stopped for the most part  
"Well, I think you might just live, which means I think we should watch a movie"  
"Can I pick?"  
Eren always picked, but the boy always asked before he did  
"Of course you can. I'm going to take a shower, and I'll meet you in the living room"  
Eren slid from his lap, running towards the living room happily enough. Carla didn't look quite as happy though   
"What's wrong?"  
"Eren has even more bruises and I can't for the life of me figure out how"  
"We were playing outside, but I don't think we did anything to cause any bruises..."  
"Just in case, can I ask you to keep an eye on him? I know you always do, but it worries me"  
Levi nodded   
"Yeah... as long as I'm here, I will"  
"Are you thinking of going somewhere?"  
Levi sighed  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love being home, but I moved back with the intention of finding my own place and that was two years ago..."  
Carla nodded  
"Well... I knew this day was going to come... don't feel like you have to leave though. I don't care if you're legally an adult, you're always going to be my son"  
"I know... I just feel like with Eren getting older, I should probably do more with my life"  
"No matter what you do, he's always going to look up to you. He's so proud to have you as a brother"  
"I know, and I'm proud to be his brother"  
Carla let out a small sniffle, the woman getting teary as she did  
"I'm not leaving today"  
"I know. I guess you always want your babies close to you..."  
"You make it sound like I'm moving back to Stohess"  
"Eren would kill me if you did that, he'd also probably steal my wallet and track you down"  
"That's a bit extreme"  
"One time after you left, he packed up all his "important stuff" and wanted to go after you"  
"You didn't tell me that"  
"I knew you felt bad enough leaving as it was, but it was also adorable. I think I've got photos of him. He had his tigers and that cat, as well as his guitar. He said he was going to make money playing it and look after you"  
"Big brother! Hurry up"  
Eren's voice rang out and interrupted their conversation. Levi snorted lightly as he rose   
"I better go shower"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, now that Eren's 10, I'm thinking it's time his pov gets added


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been a month since Levi had moved out of home and Eren felt like his life had become even more of a living hell. His dad had been home more and the man scared the hell out of him. Ever since he could remember his dad did things to him that he didn't like and always said he'd tell Levi if Eren didn't do as he said. Eren already felt enough of a freak, he didn't need to lose his big brother over it too. His big brother was his everything. He loved his mum, she gave awesome cuddles and the food she made always tasted good, but Levi always knew how to make him feel better and never made him feel stupid over anything or any accidents he'd had... not like his dad did. He couldn't help it that sometimes he didn't get the message he needed to go to the toilet, or he'd hurt himself and not know... but his dad wouldn't listen. 

Sitting on his bed, Eren heard the man's heavy steps coming closer to his room. A kind of fear filled him every time he heard the sound and he wondered what he'd feel if he was normal. Sometimes he was glad he didn't, especially when his dad made him do things that were gross, or when the man sat him in his lap and rubbed against him until he let out a growl and Eren's legs felt sticky. He hadn't know it was so bad as a kid, but going to school it wasn't something anyone talked about and he realised it was wrong. It wasn't like it ever made him feel good... sometimes he'd get sick, but because his dad was a doctor, his mum listened to him. Watching the door open, Eren bit his lip as his father walked into the room  
"You good for nothing. You're not even doing your homework. It's like you want me to get mad"  
Closing the door behind him, his dad crossed to stand at the foot of his bed  
"You even made Levi leave, that's how much of a freak you are. Now get off the bed and put your hands on the end of it"  
This was he worst. His father must be really mad... crawling across the bed, Eren did as he was told and it didn't take long for his pants to be pull down, the sound of the man's hand smacking his arse echoed in the room, but Eren never felt it   
"Thanks to you your mother won't even let me touch her anymore. She's too scared she's going to have another freak like you. We were happy until you were born, now what do you have to say for yourself"  
"I'm sorry"  
"What!"  
"I'm sorry sir"  
Behind him his father stopped, and Eren heard the rustling of fabric   
"Why did I have to have a son like you?"  
Eren had asked himself that question so many times, but he still didn't have an answer. Feeling his father rubbing again him was gross. He didn't know what the man got from it all. Squeezing his legs together, he couldn't stop himself as he wet himself   
"You sick little fuck!"  
His dad grabbed him by the shoulder and Eren hit the floor with a loud thud, sliding to near the door before coming to a stop. Whimpering in fear, he wondered if, and kind of hoped that, one day his father would take it too far and he'd die. Or be so broken the man couldn't fix him. Spitting on his face, his father fixed his clothes as he strode towards the door  
"Clean yourself up. You're disgusting. What would Levi think?"

Crying as he climbed from the floor, Eren stripped his dirty pants off and cleaned over the floor with them, before walking into the bathroom. He dropped the dirty pants on the floor in front of the shower and took off his school shirt. Right now he really wanted to see Levi, but the best he could do was clean himself off and then crawl into Levi's closet. That's where he always hid after his father came near him. He loved Levi's smell. It was always so comforting, and made him feel like he wasn't really alone. Only he was now. His brother had gone and left him here.

 

*  
Sitting apart from everyone else in the music class, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were practicing together. Mikasa had finally taken up guitar, so Eren was trying to teach her chords as Armin plucked along on the guitar he was holding halfhearted. Eren couldn't blame him, the school guitars sucked and were always out of tune. The one Levi had got him was so much better, but he'd never dare bring it to class. It was his most prized possession... even though everything his brother gave him was. Sighing as Mikasa strummed the off key instrument, their practice time was interrupted by one of the other kids in their class. Eren had never bothered learning the kid's name, he wasn't worth it, but the boy always went out of his way to pick on Eren and today was no exception  
"Move freak. We want to use the drums"  
Looking at the boy, he wondered if we meant the boy and his fat rolls. He'd been raised to be better than this, but the kid started it. Rising and placing the guitar down on the floor, Eren stood squarely in front of the boy   
"Eren..."  
Of course Mikasa didn't help matters. The girl never knew when to let him handle things... like no for example   
"What's that Yeager? Need a girl to look after you"  
"At least I don't look like I ate one!"  
Whoooooops. Yeah. He shouldn't have said that. The boys face twisted and he shoved Eren backwards so hard he nearly fell over. Straightening up, Eren lunged to the kid, throwing his full weight behind the action and tackling the boy to the ground  
"What the hell is your problem?!"  
"You are! What kind of weirdo doesn't feel pain! It's gross and you're gross!"

"That's enough!"

Even after the teachers voice rang out, Eren and the kid continued to fight on the floor. He didn't have the weight the other boy did and found himself almost thrown backwards off the boy  
"Even if I'm gross, I'd rather be that than you!"  
He went to continue hurling insults at the stupid bully, but Mikasa let out a scream. He wanted to yell at the boy who'd sounded so much like his dad... Confused as to why, he looked down to his stomach, sticking out was one of the stick things you used to play drums. His shirt was already turning from white to red and he realised he might be in some actual trouble here. Reaching towards the stick, he flinched as his teacher yelled at him not to touch it. He didn't understand why he couldn't just pull it out, but maybe it was bad to? His teacher looked really worried, her pretty face pale, but not as pale as the kid who'd been bullying him. Poking his tongue out at the boy only seemed to make the kid more upset, because soon he was sobbing like the coward he was. 

Being not allowed to move sucked. His teacher had made him hold his school jumper around the stick, while Mikasa and Armin had their arms wrapped around him  
"Eren... you've got to stop getting into fights"  
Mikasa sounded so upset, but honestly he was getting really sleepy now and it seemed like effort to talk  
"She's right. You're my best friend, I don't want anything bad to happen to you"  
"Guys, you're over reacting. I'm fine"  
Ok... his words weren't making much sense even to himself... and he could taste blood... yeah... this was bad. He didn't think he could feel much worse, but then he froze up in fear. His dad was going to be so mad... no... he didn't want to be hurt... even if he didn't feel it he was still scared and his mum always looked so upset at his bruises... taking a firm hold, or the best hold he could manage, he pulled on the stupid stick   
"Eren, Stop!"  
Mikasa's voice was shrill and his teacher swayed. Somehow he'd missed the bully and everyone's else leaving the room. Hit by a really weird feeling, everything sort of went all funny and he couldn't focus. 

He wasn't even conscious long enough to see the woman faint.

 

*  
Waking up to Levi and his mum talking over him, Eren yawned sleepily. He was in hospital... again. He swore by now he knew all the staff, and that the staff were probably just as sick of seeing him as he was of coming to this place. Looking across to Levi, his brother smiled as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed  
"Hey Eren. I heard you got stabbed"  
Rolling his eyes, he nodded at his big brother  
"It wasn't my fault"  
"I told you he'd say that"  
Carla nodded, but didn't seem to find all this funny  
"Eren, you know need to be careful. I swear my heart stopped when the school rang"  
Disappointed... that's what the woman sounded...  
"It's not my fault"  
"Your teacher said you started the fight"  
Noooo, Levi was supposed to be on his side... so why did he sound just as disappointed?  
"What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter... it was an accident"  
"Eren, how are we supposed to understand if you don't tell us?"  
"If I'm ok now, it doesn't matter right?"  
Levi sighed and shook his head   
"It doesn't work like that"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you could have died. You lost a lot of blood"  
"But I'm not dead"  
Rising from her seat, his mum looked down at him, her eyes filled with tears   
"I... I'll go tell your father you're awake"  
He'd upset her... he seemed to do that more and more lately. Maybe his dad was right and he shouldn't have been born. Moving to roll onto his side, Levi stopped him before he could  
"You need to stay still or you'll open up the wound"  
He didn't want to stay still and sullenly bit his lip  
"Don't look at me like that, mum and dad were really worried, so was I"  
"It was just a fight"  
"Over what? What's so important that it's more important than your life?"  
Standing up for himself? The kid hated him anyway...  
"Mikasa and Armin were really upset too. They said they tried to stop you"  
"So you already know why I got into the fight?"  
"I do, but I wanted to hear it from you"  
Eren sighed, looking to his brother sadly  
"I... he called me a freak and gross and stuff... and I got mad"  
"What he said was wrong, but you didn't have to hit him"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you should have told your teacher instead"  
"Why? They all think I am too... everyone does, even dad..."  
Biting his lip again to stop himself, he looked down at the sheets, he'd nearly told Levi and dad would be so mad if he did  
"Dad doesn't think that. We all love you Eren"  
Levi leant in and wrapped his arms around him  
"I love you, you're my little brother... maybe I moved out too soon"  
Eren wanted to agree, he wanted to ask Levi to come back home... but if he than he might see what dad did to him and he was sure he'd die if Levi knew. He couldn't tell his big brother... he'd be so disgusted and Levi would call him gross too.

His mum and dad came into the room while Levi was still hugging him  
"Eren, what were you thinking?"  
His dad sounded mad... pulling back quickly from Levi, he looked to the man  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry isn't good enough. This is the last straw, I'm cancelling your music lessons until you realise you can't get into fights over every little thing"  
"Now dear..."  
His mum tried to interrupt, but his dad looked to her  
"No Carla. This can't keep happening. You and Levi spoilt him too much and this is what happened. Eren's a big boy now and he needs to learn that actions have consequences"  
"Grisha, please. He's just a kid"  
"Carla, he could have died. He still could. We're going to have to monitor him very carefully and make sure he doesn't develop an infection"  
His mother looked at his father for a long moment, before crossing over to Eren's side   
"I'm sorry Eren, but your father's right. Until you can take responsibility for your actions no more lessons"  
"This isn't fair! I didn't start it! Why do I have to be punished because he was mean to me!? He said I was gross and a freak and you all think it too! I knew it! Get out, I don't want to see any of you! You're all liars! You all wish I was dead"  
There was a loud crack as his mother slapped him, she'd never hit him before...  
"Don't talk like that! You are our everything and we all love you!"  
Closing his eyes, he couldn't bare looking at his sad mum. It was all he could smell now anyway  
"Eren... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you, but you act like you don't matter and you do"  
"Whatever, leave me alone. I want to sleep"

His mum sat down beside his bed, the woman crying quietly  
"I have to get back to work, you should too Levi"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, I'll be back later Carla"  
"It's ok Levi. You go finish up your work for today and we can have dinner together"  
"I'd like that. How about you Grisha? Can you join us?"  
"No, I'm on call in emergency. Let me know if anything happens though"

 

*  
Laying in hospital bed, Eren couldn't get back to sleep. His mum and Levi has both gone home, and he felt really guilty about what had happened. He'd just seen red when the boy started talking like his father and he realised other people all felt the same. His friends were probably only friends with him because they pitied him. Ignoring what Levi has said, Eren curled into a ball as he started to cry miserably. He wanted to die... he didn't want them to hate him and only he friends with him because he was weird. It wasn't fair.

Hearing the door to his room open, he watched as his dad and a nurse came in  
"Hey Eren, I need to take your temperature and your dad's here to see you"  
Shaking his head, Eren hugged his legs tighter  
"Eren, you need to let her do her job"  
"I want to be left alone"  
"Eren..."  
"It's ok, I'll take care of it"  
"Are you sure doctor Grisha?"  
"Yeah. I'll come back to the ER once I'm done"  
The nurse left the two of them alone and his dad marched over to his bed, grabbing him by the arms and forcing him to look up  
"You need to learn some manners. You've been rude all day and you know bad boys get punished"

Eren cried while Grisha "hurt" him. The man was growling behind him and he was so scared, he could taste blood so he must have bitten his lip too much. He didn't understand this at all and he just wanted to curl up. He wanted to be home and he wanted Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I'm not ignoring your comments, I've been out of town... and you all make me so happy when you comment, so it's like I don't know to English and say thank you. Because I seriously can't thank you enough!

Eren had good for months now, but he still hadn't gotten to go back to his music lessons and his dad had broken his guitar strings. It wasn't fair. He'd done everything his mum wanted. He'd eaten all his vegetables, even the ones he hated and he'd done what his dad had wanted and he'd stopped talking to Levi. He didn't know why he couldn't talk to his brother, but his dad wasn't so mad at him now. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty, especially when Levi had come to see him at the hospital and he'd pretended to be asleep... more that once. His brother would sometimes sit with him until he really did fall asleep, or just talk to him like he knew Eren was awake. Though Eren never replied. He felt shitty for doing it, but he didn't know how keep everyone happy and it sucked.

"Eren!"  
Running over to him, Mikasa threw her arms around him happily. He could understand his friends happiness, today was the last day of school for the year. When they all came back after holidays they'd be in their last year of primary school   
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?  
"Levi's here to pick you up. All the girls were talking about it"  
Eren looked towards the school buses and sighed. He'd rather catch the bus home than see his brother. He didn't know what to say and he'd recently found out what it meant for his father to be doing all these things to him. He felt so dirty now. He'd only looked up sex because the older kids had been talking about. Of course he knew adults had sex, he wasn't stupid, but he hadn't realised what his father did was rut against him. It was wrong, but when he'd said that, that was what lead to his guitar strings being cut.

If know what was being done to him wasn't bad enough, he'd also kind of realised a few things about himself. He liked boys. Mikasa was nice and cute, but he wasn't like the other kids that watched the girls play. It wasn't like he liked all girls either. They had to be big and strong like Levi... not that Levi was that tall compared to him anymore. When he'd been little, Levi had seemed impossibly tall and like nothing could stop him. Reality however sucked. He was maybe an few centimetres shorter, and didn't seem to stop growing.

"Eren, are you still listening to me?"  
Tuning back into Mikasa, Eren nodded  
"Yeah. Levi's here. Whoo hoo?"  
Mikasa gaped at him  
"I thought you'd be much more excited. You always seemed so happy to see him. You like practically worshipped him"  
"That was then. I better go before Levi comes looking for me"  
"I've got to catch my bus!"  
Mikasa pressed a kiss to his cheek before running off. She was lucky, she got to ride home with Armin.

Wandering out to the front carpark, it wasn't hard to find Mike's car. Unlike his brother, Mike drove a Jeep that looked like it belonged at the beach, not in the city. The man was sitting and waiting in the car, while there was no sign of Levi. Dragging his feet as he walked over to the car, Mike caught sight of him waved wildly  
"Eren! Hey man, what's been happening?"  
Reaching the car, he opened the door and climbed in  
"Nothing much. Where's Levi?"  
"He went to look for you"  
"He should have just stayed here"  
"Don't give me that, he's excited you're coming to stay with us"  
"I'm what?"  
"So your mum was like worried about you, and called Levi. One thing lead to another and yep"  
"So I can't go home?"  
Mike's smile didn't fade in the slightest  
"Nope. You're stuck with me and Levi for the next week"  
"I'd rather go home"  
"Hey, it's going to be fun. Levi's been busy getting ready for you all morning"  
He had no idea what Mike meant by that, but Mike was still smiling and it was getting creepy  
"Can't you text Levi or something?"  
"Already done. Have you got a phone yet?"  
"No"  
"We'll totally have to get you a phone"  
Eren didn't want a phone. He didn't want to have to check in all the time.

Arriving at the Jeep, Levi smiled up at Eren and Mike  
"Eren! I was looking for you. It looks like you found Mike instead"  
"Mikasa said you were here"  
"Oh, of course she did. Anyway, did Mike fill you in?"  
Levi climbed up and into the front seat that Eren had climbed over, before closing the door and looking to Eren   
"Yeah. He says I have to stay with you for a week or something"  
"Yep. Mum and dad are going away for a week, and mum was worried about you"  
"I can take care of myself. They didn't even tell me they were going away"  
"No need to sound so happy"  
Levi turned to look at Mike  
"Lets go shopping and then home?"  
"We need to buy Eren a phone. Did you know he doesn't have one? What kid these days doesn't have a phone?"

Mike and Levi insisted on buying him a brand new phone, as well as a life-proof case and Levi even set the contract up in his name. Eren tried to protest the whole thing but neither of them were listening to him. If they were going to waste that much money on him, he'd rather a new guitar or at least new strings. Trailing behind Mike and Levi, Eren's eye was caught by a music store a little down from where there were. Walking around Levi and Mike, Eren made a beeline straight for the store, ignoring Levi calling out his name.

Stepping into the music store it took him a few moments to find the guitars against the wall. Heading over, he moved past the acoustic and picked up a shimmering green electric guitar. It was beautiful and felt really good. Plucking a few chords, he really wished he could plug it in  
"Sorry, we don't allow children to play unsupervised"  
Jumping at the sound of the store man's voice, Eren looked up at the man   
"My brother is coming"  
"And until he get here, I can't let you play"  
As the guitar was lifted from his hands, Eren bit his lip. He missed playing so much and it wasn't fair. It wasn't like he was causing a scene or anything, and he was being really careful with the guitar. It wasn't fair.

"Eren, you could have just told me you wanted to come here"  
Looking to the guitar in the man's hand, Eren shook his head  
"It doesn't matter. Let's just go"  
"Are you sure? Mum said you haven't been playing"  
"I need new stings"  
"Then you should have just asked"  
"No... dad still won't let me play"  
Levi frowned   
"That's was months ago"  
"Look, it doesn't matter now. He doesn't want me touching the guitars, so can we go"  
Levi looked to the store guy  
"We need strings for my brothers acoustic guitar... and can he try that one?"  
The man looked to Eren  
"Let's get you plugged in"

Eren loved the sound and the feel of the guitar in his hands, and couldn't help himself as he showed off a little. He hadn't been learning for the last 6 years and not picked up a couple of tricks... more importantly Levi looked impressed. He really wanted an electric guitar now, but dad would flip if he did. Reminding himself of his dad had made him feel sick and his fingers stop mid-strum  
"Eren?"  
"I don't want to play anymore"  
Levi and Mike both seemed confused. The store man came over and took the guitar from him. Walking away from the guitar and amps, Eren headed out the store, sitting on the bench outside. He didn't want to see Levi and Mike. He just wanted to go home. 

A few minutes later Mike and Levi came out the store, his brother nodded at Mike and Mike walked a short distance away. Coming to squat down in front of him, Levi sighed gently  
"Eren, what's going on with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mum says you've been acting differently at home and just now you just walked away while you were playing. You looked really happy and then you got sad"  
"I... it's nothing"  
"It's not nothing. You know you can tell me anything"  
"It's nothing! I want to go home!"  
Because that totally made it sound like it was nothing...  
"Eren. Tell me what's wrong"  
"It's nothing. I don't feel well"  
Levi placed his hand on Eren's forehead and it felt like his brother could see his dirty secrets  
"You don't feel warm, but ok. Do you want a piggyback?"  
"Levi, I'm a big kid now. I don't need a piggyback"  
"I know, that's why I said want, not need"  
"Can we just go?"

 

*  
Eren had been acting weird all afternoon and Levi was sure it wasn't his imagination. His brother seemed so distant and it hurt. They'd been so close and even if they hadn't hung out as much because he was living with Mike now, it didn't mean he didn't care about him. Carla and Grisha were both worried about him, Eren had cut the strings on his guitar and refused to go back to music lessons... though Eren said dad wouldn't let him go back. He didn't want to make Eren feel pressured, but his brother really loved music. That much was clear.

Eren was quiet on the drive back, even Mike kept casting him looks, which was pretty odd as Mike didn't usually care much about those outside his circle. Then again, there was something about Eren... or there usually was. Since stopping mid-song his brother had smelt scared. Arriving home, Levi took Eren's school bag and helped him out the Jeep, he'd already stopped by home and grabbed Eren's guitar and his clothes. Their parents weren't actually going away, but they were worried about Eren and them "not" being home meant his brother couldn't do a runner. Placing a hand on Eren's shoulder, he lead him to the apartment.

"So this is it. Sorry you'll have to share a room with me"  
Eren shook his head, wrapping his arms around his waist  
"The sofa is fine"  
"You're not sleeping on the sofa. Stop being so weird"  
"I'm not being weird! Stop saying that!"  
Storming through the unit, Eren disappeared through the open door bathroom door before slamming it closed after him. Levi looked to Mike, but Mike shrugged   
"He's your brother"  
"Well I don't know what to do. No wonder mum and dad are worried, he's acting weird"  
"He smells scared and upset, and I don't think that helped"  
"No. That was my fault. People call him weird and a freak because he's a little different. I shouldn't have said weird to him"  
"Then go tell him that"  
"I don't think he wants to see me"  
"He's your little brother, he's going to want to see you more than me"  
"Fat lot of help you are"

Knocking on the bathroom door, Levi tried the handle finding it to be unlocked. Letting himself in, he found Eren curled up in the corner of the shower  
"Eren?"  
"Go away Levi"  
"No. Not until you listen to me. I'm sorry I said weird. I didn't mean it like that. Eren, you're fine the way you are"  
"No I'm not!"  
He hadn't meant to set Eren off like this, he was supposed to be helping make his brother feel better. Climbing into the shower, he put his arm around his brother   
"See Eren, you're fine the way you are"  
"No I'm not... even mum has given up on me. I don't blame her, all I do is make her cry"  
"That's not true. She loves you more than anything"  
"Then why..."  
Eren stopped and shook his head   
"It doesn't matter. Levi, can't I just go home?"  
"Sorry Eren, you're stuck with me for the next week. I've taken the week off so now we can do anything you like"  
"I don't even have clothes here"  
"I've already picked up your clothes and your guitar"  
Eren's head shot up and his little brother finally looked at him  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I bought you need string too, but if it's the wrong one we can get it changed"  
"So I can play?"  
"Of course you can"  
Eren looked so happy for a second, but then he dropped his head back against his knees   
"Hey, it's ok. You can play"  
Eren shook his head  
"Dad doesn't want me to"  
"Eren, mum and dad told me they missed you playing"  
"Dad lied"  
"Eren, what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I can't tell you... but I shouldn't play. He doesn't like it. I'm sorry. You should keep the guitar"  
This wasn't making any sense unless Grisha had snapped at Eren because he was tired or had a bad day... that would explain why Eren thought Grisha didn't want him going to lessons  
"How about this, you can play as much as you want while you're here and at the end of the week if you don't want to take your guitar back home, you can leave here and I'll look after it"  
"Really?"  
"Of course. It's important to you, so it's important to me. Now, you're going to have to show me how to string a guitar, because I honestly have no idea"  
"I can show you"

The promise of playing his guitar soon had Eren out the shower. Levi sat him down in the living room with the new string while he fetched the Eren's guitar. He hadn't told his brother, but he'd set up a huge cubby in his room, even hanging up stars all over the place. They were the same ones as from when Eren was younger... he missed when Eren was a little kid and things were so much easier. His brother was always smiling, even if he'd hurt himself and didn't realise, he was such a cute and happy kid. Now Eren was getting older and instead of fitting in, society was sucking the life from the boy. People say their all accepting, but then they find out Eren's a little different and treat him like a freak. People were shit. Grabbing Eren's guitar, he carried it out to where his brother was waiting.

 

*  
Eren played his guitar until his fingers bled and his voice sounded all funny. He'd missed it so much and Levi never told him to shut up. Mike didn't either, though he was at work most of the time. Hanging out with Levi again was so much fun and by the end of it he didn't want to go back home. Dad might have been behind it all, but he knew the minute he got home he'd be in trouble all over again for getting to close to Levi. He really didn't want the week to end. They'd done so many things he'd always wanted to do. They'd gone to the zoo and the movies and ice skating... things his mum worried too much to take him too.

Laying curled up in Levi's arms, his big brother was telling him all about the "Stars" in the sky. His brother didn't know the names, but still made up stories about them. It was his last night with Levi and Mike and he totally didn't want to go home. He loved Levi and wanted to be with Levi. Even his body felt different with Levi, not that he could really explain it. Burying his face against Levi's neck, he breathed in his brother's scent. There wasn't anything that smelt as nice and as safe as Levi did, and he knew what he was feeling wasn't just brotherly love, so he could never ever tell Levi that. Ashamed at what he'd just thought, Eren climbed from Levi's hold  
"Eren?"  
"I'm sorry"  
He was too old to be crying like this, but he still was. Burying his face in his hands he cried and cried  
"Hey, are you upset about going home tomorrow?"  
"I don't want to go!"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"You know you can come back here whenever you want"  
Dad wouldn't let him. He probably wouldn't see Levi unless his brother came around for dinner, even then he couldn't talk to him if dad was home  
"You're my brother Eren, you're always welcome here"  
Brother... never anything else...


	8. Chapter 8

It was Eren's first day of high school now and he'd had his mum fussing over him all morning. She didn't want him taking sport as a subject, but he wanted to anyway... and he'd taken music. Levi had made their parents take him back to music classes, though he had to use the guitar at that the studio rather than his own. That was still safely stashed at Levi's. He wasn't exactly talking to his brother though. His body was going through all these changes, which was apparently called puberty... he didn't see why he had to go through that and then presenting, but apparently he was going to experience it differently anyway because of his fucked up brain. Using his phone as guide, he'd tried touching himself to see what it was like. It wasn't like unpleasant or anything, but it was more like just there. He wasn't supposed to feel anything because the pleasure and pain receptors are the same thing or something, but there was this spot that if he touched it right made him feel alive... he didn't know how to describe it and his mother would probably freak if she knew he'd touched himself on the inside, and especially because he was thinking of the guy from the video when he did. Even after everything his dad had done, he couldn't remember the man even actually putting anything in him...

Pulling up outside the school, Eren immediately spotted Mikasa and Armin  
"Mum..."  
"I know, I see them to. Don't forget to call or message me if anything at happens and you have a spare change of clothes right?"  
"Mum!"  
"Sorry! Sorry! Have a good day and I'll pick you up here after school"  
"Can't I catch the bus with Mikasa and Armin?"  
"You want to catch the bus?"  
Eren nodded quickly. He wanted to hang out with his friends as long as possible  
"Ok. But don't forget Levi is coming for dinner tonight"  
Fumbling the door open, he stopped for a moment   
"I won't. I love you mum, you're the best"  
"I love you too. Have a good day"

Racing over to Armin and Mikasa, he wrapped his arms around Armin   
"Did you miss me?"  
"Eren! It feels like its been forever"  
"Guys we hung out yesterday"  
"No, we practiced yesterday. God Mikasa, how are you gonna be a rocker if you don't practice"  
Mikasa rolled her eyes  
"The day I become a rocker is the day we rename the band. I can't even remember how it became "TBA""  
"Sacrilege! We've been "TBA" for years now"  
"You only say that because you can't remember either"  
Eren poked his tongue out at Mikasa  
"Actually, we became "TBA" because Eren was tall and I was blonde and when we looked to you, you just said "Ahhhh...". So not much has changed"  
Mikasa punched Armin's arm  
"We still need a better name"  
"It's fine, besides, it all mysterious"  
"What's mysterious is why I put up with the both of you"  
"Because you love us. Hey, do you guys have your timetables?"  
His mum had dragged him all through the school and met with all his teachers, practically drilling it into them that they had to pay extra attention to Eren. Eren was 99% sure that the attention he was going to get wasn't going to be anything good. He was that kid... the one with the mum that they all talked about   
"Yep, we're both in form 104"  
"Thank god for that. Now do you have any idea where that is? I'm so going to get lost"  
"Don't get too lost. I don't want to have to track you down"  
Mikasa's tone told him she was deadly serious. Keeping a firm hold around Armin, he started walking towards the entrance doors. Hopefully things would be better...

 

*  
High school sucked. Every teacher he had called him out and his sports teacher wouldn't even let him do anything fun. They were supposed to be doing some baseline sport thing to do with fitness, but he wasn't allowed to do it because he didn't sweat and know his limits. It wasn't fair and even worse was that by the end of the day all the kids at school knew he was "that freak that didn't feel anything". High school was supposed to be better, but it wasn't looking that way at all.

Sitting on the bus with Mikasa and Armin. Eren felt another spit ball hit his neck. Mikasa had told him to ignore it, but the group of jocks at the back of the bus were making it hard. He knew the big one was Reiner Braun, and the other was Bert, but only because they were in his mixed form class and they weren't the ones shooting spit balls at him  
"Eren?"  
Looking to Armin, Eren shook his head  
"Sorry... I was trying to think of what to tell mum. She was really excited for today"  
"I'm sure it'll settle down soon"  
"I don't know. I'm a freak remember"  
Mikasa scowled   
"You're not a freak. People just suck"  
"Right, you know you sound an awful lot like Levi"  
"Don't lump me in the same class as him"  
"Come on you two. There's always tomorrow. We have music tomorrow, and it's one of the few classes we have together"  
Other than form, music and social studies were the only classes they had together, and it sucked. At least the school didn't split alpha's from omega's like some places... Eren totally didn't want to be an omega. He wanted to be a beta. The idea of being an alpha had been ruined by his father and he could still protect his mum if he was a beta. 

Saying goodbye to Mikasa and Armin as they got off at their stops, Eren's stop was near the end and hardly anyone was left as he walked down the isle and climbed off the bus. He was so relieved that the day was finally over and it was nice outside. Stripping off his school shirt and down to the shirt underneath, he used it to make sure he was spit ball free. Even the idea of having someone else's spit on him left him wanting to puke. He hadn't done anything to deserve anything so mean.

"I'm home!"  
Walking in the front door, Eren dropped his school bag next to it as he toed off his shoes   
"There's my boy! How was your first day?"  
Rushing to hug him, Eren wrapped his arms around his mum  
"Alright"  
"I'm so proud of you! I can't believe I'm the mum of a high schooler"  
"You said the exact same thing to me when I started"  
"Don't remind me how old I'm getting! It seems like only yesterday you were in high school"  
"I wish I was. You do realise I finished school a decade ago now"  
"Shush you. Come on Eren, you have to tell us everything!"

Sitting in the kitchen, Eren was watching his hot chocolate cool in front of him. He wasn't allowed to drink anything hot until he'd left it for 5 minutes. That was the rule for as long as he could remember because he'd apparently burnt his mouth and throat really badly when he was a kid. Not that he remembered, but his mum and Levi did  
"Sooooooo?"  
Eren groaned and shook his head  
"There isn't much to tell"  
"There has to be. Did you make any friends?"  
"It was the first day and everyone already thinks I'm weird as it is"  
"I'm sure they don't honey"  
Eren looked to Levi, but Levi nodded  
"Like you said, it was your first day"  
Well his first day had sucked and this was just awkward. Lifting the mug, he could tell the mug at least had cooled. Still, he blew on the surface before taking a sip  
"What about Armin and Mikasa? How many classes do you have with them?"  
"2. We have music, and social studies together as well as form room"  
"Do you want me to see if I can get you moved into Armin and Mikasa's other classes?"  
Yeah... because he wasn't enough of a freak...  
"No, it's ok. It shouldn't be bad once I get used to everything"  
Levi nodded  
"Do you still have Shadis for sport?"  
"You had him too?  
"Yep. He likes to yell doesn't he?"  
"I don't think he knows how to talk normally"  
Yelling out that Eren had no feeling of pain was humiliating. The other kids were all talking about him and being made to sit out was lonely. He was good at sport, but he wasn't even being given a chance  
"What about music?"  
"That's tomorrow afternoon"  
"Oh, that's something to look forward to"  
"Yeah. The school has a band, but I don't know if I want to try out for it. It depends on what Armin and Mikasa want to do"  
"You know Eren, you three won't be together forever. It's ok to do things they aren't"  
Eren frowned at Levi   
"We're going to be a proper band one day"  
"You'll need a cool name then"  
"Mikasa said the same thing this morning. Apparently "TBA" isn't cool now"  
His mother laughed happily  
"Oh my god, I'd completely forgotten you guys called yourselves that. You know, you could keep the "TBA" and just change the meaning"  
Levi snorted  
"I don't think it ever had a meaning"  
Eren was fast becoming annoyed with the pair  
"It had-has a meaning. Besides why can't it just be "TBA"?"  
"Because no one knows what that is"  
Draining his hot chocolate, Eren pushed his chair back  
"Eren, don't be like that. You know Levi and I are just joking. You were such an adorable kid"  
"I've got homework to do"  
His mum gave a small sigh, before nodding   
"Ok. Do you need some help?"  
"No, its fine"

After grabbing his school bag and heading upstairs, Eren dumped his bag in his room before heading to shower. He wanted to clean away any lingering spit because it was disgusting and it reminded him of his father. The man had stopped touching him as much now that he was older, but he'd still get hit if he did or said something wrong. The only good thing was that his mother didn't check his body anymore and didn't have to live with the knowledge of what his dad had done all these years. He loved it when his mum smiled and always wanted her to be happy. He'd put her through so much as it was.

Standing under the running water, Eren's forehead rested against the shower tiles as he played with himself. He couldn't help it, he'd had such a shit day and wanted to find a way to feel better. With his eyes closed, he pictured he was being taken by his future mate and was grateful for his vivid imagination. Rubbing his secret spot harder, he opened his eyes in time to watch himself cum down the tiles and his body felt better. Pulling his fingers out of himself he sighed at the blood on them. He didn't know how to loosen himself like the guys on the videos did, and sometimes there was a blood. Washing his mess down the drain, he made sure he was clean before getting out the shower and grabbing his towel. He hadn't brought a change of clothes in with him, so he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed out, walking straight into Levi   
"Oops. Sorry, I need to use the toilet"  
His brother could have just used the ensuite... letting out an uncharacteristic squeak, Eren rushed into his room, horrified that Levi has seen him without a shirt on. He didn't have any new bruises, his dad had been working too much for that lately and Eren had tried to stay out of the man's way or always be with his mum. Anyway, it was totally uncool.

With the lingering feelings of embarrassment leaving him slightly shaken, Eren dressed quickly and then sat down with the guitar Levi had bought him when he was little. It might just be a joke to his mum and to Levi, but Eren really loved music. He wasn't book smart like Mikasa and Armin, but he was really good at guitar, or at least he thought he was. Because of all the support his mum and Levi had given him, he was nervous and wondered if he actually sucked. That was another reason he didn't know about joining the school band... he didn't want to give everyone else another reason to laugh at him.

 

*  
Well this was embarrassing. Stuck in the bathroom with Eren's scent, Levi could tell his little brother had just jerked off. He'd never thought his little brother would do something like that or was even old enough to know about sex stuff, which was of course ridiculous... In his mind Eren was too cute and pure... but not as innocent as he thought. When the hell did he get this old? Rubbing his face, he then stooped to pick up his brother's clothes, watching two small white balls of paper fall to the floor. He didn't realise kids even still made spit balls, the thought was revolting and the fact Eren was getting picked on already made him livid.

Waiting until he'd calmed both mentally and physically, Levi headed into Eren's room. His brother was sitting on his bed staring down at his first guitar  
"Wanna tell me what really happened at school today?"  
"Nothing happened"  
"The spit balls on the bathroom floor say otherwise"  
Eren glared at him  
"Don't look at me like that. Why didn't you tell us things didn't go well"  
"You really want me to upset mum?"  
"I think she'd rather the truth"  
"The truth that everyone is talking about me being a freak and the teachers keep calling me out because she insisted on meeting all of them. Sure. Let me go tell her right now"  
He might have deserved that. Letting out a long breath, Levi shook his head  
"Ok. Mum only wants the best for you"  
"Well she shouldn't. I don't want to talk about this anymore"  
"You can't pretend that everything's ok all the time. It gets exhausting"  
"It's a good thing I can't feel it then"  
Whatever was going on in Eren's head left Levi with a sick feeling. His brother really wasn't ok, and now he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to upset Carla, and Grisha was too busy, but Eren needed some kind of support that he wasn't getting here  
"Eren, how would you feel about coming and stay with me for a bit? You said you don't want mum to worry and Mike won't mind"  
Eren looked at him like he was confused  
"Levi, you don't have to care so much. I'm not even your blood brother, so you don't have to waste your time with me"  
"What does it matter if I'm blood or not? You are my brother and that isn't ever going to change"  
Eren shrugged, the boy's fingers plucking his guitar strings  
"You should go back down stairs"

Dismissed by Eren, Levi left Eren to it. Their conversation had just gone around in circles and nothing had gotten resolved. He'd done his PysD so he could always help and understand Eren, but right now he couldn't do either.

 

*  
Coming downstairs, Eren hadn't expected his dad to be home. Mum had said that he was busy working. All it took was one look at the man's face to tell him his father wasn't happy. The urge to turn and run filled him, but he couldn't because Levi would follow. Instead he had to pretend everything was ok as he sat down at the dinner table   
"So how was school today?"  
His father's words might have sounded warm to Levi and his mum, but Eren knew he wasn't nearly that caring  
"Fine"  
"Eren's thinking of joining the school band"  
"Good, that'll be good for you. You've always loved music"  
"It means I have stay after school"  
"I can't pick you up, but your mum can"  
As if he'd want the man to pick him up. His mum looked at him so happily that it made him feel uncomfortable   
"Just message me about the times and I can pick you"  
"Or I can. Don't worry Eren, we'll make this work"  
Levi rubbed the top of his head, something Eren had never understood and his brother missed the annoyed look his dad shot them. He was going to be in so much trouble now, and he had to go to bad tryouts... he still hadn't even figured out if he wanted to... this wasn't fair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter... cause shits gonna happen and all...

Sitting in the back of the music room, Eren was watching the other students as the teacher made them stand and introduce themselves. The man was annoyingly happy and Eren wanted to punch him. At first when his mum had dragged him along to meet all his teachers he sure he'd met his teacher before, but sitting there he'd realised the man reminded him of Mike and he wasn't sure he could put up with another Mike in his life. Elbowing him in the ribs, Eren rolled his eyes as he looked to Armin  
"Why do you even bother?"  
"Because it's your turn now"  
Oh... he'd been lost in thought. Realising everyone was staring at him, Eren stood  
"Eren. I play guitar and sing"  
He promptly dropped back into his seat, while kids around him whispered. His teacher seemed absolutely delighted though  
"You play and you sing?"  
"Got nothing else to do with my time"  
His teachers smile finally faltered slightly  
"And you're friends?"  
"Armin plays piano and Mikasa plays guitar"  
Some of the girls in his class laughed openly, and one of the shitty kids that had teased him yesterday piped up  
"If you're all that, why don't you play us something"  
He realised he most definitely should have kept his stupid mouth shut. Beside him Armin groaned, clearly thinking the same thing   
"Well Eren, would you like to?"  
Catching the kids eye, Eren stared the boy down, his voice way calmer as he replied  
"Provided your guitars are in tune, I can't see why not..."  
Yeah... his anger was definitely getting the better of him again and there was no going back.

After taking with Mikasa and Armin, they'd opted for "Payphone" by Maroon 5, probably because it was the only thing that shitty kid with the two toned hair would have heard before out of the songs they all knew. He couldn't hit every note the way he'd liked, but he was stupidly good at remembering lyrics, so he knew he wasn't going to forget half way through. Standing in front of the class, he waited until Armin was ready. His friend finally coughed quietly to tell him to start playing and Eren let his fingers move on their own. He hadn't sung in front of this many people before, but it was way more fun than he'd expected and they all looked kind of shocked, even his teacher.

Ending the song, Eren beamed at Mikasa and Armin. A few kids clapped, which was kind of weird, but he felt happy  
"So... um... yeah..."  
"That was really good. Do you know anything else?"  
"Yeah, of course we do"  
"There's band tryouts after school, I hope you three will be there"

So, yep, they were. There were two older kids sitting with the band teacher behind a desk like a judging panel. Only about a dozen kids had shown up, and Eren was last thanks to this whole alphabetical order thing, and Mikasa was first. Naturally she got accepted and so did Armin, he didn't really know it was possible not to get accepted... it was just the school band after all.

"Eren Yeager!"  
Stumbling up from his chair, he headed into the music room  
"Hey Eren, no need to look so worried. Just a few questions and then we'll get to you play anything you want"  
"Ok... sure..."  
He felt like a total tool standing there and not holding a guitar, he couldn't help but keep looking over to the acoustic guitar sitting propped up against the desks  
"Eren, how long have you been playing?"  
"7ish years... I think. It was my brothers idea and part of my therapy"  
Why the hell had he said that? The boy next to his teacher couldn't help himself  
"Your therapy?"  
"Yeah. I have this thing. It doesn't really matter"  
"It does if it endangers other students"  
Eren clenched his fists   
"It doesn't... look, can I just play?"  
"Eren, you don't need to get so defensive. Floch, Eren doesn't feel pain. It doesn't endanger other students, but it does pose risks for him"  
"Why didn't he just say that?"  
"Floch, just be quiet. Eren, do you own your own guitar?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And you'll be able to make practice?"  
"Sure, I can't see why not"  
"Good. Now you can go ahead"  
He had no idea what to play, so just played "Hey There Delilah", he'd learnt that one because his mum liked it. 

Walking out the tryouts, Mikasa and Armin ran over to him  
"And?"  
"Guys, I couldn't let you be alone"  
Armin threw himself on him  
"Yay! This is going to be so awesome!"  
"I think we're the only 3 people in history to be excited about joining the school band"  
"What's wrong with the band?"  
Armin looked genuinely concerned and confused, and Mikasa scowled at Eren over the blondes head  
"Nothing. Eren was just joking. My mums here and she said she'll drive us home"

 

*  
Eren tried really hard to fit in, and he'd actually made some friends over the last term and was really excited for the upcoming term break. He has plans and he plans with his friends. The shitty two toned haired kid who'd tried to call him out in music was named Jean, and somehow he'd actually became a friend, along with Sasha and Connie and Krista and Ymir and it was awesome! The best part about school was them and music, and he kind of... maybe... had a boyfriend. He didn't know what to call him, and honestly the first time the alpha had got off at his stop Eren had been kind of scared, but Reiner had said he thought Eren was cute and Eren thought he'd gone to heaven. More importantly, it wasn't Levi and he could have his brother back as his brother.

Smiling as he read his latest text from Reiner, Eren walked straight into the front door, bouncing back lightly in confusion. Watching the door open, Levi stood there and stared at him with a raised eyebrow  
"You're supposed to walk through the door, not into it"  
"Sorry..."  
Slipping past Levi, Eren ran through the house and up to his room, before throwing himself on his bed. Tonight there was this huge party and he really wanted to go... and 13, practically 14, was totally old enough to party... and Reiner was going to be there  
"Eren?"  
Humming at the sound of Levi's voice, he rolled back and looked over to his brother  
"What's up?"  
"I thought we could hang out, but you seem to be glued to your phone"  
"Sorry, I'm kind of busy"  
Levi sighed and sank down on the end of his bed  
"Eren, what's going on? We used to be so close and now we don't talk, like at all"  
Eren frowned   
"We're talking now"  
"That's not what I mean. When you started school you were having a such a hard time, and every time I ask you how it is, you just shrug"  
"What am I supposed to say?"  
"Well you could tell me how it's going? Do you have friends and do you like your classes?"  
"Yes I have friends"  
"And what are they like?"  
"Alright. They don't make fun of me"  
"Do I get to meet them?"  
"Why would you?"  
Levi snatched his phone out his hands  
"Hey! Give me that back!"  
"Not until you talk to me"  
Snatching for his phone, Eren had the reach and grabbed the device, but he didn't have the balance. Falling from the bed, his wrist went crunch at the same time as he phone, he'd swapped covers to this totally awesome guitar one Mikasa had given him, and now he was totally regretting it   
"Eren!"

Glaring at Levi, Eren was livid  
"Why the fuck did you do that! I was trying to talk to my..."  
Fuck. He'd nearly spilt his secret  
"That doesn't fucking matter. Your wrist is broken, so your phone can wait"  
Eren raised his arm, it's not like it hurt   
"It's fine"  
"It's not fine. You need to go to hospital"  
"And you need to go away! What are you even doing here?! Just go away! You ruin everything!"  
Grabbing him by the arm, Levi pulled him up. His brother sighed sadly  
"Eren, you've wet yourself"  
If he could die, that would be great.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were going great with Reiner and he'd told his mum he had music practice after school. He didn't. He didn't even feel bad about lying at all. Reiner didn't treat him like he was a freak and the alpha was happy to take things slowly. Not that Eren wanted to. Having a secret boyfriend was exciting, and he was finally making choices for himself.

Having said goodbye to Mikasa and Armin, Eren headed back into school. His friends thought that Levi was picking him up, but seeing he hadn't talked to Levi since his brother broke his wrist, that wasn't happening. It was funny, he should be used to being hurt by those who were supposed to care about him, but when his anger had passed he just felt upset at Levi because Levi was supposed to be on his side and he'd betrayed him. Walking through the school corridors, he headed into the bathroom he used to meet Reiner, only to find it empty. Dropping his bag down, Eren climbed onto the bathroom counter to wait and thankfully Reiner didn't take long to come in  
"Sorry, Bert was talking my ear off"  
Eren offered Reiner a small smile, before spreading his knees so his boyfriend could move between them   
"That's ok. My friends think my brothers coming to get me, so we have time"  
Reiner's lips found his and Eren kissed him back. He didn't really feel anything from it, but seeing Reiner getting into it turned him on. Sliding his hand to his boyfriends crotch, he rubbed the area until his boyfriend ended the kiss with a growl  
"Fuck. I want you so bad"  
"It's a good thing I want you too"  
"Eren... I thought you wanted to take things slow"  
"I did, and I know I want this... so please"

Sliding off the bench, Eren's hands shook slightly as he undid his pants. For the first time he was making the choice to be touched, but it was also scary and he had to keep reminding himself he trusted Reiner  
"Eren?"  
"It's fine. Please..."  
Letting his pants drop, Reiner growled as he span him around and rutted up against him, causing him to squeak. Behind him Reiner rocked hard against him and he could feel the tip of his boyfriends condom covered erection pressing against his opening. Instead of feeling the pleasure he expected, he felt sick. He couldn't. He couldn't do this. Pushing him down against the counter, Reiner let out a growl, his hands coming to Eren's hips  
"Reiner... Reiner wait..."  
His boyfriend didn't. He felt himself being stretched... well he felt what he felt when he touched himself, but it scared him even more. The thought of his dad came to mind and all the times he'd been forced to suck him off or be rutted against until the man had had enough  
"Reiner! Stop, I can't..."  
Reiner let out a laugh  
"You can't what? You can't feel anything you nasty little freak. Oi! Bertholdt get in here!"  
Eren struggled against the alpha's hold, but couldn't get free. He could feel Reiner moving behind him and tears filled his eyes as the bathroom door opened  
"Ew! That's gross man! I thought you just wanted to have some fun, not touch him. What if you catch what he has"  
"Nah Bert, you've got to try this. He's so fucking tight"  
"Let me go!"  
Grabbing him by the hair, Reiner pulled him up before slamming his face down against the bathroom counter  
"Don't talk to me like that. Did you really think some thing like you had a chance with me. It was all a fucking game! I can't believe how stupid you are"  
Reiner knew he couldn't feel, but the alpha's didn't stop. Eren sobbed as his face kept hard against the counter. Behind him Reiner wouldn't stop snarling, it was too much.

He wanted to pass out, but he couldn't. When Reiner was done with him, he threw him at Bertholdt  
"Come on man, haven't you wondered what it would be like to fuck a freak. You can do anything to him and he can't feel it. You could gouge out his eyes and he wouldn't even know"  
"They're such a nice shade of green, completely wasted on him"  
Dropping him to the floor, Bertholdt started kicking into him   
"Yeah! Now you're getting it!"

Eren knew if he'd been normal, his body probably wouldn't be moving. Blood covered his inner thighs, and his face was a mess of bruises. He was pretty sure his nose was broken, and his chest looked just as bad. He had no idea what he was going to tell his mum... sure he'd heal and stuff, but his uniform was ruined and he couldn't just wash it. When Reiner had torn his shirt open, half his buttons had gone flying. She'd be disappointed and probably upset... he didn't want her to be upset. It was bad enough she'd birthed him to begin with. Finding out her son was gay and had just been raped by the guy he thought was his boyfriend and his not boyfriends best friend over and over and over... he didn't want to do that to her. Wiping at his face, he couldn't stop crying. He was so dirty. No one could ever love him and everything Reiner had said was right. He was a freak and he'd deserved this, so why couldn't he calm down and why had he cum?

Having dressed himself the best he could, he grabbed his bag and stumbled from the bathroom. For some reason his legs didn't want to work right, and he couldn't really see properly now that he thought about it. Making his way from school, he knew he couldn't go home like this, so cut across the street and down the road to the alley that ran near the line of shops. Sinking down against the aged wooden fence, he pulled his phone out and deleted everything to do with Reiner in it, before then pulling up the directions to Levi's. He didn't have anywhere else. He couldn't go home, and he couldn't go to hospital... but above all, he was so scared that he just wanted to collapse into Levi's arms and be filled with his brothers smell. Pinching his bleeding nose, he tried to stop the blood falling onto the screen. It said Levi's was a 20minute walk, and even calculated the route. If his brother asked, he'd just say he got into a fight... he couldn't tell him.

Everyone stared at him as he walked to Levi's. His legs still wouldn't move right, so he wondered if he'd actually done some real damage... both alpha's had been at him for hours, it'd barely been after 3:30 when he'd slipped off to see Reiner and now it was nearly dark. He laughed at himself for thinking it mattered. It didn't. Nothing really did and certainly not him.

Making it to Levi's apartment building, Eren wrapped his arms around him as he scanned the parking lot for Mike's Jeep. Mike would probably know what happened, the guy had the creepiest sense of smell and could probably smell that he was a mess with his underwear filled with cum and blood. So he couldn't describe how relieving it was to find Mike's Jeep not there, and Levi's sedan parked a few bays down from its usual spot. He hadn't thought about the fact that Levi might now even be home. Heading for the building, he pressed the pin in to the keypad carefully and the glass entrance door opened with a small click. He hadn't been in here in like a year, but the building still used the same code. He didn't know if he should laugh of not. Instead he dragged himself into the building. Seeing it felt like he was moving slowly, he supposed he saw suffering from bloodloss. His arse felt wet like those omega's in the porn videos he'd seen, and it was weird. If this was like being an omega, he didn't want to present as one ever. Continuing to the elevator, he rode it to Levi's floor and tripped over his feet trying to get out when then doors finally opened on the third floor. A crazy kind of laughter bubbled up, not matching the tears running down his face. He was fucked up. More fucked up than anyone had ever realised... Maybe that was why his dad punished him? Maybe the man had known from day one that he should have been wasted across a sheet. Crawling across to Levi's door, Eren knocked against the wood, before using the door to pull himself up. He had to pretend this was just from fight. He needed to shower and hide the evidence.

Opening the door to him, Levi's face dropped his brother rushing to lift him off his feet and carry him into the apartment with a snarl so cold Levi's teeth showed  
"Who the fuck hurt you?!"  
Levi's voice was ice, and Eren shook his head with a whimper. He was sure he wasn't supposed to feel emotional pain, but his brother was scaring him with just how angry and worked up he was  
"Eren..."  
"It was a fight. I didn't want mum to see me"  
"Don't fucking lie to me. Someone did this to you on purpose didn't they? We need to call the police and you need to be in hospital"  
"No! Please! Mum... mum can't know... you can take me, I'll be good, but please let me shower first"  
"Eren, no. Your nose is broken, your pants are soaked with blood, and I shudder to think about any other injuries going on inside of you"  
The thought of anything inside of him had him throwing up before he could stop himself. Sobbing hard in shame, he wished Reiner and Bertholdt had killed him  
"Hey, shhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry"  
Levi didn't need to apologise. Eren did. He'd ghosted his brother for weeks and weeks. He'd treated him so badly and now he'd come running to him. Struggling in Levi's hold, Eren tried to escape  
"Eren, calm down. I'm sorry, here, let's get you showered"  
"Don't touch me! I don't want to be touched! Let me go! Please! Please let me go"  
Levi didn't, his brother carried him into the bathroom and into the shower, laying him down on the shower floor before turning the taps on  
"Let me help you"  
"Levi..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you"  
"P-please... you can help me... after?"  
Levi stared at him  
"Let me get your shoes off at least, and your bag. Sorry. I should know better..."  
"Stop saying your sorry"  
He hated it. He didn't want Levi to be sorry  
"I should have been there for you. This never would have happened if you had been. No one has the right to do this to you"  
"I'm a freak. I shouldn't have been born"  
Levi growled, his brother grabbing his face  
"You are you and you are perfectly fine being you. I'm not leaving you to clean up alone"  
"I don't want to be touched..."  
Levi stared at him, his brother closing his eyes and taking a deep breath  
"Then I'll sit against the bathroom door. That was I can help you if you need me to"  
"Levi, it's ok. I can't feel it"  
"Eren, you're literally sobbing out your words. It's not ok. It is never, ever ok. You mean the world to me, and you're such a beautiful kid. I wish you could see yourself like we all do"

Having got his pants to his knees, Eren watched the blood swirling into the running water and disappearing down the drain. It didn't seem to stop. Trying to struggle out his pants, he scrubbed the inside of his legs and arse the best he could, before finally having to ask for help  
"Levi..."  
Levi was in front of him in an instant   
"Pants?"  
"I'm sorry"  
He was so sleepy. It felt like the moment he closed his eyes he could sleep for a million years. Lifting his legs up, Levi pulled his pants down past his knees for him, dropping them to the floor with a wet squelch  
"We need to get your shirt off too"  
He didn't want to loose the thin fabric, it was the only thing covering his body now and the thought of being naked was scary. Levi still loved to strip the ruined garment off, his brother growling as he did  
"Eren, did they do what I think they did?"  
"W-what..."  
"Did they touch you?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"You can tell me the truth"  
Again he shook his head  
"The kicked me and slammed my face down"

He didn't know what was going through Levi's head, but his brother stripped off down to his underwear and pulled Eren up so he was wrapped safely in Levi's arms. Feeling his body go all funny, his whimpered as he wet himself down Levi's front  
"You're safe. You're ok. You're with me"  
"I... I'm sorry I exist..."  
"No Eren, I'm sorry they do and can't see you for you"

 

*  
Levi couldn't describe what he felt when he saw Eren. His brother was so bruised and bloody, that if he hadn't known Eren all his life he wouldn't have known it was him. How the fuck could anyone think this was ok? And Eren... he couldn't stop crying and shaking and Levi was so scared and angry for his brother. It felt like his own heart was breaking and like every bone in his body was broken.

He didn't want Eren to shower, he wanted to leave the evidence for the police, but trying to deal with an upset Eren at the best of times was hard. Eren was lucky he threw up and forced his hand, and now Levi had a reason to check Eren's body for injuries. He didn't like the smell of horny alpha all over his brother, the stink even worse than the smell of blood. He hated the smell of blood and he hated Eren being covered in. It filled him with fear.

Kneeling on the shower floor, Levi gathered Eren close. His brother was shaking like a leaf and he could taste Eren's pain on the tip of his tongue. Even if Eren couldn't feel his own pain, Levi swore he could and it was getting so hard to bare. It was cowardly, but he couldn't deal with this. Feeling a gushing warmth against his stomach, the smell of piss reached his nose. Eren had evidently wet himself and couldn't stop himself as the stream continued. His brother couldn't cope with any more of this  
"You're safe. You're ok. You're with me"  
"I... I'm sorry I exist..."  
"No Eren, I'm sorry they do and can't see you for you"  
Letting out a small sob, Eren went limp in his arms.

"Eren! Eren wake up for me!"  
Shaking his brothers shoulders, Eren wouldn't wake up. Carrying Eren out the shower and laying down on the bathroom floor, bloody water formed a pool under Eren as Levi raced to grab his phone and call for an ambulance. Having lost his cool and screamed into his phone, Levi was disgusted by himself. They needed clear and precise information, not an alpha who was losing his shit... but Eren looked so lifeless and he couldn't stop thinking of this kid he'd killed with Kenny. It'd been the job that ended up tipping the police off and it was 6 months later that they'd been arrested. Shaking uncontrollably and with a racing heart, he wrapped his arms around Eren, he nuzzled Eren's neck desperately   
"Please, please, wake up"

"Levi?"  
Eren! Pulling back, he looked down at his brother. Eren seemed genuinely confused  
"Shhh, hey it's ok. An ambulance is on its way"  
"Why am I wet?"  
Shit. Fuck. He hadn't thought to dry Eren   
"Sorry Eren, your big brother..."  
His big brother fucked all this up... but Eren was right he was wet. Lifting Eren carefully, he carried his brother to his bedroom, sitting him down on his bed. Everything he was doing was wrong. He should have taken Eren straight to hospital. His brother could be bleeding internally and here he was drying him down  
"Levi... I can do this"  
"Shut up. Let me"  
"Please... I want to go home"  
"You're going to hospital, now sit still"  
"No..."

He'd managed to get himself dressed and Eren into underwear before the ambulance arrived. Filling the paramedics in on Eren's condition and what had happened, he bit down his rage over strangers getting between him and Eren. 

 

*  
Sitting on his hospital bed, Eren had his knees to his chest as they asked him all kinds of questions. They wanted to know what happened and if he knew who'd done this. He lied and said no. He was too scared and he was too ashamed. Levi hadn't called their mum, instead his brother was sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulder as Eren talked to the police. With his emotions so messed up, he wished he could feel the pain to go with it. He thought he'd been dating Reiner for the last 6 monthsish but that was all in his head and the whole thing had been a joke to the alpha from the beginning. Letting out a broken sob, he tried to bury his face against his knees only to have Levi stop him  
"Eren, your nose is broken, you can't put pressure on it"  
What did it even matter what was broken? He could probably jump out the window and break his whole body and he wouldn't feel it  
"Sorry, I think Eren had said everything he knows and he really needs to get some rest"  
The two officers agreed with Levi and said they'd be in touch if they learnt anything new.

Alone with Levi, his brother coaxed him into laying up against him with his head against Levi's chest. He could hear his brother's heart beat and wondered if his felt the same. He wondered how he felt to Levi. To him his brother was just there. He could tell something was hot or cold to a certain degree, but warm... warm was just... it just existed. Like he just existed. He had no purpose to exist and no one would ever love some abomination like him. Letting out a sob, he cried out his frustration, all the while Levi kept his hold on him   
"Eren, it's ok. The cops will catch who did this"  
And then what? Everyone would find out he'd been raped? He didn't want the world to know that. He didn't want to be that kid at school, people whispered and talked about him enough as it was... and honestly he never wanted to set foot in that building again.

 

*  
Eren had a broken nose, a sprained ankle, cracked ribs and bruised kidneys, but by some gift of God, those were the worst of his injuries. Levi didn't like the way Eren's bruises disappeared into his underwear, but Eren refused to take them off and kept saying nothing happened down there. His brother had had all sorts of tests done, and there was no sign of any of trauma to the brain, despite having his head slammed against the counter repeatedly. He said he'd been using the bathroom at school and didn't remember what really happened yet, only getting into a fight with kids he didn't know and then dragging himself to Levi's. Levi was sure there was more to it, but he couldn't make Eren talk. Not when his brother was falling apart so badly. While Eren had been having an MRI, Levi had finally bitten the bullet and told Carla that he was with him and that Eren had gotten into a fight at school and broken his nose. Carla wanted to come immediately, and Levi felt completely shitty telling her not to. Tonight Eren would stay in hospital and be closely monitored in case anything had been missed, but he really was exceptionally lucky.

When Eren started to sob, Levi pulled him closer and nuzzled the top of Eren's head. His little brother still stank like blood, and Levi couldn't prevent the tears forming in his eyes. Eren could have died from his injuries and no one would have been there for him. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. He loved Eren so much and his brother was the light of his life, but still people picked on him and over something the teen couldn't even control. He wanted to find the ones who had done this and tear them limb for limb, before letting them bleed to death slowly... or maybe gutting them would have been better. A knife to the spinal cord to paralyse them and then dissecting them as they watched  
"Levi?"  
Realising Eren had said his name, he looked down to find Eren staring up at him  
"Sorry. I was in my own head"  
"You... you're scaring me. Can you let me go?"  
Shit. Fuck. He hadn't meant to scare Eren   
"I'm sorry. I just get so angry when it comes to you. You're my little brother and I love you more than everything else in the world. I didn't mean to scare you"  
Eren nodded   
"Still... I want to go to sleep"  
"Eren..."  
His brother wriggled from his hold, but Levi didn't climb off the bed, instead he rolled to face Eren   
"I can't. I can't leave you like this, so can I just lay here? You don't have to touch me or talk to me, but I know you don't feel safe, so let me watch over you"  
Eren bit down his lip, his brother taking a moment before nodding  
"Thank you Levi"  
"Any time kid. Now get some sleep"


	11. Chapter 11

Levi could understand why Eren had been afraid to go back to school. His brother had had horrible nightmares nightly for the first week after being bashed, but even though they stopped, Eren was still suffering. His brother wouldn't play his guitar, or sing, he didn't want to play music or even listen to it. Carla was on the point of exhaustion, the woman had tried so hard to get Eren to open up, but he hadn't, so now Levi was packing the last of his things to take back home. Mike had helped him before leaving for work, so all that was left was to finish packing his clothes and then give the room a good clean. 

 

*  
Sitting on his bed, Eren was staring off into space. Levi was moving back home today and Eren didn't know how to act in front of his brother. He felt dirty and didn't understand why. His dad he abused him physically and mentally for years now, so why couldn't he just pull himself together enough to function?  
"Eren, Levi's finished moving in. We're going to start cooking dinner, do you want to come help us?"  
"I'm not hungry"  
His mother sighed softly. She'd been looking so tired lately, and he wished she would smile again. He was the disgusting one, not her. She deserved to be happy  
"I let you stay home because Levi was coming back, but if you're not going to make the effort, then your going back to school tomorrow"  
He'd already missed the last 4 weeks, and he didn't even know if he had friends to go back to anymore. He'd stopped replying to them, or rather he never had and then their texts just stopped. Armin still tried, he would message him in the morning to say hi, and then goodnight each night  
"Ok"  
His mother sighed again, before moving to sit on the edge of his bed  
"Eren, I know what you went through must have been terrifying, but you have Mikasa and Armin and the school agreed to change your classes so now you'll always have one of them with you"  
"You shouldn't have bothered"  
Now people would talk even more... people didn't just change classes...  
"Eren, please. I'm trying here"  
Letting out a sigh of his own, Eren looked to his mother  
"I'm sorry. I just can't... I don't even understand what I'm feeling anymore. You should go be with Levi, he's the good son and everything I'll never be"  
His mothers eyes filled with tears and the woman threw herself on him. Hugging him tightly as she started to sob  
"I love you Eren. You're my son and I can't even help you. You're my baby boy and I can't make this better! I'm sorry"  
Forcing himself to wrap his arms around his mother, he shook his head  
"It's not your fault. You're the best mum I could have"  
God. He needed to get his act together and fast.

 

*  
Levi dropped him off at school, his brother insisting on waiting until Mikasa and Armin found him, his two friends engulfing him in a huge hug   
"Eren! We missed you so much! Where were you! Your mum said you were sick, but a month is a really long time to be sick"  
"He has been sick, but he's back now. Eren, mum will pick you up after school"  
Eren didn't reply, he wanted to run from his friends hold and vomit rose to fill his mouth. Swallowing hard, he tried his hardest as he detangled himself from the group hug   
"Eren?"  
Levi was still standing there and staring at him  
"You said mum would pick me up"  
"Good. If anything happens call me and I'll come get you"  
"It's fine"

It wasn't fine. 

Armin and Mikasa filled him on everything he'd missed on the way to form room, but the real reason for was it was so both could tease him about how Reiner seemed to be missing him. He never wanted to see Reiner again, but Reiner found him at lunch time. The alpha smirked as he walked past with Bertholdt and his usual jock friends. Shying back, Eren bumped into Armin and his friend laughed  
"You've got it so bad for him"  
"No I don't!"  
Armin's smile dropped immediately   
"Eren..."  
"Just leave me alone"

Stalking away from his friends, Eren made his way to the nearest empty class room and sank down against the door. Hearing his phone chime, he pulled the device out with the intention of throwing it, but never got there. He had a text from an unknown number and he let out a sob as he opened it. They'd taken photos of him laying on the bathroom floor broken and bleeding. Three more photos came through and the forth message was a picture of him darting into this classroom. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He had to be better than this. 

He didn't even have the chance to try. Reiner and Bertholdt were waiting for him when the bell rang and he went to flee from the classroom  
"Hi there Eren, did you like our texts"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Why do we have to want anything from you? But if your offering, Bertholdt here had such a great time fucking that arse of yours, maybe you could help him release some stress"  
"No... please..."  
Grabbing his hair, no one helped him as Reiner slammed his head against the door  
"You're lucky the teacher's coming. Eren, make no mistake you mention anything about us and Bertholdt will fuck you and then kill you"  
Bertholdt snorted and shook his head   
"You didn't need to say all that. He looks about ready to piss himself. Eren, keep your mouth shut and we'll be watching"

When Reiner released him, Eren stumbled away. Wrapping his arms around himself as he did. Why did alpha's have to be so horrible? Especially to him.

 

*  
In Carla's mind Eren seemed to be doing better, but Levi wasn't so sure. Eren was going through the motions like everything was ok, but that was the problem. He went to school, he went to his music lessons, he hung out with his friends, but he never seemed particularly happy or interested in it all. This wasn't his brother at all and each day Eren felt more like a stranger.

With Eren's 14th birthday in two days, Levi planned to make the most of it. He'd already booked the week off work, and because Eren never came into his room anymore, he'd made a cubby and laid his mattress out on the floor, before covering it blankets and pillows. He'd brought a whole heap of snacks and movies, and Eren's birthday present sat just behind the mattress. He'd bought his brother that green electric guitar like the one he'd liked, as well as an amp and spare strings. He wanted to pamper his brother, and he didn't know what else to do.

Hearing a thud from Eren's room, Levi rushed from his own and into his brother's, finding Eren sprawled out on the floor  
"Eren!"  
Eren looked up at him, the boys eyes painfully red  
"What do you want Levi?"  
Crossing to his brother, Levi pulled Eren up from the floor and let out a horrified gasp. His brothers legs were covered in scars and bleeding cuts. He couldn't even count how many there were and some of them looked really bad  
"Eren... what is this?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm ok"  
"Eren you are not ok. This is not ok. We need to call dad, these look infected"  
"No! No... he wouldn't understand.."  
"I don't understand"  
Eren stumbled back into his bed, and picked up a small paring knife, his brother staring down at it as he pressed the tip into his hand  
"Levi... why am I different? Why is that no matter how many times I cut, I don't feel it?"  
Taking the knife from Eren's hold, Levi threw it to the doorway, before squatting down in front of Eren   
"Is this what this is all about? You're trying to hurt yourself because you want to feel it?"  
Eren nodded sadly. His heart was breaking for his brother   
"Well, first thing first, can I clean your legs up seeing you won't let me call dad"  
"Only if you promise not to tell them"  
"Eren..."  
"Levi... please... no one was supposed to know and mums so much happier that your home. I don't want to fuck things up even more"  
"Eren, you're putting me in a bad position. You can't keep doing this"  
"I won't... please Levi"  
Against his better judgment, Levi nodded, though he did take the knife with him while he went to get the first aid kit. It made sense why Eren was so distant now. His brother hadn't gotten better, he'd only gotten worse.

Eren kept his eyes closed as Levi gently cleaned up his brother's cuts. Though they were deep, none of them needed stitches and because Eren couldn't feel, Levi didn't really feel bad as he slathered the wounds in antiseptic ointment   
"You'll need to keep putting it on until all these heal"  
"Ok"  
Levi bit down his sigh  
"Eren, this is serious"  
"I get it"  
"If you get it, then why did you even start?"  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
"How would you feel if no matter what happened you didn't feel it. Like if you kissed Petra and you felt nothing? Or if someone hugged you, it didn't make you feel warm or anything? I'm sick of it Levi. I'm sick of being alone"  
"You're not alone. You have all of us"  
"And then what? What if I present an alpha? No omega would want me. I can't even tell how sex feels"  
"Eren, you don't have to be with someone like that. I never had sex with Petra"  
"You didn't?"  
"No. I tried to love her, but I just didn't. Not like that. When the times right, you'll find someone you love and things like that won't matter"  
"They matter to me"  
"I know"  
Taping down the nonstick wound pads, Levi looked back up to Eren  
"When you feel like you can't take it, I want you to come talk to me. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night or the middle of a school day"  
"No... you have work..."  
"And work doesn't matter like you do"  
Eren bit his lip and shook his head   
"Don't give me that. Now put your pants back on, I was waiting until your birthday to show you, but because you just promised me two big things, you deserve something special"  
"I made you a promise?"  
"Not to cut anymore and that you'll tell me whenever you're feeling down"  
"I don't think I promised that"  
"You did. Come on, it's time to make you smile again"

Walking behind Eren, Levi had his hands over his brother's eyes  
"Levi, is this really necessary?"  
"It's part of the surprise"  
"And I have to be surprised?"  
"Yep. Now hold still so I can open the door"  
Reaching his hand down, Levi pushed the door open, and Eren snorted  
"You're supposed to have your eyes closed"  
"Who said I don't?"  
"Because you laughed"  
"I snorted"  
"Same difference. Look, I knew you hadn't been feeling great and I wanted to make you smile again"  
"With a cubby?"  
"And stars, and snacks and your birthday present"  
"You shouldn't have got me anything"  
"It's your birthday, of course I'm going to get you something. Now get on the bed"  
Eren looked back at him, his brother's face slightly red  
"Not like that. Besides, if I had my way, you wouldn't know anything about that yet"  
The tiny smile that had played on Eren's lips dropped and his brother rushed to climb onto the bed. 

Letting out a scream, Eren rushed out from under the Cubby with his new guitar   
"Levi!"  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it! But how did you know?"  
"I used my amazing brother powers. Now, I hope you know how to set everything up, because dad isn't home"  
"I can really set it up?"  
Levi nodded, before climbing into the cubby and pulling out the amp  
"Levi..."  
Eren stopped and shook his head  
"It's ok. Hey, do you think we can invite mum? She'd love to hear you play too"  
Eren took a moment before nodding   
"Does she know?"  
"Yeah, mum and dad both do. Mum came with me when I bought it"  
Eren nodded  
"I'll play whatever she wants"


	12. Chapter 12

"No, dad stop! Levi will hear!"  
His dad was in a filthy mood, and as the man's hand cracked against his bare arse, tears rolled down Eren's face  
"I can tell you've had sex, I can see the scars. I wonder what Levi would say if he knew. Did you think of him, you little freak?"  
"No! Please... please stop!"  
"Shut up! This is all you're good for and you know it"  
Fighting back, his father grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze. His body didn't know what to do, only that he couldn't breathe properly  
"You can't call for him now, but I suppose you wouldn't want him to see you like this anyway"  
Eren shook his head  
"Good boy, now shut up and lay there"

It was the first time his father ever pushed inside of him. The alpha letting out a growl as he did  
"What was it like to be touched? Were you that desperate you let anyone take you? Or was it a joke like your life?"  
Biting down on his hand, Eren refused to answer, his body rocking as his father took him. 

Over and over his father slammed into him, he could smell blood and his father's anger, so scared he couldn't move. Beneath him a wet puddle was forming and his bit down harder on his hand as he felt his father widen inside of him with a low grunt  
"You filthy animal. Do me a favour and die already"

"Eren!"  
Waking up with a scream, Eren realised he was in Levi's closet with no idea how he'd gotten there. Gathering against him, Levi rocked him   
"Shhh, it was just a dream. It's ok"  
Eren shook his head against Levi, his fingers clutching Levi's shirt desperately   
"It wasn't... it wasn't..."  
"Yes it was. Come on, we need to clean you up"

Showering slowly, Eren still couldn't stop crying. He wanted to cut at his legs, but Levi was sitting on the toilet like he was afraid to leave him alone. Scrubbing himself harder, he realised he'd actually bitten his hand and it was bleeding badly. Fuck. He didn't want his mum to see  
"Levi, can you get the first aid kit?"  
"Why happened?"  
Turning the shower off, Eren grabbed his towel before stepping out. At least Levi wasn't looking at him, his brother gave him that much privacy  
"I bit my hand"  
"Ok"  
Levi moved to get the first aid kit out of bathroom vanity, his brother not looking back  
"How are your legs? Have you cut again?"  
He had, but not as deeply... or he didn't think it was as deep   
"You said you wouldn't do it anymore"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I know. Get dried off and dressed and then I'll clean you up. We need to get some supplies, we've nearly emptied the box"  
His brother sounded as if he was hurt by Eren's actions and Eren hated it. He just couldn't stop. Even when the result was always the same.

Sitting his room, Levi did his legs quickly before his hand, his brother frowning at the wound  
"I think you need stitches, this is really deep"  
"It's fine"  
"Eren, It's not fine. Every time you do this it hurts me. I want to be the best big brother I can, but maybe I'm not enough to help you anymore"  
"Y-you're leaving?"  
No. He didn't want Levi to go. Unlike in his dream, his dad did stop when he reminded him Levi might hear  
"I'm not leaving. I mean I think you should see a counsellor. We tried it when you were younger, but you wouldn't talk to them. You're older now, and I can go with you"  
"What would I talk about?"  
"Whatever you want. What ever you're thinking about"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Eren, one day you'll meet your mate and I won't be by your side like this"  
"I don't want a mate"  
He wanted Levi, he loved Levi...  
"You don't have a mate..."  
Levi sighed   
"No, I don't. When it first happened, I was gutted. Mum said it just meant they hadn't presented or weren't old enough or whatever, but that letter never came up. My mum had had me by this age and had already died"  
Eren reached for Levi, pulling his brother against him  
"Hey, you don't need to feel sorry for me"  
That wasn't it. It just seemed like Levi really needed a hug right now, and needed him to say yes   
"I... I'll go... but they can't tell anyone about what I say right?"  
"There's some things they can. But that's only for things like abuse or it's believed you're a danger to yourself or in danger"  
So he couldn't even talk about what he needed to... what was the point then? There had been so many times when he'd nearly told Levi, only to stop himself at the last minute so his brother wouldn't be disgusted by him. It seemed like their dad never touched Levi, so Levi might not even believe him  
"So they have to tell then?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And if I talk about my legs?"  
"That's a little tricky. You live in a family with a trained nurse, and ER surgeon and I have my PsyD. You would think the three of us would be able to help you"  
Eren winced at Levi's words. He knew his brother didn't mean it as an insult, but it wasn't pleasant to hear  
"Levi, when you hug me, do I feel warm to you?"  
"Yeah Eren. You've always felt warm to me"  
"If I talk to them, can it not be one of your friends like Hanji or Erwin"  
"I was actually thinking you'd like Hanji"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know how to deal with happy people. I don't understand it"  
Levi snorted  
"No one understands Hanji. It's ok, Hanji isn't even around anymore, she moved with her mate"  
"You never told me that"  
"I guess I didn't think to. I don't really see that many of my friends anymore"  
"That's my fault isn't it? You and mum, you can't have a life because I'm messed up"  
"No, it's not your fault. I've just never been great with people"  
"You..."  
Eren had come dangerously close to something like a confession   
"I what?"  
"You're a good big brother..."  
"Thanks Eren. You aren't too bad yourself, though it helps you were completely adorable from day one"  
"I doubt that"  
"Do you want me to pull out my phone? I have so many videos of you... no, that just sounds creepy. I mean of you growing up"  
"That didn't sound much better. Can we go out for a bit? I don't feel like being home right now"  
His dad was going to be home early from work and he didn't want to see him, besides Levi said they needed to go shopping   
"Anywhere in particular?"  
"You said we needed to get bandaids and stuff"  
"And you want to go to the music shop"  
He didn't really. As it was he was only playing his electric guitar, not plugged in, because Grisha had cut the strings on his acoustic one again. It sucked not being able to play what he wanted when he wanted.

Shopping with Levi was nice. His big brother spoilt him by buying him another set of strings and then some DVDs of movies he'd wanted to see and hadn't had the chance to. After that Levi had taken him clothes shopping and they'd brought Italian for dinner. For a few hours he got to feel normal, or what he thought normal was like. Just hanging out with his brother and knowing he was safe... yeah, he'd needed it.

 

*  
Sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, Levi was waiting for Eren. Seeing his brother didn't want to talk to any of his friends, he'd asked Erwin who he knew and that was how they ended up here. Hopefully Eren would open up. His brother needed to, and Eren had been angry this morning so that kind of helped matters. Looking down at his phone, he watched it tick over to 4pm. Just 10 more minutes and Eren would walk out the door. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, his thoughts wandering to his own life. He was 30 soon. 30 with no mate wasn't hear of unless it came to betas. With the help of the internet it was even easier to find ones mate these days, and there were hundreds of sites dedicated to matching people's crests, but he'd never seen anyone his age on them. He couldn't say he wasn't happy with his life, but some days he wished he knew why he was so different from everyone else. Eren always said he didn't understand, but in a different way he did. Feeling his phone vibrate, he opened his eyes and saw Carla's name on the caller ID, she was no doubt wondering how the session went  
"Hey Carla"  
"Hey honey, when can I expect you and Eren home?"  
"He's still in with the counsellor, but I don't think it'll be that much longer"  
"Ok, was he alright about going in?"  
"He was a little nervous, but that's to be excepted"  
"I'm so happy you got him to agree, I found his strings in the bin again a few weeks ago, he must have cut them again. I wish I understood why"  
"Don't we both? Some days he seemed like his old self and others it's like he's mad about everything"  
"That's what being a teenager is all about. Though I do wish Eren was a bit more normal in that respect"  
Levi frowned at the woman's use of normal. Yes she loved Eren, but sometimes she'd let things like that slip and it always made him feel angry, and like he was the only one who cared about Eren for who he was even though he was different   
"Levi?"  
"Sorry, I've got to go, but we can talk when I get home"  
"Ok. I can't wait to see you both"  
"You saw us this morning"  
"I still miss you. With you both out the house so often, it gets lonely here"  
He didn't know why Carla wouldn't get a job. Eren relied on them much less than they used to and the interaction with people outside the family would be so good for her. Maybe he could ask the girls about it tomorrow at work?  
"Well, we'll be home soon. See you then"  
Ending the call, Levi glared at his phone. Eren didn't need to know about this, his brother felt guilty enough as it was. It took a few moments, but then the door opened. When Eren came out the room, his eyes were red and he'd bitten his hand. Looking to Nabana for answers the woman gave him a small nod  
"Eren, can you take a seat for a moment, I just need to ask Levi some questions"  
Eren nodded silently, moving to the chair next to Levi's and curling into a ball  
"I'll be right back Eren"

Sitting across from Nabana, Levi was in shock at the woman's words. Apparently someone had been hurting him, though he wouldn't say who and Levi's heart was racing over it all. He'd thought things had settled down at school, Eren had friends and he'd really been trying since the day he'd caught him cutting  
"Levi, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that abuse is a serious thing. Eren has problems with his emotions, that much is obvious, so is there anyone at all you can think of who would be hurting him?"  
"N-no. He did get bashed at school, but he didn't say anything about getting into any more trouble..."  
"Whoever it is, he's scared. Do you know if he still talks to his ex boyfriend? Sometimes break ups can be difficult, and the boy was an alpha..."  
Levi shook his head. He hadn't even known Eren had had a boyfriend... his stomach knotted at the thought of Eren being touched by someone or held by them... no one was allowed to do that to his brother  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know"  
"Ok. Please try and keep an eye out for it. Eren's not going to make any real progress until he can feel safe again"  
"Ok. Thank you Nabana, I'll try and organise something"  
Nabana gave him a small smile and Levi took that as his cue to leave.

Eren was biting on his hand again when Levi came out, taking his brother by the left arm, he pulled Eren up and into a hug   
"Don't worry, it's over. She just wanted to know a bit about me"  
Eren nodded as if he'd expected that   
"Lets go pay and book your next appointment"  
He didn't get anything out of Eren until they were sitting in Levi's sedan   
"Nabana seems nice?"  
"She is... she said that I should try writing things down"  
"That sounds like a good idea"  
"I don't know what to write though. I'm not smart like that"  
"Eren, you are smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out"  
"I don't even know where to start"  
Taking a moment to think, Levi clicked his fingers as it hit him  
"You like music, and you're still saying you're in a band, why not put what you're feeling into your songs?"  
"But the songs I write suck and I never finish them"  
"Maybe you just didn't know what you wanted to say? And I'm impressed you're already writing songs. How did I not know?"  
"Because it's pathetic"  
"It's not pathetic. I personally think it's really cool"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. When you get all rich and famous, you can write a song about your cool big brother and call it Levi's song"  
"My brother's an idiot"  
Levi faked shock  
"An idiot? Me?"  
"Yep. But I wouldn't have you any other way"  
"I wouldn't either Eren"  
"It's pretty conceited to say that about yourself"  
"I was talking about you"  
Eren's face redden and Levi wondered if his brother even realised he was blushing. Nabana had said Eren needed to feel safe and the fastest way would be to smother Eren with love  
"You're my little brother and I love you"  
"Now you're being creepy"  
"Nope, I'm not. Hey, when we get home can I show you something?"  
"It's not your dick is it?"  
Levi snorted  
"No Eren. It's not my dick. God, I remember when you were so innocent and didn't even know that word"  
"Things change old man, things change"  
Eren sounded sad again and Levi realised he'd probably gone too far   
"Well, lets go home"

After checking in with Carla, Eren was sitting on Levi's bed between his legs so his brother's back was to his chest. It made it easier this way. He was determined to show Eren how loved he was and they were watching all the videos he had of Eren. Levi couldn't help but feel proud. Eren was such an adorable kid and he'd got to be part of it all. So far they'd watched Eren's first steps, them playing peekaboo, them building snowmen, Eren playing guitar, Eren's blowing out his birthday candles... basically it was every memory he treasured and had captured. His brother had been silent since they started watching, though Levi knew Eren was crying silently. He just hoped this would make Eren see how precious he was.

Locking his phone and throwing it down the bed lightly, Levi turned Eren in his lap  
"Admit it, you were complete adorable"  
Eren shook his head  
"I..."  
"You're my little brother, I've been ready beside you for the last 15 years"  
"I'm not 15"  
"Nope, nearly though. Besides I was there for your ultrasounds and when chose your name. I honestly couldn't picture you being named anything other than Eren. It's very you"  
A small cry escaped Eren's lips and Eren grabbed for him, burying his face against his neck   
"Eren, I'll always, always love you"  
"I... love you too Levi... but I want to die"  
Levi's alpha growled internally. Eren and dying. No. He wouldn't let it. He'd poured so much time and love into keeping Eren alive. He refused to let his brother leave him. Eren was his  
"Eren, why do you want to die?"  
Eren sobbed harder, Levi barely catching the words  
"Dad... wants me... gone"  
That was all he could figure out from what Eren was trying to tell him. His brother was freaking out against him and Levi couldn't do anything but hold him. So Grisha has said or done something to Eren? Or was it the lack of care the man seemed to show. Levi has long since learnt that Grisha wasn't the kind of touchy feely father some alpha's were. The man kept everyone at an arms length, apart from Carla. That was just him. He wanted to ask Eren more, but his brother threw up on him rather impressively. This only seemed to freak Eren further, and for Levi it was the first time he'd seen Eren get emotionally upset enough to pass out.

 

*  
Eren couldn't get those videos out his mind. He'd been so happy with Levi, that much was evident by the way his face lit up each time he saw his older brother. Levi seemed to feel the same way. He'd done so many things with his brother that he couldn't remember. He'd even made a birthday wish to have Levi as his big brother forever. Levi might have been trying to make him feel better about himself, but Eren just felt worse. His secrets were festering away somewhere inside of him, leaving him unable to keep food down. Even as a little kid, he'd been covered in bruises. His mum and Levi might not know, but Eren knew it was because Grisha had been touching him for longer than he could remember. He wanted to it to stop. He wanted to kill the man and then to kill him self, but he couldn't do that to his mum. She always saw the best in everyone, even when there was nothing good to see inside them.

Sitting down on his bed, Eren was working on another song. He'd written a few outlines and they were stuck up on his wall. Some day he'd show Mikasa and Armin, but that wasn't any time soon. Right now these songs were his inner most private thoughts and even Levi wasn't allowed in his room. He took what Levi said about writing him a song seriously and had been trying to work on "Levi's Song" since. He had the feeling he couldn't write "You're my older brother and I want to mate with you". Though he had been brutally honest in the song he'd written for his father, "I want you to die" repeated 26 times, followed by "Grisha" at the end. That one was pinned on the wall too, hidden under another set of lyrics so his dad wouldn't see.

"Eren?"  
Levi knocked on his door as he called out his name  
"It's time"  
"Coming!"  
Because he'd been semi antisocial, Mikasa and Armin had asked Levi if Eren could come to the movies with them, because they knew Levi would make him go. This turned into Levi also coming with them, and apparently it was time to leave. Stashing all his papers under his bed, Eren climbed off of it and walked over to open the door. Levi took one look at him and sighed  
"Eren, you can't wear your pyjamas to the movies"  
He didn't even remember getting changed. Back tracking to his set of draw, Eren stripped off his shirt and jeans quickly, but didn't get a chance to dress as Levi strode across his room and grabbed him by the arm  
"Levi! What the hell!?"  
Lifting his arm up, Levi used his other hand to turn him  
"What the hell happened to your back?"  
"Something happened?"  
"You're bruised all down your right side"  
"I don't know"  
"Eren"  
"I don't! I probably tripped or something. I don't know"  
He knew perfect fine. He'd been tuning his guitar when his dad walked it. After snatching the guitar from his hand, his dad had thrown him to the floor and then started laying into him  
"Did dad do this?"  
Wait. What? Why the fuck would Levi be asking that?  
"N-no"  
"Eren, someone's hurting you and it's ok"  
"Just leave it Levi. I don't know how it happened!"  
Tugging away from Levi, Eren glared as he pulled out a shirt and pair of jeans   
"Eren..."  
"I don't want to talk about it. Now can you leave, I'm trying to get dressed"

 

*  
Sitting in the movie theatre Levi wasn't allowed to sit next to the three teens, instead he was sitting in the row behind watching them rather than the movie. Eren was between Mikasa and Armin, with Armin holding his arm. The boy apparently didn't do well watching horror movies, where as Eren hadn't moved at all since he sat.

Looking up to the screen, Levi supposed he should try and pay some attention so he could talk to Eren about it after, but his eyes were soon back on Eren as his brother rose and fled the from the theatre. Placing his hands on Mikasa and Armin's shoulders Levi leant in  
"I'll check on him, you guys stay here"  
Rising and following his brother from the room, Levi emerged into the bright hallway. After being blinded for a second, he looked around but couldn't see Eren. Telling himself that Eren must have had to use the bathroom, Levi walked back into the foyer and then into the men's toilets. There was only one cubicle door closed and he winced at the sound of vomiting   
"Eren?"  
Pushing on the door, it unexpectedly swung open to reveal his brother hunched over the toilet   
"Eren?"  
"I'm ok"  
Pulling back from the toilet, Eren gave him a forced smile  
"It must have been something I ate"  
"Eren, you don't need to lie. Was it the movie? It was pretty violent"  
He had no idea, but Armin seemed so scared so he ran with that idea   
"Maybe..."  
"Maybe?"  
"The kid... I learnt how to act and feel from you and mum... but that kid... his parents called him a freak, and he grew up to be that"  
"Eren, it's just a movie"  
"But what if I turn out like that? What if one day I kill someone and I like it"  
Eren covered his face with his hands as he shook his head. Sinking down to wrap his arms around Eren, he nuzzled his brother's neck lightly as he whispered  
"I know killers Eren and you are no killer. I promise you will never turn out like that"  
"How can you promise that?"  
"Because I know you"  
He couldn't say he knew because he'd killed people before  
"If... if I turn out like that... Levi what if I hurt you"  
"You're not going to hurt me. Come on, it's gross in here"  
"I don't want to go back in"  
"Then we won't. We can hang out in the foyer"  
Eren snorted  
"Don't you ever get sick of chasing after me?"  
"No, and I never will"


	13. Chapter 13

Knocking on Eren's door, Levi let himself into his brother's room. It had become a mess of song lyrics and sketches all over Eren's walls, and amongst all the mess was his little brother strumming away to sometime he was watching on Levi's laptop  
"Sorry Levi, did you want your laptop back?"  
"Nah, it's ok. What are you learning now?"  
"Hurt by Nine Inch Nails"  
"That's a good song"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I heard you guys are going to compete in your school talent show"  
Eren groaned   
"I didn't want to, our music teacher sighed me up and now I can't get out of it"  
"That's what mum says, but I think it's going to be good for you"  
"Because I'm not enough of a freak?"  
"No, because you're really good. Have you guys chosen what you're wearing?"  
"Nah, probably just our uniforms"  
"You can't just wear your uniforms"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're in a band. You guys need a look"  
Eren shrugged   
"I'll ask Armin and Mikasa what they want to do"  
"When you decide, I'll take you all shopping"  
"You don't have to do that"  
"Let me be the proud big brother"  
"It's not that big of a deal"  
"It is to me"

 

*  
Eren was sure they looked like idiots as they stood in front of the packed auditorium. Out there in the crowd was Levi, his mum had wanted to come but his dad had to go to Stohess for some training thing and taken her with him... no doubt in an attempt to hurt him over it all. Leaning in to the microphone, Eren tried to seem cool and collected  
"Hi, we're TBA, and we'll be playing an original song today"  
They were playing Levi's song. His secret love song to his brother, not that Mikasa and Armin knew that. Stepping back he looked to his friends before nodding. Armin started to play, before Mikasa joined and then finally him.

 

You've been right beside me  
Ever since my world began  
You taught me to see in colour  
But now those colours seem so far awaaaay!

Those colours seem so far awaaay!

You say you don't feel what I feel   
I say you're just running scared  
You think those monsters are right right behind you  
But I know there was nothing ever really there.

So throw up your walls and I'll break through them all  
I chase your monsters awaaaay  
I'll always be there when you need me   
I'll always come to to save the day.

They say what we have is crazy  
They say it can't possibly be right   
But I say they don't understand you  
And I say I'll never let them take you away 

So throw up your walls and I'll break through them all  
I chase your monsters awaaaay  
I'll always be there when you need me   
I'll always come to to save the day.

And I'll fight for you when the monsters break down your walls  
I'll slay them all just for the chance to be with you  
I'll do whatever it takes to own you   
Until you find I'm the greatest monster of them all!

There was a moment of silence before cheering and Eren felt alive. It had been so much fun, much more than he'd thought and he totally wanted to do another song, but as it was they'd probably gone over their assigned time  
"So Yeah... We're TBA! Thanks"  
He sounded stupid in his own head, but leaving the stage he couldn't care less  
"Wow! That was great. You're lyrics were perfect"  
"Thanks Armin, you weren't so bad yourself"  
"And what about me?"  
Eren looked to Armin and Armin grinned, they both then lunged at Mikasa, pulling her into a huge hug  
"You were the best"  
"Naturally. Come on, we need to get to our seats"  
"You guys go ahead, I need to use the bathroom"  
"Ok, hurry back"

Leaving his friends, Eren headed to the toilets, with the intention of taking a few moments to savour whatever he was feeling. Walking to the counter, Eren turned the basin taps on, before splashing his face down  
"Nice job there Eren"  
Jumping at the sound of Reiner's voice, Eren stumbled back  
"Stay away from me"  
"I would, but hearing you scream like that, it makes a guy feel things"  
"I don't care what you feel. Leave me alone"  
Moving to try and slip past the alpha was stupid. Reiner grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back, throwing him back against the counter  
"Keep your mouth shut and no one needs to know"

 

*  
Mikasa and Armin had reemerged from a door to the side of the auditorium, immediately spotting him and making their way over to the seats he'd saved   
"You guys were amazing"  
Armin blushed under his praise  
"Thanks, but that was all Eren"  
"No it wasn't. Seriously, you did awesome. Where's Eren?"  
"He had to use the bathroom"  
Levi nodded  
"I might go see if I can catch him when he comes out"  
Both teens nodded, taking their seats so Levi could get out of the row.

The auditorium hasn't changed at all since his time here and Levi found the bathroom easily enough. Leaning against the wall, he waited for Eren to come out. It took forever, and even then Eren didn't seem to register he was there  
"Eren?"  
Eren jumped away from him  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was in my own head"  
"You did amazing on the stage. I loved your song. You wrote it right?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Eren, are you sure you're ok? You look out of it"  
"I think I'm sick. I threw up"  
Placing a hand to Eren's forehead, he found Eren was really, really warm  
"You feel hot... and you smell upset"  
"Oh... I had a fight with a friend. He said I sucked"  
Levi frowned. No. Eren was lying. He was lying and didn't look ok in the slightest   
"Do you want to go home?"  
"Please... I want to take a shower and sleep"

 

*  
They didn't say goodbye to Armin and Mikasa, instead they headed straight home and Eren was relieved. He couldn't look at anyone, and having run straight into Levi hadn't helped at all. When they got home he headed straight up to shower, peeling off his bloody and cum filled underwear with a sob. Reiner hadn't used a condom and stuff was running down his legs. He wanted to die.

 

*  
Eren took forever to come out the bathroom, it was probably kind of creepy that Levi was waiting for him to finish, but something was really off. He hadn't noticed it at school, but on the way home he smelt horny alpha rolling off Eren and it left him feeling irritated.

Slipping into the bathroom after Eren left it, Levi grabbed Eren's suit from his performance and sniffed deeply. Fear. Under the alpha's stink was fear. Shaking his brother's pants, Eren's underwear fell to the floor and as disgusting as it was, Levi found himself staring at them. There was blood... and semen... letting out a snarl, he dropped Eren's pants with the intention of storming in and demanding answers. Eren shouldn't be having sex... his brother... no... shaking with anger, he lashed out and hit the wall. He couldn't see Eren while he was like this. He didn't know if it was consensual or not, it might have been Eren's first time and that was why he'd been scared, and the horny alpha stink could mean he was back with his boyfriend... what if this boyfriend was hurting Eren? God this was confusing and wasn't his place...

No. It was his job as Eren's brother to make sure his little brother was safe and having safe sex, no matter his feelings. Fuck this was embarrassing. Having the sex talk with his brother... he remembered the sex talk Carla had given him and could remember how embarrassed he'd been. Putting Eren's clothes back in the laundry hamper, the alpha took a few deep breaths. He was just checking in and if it went from there... 

"Eren, can we talk?"  
Eren was laying in his bed, facing away from the doorway  
"I'm trying to sleep"  
"It won't take long"  
"Fine, but I'm not rolling over"  
Levi walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on Eren's shoulder   
"Eren, is everything going ok at school?"  
"Yeah"  
"And nothings happened?"  
"No"  
"Not even today?"  
"Levi, just spit it out"  
"Are you having sex? I'm not mad if you are, but you need to be careful with your body. You can tear and get infections without even realising"  
He was mentally cringing at his own words  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
"Because I don't want you getting hurt"  
"I'm not having sex and I don't want to talk about it"  
"Eren..."  
"No Levi. I don't want to talk about it"  
"Eren, I saw your underwear"  
Flipping over, Eren shot off the bed, his brother looking enraged, scared, and mortified  
"You did what?"  
"I saw your underwear. I saw the blood and semen. I didn't mean to, but you smelt scared and like a horny alpha. I was worried"  
"So you checked my underwear! That's disgusting! Get out!"  
"Eren, if it wasn't consensual..."  
"Nothing happened! I don't want to talk about it!"  
"You..."  
"No Levi! I can't believe you. I thought I could trust you! Get out!"  
Well fuck. He'd well and truly fucked this conversation up  
"Eren, in less than 4 months you'll be presenting. You have no idea what dynamic you'll be and you'll feel all these strange feelings and might now understand it all. I don't want you getting into trouble before hand and I don't want you getting hurt"  
"I don't care what I present and it has nothing to do with you! Get out!"  
Striding over to grab his door handle, Eren glared at him  
"I love you Eren, I just want you to be ok"  
"I'm ok, stop asking. I just want to sleep"  
He'd touched a nerve evidently, but he couldn't do much. If he pushed further, Eren would probably close down entirely and he couldn't stand the thought of that. Rising slowly, he left Eren's room and let out a heavy sigh. Being a teenager was so much more complicated than he remembered, and he couldn't even put himself in Eren's shoes.


	14. Chapter 14

Given it was the New Years holidays, his dad had managed to take off the first few days and his seemed really happy to have him home. Eren on the other hand hadn't talked to his father at all. Since being caught with bloodied underwear Levi had hovered constantly by his side until finally being called into work for an emergency and that was when his father had cornered him and made him strip. His dad immediately seemed to know what he'd done and the alpha lost it completely. Eren's nightmare finally became a reality and his father raped him repeatedly that day. It would have been safe if his mum had been home, but Mikasa's mum had fallen ill and his mum had gone to visit her friend. The teen couldn't help but hate her for leaving as he cried miserably. His legs were so wet, and his father hadn't stopped, the man even forcibly pulling his knot free and Eren knew he must be horribly torn. Leaving him battered broken, his father had finally stopped when his mother pulled into the driveway, the woman always beeped the horn when she did. Levi had told him it was a thing when he was Eren's age, and his mum had said she didn't want to catch her son masturbating. He would have preferred to be caught.

With his father gone from the room to greet his mother, Eren retrieved the pairing knife from under his mattress. He didn't care how mad Levi was going to be. He just couldn't do this anymore.

Making it into the bathroom, he cleaned himself out in the bath, confused and scared by the blood covering his fingers from his efforts. The man had finally crossed the line and there was no coming back. Once clean enough he placed the plug in and filled the bath with bubble bath that had sat on the end of it for so long he couldn't even remember when it appeared. Soaking in the water, he ran the blade along his stomach, watching as droplets of blood raced to form and then disappear into the bubbles. He wished he could disappear. He was so tired of it all. Resting his right arm on the side of the bath, Eren pressed the knife down firmly and cut down his arm towards his elbow. The blood seemed too red, but he felt nothing from the act as he stared at his arm. He wished he knew if he'd done it deep enough, but he was also scared he'd had. He wouldn't get to see Levi one last time. He wanted to see Levi. His brother would probably be sad, but his secret would be safe. No one would know he was raped by his father.

Opening his eyes, Eren realised he was still in the bath tub and very much still alive. Something else he'd fucked up. Looking at his arm, he sighed before moving it into the bath and scrubbed the blood off. Why could he never do anything right?

"Eren? Dad said you've been in the bath for a while now, are you ok?"  
Looking to his mother, he forced a smile  
"Yeah, sorry. I fell asleep"  
His mother laughed lightly  
"As long as you're ok. It's so nice having the whole family home"  
Eren nodded and waited until his mother pulled out from the bathroom. It might be nice for her, but it was hell for him and he couldn't process all the thoughts in his head. Climbing out the tub, he grabbed the same knife he'd used on his arm and put half a dozen quick deep cuts on each of his thighs. Levi would be disappointed, and he regretted the ones on his legs the moment he'd done them, and the one on his arm for not doing its job properly.

Not wanting to be found by his father, and feeling incredibly alone, Eren walked into Levi's room, before climbing into his brother's bed. He just wanted everything to end and he didn't know how to make that happen now. Evidently he was too fucking stupid to do the job right.

 

*  
Arriving home, Levi smiled as he let himself into the house. One of his patients had ended up on hospital thanks to a drug overdose, so he'd been called in because he was the only one the woman wanted to talk to. In the end he found out her whole family had bailed on her at the very last minute. To him Christmas and birthdays and holidays hadn't been anything other than another day until he'd been adopted. Carla loved holidays and while he indulged her, they hadn't truly been special until after Eren was born. Walking into the living room, he found Carla and Grisha sitting on the sofa together watching some movie  
"Hey Levi, how was work?"  
"Tiring"  
Carla laughed lightly  
"I can imagine. Holidays were always the worst. Do you want something to eat?"  
"No, I'm fine, in fact I'm about ready for a nap"  
"Just like your brother. Eren fell asleep in the bath before and given he hadn't come back down, I think he's napping too"  
Levi snorted as he shook his head   
"Oh to be young. Would you mind waking me for dinner?"  
"Of course love, now go enjoy your nap"

Taking the stairs two at a time, Levi frowned at his door being open, he was sure he'd closed it before leaving for work, and out of curiousity, he headed Into his room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Eren crying on his bed. Eren was beyond distressed and kind of smell was mixed into his little brother's scent that had his blood racing and his heart pounding in fear. Broken from the momentary spell, Levi rushed to Eren's side, gathering him into his arms  
"Shhhh, I'm here"  
Eren let out a wailing sob, trying to push himself away and Levi's hand slipped as he tried to grab his brother's arm. Blood. Now he was holding his brother that was all he could smell and he looked to his bloodied hand in shock  
"Eren... no, come on"  
Fighting to take Eren's arm, he felt tears welling in his own eyes and he knew immediately this wasn't just Eren trying to feel pain. His brother wanted to die. Fighting harder against him, Levi's grip tightened around his brother's wrist as he awkwardly stripped off his work shirt to wrap around Eren's arm  
"Eren. You need to stop. You need to let me help you"  
Eren shook his head, his brother's words mumbled as he tried to protest  
"I can't Levi... I can't do this anymore.. Please... please"  
Having finally exhausted himself, Eren stopped fighting, his green eyes just staring at him sadly.

Lifting Eren from the bed, Levi carried his brother into the bathroom. Eren evidently didn't have the strength to even be embarrassed over Levi seeing him naked. With shaking hands, Levi took out the first aid kit and the alcohol wipes. He took a deep breath before looking at Eren   
"Close your eyes"  
Eren did as he was told and Levi peeled back the shirt. Because of the wounds placement, most of the bleeding was around his brother's wrist. Eren had dug in, come back up to the surface and the length of the cut was relatively shallow compared to what he could have done and Levi couldn't thank whatever god was out there enough. Using butterfly stitches on the worse part, Levi then set about dressing the cut and bandaging Eren's arm, before doing his legs, then moving to put the first aid kit away  
"You were supposed to come to me whenever you feel like doing this"  
"I... I can't..."  
Again with the "I can't"  
"Eren whatever it is, you can..."  
English great. Speak well. He frowned at his own words  
"You can tell me anything Eren. Always. I'll always love you"  
Eren shook his head, before pitching forward to vomit between his legs  
"S-sorry"  
Levi placed his feet both sides of the mess and lifted Eren off the bench and over it   
"Alright, we're getting you dressed and I want to take you down to hospital. You're in shock"  
"Noooo"  
The word was a sad moan  
"Eren, shock is a serious thing. You could die"  
"Good... let me die"  
"For gods sakes. No. I don't care if it's selfish, but I want you alive and here with me"  
"Even if I'm broken and dirty?"  
Levi found the choice of words painful to hear. Carrying his brother into his room, he sat Eren down on his bed and pulled a blanket from his brother's bed to wrap around Eren's shoulders while he got him clothes. Moving to wipe away Eren's tears, he was slapped away  
"Eren, what's going on? What do you mean you're dirty and broken?"  
Eren shook his head again  
"Please, what's wrong?"  
His brother looked down at his legs  
"I'll get your pyjamas, but we need to talk about this"

It seemed like Eren didn't even have the strength to dress himself and Levi reminded of how often he'd dressed his little brother when he was a brat, it seems incredible that such a small boy would now be taller than him. After man handling his brother into his pyjamas, Levi positioned them so his back was against Eren's bed head and Eren was in his arms with his side along Levi's chest. He really needed to talk to Grisha and Carla about this, and he really wanted to get Eren to a hospital, but his brother was stupidly stubborn about such things. Nuzzling Eren's hair, Levi pressed small kisses to the boys chocolate locks like he'd done when Eren was a kid. His brother was his everything  
"Eren, I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out what's going on with you, and I just can't understand. I thought things were getting better..."  
Eren shook his head   
"Things aren't getting better"  
"Levi... I don't want to be here anymore"  
Closing his eyes, it really did feel like the alpha's heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces  
"Everything is just too hard"  
"Then tell me. Tell what's going on so I can help you"  
"You're the one person I can't tell"  
"But why?"  
"Because I don't want you to hate me"  
"I can't hate you Eren"  
"You would if you knew"  
"Why don't you let me be the judge of that"  
Eren started to sob again, his brother turning in his hold and burying his face against Levi's neck  
"Please Eren"  
He was begging now, begging for Eren to let him in. His brother's emotional pain was so thick he could taste it. Sliding his hands down Eren's back with the intention of lifting him, his brother tensed in his hold, letting out a long whimper as he did. The fact that Eren couldn't feel pain meant the boy had associated the touch with something else and Levi quickly slid his hands back up  
"Ok. I'm sorry"  
"You didn't do anything wrong"  
"Neither did you. I know you, you're a good kid"  
"I deserved it... I deserve everything bad. I'm a freak"  
"You're not a freak"  
"Then why... why did he do it?"  
Levi's gut rolled and he had a sudden and horrible thought. Images of Eren's bloodied underwear came to mind and he ground his teeth in anger. He'd been right... and there was little wonder as to why Eren felt the way he did. Gathering him closer, Levi rocked Eren  
"You're not dirty... it's ok, you're not"  
"I am!"  
"Eren, no"  
Eren's words grew mumbled before his brother fell asleep in his arms, the last thing Eren said was "I loved him and he raped me". Evidently Eren had hit the point of exhaustion where he didn't even know about the words coming out his own mouth, and though he wished like hell he could turn back time and save Eren, he knew he couldn't. All he could do instead was continue to hold him tight.

When Carla came up to wake them for dinner, Levi was still holding Eren. His brother's hair was wet from his tears, and he physically couldn't let him go, even going as far as to growl at Carla when she came over to him. Looking up to his adoptive mother, he blinked the tears from his eyes  
"Levi, honey, what's wrong?"  
"It's Eren..."  
"What's Eren?"  
Levi couldn't bring himself to voice the words. It make him so sick and angry to think about it. Sitting down on Eren's bed, Carla brushed Eren's hair back, before moving to take Eren's hand. That's when she noticed and she let out a small sob  
"He..."  
"He's not in a good place... he tried hurt himself and I don't know what to do"  
His sentence ended with a broken sob  
"H-how bad is it?"  
"He... he won't go to hospital. He doesn't want to go... and I'm scared if we force him it'll be worse"  
He was pathetic, practically choking on the words as he tried to tell his adoptive mother that her real son intentionally hurt himself. No mother should hear that. Burying her face against Eren's shoulder, Carla tried to lift Eren into her hold  
"Carla?"  
"He needs help... Grisha can help him... we... his arm..."  
"I did his arm..."  
"You're not a doctor Levi!"  
The woman's words were like a slap to the face and his alpha didn't like it one bit. But Carla was right. He wasn't a doctor. He wasn't anything really. He was a 30 year old unbonded alpha who cared about his brother way too much for it to be considered healthy. No wonder Carla wanted to get Eren away from him. He shouldn't even be touching his brother. He was the dirty one, not Eren. He was the one who'd killed people and spent the last 18 years living while they rotted in the ground  
"I'll carry him"  
His words surprised himself, but Carla got Eren into her lap, and the woman looked to him so coldly she looked like a stranger  
"Go get Grisha. I don't... I don't want to see you right now"

Gisha was sitting on the sofa still, the man nursing a beer   
"Grisha, we need help"  
Grisha looked to him in clear confusion  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Eren, Eren cut himself intentionally. I dressed his arm, but Carla wants you"  
Placing the beer on the coffee table, Grisha rose and seemed to take forever to reach Levi. The alpha placing a hand on his shoulder as he paused   
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"  
He found Grisha's words discomforting, and wasn't sure how to take them. The alpha probably didn't mean it the way it sounded, but he was so shaken he couldn't even think. Following Grisha up the stairs, he watched the man walk into Eren's room, while Levi himself moved to sink down in the hallway next to Eren's door. Burying his face against his knees, he definitely wasn't acting like himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Eren had been raped. His precious brother. He didn't know what to do or say, he couldn't even see Eren. Grisha had told him to go back to his room and that Eren would be fine. Carla was being the protective lioness, and there was no way he was getting to see Eren anytime soon. She'd been so mad at him, and all this time he'd misguidedly been thinking he was doing what was best for Eren. So what was he doing hiding something from them that was this huge. Eren needed to go to the doctor, he needed to be examined and he needed an STI test... but before all that, Levi needed to know who the fuck raped his brother. 

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he took a deep breath. Armin was person closest to Eren, hopefully the boy would know... struggling to keep his anger in check, he brought up Armin's phone number and hit dial. Part of him didn't want the boy to answer and part of him was making up his lie. He couldn't straight up ask if Armin knew who raped Eren. The blonde boy might know nothing at all  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Armin, its Levi here"  
"Oh, hi Levi, what's up?"  
"I'm thinking of organising something for Eren's birthday, you know, 'cause it's his 15th. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions? You are his best friend after all"  
"Ooooh! Sweet, we should totally have a party or something? Or we could go to an amusement park... are we going to do this on his birthday? Because if he like presents as an omega, we can't"  
"No, I was thinking of maybe the week before. I really want to do something big for it. Do you have any idea who we should invite?"  
"Hmmm, Sasha and Connie for sure, and then there's Jean... and me and Mikasa"  
"Of course. Anyone else? Anyone Eren has a crush on?"  
"Oooooh, I like how you think. I didn't know you had this other side. Well, I don't think he's into anyone at the moment"  
"Well who did he used to be into?"  
"Reiner, but like everyone was. He's technically left, but he helps coach the football team now, so he's always around"  
Reiner. He had a first name...  
"You know what, let me call Mikasa and I'll ask her what she thinks"  
Keeping his voice forcefully upbeat, Levi nodded as he spoke  
"That sounds great Armin. Oh, I want to keep this a surprise too"  
"Ok, I'll make sure no one tells! This is going to be so awesome!"  
Armin ended the call with that and Levi ground his teeth together. He needed to find this Reiner kid now.

Facebooking Reiner's name, it took 4 attempts to get it right. The shit head's name was Reiner Braun and Levi didn't like the look of him at all. In his profile picture he was smiling, but his eyes were cold. Scrolling through the kids feed, the alpha had obviously never heard of putting things to "friends only". God had given Reiner some looks, but no brain cells by the seems of it. Scrolling further, he found a party Reiner had been invited to. Clicking the link, he could only shake his head as the event page loaded. No one believed it privacy settings, or so it seemed. The party was this weekend and Levi fully intended on making an appearance. It didn't matter how long he'd been pretending to be anything but a killer, he still remembered everything Kenny every taught him about how to slit a throat from ear to ear and leave no evidence behind. The world would be better off without this Reiner kid.

 

*  
That night Eren had developed a fever, and despite how much his little brother hated hospitals, he was once again there. Watching over Eren's sleeping form was awkward as Carla seemed like she had something to say, but just wouldn't say it. Finally it all got to be too much and Levi slipped from Eren's room and into the hallway, moving to sink down in the blue plastic waiting chairs across from the nurses station. Burying his face in his hands, he felt exhausted.

"Levi, can we talk?"  
Looking up at Carla, he didn't really want her to have another go at him. She had no idea how close he was to snapping and losing complete control. Without waiting for a reply, Carla sank down in the chair next to him and took his hand  
"Levi... I need to say I'm sorry. I should never have snapped at you like that"  
"No, I deserved it"  
"No you didn't. I lost my head because Eren always comes to you. You seem to understand him better than I do, and it's hard to watch him struggle and know he won't talk to me"  
Levi shook his head  
"He doesn't tell me that much"  
"I know he does. It was all so much easier when he was younger and innocent. When you were in Stohess, we'd spend hours and hours watching movies and cuddling on the sofa, but I'd never really see him smile unless it was time to call you. He's always loved and adored you"  
"He loves you too. He didn't want you to know because he doesn't want you to worry. I know I fucked up, I know it, but I couldn't keep my head. Not when it comes to Eren"  
"I know. I know you love and care for him and I know you were trying to do what was right. But he did this on purpose didn't he?"  
"Yeah. He did"  
"And you know why don't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Levi, I deserve to know. I'm his mother"  
Levi took a deep breath, he felt sick at the thought of breaking Eren's trust  
"Levi, please. I have a right"  
"It's just... I don't know for sure, and I don't think he even realised he told me. I don't want to break his trust and I don't want him to know we know"  
Carla's eyes narrowed  
"Levi. Tell me"  
"He wants to die because he doesn't feel normal or that there's a reason to live like this"  
He'd opened his mouth to tell her Eren was raped, but that wasn't what came out at all. Carla let out a small sob, wrapping her arms around him  
"Why! Why does he have to suffer!?"  
"Because people are shitty when it comes to things they don't understand"

Finally composing herself, Carla wiped her face   
"Come on, we better get back to him"

 

*  
Eren had been released from hospital that morning and Levi spent the majority of the day just sitting with him in his room while Eren played his guitar. His brother didn't seem to remember confessing he'd been raped, and was confused as to why he'd even been in hospital to begin with. Carla had explained he had an infection, but he was going to be just fine. Currently Carla was down stairs making all of Eren's favourite foods for dinner, and Levi had already told her he was going out tonight. With what she'd said, it seemed to him they really needed some quality time together. Feeling his phone begin to vibrate, Levi fished it out his pocket and beside him Eren stopped playing  
"You don't have to be here if you don't want to"  
"Of course I want to be here, but I do have to take this call"  
Eren shrugged and went back to plucking away on his guitar.

Heading into his room, Levi let the call ring out, before rushing to call Nabana back. The woman had been busy easier, and he really needed some guidance with Eren. Reaching the clinic receptionist, he waited as his call was transferred to Nabana. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly filled Nabana in on everything that had happened, as well as the fact Eren had been raped. Unlike him, Nabana managed to keep a cool head, scheduling an appointment for Eren on Monday, despite the fact it was during her lunch break. She hadn't exactly told him what he should say or do about Eren, from a therapists point of view, he knew that, but from an overprotective older alpha brother... he had no idea. He loved Eren so much.

After dinner was over, Levi headed up to his room and changed into a tight black shirt, tight black jeans and an older pair of black boots that he couldn't even remember buying, but went with the outfit. Slicking his hair back, he gave himself a good looking over. The way the jeans hugged his arse looked criminal and he totally didn't look like his normal self. He covered himself in scent cancellers, before completing the outfit with a small switchblade knife in his boot, he gave himself a nod and grabbed his keys before heading out, not bothering to say goodbye to Eren and Carla who were sitting on the sofa watching some movie Eren had just put on.

Given he'd already memorised the route to the party and Reiner's face, the drive was relatively painless and he arrived just as people were starting to turn up. In other words, too soon for Reiner to get there. The only people who knew his car were Eren's friends and according to Facebook none of them were coming, so he was free to sit and watch until his prey finally arrived. Sliding on a pair of gloves, he grabbed his knife and headed in.

Reiner was every bit the trash he'd thought he'd be. The teen pulled up in an ugly arse convertible, with a tall dark haired teen in the front. For all he cared, that kid could fuck off. He gave Reiner a few minutes to get inside the party, before stealing over to the teens car and pulling out his switchblade. Despite everyone from the party being so close, no one seemed to really notice him as he stabbed two holes in three of Reiner's tyres. He'd learnt from Mike that if all four were done, insurance would pay for them to be fixed, though Reiner clearly had money... so this was more or less just an extra fuck you. With the tyres done, Levi moved towards the party.

Unlike out the front of the property, inside the house was complete chaos. Half the teens were barely dressed, and more than one topless teen had dashed past him already. Teenagers were worse than feral animals. Their brains soggy from sex and the ridiculous amount of pheromones in the room. Not sighting his target, he looked from the back door to the staircase. Reiner could be up there getting his rocks off, but Levi's instincts told him he'd find the boy in the backyard.

Despite the frigid weather, the pool was practically full. If it wasn't for the trash currently on the property, the house would be kind of nice with its sweeping decks and built in bar. Slipping through the crowd, he moved to the outer edge of the party goers, finally finding his prey sitting in a spa with at least a dozen other people. The alpha could hear the sound of his blood rushing as he was filled with a murderous rage. Reiner was talking and laughing like it was nothing. He obviously couldn't care less about what he'd put Eren through, and the teen had probably forgotten his brother the moment he was done raping him. Moving closer, he found himself a seat, all the while ignoring everything going on around him.

It was forever before people finally started climbing out the spa, until finally Reiner was alone. Some girl giggling and screaming that she'll be right back. Slipping around the side of the spa, Levi made the most of his short stature as he moved silently through the foliage and behind Reiner. Stepping forward, Levi used one hand to cover Reiner's mouth as he stabbed the boy in the back, before pulling the knife back, and thrusting in twice more for good measure. His voice was like ice as he whispered into Reiner's ear   
"This is for my brother"  
Reiner didn't even get the chance to fight back, the alpha rising, only for Levi to hook him by his boxers and pull him back into the spa, not caring when Reiner's head disappeared underwater. Slipping back into the bushes, Levi moved away from Reiner and the spa, using one gloved hand to peel the other off while keeping the knife between them. He hated how familiar it all seemed to be, and he honestly couldn't care about what happened to the teen now. Sliding past the friend that had arrived with Reiner, the boy didn't even look at him twice   
"You Reiner! You gotta see this, someone slashed your tyres"  
Well Reiner wasn't going to drown to death on pool water now... Oh well. Such a shame. Behind him people started yelling, but Levi ignored them all.

From the party, Levi drove home. The best way to get away with something was to act like it never happened. Carla and Eren were sleeping on the sofa, so Levi left them to it. Heading upstairs to change for the night. Tomorrow he'd drop the knife into a medical disposal bin at work, and it really would be over. If Reiner survived, he'd have a lot of people prying into his life, they all want to know why he'd been singled out, and why he'd been stabbed. If no one was immediately forth coming, Levi would just have to call the police and leave a tip off and better yet, he could get frequent updates from Armin under the guise of a worried big brother. His lack of emotion over this particular matter bounced off of him as if it he'd done nothing more than swat an annoying fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh Levi...


	16. Chapter 16

With the gloves and knife long since disposed of, and Reiner stuck in a hospital bed, Levi was feeling pretty good about it. The police had no clue, the kid throwing the party had turned off the house security because he wasn't supposed to be having a party. And even better, bit by bit, the police had been prying into the alpha's life and things weren't adding up. Yep. Working at a hospital definitely had advantages.

Having stopped in at the music store, Levi had bought some new guitar picks for Eren. He'd kind of wanted to buy his brother something and failed miserably. So to go with the guitar picks, he picked up a few books, DVDs, and finally, a new stuffed tiger. His brother still had the ones he'd brought him all those years ago, but he wanted Eren to know how loved he was, and the boy had been quiet since Carla had accidentally put her foot in it. Grisha had mentioned to her that a boy from Eren's school had been stabbed, which lead to Carla asking if Eren knew him, and Eren looking like he was going throw up on the spot. Picking up the few groceries they needed for home last, Levi then headed home.

 

*  
Eren had been in shock. He hadn't even remembered how he'd ended up in hospital, his mother had said something about an infection, but she didn't push him to talk about why he'd done it. He couldn't tell her anyway, though he did have an appointment with Nabana tomorrow, so he had the feeling she knew he wanted to die.

And then he'd found out about Reiner being stabbed. 

It was too much to comprehend. One of the alpha's that had raped him had been stabbed, and no one seemed to know why. Or not that they were saying out loud. Part of him felt Reiner deserved it, but that part was squashed by his worry that having not spoken up about being raped, someone else had been and that was what lead to Reiner's stabbing. He kind of envied the person that someone was willing to go to that lengths over, in his mind there was no way anyone would do anything like that for him. He just wasn't worth it. It was so confusing to try and process, because of his mother knew what kind of thoughts he was having, she'd no doubt be disappointed in him, so he'd spent most of his time since coming home from hospital keeping quiet or in his room. 

Looking up as his door opened, Levi smiled as he let himself in  
"I got you something"  
His brother had been kind of hovering since he got home, sometimes just sitting with him as he played guitar, or uncharacteristically asking if he wanted to play video games. Whatever it was, something was up with Levi's attitude, but as long as he wasn't asking Eren to talk, it was ok  
"You didn't have too"  
"You always say that, just let me spoil you a little. We both know hospital isn't all that fun"  
"The food sucks"  
Levi snorted and walked over, before flipping down on the side of his bed  
"Anyway, surprise?"  
Placing his guitar down carefully, Eren took the bags of shopping from Levi. The first thing he saw was the big soft tiger   
"Aren't I a bit old for this?"  
"Nope. The first time you ended up in hospital, I brought you a tiger"  
"I know, you and mum told me I took that thing everywhere"  
"That's because you did, and you called it Levi"  
"I was two"  
"Yep. I remember, I was there"  
Rolling his eyes, Eren pulled the tiger out and sat it down next to him. It was actually kind of cute, and having Levi buy him things, though completely unnecessary, was nice  
"Levi, why did you buy me so many things?"  
"Because I can, and because you deserve to be happy and have nice things"  
If he could feel his heart skipping a beat, he was sure he would have felt it just now. Levi was so good to him  
"You don't have to buy me things... hanging out like this is enough"  
Levi reached out and ruffled his hair  
"You grew up to be a good kid Eren, don't ever think otherwise"  
A "good kid", right. Just a kid...  
"Thanks"  
Sorting through the shopping, Eren placed his new guitar picks carefully away in the top of his bedside table. They were a gift from Levi, so he'd never use them. Everything his brother gave him was precious to him, almost pathetically so   
"Sooo, mums going out tonight and I thought you might like to hang out and watch movies?"  
"You're not going out?"  
"Why would I go out?"  
"You went the other night"  
"Oh, yeah. But that was a once off. I'd rather just hang out with you"  
"Can I chose the movie?"  
"Of course"

Laying with his back against Levi's arm, his brother had an arm slung around his waist as they watched The Lion King. Levi had half heartedly grumbled over his choice, but he knew his brother loved the movie and that's when he chosen it. Letting out a content sigh, Eren let his eyes slowly close. Levi was his safe place and no matter what he told his brother, his brother only ever tried to help.

 

*  
Sitting on the sofa with Eren was nice. His brother's weight was warm and comforting, and his brother had fallen asleep in his hold. Not wanting to disturb him, Levi pressed a small kiss to the side of Eren's head, before closing his own eyes, though he didn't allow himself to fall asleep.

When Carla came home, he used his free hand to hold a finger to his lips, hushing her as she tried to stifle her loud "awww". Tiptoeing over to sit next to the discarded pizza, Carla smiled as he brushed Eren's hair from his face  
"How long as he been asleep?"  
"A few hours. I didn't want to wake him"  
"He looks happy. Did you two have a good time?"  
"I ordered pizza and we watched The Lion King"  
"You two always did love that movie"  
"Yeah. He thinks I don't know he chooses it because I like it. How was your night?"  
"Long. Going back to work after so long is going to be a long road"  
"Yeah, but you'll be amazing. And it's good for you to be doing something for yourself"  
"I know. I still feel guilty though. Even if I don't start my retraining for another 3 weeks, I still have to run around and right now Eren needs me"  
"I think he's in a better place mentally now"  
"I'm glad he is"  
Levi waited a few moments, before casually bringing it up  
"How's that kid from Eren's school going?"  
"Well I really shouldn't be talking about it, but the police found something on his phone. I overheard them talking about it today. Apparently he's in all kinds of trouble, and so is his best friend"  
"His best friend?"  
"That's what they said"  
Levi frowned at the news, he'd never thought that Reiner would have an accomplice... if this kid was tight with Reiner, he might have... Levi's gut rolled in disgust at the thought. He'd thought Eren saying he'd loved the one who'd raped him meant just one person...  
"Levi, that's a pretty scary look you have"  
"Sorry. I was just thinking"  
Shaking his head, he then looked back down to Eren, still sleeping soundly against him  
"Do you want help taking him up to his room?"  
"No, it's fine. I'll wait until he wakes up"  
"Ok, don't stay up too late though"  
Carla rose and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then to Eren's forehead.

When it seemed like Eren wasn't waking up anytime soon, Levi lifted is brother into his lap and rose from the sofa. Being an alpha definitely had its advantages, Eren was so light in his hold. Carrying his brother upstairs, he carried him into his room rather than into Eren's. Laying Eren down on his bed, he then changed for bed and climbed in next to him, pulling him up against him. 

Waking in the middle of the night, Levi was initially confused until he found Eren was crying in his sleep and the bed was wet. His brother was having a hell of a nightmare and mumbling in his sleep. It was a cruel thing to do, but Levi leant down to listen to what Eren was saying. He was beginning to be let go. For them to stop. When it became clear he was just repeating the same two sentences, he then shook his brother awake  
"Eren?"  
Wet green eyes blinked up at him, his brother letting out a shaky sob. Gathering him against him, Levi rocked Eren gently  
"It was just a dream"  
"I..."  
"Eren, it was a dream. You're ok"  
Nodding against him, Eren gradually relaxed  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok. Are you ready to get cleaned up?"  
Eren groaned in clear embarrassment  
"I didn't... I didn't realise"  
"It's fine. Your nightmare seemed pretty bad"  
"It felt real"  
"Well it's not. No one will hurt you. I won't let you"  
Eren shook his head, looking at him sadly   
"You can't protect me Levi"  
Eren's words cut deep, but his brother climbed from his bed and walked away before he could find the words to reply. 

Given his own bed was a mess, Levi stripped it down and opened his window to air the room, all the while thinking of Eren. Eren knew Reiner was stabbed, but he was still scared, only further leaving him to believe that Reiner's friend was involved. He wished he'd stabbed that kid too. He imagined it was all just a game to Reiner as he passed him over to he raped by his best friend, and god only knew how long it had been going on then, as Eren wasn't in the bathroom long enough for both alpha's to have raped him... unless they both took him at once. Staggering at the thought, he couldn't take it. Why did he leave it to the police? Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he follow the pair and gut them on some road home? Fuck. Kenny would call him sloppy and he absolutely couldn't stand that. No. Fuck. He couldn't think like this. His alpha was screaming at him to get to Eren and make sure his brother was really ok.

Having walked into the bathroom as Eren was getting out the shower, his brother flinched when he saw him  
"Sorry. I need to shower too. I wasn't thinking"  
Eren nodded and grabbed his towel, covering himself as his face turned red. His brother has no clue how hard Levi's heart was racing. He wanted to throw himself around Eren and hold him tight, but he was also struck with the realisation, in that moment he'd looked at Eren as a mate and not his brother. Even if those feelings existed, he could never ever mate with Eren. It was wrong. Pulling back to look away and hide his own arousal over his little brother, he berated himself for such disgusting thoughts. This was Eren. The one person who trusted him and loved him more than anyone else, and the one he felt the same about. But now he'd crossed the line completely. He was just as bad as everyone else.

It was a fortnight later that he moved out and back in with Mike.


	17. Chapter 17

Trying to pretend he'd never even had the thought of Eren as a potential mate, Levi was failing miserably. He and his little brother had kind of stopped talking again, and even last week when they'd gotten together for Eren's birthday surprise, it was weird. Knowing he was being a total arse, Levi had booked studio time for Eren, Mikasa and Armin. It wasn't the huge surprise he'd told Armin he was planning, but the blonde teen had told him he'd done good... so that was a win. Eren had been absolutely elated when they'd recorded a small 5 track disc of the songs they'd written, for which Levi had paid a small mint. It would have been nice to bask in Eren's happiness, but he'd been shunned to the outside and his brother didn't look at him at him at all as they left the studio.

It was now the 29th, 6 whole days later and Eren hadn't responded to any of his texts. He'd wanted to see his brother before he presented tomorrow, but now was stuck waiting awkwardly, after all, no one knew which dynamic Eren would present or how his genetic condition would affect it all. To present meant to change on a genetic level, and it was quite possible if Eren presented as an alpha, he'd only worsen to the point where he would feel, taste and smell nothing at all. It was terrifying. But at the same time, it was equally possible thanks to the condition nothing at all would happen and Eren would merely be a beta. Personally Levi's alpha was hoping his little brother would present as an omega, so much so Levi had woken to find his boxer briefs soaked from the first wet dream he'd had in a good... well a while at any rate. The guilt of which was still gnawing at him. He couldn't love his brother like that.

The ringing of the of his phone, broke him out of his chain of thought and he reached for the device   
"Hello, this is Levi"  
"Hi Levi! I just wanted to check in with you honey"  
Great... he really didn't want to talk to Carla right now   
"Hi Carla, you only saw me the other day"  
"Still, it feels like forever. Now, I wanted to talk to you about Eren's birthday tomorrow. Are you still alright to bring the cake over?"  
Wait. He was supposed to be bringing the cake??  
"Carla, you know I can't if Eren presents as an omega"  
Carla laughed lightly  
"I suppose, but at any rate, if he doesn't I expect you to be there. If he's an alpha or a beta he'll probably just want to go to school"  
"Maybe, anyway, I'm sorry but I actually have a patient arriving shortly"  
"Oh ok, I'll call you back later honey. I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Hanging up the phone, Levi glared at the device. If Carla was so worried, she didn't have to go about trying to bring it up in such an awkward way. Now he was going to have to go through this all again later on.

It was nearly 2 am when Carla called him back, Levi had been reading a medical journal on omega presentation and what to expect. Basically his brother was going to be a horny ball of desperate need... which he already knew about omega's. Holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, Levi tried to google presenting and CIP, while answering Carla's call  
"Levi, I just wanted to let you know Eren's a beta, or an alpha"  
"What do you mean a beta or an alpha?"  
"There's been no change in his scent and he isn't exhibiting any signs of going into heat. You have no idea how relieved I am"  
Levi wasn't relieved. His alpha was screaming something had to be wrong and a terrible loneliness filled his heart  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry, I was just thinking he might not show symptoms right away. Has his crest formed?"  
Carla sighed  
"It's covered by his scar. You can vaguely make out some kind of outline under it, but that's all"  
So maybe... just maybe...  
"Anyway honey, I'm sorry for waking you. I just wanted to tell you the good news and I'll see you for dinner"  
"With the cake"  
"Yes. Please don't forget the cake"  
Reassuring the woman he wouldn't forget the cake, Levi ended the call, before throwing his laptop across his room in despair. Why had he even considered Eren as his fated mate? Was it because he was so fucked up in the head that a little attention had caused his imagination to run wild? Bringing his knees to his chest, a gut wrenching sob burst from his lips. He was always going to be alone.

 

*  
Carla had texted to say Eren had gone to school, and asked if he could pick his brother up as she and Grisha had work until 5:30. Given he hadn't slept and didn't want to see his brother, he longed to say no, but couldn't do that to Carla. Stuck in an impossible situation, Levi found himself running mental simulations of how to pretend to be normal as he talked to his morning patients.

When lunch time came, Levi was exhausted. He fully intended to use his half hour break for a quick nap, but he'd only just arrived back at his desk when his phone began to ring. Cursing the day, he opened his desk draw and pulled the device out, frowning at Armin's name on the caller ID  
"Armin, what's up?"  
Armin sounded panicked as he explained the situation and half of Levi's heart dropped like a stone, while the other was so happy it felt like he was going to burst. Eren had gone into heat at school. Armin had tried to call the house first, but getting no reply had called Levi because he had no idea what to do. Eren was apparently on the verge of a meltdown and the pair were locked in the bathroom closest to the school entrance. Reassuring the teen he'd be there soon, Levi grabbed his car keys and wallet, before taking off running. He didn't even stop to inform the receptionists what was happening, instead yelling out something about an emergency before pushing through the wards double doors.

The whole drive to the school Levi was impatient to get there, and his heart was racing a million miles an hour. Eren was an omega... maybe even his omega... God. He wanted that so badly. Parking haphazardly in the front carpark, he took off running again as he rushed to find his little brother. It wasn't until he was inside the school and approaching the bathroom that he was struck with fear. Just because he wanted Eren, didn't mean his brother wanted him... and nothing could happen... it was his fucking brother.. fuck... his steps slowed and by the time he reached the bathroom door, he'd made himself thoroughly miserable.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Eren's smell hit him like a punch to the face. He smelt so sweet and wet, that Levi couldn't help but feel his penis begin to harden with the need to mate his brother  
"Levi, oh thank god"  
He hadn't even notice Armin by the bathroom counter, the boy's arms were firmly wrapped around his waist and it was clear he'd been crying. Awkwardly moving to Armin's side, he half hugged the boy  
"Thank you for looking after him"  
Armin nodded, the boys hands coming up to grab the arm Levi had around him  
"He... Eren's..."  
"Shhh, it's ok now. I'll take him home"  
"I was so scared"  
Trying to hold back his emotions, Levi nodded  
"Can you call someone to come get you?"  
Armin shook his head  
"Ok, how about you take my keys and go wait in my car. It's out the front. I'll calm Eren and then bring him out"  
Armin nodded and accepted his keys, before leaving Levi alone with Eren.

Knocking lightly on the toilet cubicle door, Levi pushed it open to reveal Eren sitting on the floor shaking. His brother's pants were around his ankles and a thick pool of slick under his arse. Levi had never seen anything so erotic and his life, and stumbled back until he hit the bathroom counter. As if just noticing he was there, Eren whined and his hand pumped his erection hard  
"Big brother... help..."  
Levi swallowed hard, his fingertips dug into the counter so hard he was sure he was leaving marks. On display like that, Eren looked so completely fuckable that it was taking everything he had no move. Because he didn't move, Eren did. His brother pushing himself up and stumbling across to him. Grabbing him hard, Eren slid himself up to mount Levi's leg, before desperately rocking and grinding against him  
"Ahhh. Big Brother... help me..."  
Shoving his lips onto Levi's, his little brother was lost to whatever he was feeling as practically wove himself into Levi's leg, before cumming across him with a long moan. Levi's pants were now thoroughly wet, and he groaned at the feeling of his throbbing erection rubbing against his underwear and Eren's knee  
"Big brother... I don't... I can't..."  
Levi nodded, his lips still against Eren's as he cooed   
"I'm here little omega, your alpha has you"  
Eren let out a sob of relief, his brother wrapping his arms around him as he started to cry.

Trying to get Eren cleaned up wasn't easy when slick continued to pour from his brother. Every slight touch had Eren withering and panting, while he palmed himself in desperate need. Poor Armin must have thought he'd been forgotten by the time he got Eren to the car. Settling Eren in the front passenger seat, he could smell Armin's arousal in the car. His alpha wanted to kick the boy to the curb, but the poor kid must be so confused, so he forced himself to behave and drove the boy home.

After leaving Armin's house, Levi tried to keep a cool head, but it was just him and Eren alone in the car together and his brother was once again touching and rubbing himself in clear need  
"Ahhh, Levi!"  
Watching Eren's back arch as his brother cried his name mid orgasm, Levi finally snapped. He was only human after all. Pulling off the road and into an alley. He knocked the car into park and fumbled his seatbelt undone. Grabbing Eren by the hair, he pulled his brother into a hungry kiss, the omega whining so sweetly into his mouth. 

With Eren in his lap, Levi couldn't keep his eyes off his brother as Eren fucked him. Every part of his body was burning with desire to claim the beautiful boy. Moaning and panting his name, Eren's lips found his again, while cum and slick dribbled into Levi's lap. His brother had cum so many times, his penis could only bounce limply as Eren rode him. It was like Levi could feel Eren's own ecstasy, the way the boy was being stretched and the feeling of his prostate being brutalised so perfectly left Levi's own arse throbbing  
"Knot... need your knot... big brother!"  
Snarling as he grabbed Eren's hips, Levi held him midway up, so he could thrust up into Eren, his brother seemed to be growing tighter with each thrust, and finally his knot popped. Dropping Eren down, his brother slumped back against the steering wheel, his plump pink lips parted as he panted, and his insides clenched and rolled as if trying to drain Levi completely dry. Reaching to take Eren's face in his hands, he kissed the teen as gently as he could, before gathering him against him and nuzzling his neck. Eren let out a small purr of content  
"Big Brother..."

As Eren's wave of heat cooled, Levi was filled with self hatred. He'd mounted his brother and it had felt incredible. But it was his brother and that wasn't ok... feeling Eren start to wriggle in his lap, he shuddered as his brother mouthed at his neck  
"Eren..."  
Though his knot had now deflated, he was still very much inside of his brother and was throbbing with a need to fill him again. Eren was making it so hard to say no  
"Eren stop... we can't"  
Pulling back to stare into his eyes, his brother blinked as if confused  
"You're my little brother. We shouldn't"  
"Don't... don't you feel it?"  
Levi frowned as the teen took his hand and placed it on his chest. Eren's heart was racing   
"I... I don't know what it is... but I feel something... I love you Levi. I've been in love with you for so long and now... I can feel how much you want me"  
Rolling his hips, Eren drew an involuntary moan from Levi   
"We can't. We're brothers"  
"But you... I love you"  
"And I love you"  
The words slipped from his mouth, and before he could say anything else, Eren's lips were against his as the omega desperately began to ride him again. Eren felt something. His brother who didn't even know if hugs were warm felt something. He felt him... and this beautiful creature loved him.

Slowing Eren's pace down, Levi showered love onto his brother, carefully touching and teasing his brother's whole body until he knotted his omega again. His omega... something he'd thought that would never ever happen. With his face buried against Eren's neck, he cried openly. He was so completely in love with Eren  
"Levi?"  
"We can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're my brother. I watched you grow up. Mum and dad trust me with you... I can't betray them"  
"They don't have to know"  
"How would we even keep this a secret?"  
"We'll find a way"  
Eren sounded so much older and wiser than he was, and it was easy to forget his brother was just a kid. 

With Eren snoozing in the front passenger seat, Levi was finally driving home. Everything his brother was experiencing had caught up with him and he'd fallen asleep in Levi's arms. His little brother slept the whole way home, not waking until Levi had carried him into the bathroom. They both needed to clean up before Carla came home. He'd need to ring her and lie through his teeth. He could tell her he'd picked Eren up, and in a hormone fuelled dazed he'd cum on him. She'd believe that much, but he couldn't tell her he'd fucked and knotted Eren multiple times now or that he was so in love with him he didn't want to ever let him go.

Stripping his brother and then himself, Levi helped Eren into the shower. His brother already hard all over again, and slick was running down his thighs in long thick ribbons, Levi's semen clearly evident against the honey like liquid. God... he had to taste him. Kneeling down behind Eren, Levi ran his tongue over his brother's quivering opening, eliciting wanton moans from Eren's perfect lips as he did. His brother was heavily scarred down there and Levi wanted to murder the alpha's who'd claimed his precious mate first.

His brother tasted incredibly and Levi began to drink down the slick greedily. It was all too much, he could feel the sensation of what he was doing to Eren himself, with each thrust of his tongue inside of his brother, it felt like he was the one being eaten out. Taking his erection in his hand, he began to jerk himself harshly as continued his oral ministrations. Eren mewed loudly, rocking his hips back against Levi's face   
"Alpha! Alpha fill me"  
Growling with agreement, Levi rose and rutted up against Eren, as one hand slid to his brother's slightly swollen stomach. He couldn't wait to see it swell and pushing inside, he didn't hold back as he fucked him with the need to breed. His teeth ached to mark Eren's neck, but given their height difference he couldn't reach his brother's nape and instead bit down on his spine. Filling Eren again, he nuzzled the spot he'd bitten and his hands rubbed his brother's belly   
"My omega"  
Eren hummed in reply, his hands coming to rest over Levi's   
"I love you Levi"  
"I love you too Eren"

After showering, Levi helped Eren dry and dress. His omega falling asleep in his hold again and his alpha's ego swelled further. After 15 years of never having a mate, he'd found his fated one was beside him the whole time. Carrying Eren to his bed, he settled his little brother down, before pressing a kiss to Eren's temple. He had no idea what Eren was going through and his brother must be experiencing so many new sensations, but he wouldn't get a clear answer over it all until Eren was no longer filled with the need to be breed. Forcing himself away from his brother, he headed down to their parents room, and into the ensuite. Being a strong alpha Grisha was forced to take insanely high doses of suppressants for work. He found what he was looking for in the top draw of the bathroom vanity and shook out a few pills before downing them. Carla wouldn't let him stay if she thought he was fucking Eren. Looking up at himself, he caught sight of his crest in the mirror. Turning to see it better, he found the space for his mates initial to be red and raised as if he'd been bitten there. This only lead to cement the fact that Eren was his mate and because he'd burnt over his bonding mark, their initials couldn't properly form into matching crests. Filled with happiness, he rushed to place the pill bottle back in the draw, before heading to his old room and getting dressed quickly. He needed to put their clothes in the wash and clean up any traces of what they'd done before he could call Carla.

Carla was shocked and upset. His adoptive mother crying when he explained Eren had presented at school. Levi assured her that his brother was now up his room while Levi was down in the living room, and that he'd taken three times the normal dose of suppressants so nothing was going to happen there. Thanking him quickly, Carla promised to be home soon. Levi honestly wished he hadn't called her. He wanted to go up and curl around his mate and hold him tight. They didn't even need to have sex, he just wanted to know Eren was alive and breathing and fall asleep with the boy in his hold. He'd gone and done it. He'd fucked his little brother. God. He never should have done it. And only just now did he realise they didn't even use a condom. What if Eren fell pregnant? Or what if someone got to him at school now that he was an omega? He didn't know what had happened with Reiner or his friend... and what if they weren't the only ones? His brother was a rape victim and he'd fucked him with the intent on breeding with him. Feeling absolutely disgusted with himself, Levi rose and walked from the house. Sitting on the front step until Carla arrived home. Explaining to her that he shouldn't stay while Eren was like this, his adoptive mother quickly agreed and promised to let him know when it was safe to come back home. He hugged her quickly, not wanting to blurt out everything that had happened and terrified he would because he felt that fucking guilt. He'd had such a good thing here and he'd gone and ruined it...

Climbing into his car, Levi moaned as the smell of sex filled his senses. His penis rushed to thicken and throbbed with the need to mount his mate. No. Eren wasn't his mate. They couldn't do this. They couldn't sneak around and lie. It wasn't fair on Carla or Grisha and it wasn't fair on either of them... it was completely fucked. Eren loved him, and felt him. He wasn't even able to leave to drive home until he'd jerked himself off right there in the drive way. 

His alpha was in completely control of his body now and he now understood what it truly felt like to be in a rut.


	18. Chapter 18

Masturbating had only helped so much, and Levi was only growing more and more agitated from his longing to see Eren. His brother was now into his third day of his heat, which meant Levi was into the third day on his rut. Burying his face in his brother's discarded school jumper, Levi breathed in Eren's scent as he nuzzled it desperately, while working his spent and aching penis. Ruts fucking sucked.

Listening to his phone ring, Levi reached for the device in annoyance. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he couldn't help the rush of excitement he felt when he saw Eren's name. Even though he really shouldn't be answering, he desperately wanted to hear his brother voice  
"Eren?"  
"Big... brother...."  
Eren sobbed out his name, causing him to growl  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"I... I..."  
Eren dissolved into sobs, and trying to hush his brother was getting him nowhere  
"Eren, where's mum? She can help you"  
"W-work"  
"Mums at work?"  
"Y-yes"  
"And dad is he?"  
"Big brother..."  
"Shhh, I'm on my way over now little omega"  
Eren moaned into the phone so erotically Levi just about came. This was a terrible idea.

Arriving at the house, Levi let himself in. Eren's sweet scent had filled every part of the building by the seems of it, but it was so filled with pain... his omega was suffering. Running up the stairs, Levi took them two at a time, before throwing himself into Eren's room. Sprawled out on his bed, Eren was naked, one hand massaging his left breast, while the other toyed with his limp and leaking penis  
"Big brother..."  
"I'm here"  
Stripping off in record time, Levi crossed to Eren's bed and climbed between his long toned legs. So beautiful. Eren was so beautiful  
"Big brother... here"  
Sliding his hand off his penis, Eren spread his already loose opening, the ring of muscles was such an inviting colour   
"Shh... let me take care of you"  
Moving to climb over Eren, he pulled his brother firmly up against his aching erection and claimed the omega's lips. He wanted to take his time and thoroughly enjoy turning Eren inside out, despite how desperately needy they both felt. Pulling Eren into his lap, his brother whined as he lifted his hips, slipping as he tried to slide down on Levi's erection  
"Slow down Eren, I don't want to hurt you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I want... I want to feel you... need to feel you in me"  
Mouthing his brother's neck, Eren's head lolled back and the boys fingernails raked down his back, causing them to both groan  
"Can you feel that?"  
Eren nodded  
"I feel what you feel"  
Sliding his hand between them, Levi took the bud of his right nipple between his fingers and squeezed hard. Eren whimpered as he came between them   
"What... what is..."  
"Pain. That's what pain feels like"  
Eren groaned, his finger nails digging further into Levi's back   
"I want... I want to hurt"  
"Not right now, right now let me love you"  
Taking Eren's hips, he lined his brother up and pushed into his wet heat. Waiting for Eren's body to adjust around him, he pressed kisses to Eren's lips as he nuzzled his face   
"Ahhh, big brother!"  
Levi's lap grew wetter as slick pooled in his pubic hair. Everything about Eren was so perfect.

Laying Eren back down, Levi alternated between fucking his brother and exploring his brother's perfect body. Licking and sucking Eren's nipples until they were bright red, he smiled down at the boy staring up at him  
"Eren, you're so beautiful"  
His brother whined softly, as if to tell him no  
"You are. I waited my whole life to find my mate, and you've been here with me the whole time. Thank you Eren"  
"Levi... I... I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Sharing long kisses, Levi rocked into Eren, his brother shaking beneath him as he continued to cum. With his knot finally forming, Eren's back arched before falling limply against the bed with his chest heaving. Cumming inside his brother, Levi laid across Eren's chest, listening to Eren's heart racing. He nuzzled the soft skin gently, a dopey smile on his face  
"Levi... I love you"  
"I know"  
Eren wrapped his arms around him, his brother pressing kisses to Levi's sweaty hair  
"Your back hurts, I'm sorry"  
Levi shook his head  
"Don't be sorry. It feels good"  
"It... it feels weird"  
"Eren, you know how being mates work. Any time I'm hurt, you apparently feel it and every time you're hurt, I'll feel it"  
"I... I um... I tried to touch myself... but it didn't feel like that"  
"Maybe it's because we're mates? I honestly don't know"  
Eren fell silent, so Levi looked up to his brother  
"What is it?"  
"I don't want to have more tests"  
"You won't. We aren't supposed to be doing this"  
"So when my heat ends..."  
"When your heat ends we'll work things out"  
That was the best he could promise his brother for now.

Spending the day buried inside his brother, Eren's heat finally calmed mid afternoon and he was able to get his brother to take a bath while he changed the sheets. Checking that Eren was alright, Levi then headed downstairs, his omega needed nutrients. His body was already confused enough and his brother could now feel pain to some degree, or at least his pain. This revelation brought with him the fear Eren would find small ways to hurt himself if he rejected him, or ways to cause pain during sex like had he had with his fingernails. 

Carrying food up to Eren's room, he found his brother sitting on his bed and staring down at his stomach as his finger tips ghosted over his snail trail  
"Eren, is something wrong?"  
Eren shook his head   
"No. I was just thinking and I think I'm starving"  
Laughing at his brother's adorableness, Levi placed the tray of food he'd prepared on the bed  
"You need to eat. Heat's are a serious thing and your body doesn't get the messages of when you're tired or you need to eat and drink. I'm going to take a shower, and while I do, I want you to eat that"  
Eren, looked at him as if he'd hurt him  
"I'm not going anywhere just yet. But right now you need to rest. I promise we can cuddle when I come back"  
"We can?"  
"Of course we can"

Spooned around Eren, his brother had fallen asleep in his hold. Levi had finished what Eren hadn't eaten, before settling down with his omega. Light touches had turned to slow sex, and Eren had fallen asleep with Levi's knot buried deeply inside of him. He waited until Eren was truly asleep before sliding his knot free and redressing his brother. He wanted nothing more than to continue holding him, but he needed to spray Eren's room with scent cancellers, and open his brother's window to let some air in... letting out a groan, he found it near on impossible to let Eren go. His brother's chocolate locks, were so very soft and burying his face against Eren's hair, he let out a small sigh. Why did Eren have to be his brother?

 

*  
Instead of Eren's heat lasting for a week, he was into his second week and hospitalised because of it. His body felt so weird and heavy, and the drugs they were pumping into his system left him feeling so tired. The only good bit was that he was in a private room, and Levi was allowed to visit him. Their parents didn't seem to know Levi had been sneaking in and spending the day with him. His brother loved him, and he was so ridiculously happy. Scared, but happy. Those were the only two main thoughts he could comprehend right now. And this whole feeling pain thing was... intoxicating. If he hurt himself he didn't feel it, but he could feel what Levi felt and that was amazing.

Laying in Levi's arms, Eren snuggled closer into his brother. Because he was an alpha, he had to take strong suppressants, but despite that, Eren could still smell how much his alpha wanted him. Rocking his hips lightly, a breathy moan fell from his lips as his erection rubbed against his brother's  
"Eren..."  
The way his brother said his name was a warning not to start something they couldn't finish, but fuck he wanted him   
"We can't"  
"Please..."  
"Someone might walk in"  
Eren sighed, and buried his face against Levi's neck as he nodded  
"I just want to feel"  
"I know, and when your heats over and you're finally out of here, things will all be much better"  
Pulling him closer, Levi nuzzled the side of his face   
"I love you. Don't forget that"

Coming to join them for dinner, his mum bubbled on about something silly that had happened in the emergency department. Sitting there Eren was too sleepy to eat, let alone follow the conversation. He wanted to fall back to sleep in Levi's arms, but now dinner was over his brother had to leave for the night. Kissing him on the forehead, Levi promised to come back tomorrow, leaving him with their mother  
"How are you feeling Eren?"  
"Sleepy"  
His mum reached out brushed his hair out his face   
"Well hopefully we can figure out something soon. I hate seeing you like this"  
"Mmm"  
Eren let out a small yawn  
"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you before I leave and is there anything you want me to bring back?"  
"Can I have some clean clothes?"  
"Sick of the hospital gown?"  
"Just a little"  
"But it brings out the green in your eyes"  
"Mum, I'm being serious"  
"I know. Do you want your guitar?"  
"No, I'm too sleepy. I don't want anything to happen to it"  
"Ok honey. I'll see you later"  
Kissing his forehead, his mum left and Eren settled down for the night. 

It seemed like he'd only just closed his eyes when the door to his room creaked open. Despite how tired he felt, he whimpered as he pulled himself into a ball. His father hadn't touched him since going into heat and he'd been so lost in Levi, he'd been able to relax and forget everything. He was making the choice to have sex for himself and with someone he loved. As tears welled in his eyes, he started to shake  
"Eren?"  
His head shot up, looking to Levi as he let out a shaky sob  
"Hey, what happened?"  
Shaking his head, he reached for his brother, letting Levi pull him into his hold  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I didn't give you a goodnight kiss"  
Fuck Levi was so good to him... clinging to his brother, he nuzzled him furiously as he tried to breathe in as much of Levi's scent as he could  
"Eren, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"I..."  
He couldn't make the words come out, instead he shook his head   
"Alright, it's alright. You don't have to tell me right now. Let's just settle down for the night?"  
Eren shook his head   
"I don't want to sleep"  
"Says the kid who was falling asleep while eating dinner"  
"Levi..."  
Lifting him up and laying him down carefully, his brother slid up next to him, and interlaced their fingers  
"I'll stay until you fall asleep"  
"I don't want to sleep"  
"But you need to. And I'll be back tomorrow morning after work"  
Eren really didn't want to sleep, instead he snuggled into his alpha and bit his lip. Everything was so perfect right now, but that was because Levi didn't know. Letting out a small sob, he dissolved into Levi's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Three weeks Eren was in heat, and his brother was an emotional wreck. The hospital staff had finally found the right combination of suppressants and Eren had finally been released. Kissing and gentle touches in the hospital was all they'd done, and anytime things seemed to be getting more serious, Eren pulled away. That's how the last two weeks since Eren's discharged had passed, with them not spending any real time together. Something had triggered him, his brother obviously struggling to deal with the past. Drowning in his own worry, Levi had sat up all night trying to figure out what to do with his brother. He wanted Eren to feel loved and safe, but mostly happy. Something had to change and he'd booked a hotel room for them both tonight. It would be just the two of them, and after work he intended to pick his brother up and do whatever he wanted to do. 

 

*  
Sitting across from his patient, Levi felt like he'd been struck in the stomach. Doubling forwards in surprise, he ground his teeth in confusion. The same pain flared rapid succession, it felt like he was being booted over and over. Given his initial surprise, it took him a few long moments before realising if he was the one not being hurt, it had to be Eren. Stumbling out the room, he barely made it into the hall before dropping to his knees. It felt like he was being torn apart  
"Levi!"  
Rushing to his side, one of the receptionists looped her arm around his waist and pulled him up  
"Are you ok? What's wrong? Should I call for someone?"  
Levi shook his head. He was a strong alpha in his own right, but right now, fuck. It hurt like a bitch  
"Sorry, do you think you can help me to my office?"  
The woman nodded quickly, steadily supporting him as they made their way down the hall.

Once in his office, Levi forced a smile  
"Sorry. I don't know what came over me"  
He knew exactly what had come over him. Eren was in trouble and needed him  
"I really think you should see someone"  
"I'll call Grisha. Thank you for your help. Can you organise someone to check on my patient"  
"Of course, don't you worry about a thing"

Pulling out his phone with a shaking hand, Levi tried Eren's number first, not getting through. Doubling over in pain, his underwear was growing sticker and warmer by the second. Letting out a growl, he called Carla, hoping she'd know where Eren was  
"Levi! I wasn't expecting you to call, are you ok?"  
"Where's Eren?"  
"Ah..."  
"Carla, where is Eren right now?"  
"He's up in his room"  
"You need to check on him"  
"Levi, you're not making sense"  
How was he not making sense? Eren needed help, she was closest...   
"Go check on Eren! He needs help!"  
"What..."  
"Go!"  
Ending the call, he forced himself to his feet, wincing as his abused arse flared with pain. So help Eren if he was doing this just to fuck with him.

 

*  
Eren had reread his message from Levi 3 times. His big brother was taking him out tonight. He was so fucking excited, and nervous as hell. He'd been trying so hard to find a balance with Levi, especially since his need to be fucked had died down with the drugs in his system. But things hadn't been going that way, and he'd barely gotten to see his alpha in the last fortnight. Letting out a happy squeal, he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. The last thing he needed was his parents wanting to know why he was so happy. Rolling over on his bed, he held his phone high, he wanted to tell Armin all about him and Levi, but right now he couldn't tell anyone.

"What's got you so happy"  
Jumping in shock, before he could hide his phone, his father snatched it out his hand. Reading his messages the man's face darkened  
"What the fuck is this?"  
"Dad..."  
"Don't fucking dad me! You're fucking Levi! It wasn't enough for you to be a disgusting disgrace! Wait until your mother hears about this"  
"Levi loves me!"  
Grabbing him, his father threw him down, the man booting him over and over in the stomach. Whimpering Eren curled around himself, pleading with the man to let him go. Ripping his pants as he pulled them down, his father shoved in hard  
"Let's see how he likes you when he finds out you like being touched by your father"  
"Let me go!"  
Sobbing as he tried to struggle away, this was what he'd truly feared. Levi was going to feel all of this   
"No! Dad! Stop! I don't want to get pregnant!"  
His father laughed   
"It's ok. Did you really think I wouldn't give you anything for that. Guess what, any bastard child that was in you is dead by now. You took that little white pill this morning. It's dead"  
No. No... sobbing as he tried to fight back harder a scream came from the doorway. Pulling out of him, his father stormed over to his mother and pushed her out the door  
"Grisha! How could you?!"  
"You frigid bitch, who else am I gonna fuck around here? Levi... no, Eren's already fucking him!"  
Rising on shaky feet, Eren launched himself at his father  
"Leave her alone!"  
The man's voice was cold and he feared what was going to happen to her. Receiving a hard backhand to the face, he landed hard enough to smack his head on the floor. His mum screamed his name, but Grisha lifted her like she was nothing and carried her from sight. There was a serious of thuds before his father came back, flipping him over and pushing back in  
"Mum!"  
"She can't hear you now Eren"

 

*  
Arriving at the house, Levi mowed down the mailbox as he pulled into the front yard. He'd already been forced to stop after pain flared through his head so badly he'd thrown up across the steering wheel. Eren was in so much pain, and now Carla wouldn't answer. Fumbling him way out the car in panic, he took off towards the house leaving his keys in the car. Trying the front door, he found it locked, but was too murderous to go back. Something was very wrong here. 

"Carla! Eren!"  
Having kicked his way in, Levi ran towards the stairs. Carla was laying prone across the floor, the woman's hair covering her pretty face, and Levi's heart began to pound even louder  
"Carla!"  
Brushing the woman's hair back Carla's eyes were closed. It was so much like when he'd found Eren at the base of the stairs all those years ago and his fingers shook as he reached for her. He found a weak pulse, and let out a sigh of relief  
"Eren!"  
His little brother was laying on his bedroom floor, looking so broken. Rushing to his side, he felt for Eren's pulse. It was so weak  
"Eren, come on..."  
Realising he'd left his phone in the car, he ran back through the house and downstairs. On his way in, he hadn't noticed how trashed the place looked, and the house phone had been cut. 

With the police and ambulance called, Levi was back up by Eren's side. He held his mate close and rocked him. Where the fuck was Grisha!? He should have been home too, but his car wasn't even here. And the more pressing question was why did Eren smell like his father? Something else was going on here.

The police and ambulance arrived at the same time, Carla was taken in the first ambulance and Levi went with Eren in the second. He wasn't letting Eren out his sight, even when the paramedics tried to clean him up, Levi wasn't having it. In the end, they sedated him under the grounds of violent behaviour. If they thought he was violent, they had no idea.

 

*  
Waking in hospital, Eren let out a low sob. This was his second time waking up, the first time he'd been alone and confused. He'd honesty thought he was going to die, and Levi... his alpha had felt it all... he didn't know what to do now Levi knew he was still being raped. Sobbing harder, the machine to his left began to beep annoyingly loud. He wanted it to shut up, and he didn't want to be here anymore. Pulling out his IV, he cut his hand as he pulled the needle free from the IV tube. He didn't have anything sharp to use, and it wasn't like he was in his right mind anyway. Stumbling into the bathroom, the machine continued to beep as if mocking him. Given the bathroom door didn't have a lock, he sank down against it. He wanted to see Levi one last time, but his alpha would try and help him. He didn't want to be helped. He was so tired of this.

 

*  
Levi was making himself a cup of tea when pain flare up his arm and his hand. Looking down to the small drop of blood welling there, he frowned in confusion. Pulling his hand back from his disposable cup, he looked to his hand and his eyes widened. Something was going on with Eren. Apparently his brother had woken earlier when he was being checked over. Both he and his omega had been torn to shreds when Eren was raped, and even though he'd been calling Grisha, the man still wasn't answering. Shaking as he stepped back from the machine, turning towards Eren's room, he felt a sharp pain through his wrists. It was... he had no words for it... as cuts appeared across his wrists. He ran. His feet falling loudly on the linoleum floor, as a trail of blood drops followed him to the room Eren was sharing with Carla  
"We need some help in here!"  
Some woman was screaming exactly what Levi was thinking. He rounded the corner into the room and fell to his knees. His head was spinning and blood ran down his hands, but he couldn't take his eyes off his mate. Eren had chosen to try and end his life, he'd chosen to leave him behind.

 

*  
Eren was laying in his hospital bed staring at the wall when Levi finally summoned the courage to walk into his omega's room  
"Hey Eren..."  
Eren looked to him sadly, his omega clearly taken back by his appearance and a small sob slipped from his lips. Looking back to wall, Eren buried his face in his hands. Walking over to his omega, he sank down heavily on Eren's bed and took his hand  
"Eren, why did you do it?"  
"Y-you know why..."  
"Because you were raped?"  
Eren nodded silently   
"Eren, it doesn't change the fact I love you"  
His mate let out a sad sigh  
"He never touched you did he?"  
Levi frowned, and lifted Eren's hand so he could nuzzle it  
"How..."  
"How long has dad been raping me?"  
Levi closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't let his anger out... he hadn't wanted to believe it. That Grisha could do something so disgusting and vile  
"For as long as I can remember. He'd call me a freak and tell me to die. The first time he came inside of me was the day I cut my arm up"  
Levi's breath was taken away, and a profound sense of guilt filled him. He'd told Eren over and over that he was there for him, that he loved him and would protect him. Now he understood why his little brother had told him he couldn't  
"It's ok Levi. You can leave. I wouldn't want to be with me either. I was raped by dad, raped by the guy I thought loved me and his best friend. I'm so dirty and damaged... and you deserve so much better than me"  
Taking a deep breath, Levi let it out slowly as he opened his eyes  
"Eren, have you ever wondered how I ended up for adoption?"  
"I used to, but that became less important"  
"I killed people. When my real mother died, my uncle took me in. I don't know if you've ever heard the name "Kenny The Ripper" before, but when I was with him, we killed people"  
Eren looked to him in shock and Levi slowly nodded  
"I ended up in the foster system and I hated them all. I was 12 and small for my age. There wasn't anything great about me, and by law they were forced to disclose my past. When your parents came to pick me up, I was sure it would never last. But your mum. She never pushed. She told me she wasn't trying to take over being my mother, and to think of her as a friend. In time I got swept away by it all and then you were born. The moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to protect you from everything evil in this world. You were so tiny and pure, and I was so scared I'd taint you with the darkness that lives inside of me. I have loved you from the moment you took your first breath and honestly I never thought you'd be my mate"  
Eren let out a shaky breath as he wiped his face  
"Did you stab Reiner?"  
"Yes"  
"How did you know?"  
"That day you tried to kill yourself, you told me you'd been raped. That you loved him and he raped you. I didn't think about it being Grisha. I hunted Reiner down and stabbed him for what he did to you and I honestly didn't feel any remorse over it"

Eren took a few moments before nodding slowly  
"I thought he loved me. I wanted him to be my first, but then all I could think about was dad touching me and I wanted him to let me go. He and Bertholdt raped me over and over. That was when I turned up at your place. I always feel safe with you and I was so scared and embarrassed... I really thought he loved me"  
Eren dissolved into tears, so Levi gathered him into his arms and held him tight  
"I... he and Bertholdt would always watch me... he... he got me a couple of times after that... he made me feel like I deserved it! Like it was the price for me being alive! I was so happy when he was stabbed!"  
Eren's voice was bordering on hysterics now, and his mate was weakly trying to push him away   
"Why can't I just die! Why didn't he kill me when I was a kid?! He hates me! He's always hated me! I want him gone"  
"Eren, I am going to hunt him down and kill him for this, and for what he did to Carla. I promise"  
"But what about you!? You can't..."  
"Eren, I can. You are my omega. My brother. My world and saviour. This is the only way I can atone for my sins"  
"I... I'm not worth it"  
"You are and you're worth so much more"  
"I'm dirty! And ruined! I didn't want to tell you, because now you're leaving me! I ruin everything for everyone"  
"No you don't and I'm not leaving you. Not until you and Carla are safe"  
"He threw her down the stairs. She walked in on him raping me and she screamed. I couldn't protect her Levi"  
That was something else he'd predicted and he was certain Grisha had thrown Eren down the stairs when he was two... Levi swallowed hard  
"I told mum to check on you. You didn't answer your phone and I felt your pain. I didn't know she was going to find him..."  
Eren wailed brokenly and all Levi could do was hold him and tell him he wasn't dirty and he wasn't to blame.


	20. Chapter 20

Replacing the flowers by his mothers bed, Eren sighed softly. His mum was in a coma and they had no idea if or when she'd wake up. She'd been this way for the last 6 weeks now, and each day hope crumbled away. Part of him wondered if it would be better she never wake up and find out what happened. His beautiful and kind mother didn't deserve any of this and it wasn't fair. Brushing the hair from her face, Eren leant in to kiss her cheek  
"Mum... please wake up"  
Burying his face against hers, he took a deep breath  
"I'll be back tomorrow after school. Levi's got work, so I have to go school. I don't want to, but you'd tell me to go, even though it's the last week. I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Levi like this... and you probably hate us for it... but I feel things when I'm with him..."  
After pressing another kiss to her cheek, Eren pulled back and wiped his face. He gathered up the dead flowers he'd replaced and forced himself out the room. 

Living with Levi and Mike was weird, but he couldn't go home. Even the thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

Walking through to the Mental Health Ward, Eren placed the flowers in the bin behind the reception desk. Levi had patients this morning and through the afternoon, so Eren waited in his brother's office. It was kind of plain, with nothing unnecessary on his brother's desk except for a photo of him, Levi and their mum. She was smiling so happily, Levi had taken the photo when Eren was about 9 or 10, he couldn't really remember. Staring at his alpha, Eren wished Levi would hurry up already. He wanted to go home, and given he didn't know Mike it was always awkward when it was just the two of them. Mike was the only one who knew about him and Levi, his big brother had told the alpha about the two of them incase something happened to him. He'd expected the man to be disgusted, but all Mike said was not to be too loud.

When Levi finally came back into his office, he looked exhausted. Rubbing his face with one hand, his alpha sank down at his desk and placed his files down  
"Rough day?"  
Levi looked to him and blinked before nodding   
"Yeah. Something like that. How was mum?"  
"No change"  
Levi turned to face him, before opened his arms, and Eren climbed into them sadly. Burying his face against Levi neck, his brother held him tight  
"Hey, she'll be ok"  
"I know... you keep saying that"  
"Then you should listen to me"  
"Can we go home now?"  
Levi kissed him on the cheek  
"I need to finish some paperwork, and then we can"  
Eren moved to climb from his brother's lap, but Levi wrapped an arm around his waist  
"Just stay how you're sitting right now, and I'll work around you"

Levi struggled to work around him, but every time Eren made to move to make things easier for his alpha, his brother's hold tightened  
"Levi, if I wasn't in your lap, you would have been done by now"  
"Probably, now just be quiet and sit still"

 

*  
Having made them dinner, Levi had Eren once again sitting in his lap. He'd had an absolute crap day, one of his patients had been molested by their father, which hit way too close to home. He wanted nothing more than to be with Eren as he listened to his patient talk about how dirty they felt. Nuzzling his brother's neck, Levi sighed softly  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just a crap day, it's better now in home with you"  
"Do you want to just go to bed?"  
Levi nodded against his brother, hefting Eren into his hold as he rose from the sofa and started towards his room  
"Levi, am I heavy?"  
"Yep, incredibly"  
Eren snorted and nuzzled his neck  
"I guess you won't want my fat arse"  
"Mmm, are you flirting with me?"  
"Yep. We have the whole place to ourselves remember"

Tracing Eren's smooth skin, his brother arched his back and ground his arse against Levi's knot. It was times like this that Eren was most beautiful. The omega basking completely in the pleasure Levi gave him, knowing he was safe in his mates hold. It wasn't to say that Eren wasn't always beautiful, but naked and moaning his name over and over so sweetly... Nuzzling his face, Levi's lips found Eren's, and his mate moaned into his mouth. Eren's erection rubbed against Levi's belly, leaving a sticky trail as Eren tried to maul his lips, his brother was very clearly ready for round two.

Laying curled up in his arms, Eren sighed softly as he held Levi's hand against his stomach. Every time Eren did this, Levi couldn't help but feel guilty. Eren didn't seem to mind if he got pregnant or not, and Levi's alpha was perfectly fine with that, but on the other hand Eren was only 15. His mate didn't know he'd miscarried already. They'd both been through too much and though Eren might want a baby, he was still too emotionally raw.

 

*  
Sitting in the toilet cubicle at school, Eren was hiding. His heart was racing and he'd already thrown up. With both Reiner and Bertholdt being away from school, he'd thought they'd both been arrested, but just now Bertholdt had walked into the school cafeteria and Eren felt like he couldn't breathe. Running from the room and into the closest bathroom, he'd thrown himself into the first cubicle, before throwing his lunch up all over the toilet seat. Bertholdt was supposed to be gone! He'd been gone for months now, and he'd just come back like nothing happened. It wasn't fair. Without thinking he slammed both hands down on the floor as hard as he could. He knew he couldn't feel it, but he was so angry. Why did Bertholdt get to act like he hadn't done anything wrong? Slamming his hands down over and over, he sobbed openly, until finally his phone started ringing and he realised that Levi would have felt all over what he'd done. He wanted his mate and he wanted to go home, but he didn't want to talk about it. Pulling out his phone, Eren slid his thumb across the screen before raising his phone to his ear  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"Can... can you come get me"  
"What's going on?"  
"Levi... please come get me"  
"You're lucky I love you and I'm already on my way"  
"I... Levi... I love you too"

By the time Levi arrived, Mikasa and Armin had tracked him down. Armin had pulled him off the bathroom floor and made him wash his hands, while Mikasa glared at anyone who tried to come in. Sitting on the bathroom counter, Eren wiped at his tears that didn't want to stop  
"I messaged Levi, are you sure you don't want me to call your mum or anything?"  
His friends didn't know his mum was in a coma, they only knew his dad was missing and because of that he'd had to take some time off of school  
"N-no... just... just want Levi"  
He sniffled as he tried to get his words out   
"You've always been closer to Levi, haven't you?"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Yeah... he... he takes care of me"  
"But shouldn't you talk to your mum about things too?"  
Eren shook his head   
"I... I can't"  
"She's your mum, of course you can"  
Mikasa stated it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do, even if his mum wasn't in a coma, he couldn't tell her he'd been raped at school too  
"Mikasa's right Eren, I'm sure your mum would want to know"

"Mum would want to know what?"  
Scrambling off the counter, Eren threw himself at Levi, letting his brother lift him into his hold  
"Hey, I'm here"  
His brother whispered the words into his ear, and Eren nodded against him  
"Now, what would mum want to know?"  
"We were just saying that she would want to know why Eren's so upset"  
"That's true, she probably would. I wouldn't mind knowing either"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
Levi carried him over to the counter and sat him back down on it  
"Thanks for looking after him, but do you think we can have a minute?"  
Armin sighed  
"Come on Mikasa. We're never going to find out what's going on now"  
His friends word made him cry harder  
"I'm sorry, but he's been through a lot lately and with mum being in a coma, it's just a lot"  
Mikasa let out a small gasp  
"He didn't tell us"  
Levi took his face in his hand and Eren shook his head. His alpha looked momentarily guilty  
"Grisha lost his head and bashed Eren and Carla, that's why Eren is with me. I'm sorry he hasn't told you what's been going on, but things have been such a mess. So it's not like you two have done anything wrong and he's not mad at you, but right now he does need to calm back down"  
Eren watched Armin nod from the corner of his eye  
"I'm sorry Eren... I didn't mean to make you feel even worse. Mikasa and I will get your stuff for you"  
"I'll probably take him home, so can I pick it up later"  
"Yeah... I'll empty his locker for him too"  
"Thanks Armin"

When his friends finally left, Eren surged forward and pressed his lips to Levi's, desperate to forget the memories of Bertholdt raping him. His brother indulged the kiss, only pulling back when Eren started to massage his brother's erection   
"Eren, tell me what's going on..."  
"Levi, I need you"  
His arse was already getting wet and he could feel a throbbing in his erection, because that was what Levi was feeling  
"Not until you tell me why you're so upset"  
"I want to forget... I want to forget what they did to me, but I can't. I keep seeming it in my head... I don't want to see it anymore"  
Levi's eyes widened, before gathering him close  
"It's ok, I get it now"

Locked in the cleaner of the toilet cubicles, Eren's hands gripped the top of the cubicle wall as Levi fucked him. He hadn't even realised it was the same bathroom he'd been raped in until after his friends were already in here with him, and now Levi was replacing those memories for him. Releasing the wall, he grabbed Levi's face and hungrily kissed him, all the while trying to sink lower onto his brother's forming knot. He needed to forget. He deserved to forget. He has his alpha now, so why did those stupid memories have to still exist. Throwing his head back, he came into the wad of toilet paper Levi had insisted on putting between them so he wouldn't cum across their clothes. Biting down on his shoulder, Levi thrust up a couple more times before cumming inside of him. Breaking down again, his hands moved to his brother's shirt and he clutched it desperately, while nuzzling Levi's neck   
"Eren, hey, can you please tell me what's wrong? Did something happen? Something here at school?"  
Eren nodded and his brother sighed, his alpha carefully guided him back until Eren's back was against the wall and his brother's dick felt like all that was holding him there   
"It... the first time was in this bathroom"  
It took a moment before Levi's hand came to cup his cheek and his brother gently coaxed him up to look at him   
"Is this what's this is about?"  
"He's back at school..."  
Levi's scent turned dangerous, and Eren winced, he couldn't help but expect to be hit  
"Shit... sorry, hey, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought the cops had Reiner"  
"Not Reiner, Bertholdt"  
"Reiner's best friend?"  
Eren nodded as he took a deep breath, he was getting mad all over again  
"I'm sorry... I was so angry... I thought he was gone, but he's here... it's like nothing for ever happened! It's like with dad! Nothing ever happened!"  
Well fuck. He probably shouldn't have just yelled it out like that. Levi readjusted his hold on him  
"Eren, stop. It's ok. I understand you, I'm here and I'm going to make him pay"  
"I want to go home"  
"And I'm going to take you home. Do you know where Bertholdt's next class is?"  
"We don't have normal classes..."  
Levi sighed  
"Ok. What about you, what class are you supposed to have?"  
"Music, we've been in the music room all day"  
"So I won't be taking you from anything important?"  
"No... this means we can go home right?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you home"

 

*  
Settling Eren down in their bed, his omega just wanted to sleep. Lying and saying he had work, Levi waited until Eren was snoring softly before getting ready. His little brother seemed to be doing better now he was home and safe, and didn't need to know he was going out hunting again. Dressing in tight black fitting clothes, much like what he'd worn when he'd stabbed Reiner, but this time people were going to see and pay attention to him, his excuse for being at the school was to pick Eren's bag up.

Parking at the front of the school, Levi watched leant against his car waiting for Eren's two friends to appear. Despite his careful planning, what he didn't expect was to see Bertholdt chatting away to Armin as walked out of the entrance doors. He couldn't go through with what he had planned now that it he could be connected to the boy, well not anywhere near here anyway. Armin caughts sight of him and waved happily, before pulling Bertholdt alone and over to him  
"Levi! How's Eren? Is he here?"  
"Eren's at home, he needed to sleep"  
Armin slipped Eren's backpack off as he nodded  
"He always bottles everything up until it get to be too much. At least he talks to you"  
"Yeah, usually after it's too late, but he does tell me"  
Levi flicked a glance to Bertholdt, daring the teen to speak  
"I don't think I've got anything else of his in my bag..."  
Whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by Mikasa arriving  
"You left without me!"  
"Sorry, I got caught up talking to Bertholdt, he saw Eren run into the bathroom at lunch and wanted to know if he's ok"  
Mikasa sighed and looked to Levi   
"Yeah. He's ok. It turned out it was related to when he got bashed"  
"I thought he couldn't remember"  
"He does, and he told me all about it. That and the stuff at home was just a bit much"  
Mikasa nodded   
"Still, I'd love to get my hands on them. They had no right hurting Eren like that"  
Levi nodded, his eyes flicking back to Bertholdt as a smile tugged on his lips   
"You know what they say about Karma and all that"  
Armin wrinkled his nose and looked thoroughly confused   
"I never thought you'd be one to believe in Karma"  
"I'm a firm believed in what goes around comes around. Anyway, do you two want a lift home? I have to grab some stuff for tonight, Mike's making me go to The Underground"  
"Sweet! I was totally not looking forwards to catching the bus. Oh, but Bertholdt, you're catching the bus"  
"It's fine, I don't mind dropping him off. Any friend of Eren's and all that"  
Bertholdt paled slightly, but the tall alpha clenched his fists. Levi was clearly getting under his skin and he hoped the teen would pick up the subtle dropping of "The Underground"  
"No thank you. It was nice to meet you Levi. Armin, Mikasa, I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Sure thing, Bert!"

Having dropped the two teens to their respective homes, Levi drove back to Mike's. Even if he tried something at The Underground, it wasn't totally weird for him to be there. It was Mike's place of work after all and with all the people in the crowd, any of one them could want the teen maimed.

Eren was still asleep when Levi got home, the alpha pressed a kiss to his mates temple, earning himself an adorable little moan. Fuck Eren was perfect. Every single bit of him. Heading out the room, he started making dinner for the pair of them. Smiling happily as he finely sliced the vegetables, all the while pretending he was slicing through certain parts of a tall dark haired alpha's appendage.


	21. Chapter 21

With the music blaring and lights spinning a rainbow of colours across the room, Levi stayed close to bar. Mike had been surprised to see him when he ordered himself a whiskey, the momentary chat helping him to forget that Eren hadn't wanted him to go. His omega practically begging him to stay home and kiss away his worries. That wasn't happening, or at least not right now. He couldn't face Eren while two of his mates attackers were walking around free. Once Bertholdt was dealt with, he could focus fully on finding Grisha and what he had planned for the alpha would make Kenny weep tears of pride. Downing his whiskey, Levi pushed away from the bar, before walking along the edge of the room. Given his short stature and the fact he wore black he blended in easily with the crowd, but at the same time he let his scent run free. If Bertholdt was here, he'd soon know Levi was too. Finally reaching his target, he sank into the booth closest to the toilets. The Underground wasn't exactly tight on security unless there was an inspection or a big gig. Those where the only two times they bothered turning all the cameras on. Given it was neither, only the cameras at the entrance, bar and into the staff area were on. The whole dance floor was his stalking ground, and wished he had time to savour the thrill. He hadn't had the chance with Reiner and he wasn't going to have the chance with Bertholdt, but with Grisha... that would be a work of art.

Looking up, Levi smiled to himself as Bertholdt approached, the teen had obviously gotten in alright, and was no stranger to the nightclub scene. Nodding towards the toilet, Levi rose and followed Bertholdt in. 

Standing face to face, Levi could hear the blood rushing through his veins. This alpha had dared to touch his little brother... his omega... his mate. The thought of it had bile rising in his throat   
"I know you raped Eren"  
Bertholdt's eyes narrowed  
"Eren wanted it. I don't know what he told you, but he wanted it"  
Before Bertholdt could reach, Levi pulled the knife from the waist band of his jeans and had it up against Bertholdt's throat  
"Are you sure that's what you want to say?"  
Bertholdt stared down at him coldly  
"One word from me and you'll be in jail"  
"That's funny, I'm pretty sure a rapist like you will have a much harder time. Do you know what they do to child molesters? Gang rape. They'll take there turns to rape and you over and over and leave you bloody whimpering mess. Which is no less than you deserve"  
Fixing his gaze into the teens eyes, Levi growled as he pushed the tip of the blade into Bertholdt's neck  
"Man, I don't get it. Why bother doing all this for that little freak"  
Carefully applying the right amount of pressure, Levi inched the tip in further. Bertholdt grabbed him by the wrist, but before the teen could make his move, Levi kicked out his right knee as savagely as he could, and the teen dropped to his knees. Keeping the knife against Bertholdt's neck, he used the momentary shock to grab the boy by the hair and and pulled down as his kneed up, cutting Bertholdt's neck further and breaking the teens nose. Bertholdt let out an enraged howl, ignoring the knife at his neck to lunge forward at Levi, shoving him off and sending him stumbling backwards. Smirking as he watch Bertholdt trying to rise to his feet, he laughed openly when the boy hissed with pain because of his now busted knee  
"You see, Eren isn't just my adopted brother. He's my mate and you dared to hurt him"  
Bertholdt let out a laugh  
"I knew he was a sick fuck, but doesn't he feel great around your dick? So fucking tight and wet..."  
Leaping forward, Levi drove the knife into Bertholdt's stomach, the teen once again shoving him away, but because the knife came away with Levi, blood rushed to pour from the stomach wound  
"See, stabbing someone in the stomach really fucks them up. The acid leaks out, and corrodes away their insides"  
"Man, you're fucked in the head"  
"Probably. But I've killed people for less, and Eren is the most important thing in the world to me. He loved your friend, but you both fucking raped him. You treated him like an abomination. Like he wasn't even human. You're friend Reiner made a lot less noise than you. But I like this, this is fun"  
Thanks to the blood loss, Bertholdt fell back to his knees  
"Looks like that hulking body of yours is just for show"  
"You're fucked in the head! That little fucking freak begged for us. Begged for us both at the same time. Rode us until we knotted him, over and over"  
"Don't you dare talk about Eren like that!"  
Levi roared the words, before snarling so loudly it seems to completely fill the space. Bertholdt for all his big talk slumped back with a small growl, so Levi moved to the teens side, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him down to the floor.

Pining Bertholdt's arms down under his knees, the teen was pretty much out of it from blood loss, which made things easier. Sliding the alpha's shirt up, Levi's hands were steady as he carved into Bertholdt's chest "Rapist". Bertholdt was going to have fun time explaining this, especially if the boy ever met his future mate. Having finally doled out the punishment he'd intended all along, Levi rose and checked the scene, making sure he'd missed nothing before leaving Bertholdt to curl into himself, the alpha's scent was so pained it was almost pitiful. But he deserved it  
"Give my regards to Reiner"

Leaving the club, Levi knew it wouldn't be long before the alpha was found. Bertholdt couldn't open his mouth and dob him in, because he would then have to admit his own guilt and even if he did, Levi had been checking up on laws regarding alpha's rights, and could plead he'd lost control to his second nature. Calmly climbing into his car, he slid free the wig he'd worn. It was cut and styled to match his own hair, but this was if any came lose it wasn't his own.

 

*  
Letting himself in the silent apartment, he headed straight to the shower to wash off the lingering scent of Bertholdt's stink, and dumped his clothes in the laundry hamper to washed through when he was done. Once again he'd reverted back to the beastiel nature he'd left behind, and once again he didn't find anything wrong with his actions. The last one left on the list was Grisha, and he was saving something special for his dear old "dad".

With the washing on and nothing left to take care of, Levi climbed into bed with Eren and pulled his little brother into his hold. Eren let out a sleepy yawn before wrapping his arms around him  
"Mmmm, I missed you"  
"I missed you too. Were you alright without me?"  
"Yeah, but I'm so much happier you're home"  
Pressing a kiss to Eren's forehead, his brother yawned again  
"Levi, did you take care of what you needed to?"  
"Yeah, Bertholdt isn't going to hurt anyone ever again"  
"Good..."  
"Don't worry, he was alive when I left him"  
Eren nodded, his hold tightening   
"I'm so happy you're my alpha"  
All it took was a few words from his brother and Levi was stupidly happily. Nuzzling his neck, Eren rolled so he was straddling Levi's waist, he hadn't noticed his brother was so hard, but now his own penis was thickening in interest   
"Levi... can we?"  
Levi snorted lightly, before rocking up against Eren   
"Only if you're up for it"  
"I think we both are"

Grinding in his lap, Eren's hand worked to both jerk then off. The sweet scent of his little brother's slick had filled the air, and Levi's alpha was demanding he mounted his mate, but Eren seemed to be enjoying this just fine. Burying his face against his neck Eren moaned openly, while Levi's hand slid down Eren's arse and massaged the supple flesh  
"Big brother... I can't..."  
"It's ok Eren, you can cum as much as you like"  
With a long groan, Eren's semen spilt between them in short rapid bursts. His brother than flopping limply against him as he shook and fought to catch his breath   
"Alpha..."  
Crooning softy, Levi guided Eren onto his back and rutted up against his brother slick opening, enjoying the feel of Eren's thighs shaking beneath his hands   
"Alpha..."  
"Shhh, I've got you"  
Growling deeply as he finally pushed into Eren's heat, his own arse throbbed from the way Eren was being stretched so far. He'd thought his brother ready, but apparently he was still too tight. Giving Eren a moment to adjust, he claimed the teens plump lips, their kisses long and sweet until Eren finally nodded his consent to continue. Pulling back from his brother's mouth, Levi lifted Eren's right leg first, pressing kisses along the smooth skin of his inner thigh while rocking gently. Carefully he placed down Eren's leg and did the same thing to his left one, only this time he left it over his shoulder as he started to build a slow and thorough rhythm that had mewing and whimpering as his back arched   
"You're so beautiful Eren"  
Taking his time to thoroughly fuck his brother, Eren's scent grew sweeter and sweeter almost to the point it smelt like the omega was in heat. Sliding his hands down from Eren's thighs his hands came to the boys stomach as his knot popped and he came inside is mate, all the while making sure to continue to rock until his knot barbs caught. This side of Eren was completely his and his alone. Lifting Eren's leg off his shoulder, he leant in to lap at the semen spilt across his brother's perfect body, making sure not to leave any traces behind. Beneath him Eren was panting and twitching, evidently still coming down from the rush of his second orgasm. Levi rested his sweaty brow against his brother's chest and let out a shaky breath, his brother's arms immediately wrapped around him  
"I love you my alpha"  
"And I love you, my perfect omega"


	22. Chapter 22

Curling impossibly closer to Levi, Eren let out a happy sigh. Levi had work today, so his alpha had woken him early so they could spend some time together before heading off to the hospital. As Eren hadn't been in yesterday, he wanted to spend the whole day with his mum, but right now he was happily watching cartoons with Levi  
"Everything ok down there?"  
Eren nodded quickly, letting out another happy sigh   
"This just feels really nice"  
"You know what would feel nicer..."  
Levi's hands slid down his body, moving to his arse and causing him to let out a laughing moan  
"Levi, we already had sex this morning"  
"I know, but you're so beautiful that I can't help myself"  
Moving to slide himself so he was facing his big brother, Eren's lips found Levi's and his brother's tongue slid into his mouth. He wasn't sure if he liked kissing like this, but when Levi moaned into his mouth, it was just the hottest thing ever. Rocking forward needily, his brother's hands fumbled his sweats down and a few moments later Levi was pushing into him. Having never felt anything before, Eren was the first to admit he was completely addicted to everything his brother did to his body. Sometimes Levi would take his time to drive him mental, but other times his brother would slam into him and drive him crazy. They didn't really have time to take it slow, so when Levi laid him back onto the coffee table, Eren could do nothing as his brother sent his body into overload. Cumming hard inside of him, Levi pulled him back up and stripped his now dirty shirt off. Sometimes his brother would get this look in his eyes and Eren would feel like his heart was breaking... he didn't like it when his brother would get so sad, even if it was usually followed by Levi telling him how beautiful and perfect he was. Leaning in and nuzzling Levi's face, their moment was spoilt by the sound of the front doors lock turning over and then Mike walking in  
"Really guys?!"  
Mike sounded exhausted, while Eren was kind of mortified. Snatching up the blanket off the sofa, he covered himself the best he could, Only for Mike to sigh and shake his head  
"Whatever. I don't even care anymore"  
Whining softly, Eren looked to Levi and Levi frowned, his hold on Eren's hips tightening alarmingly as his scent spiked in warning to stay away. Still his brother managed to keep his tone even   
"Mike, are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just some shit at work. I'm taking a fucking shower. Make sure you're out of him by the time I get back"  
Storming from the room, there was a moments pause before the bathroom room slammed closed and Eren jumped in fright  
"Eren, it's ok. It's just Mike..."  
"He walked in on us having sex... he's so mad..."  
"I've walked in on him having sex too. Now we're just even, and there's no way he's mad at you, or going to hurt you. But I do think we should probably move from the sofa"  
Wrapping his legs around his brother, he let Levi carry him back to their room. His brother carefully laying him down, before pulling him close. Eren couldn't help the stupid tears that had formed and felt like such a fucking idiot  
"It's ok..."  
Eren shook his head, it was definitely not ok, especially now that his thoughts had shifted   
"Mum saw us... mum saw dad inside of me... she was so mad..."  
Levi let out a sigh as if he finally understood, even though it had only been minutes from seeing Mike to being curled up around Levi   
"And Mike walking in made you think of mum..."  
"Yeah... I'm sorry..."  
"Eren, you don't need to be sorry. You can't help the things your feeling. When my knot goes down, we'll go see what's up with Mike"  
"But you have work"  
"And I can be a little late. Making sure you're alright is my number one priority"

With Eren cleaned up and dressed, he half hid behind Levi was the walked back into the living room. Mike had sprayed the room with scent canceller in the absence and Eren felt all that much more guilty   
"Mike, did something happen at work  
Mike looked to them, causing Eren to flinch and pull on Levi's hand  
"Yeah. Sorry, we all had to stay until the police had been. Eren, you don't have to look so scared. I honestly don't care about you and Levi dating. Your mates, and sex happens. I just wasn't expecting to walk in on it"  
Eren nodded, biting his lip. Leading him over to the sofa, Levi pulled him down into his lap again, just like they'd been before their impromptu round of sex  
"Um... I'm sorry and I'm sorry you had a bad night at work... I'm not as good as Levi is with this talking thing, but if you want to talk..."  
"It's fine Eren. Some kid got messed up at the club"  
Eren's hand squeezed Levi's hard enough for his alpha to growl  
"What happened?"  
Mike raised and eyebrow, so Eren nodded, trying to encourage him  
"Kids got a broken nose, dislocated knee, stabbed in his stomach and apparently he got his chest cut up pretty bad. The police were interviewing 'cause apparently he's got no idea who attacked him"  
"Do you know who it was? I mean the one who got hurt?"  
"Nah. He snuck in with a fake ID, and I don't remember serving him. You're lucky you left early Levi, you missed all the action"  
His alpha forced a laugh  
"Yeah. I only went out because I felt like a drink and the moment I got there all I wanted to was be back here"  
"You're so whipped man, even before he presented as your mate he was all you cared about"  
"He wasn't all..."  
"Mhmmm... anyway, you've got work and I feel like I could sleep for a million years. Eren, would you mind not playing your electric guitar, just for today?"  
"Oh... I'm going to spend the day with mum"  
"Did she...?"  
Levi shook his head  
"No, not yet. Still it's good for them to be together and it keeps him out of trouble"  
Mike laughed as he rose, evidently off loading had helped. Giving them a wave, he headed off to bed.

Left alone with his alpha, Eren sighed and rose slowly  
"Levi, is what Mike said true?"  
"And if it was?"  
"I don't know. I don't hate you for it, but did you really cut his chest up?"  
"Yeah... let's just say he's not going to forget fucking with my omega for a long time"  
Levi rose and wrapped his arms around him  
"Are we ok?"  
"Yeah... just... be careful. I don't like you putting yourself in danger for someone like me"  
"Some like you is the only reason to put myself in danger. You're my mate remember and even if you weren't, you're still my adorable little brother"  
"I'm not adorable"  
"Fine, you're beautiful and gorgeous and I love you just the way you are. Now, are you grabbing your guitar before we go?"  
He hadn't thought of that, but maybe playing some of the songs his mother loved would help wake her up. Running to the bedroom, he snagged his acoustic guitar  
"Yep. Let's go"

 

*  
"Hey mum"  
Walking over to his mother, Eren kissed her cheek gently, before putting his guitar down and climbing onto the bed. Carefully wrapping an arm around his mother, Eren let out a small sigh  
"I miss you. So much has happened, and Levi's not taking things all that well. He hurt someone again... because they hurt me. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't love me too much. I guess you'll be shocked to know we're mates... but we decided to hold off giving each other our bonding marks until you wake up... I love him so much mum, and I can't lose him too... so you need to wake up and tell me what to do..."  
Letting out another sigh, he closed his eyes and breathed in his mothers scent. She didn't smell hurt, or like she was upset... she really didn't smell like anything and he missed the usual hints of jasmine in her scent when she was happy. Tears formed in his eyes and he buried his face against her shoulder   
"Please mum... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Having cried himself to sleep, Eren slept through until Levi came to see them at lunch. His alpha had brought him a juice and two of the pizza buns he likes, while only buying himself a cup of tea. Sitting in the visitors chair, Levi's hand rested on his leg as he sat and ate lunch on the bed with their mother   
"How was your nap?"  
"Alright..."  
Levi nodded and gave him the tiniest of smiles   
"And did you talk to mum?"  
"Yeah... I miss her voice so much"  
His voice shook, and he placed the pizza bun he'd been about to bite into down  
"I'm scared she's going to remember what happened"  
"Brain injuries are tricky, she might remember and she might not, either way she's going to want to know what happened"  
"Do... do I have to tell her?"  
"Yeah, but you won't be alone"  
"What if she hates me?"  
Levi rose and moved his lunch to the hospital table, before sitting just in front of Eren's crossed knees  
"She will not hate you. What dad did to you... she could never hate you for that"  
"But I made you hurt people"  
"Eren, I hurt them because they were bad and needed to be punished, but more importantly I did by my own choosing"  
"What if she wants to tell the police?"  
"Eren, this is mum. Mum will understand. When it comes to you, all my rationality goes out the window. It always has"  
Levi wasn't getting it at all. He had so many fears and no answers for his unasked questions. Reaching out Levi took his hands in his   
"Eren, I have my PsyD, I've seen a lot of things and done a lot things, but no one is going to take me away from you"  
"You can't know that"  
"I can and I do. If the police do try and arrest me, I can plead out that I lost control thanks to my mate being hurt. My alpha side is strong, and I'm on high doses of suppressants so I can work here. As your alpha, I have the right to hurt anyone who hurts you"  
Eren sniffled and shook his head  
"That's not how things work"  
"Actually I looked it up. I might have made it a little easier for you understand, but it honestly does say I can spill blood for you"  
"Even dad's?"  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah. Especially dad's. What he did to you and mum is completely unforgivable. I will not let him get away with it"  
"Why do you always say the things I need to hear? I... I was sure you would find me too dirty after you found out that dad had raped me for as long as I can remember"  
"Eren, I've told you so many times, you're not dirty. You have never been dirty. You're beautiful and perfect and I love you"  
Leaning in to kiss him, Eren enjoyed the few moments before pulling back and nuzzling Levi's face  
"I love you Levi"  
"I know, now you need to eat your lunch"

 

*  
When a month passed without the cops coming for Levi, Eren finally began to relax. He was still living with Mike and Levi, and his brother had given him a copy of his bank card so he could do his own shopping and go out with his friends whenever he wanted. With Levi at work, Eren had decided to sleep in and was only just getting out of bed despite the fact it was nearly one pm. Heading for the shower, he spent the next half an hour enjoying its warmth. Usually he showered with Levi, but he'd been too sleepy to this morning and his brother had been forced to shower alone. 

Having dried and dressed, Eren next headed into the kitchen, only to find the fridge nearly empty. Mike was supposed to have done the food shopping, but apparently not. Listening to his stomach rumble, he sighed softly and padded back through to the bedroom, to retrieve his phone. When Levi didn't answer his call, he sent his mate a text to say he was going food shopping and not to be surprised if he ended up with an empty bank account. Making sure he had everything he needed, Eren then headed out.

From the apartment building to the nearest big shopping centre was a good 20 minutes walk, but the sun felt really nice and he'd started texting Armin to pass the time, so before he knew it he was walking into the somewhat cold shopping centre. Forcing himself to relax, he grabbed a trolley and headed in.

Careful to separate the eggs and bread from the rest of the shopping, he started with all the food Levi liked first, it was his alpha's money after all. Once that was done, he started wandering the isles grabbing things they needed for the apartment. His footsteps confident until he turned down the isle with baby things and whatever was classified as medicinal. He and Levi hadn't really talked about having a baby, as far as Eren was concerned if it happened it happened. They'd had plenty of sex with and without a condom, but he'd never told his alpha about their dad giving him abortion pills, gradually his steps came to a stop in front of the pregnancy tests. It couldn't hurt to take one... and if he wasn't pregnant maybe it would be a good time to go onto contraceptives... but only if Levi didn't want to have a baby soon... it had to be hard for his alpha, he had to watch all his friends find their mates and have babies, while being left behind and Levi was over 30 now... he didn't want his alpha not to be able to play with their kids... shaking his head, he reached out and grabbed the first box of two that his fingers touched. He was doing the right thing for both of them, or that's what he told himself as he dropped the test pack into the trolley. If they did have babies, they'd be so adorable if they looked like Levi. The crinkle thing Levi did with his brow when he was really concentrating his was adorable. Not that he'd tell his alpha he was adorable. He was too strong to be adorable. Feeling his phone starting to vibrate he slid it from his pocket and smiled at his brother's name on the screen, answering the call, he held the device to his ear as he grabbed a pack of condoms  
"Hey, I was just thinking about you"  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Not like that. How's work?"  
"Frustrating. How's shopping?"  
"It's going pretty well actually, I've got almost everything we need at home"  
"If you'd waited I would have taken you after work"  
"But I'm hungry now"  
Levi groaned  
"Is it safe to let you shop on an empty stomach"  
"Probably not, the shopping trolley is totally full of donuts and ice cream"  
"Well that's ok then, as long as your eating healthy"  
Eren couldn't help but laugh  
"You do know I'd get really fat if it was"  
"And I'd still love you. Will you be alright to get home?"  
Eren looked at the half filled shopping trolley  
"I think I'm going to have to catch a taxi home"  
"Don't do that, I'll come get you"  
"But you have work"  
"And I have an adorable omega who needs his alpha to come to his rescue"  
"It's not that bad"  
"So you don't want me to rescue you?"  
"Will you make me food?"  
"If you're a good boy and promise to eat your vegetables"  
"Noooo, I thought you loved me. What happened to loving fat me too?"  
"Fair point. How long do you think you're going to be?"  
Eren hummed, he still had to finish shopping and then pay for it all...  
"About half an hour... maybe..."  
"Alright, I take it you're down at Sina Gate?"  
"Yep, I'll meet you near the entrance closest to home"  
"Ok, I love you Eren"  
"Love you too"  
Ending the call, Eren shook his head lightly. Levi was the best alpha in the world.

 

*  
Having picked up Eren, his little brother was talking away about how he'd found a couple of pre-lined music books and ideas for new songs. Levi couldn't help but find it cute as his brother's words fell over each other in a rush. Work had been long... way too long and even though he was saving his paid leave for when Carla woke, he was sorely tempted to use it all and just hide away with Eren.

Having carried the shopping up to Mike's apartment, Eren rushed to open the door for him, before smiling happily  
"What's got you in such a good mood?"  
"My sexy big brother is making me food"  
Walking past Eren, he headed straight to the kitchen, dumping the bags of shopping down before striding back and hefting his little brother over his shoulder. Eren laughed and kicked lightly  
"Put me down"  
"Nope, if you want food, you have to help"  
"But I shopped!"  
"With my money, and now we're using Mike's apartment"  
Carrying Eren into the kitchen, he winced as he knocked Eren's head on the cupboard and his own head throbbed in protest   
"Ha! Karma!"  
"If you keep this up and I won't feed you"  
Eren's stomach rumbled loudly, his brother looking down to it  
"I'm fading away"  
"Well we can't have that"  
Sliding off the kitchen counter, Eren ruffled through the shopping bags, before half emptying one  
"Trying to hide something from me?"  
"What... no..."  
The slight jump in Eren's pitch told him he was, peaking into the bag he could see a box of condoms and something else that he couldn't make out. So Eren was embarrassed over buying condoms... at least his brother was trying to have safe sex... even if it didn't always happen... he really needed to get Eren into contraceptives. Turning back to the bags of shopping, he let his embarrassed omega leave.

Eren was only gone a few minutes before returning and climbing back onto the counter, his brother spread his legs and reached for him  
"Leviiiii..."  
Stepping into Eren's hold, his brother wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder  
"Erennnnnn..."  
"I'm hungry"  
"I can't make you anything to eat if you're holding onto me"  
"I know, but I like it when your holding me"  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
"Feed me"

Thanks to Eren's insistent clinging and ravenous appetite, it was after 3 by the time Levi was driving back to the hospital, Eren was with him so he could go visit Carla. Walking through the hospital he held Eren's hand on the way to Carla's room, Eren's head resting on his shoulder as they walked. Reaching Carla's room, his little brother gave him a small kiss on the cheek before heading on ahead and into Carla's room. He missed Eren the moment he was gone from his sight.


	23. Chapter 23

With Levi gone, Eren opened his backpack and took out the box with the pregnancy tests in it. He'd been so happy to see Levi, he'd completely forgot he'd bought it, and now he was too paranoid to leave the tests at home, which meant he'd brought them with him. He didn't want his brother getting excited or angry in case he wasn't. Placing his bag down on his mums bed, he sighed softly  
"I'm doing this so I can go onto contraceptives..."  
Why he felt the need to half lie to his mother, he had no idea. It's not like she could hear him... but if he was pregnant, it could only be Levi's... unless his dad had lied... Feeling revolted, he clamped a hand to his mouth as he stared down at the box. No. His dad had said he'd taken abortion pills.

Sitting in the bathroom of his mums room, Eren shook. He couldn't look at the two tests and was melting down. He tried telling himself that his father couldn't get him pregnant because his dad didn't react to him being in heat. But he hadn't had a normal heat, and his father had cum inside of him since he presented... or had he. He was too shaken to remember if the man came on him or in him... letting out a broken sob, he stuffed his hand in his mouth to shut himself up. He needed to man up for Levi's sake. If he was positive, he'd have to get rid of it... he couldn't hurt his mate.

Positive... 

Throwing both tests across the room, he couldn't stop himself as he threw up across the bathroom floor. He wasn't supposed to be pregnant. Not to anyone but Levi  
"Grisha?"

He thought he'd hallucinated it at first, but then he heard his mums rough voice  
"Grisha?"  
Scrambling across the floor, the teen snatched up the sticks and shoved them in the box, before washing his hands and bolting from the bathroom to his mothers bed. His mum clearly confused, and her wide eyes blinked at him as he stuffed the tests in his bag. He so didn't need to stress his mum out with all of this. Reaching up he pressed the call buzzer, and moved to sit by his mother, gently taking her hand   
"Hey mum, how are you?"  
Carla blinked a couple of times, before trying to pull her hand from his   
"I'm sorry honey, I think you have the wrong person"  
Eren was shocked, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. His mum was supposed to be alright. It'd been 10 fucking weeks...  
"S-sorry"  
Grabbing his bag, Eren ran.

 

*  
Alone in the house, Eren cried as he sorted through the things that had been left by his father. If Grisha had given him abortion pills, the man had to have more... somewhere. His dad was gone. His mum didn't remember him. He was pregnant and Levi was his older brother... why did everything have to be so messed up? It wasn't fucking fair.

Not finding anything like what he was looking for, Eren screamed in anger as he grabbed the bedside table and half threw it across the room. The sound of the lamp smashing only made him feel shittier. Thanks to his father something else had been ruined. Moving to collapse onto the edge of his parents bed, he slid his phone out to call Levi. He felt like he was on the edge of doing something very stupid, and didn't want to take his mate along with him. Thanks to how badly his emotions had him shaking his phone fell from his hands to the floor. He was so fucking hopeless. Sliding down onto the floor, he crawled through the remnants of the broke lamp as he reached for his phone, only the inside of the lamp caught his eyes instead. Grabbing the top half of the lamp, he flipped it up and snatched out the two blister packs inside. He had no idea what Misoprostol was, but evidently his father felt the need to hide it. Discarding the broken lamp, he stuffed the blister packs into the band on his jeans, before grabbing his phone and fleeing into Levi's room.

His alpha saved him the call, he'd barely curled up Levi's bed with his big brother called to ask where he was and what was going on. Taking a shaky breath, Eren failed at calming himself. Instead he told Levi was at the house and that their mum didn't know who he was. Apparently the hospital hadn't seen fit to inform Levi that Carla was awake and his brother seemed super annoyed as he promised to come pick him up.

With Levi on his way, Eren pulled his backpack up from the end of his brother's bed, and stashed the pills in the small pocket designed for headphones. His brother wouldn't be able to find them because half the time he couldn't even find them. Curling around his bag, Eren buried his face in Levi's pillows. Even though the whole house was dusty, he could still smell his brother's scent. All he had to do was make it pass giving himself an abortion and then he and Levi would get to be happy again. His brother was is whole world and had given up so much to take care of him, so this was the right thing to do.

 

*  
Ignoring his bleeding hands and knees, Levi first rushed to Carla's room only to find it empty, jogging down to the nurses station, he stumbled to a stop  
"Where is Carla Yeager?"  
The nurse behind the desk looked up and smiled at him, it'd been a long time since he'd run into Petra, as far as he knew she'd left the hospital  
"Hi Levi, I heard about what happened..."  
Levi bit down a growl. He needed to know where Carla was and then he needed to get to his omega before Eren hurt himself further   
"Carla has been taken down for a MRI, we don't except her back for at least half an hour..."  
Giving Petra a nod, he took off running  
"Nice to see you too!"  
Petra could go suck it. Carla was safe, now he could focus fully on Eren.

After 10 weeks of basically being abandoned, the family home felt cold and lonely as he walked inside. Despite the smell of dust and dampness, all Levi could focus on was the smell of Eren's pain. Rushing upstairs, he didn't even think twice before heading into his old room  
"Eren?"  
His little brother was curled around his backpack, his small sobs breaking Levi's heart as he moved to his mate. Pulling Eren's backpack out his hold and throwing it aside, he then lifted his brother into his arms, rocking his sweet brother as Eren buried his face against him  
"Hey, I'm here. It's ok"  
"Levi..."  
"I know. I've got you"  
Rubbing Eren's arm, Levi pressed kisses to Eren's soft chocolate hair until his brother finally calmed  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's ok. You're ok"  
Eren shook his head   
"You smell like blood"  
Oh... right... that. It wasn't like he'd forgotten they both had were cut up, he'd just been more concerned with Eren's mental health. Having his mum forget him... Levi couldn't have imagined how badly that had hurt  
"It's just a couple of scratches. What about you? Are you ok?"  
"My hands"  
Gently reposting his brother, Levi took Eren's hands. He sighed at the shards of white in the wounds  
"What happened?"  
"I broke a lamp"  
If it was a white lamp, that mean Eren was in their parents room. His was green to match his room and Eren's was silver  
"Ok, lets get you cleaned up, and then we can go see mum"  
Eren let out a hiccuping sob, his brother's brilliant green eyes filled with more tears  
"Mum doesn't remember me..."  
"Eren, mums been in a coma for weeks now. You know how sometimes you wake up and it takes a moment for you to remember you're with me and at Mikes, I'm sure that's how it was for her. She's just a little confused"  
"But what if she doesn't remember me still?"  
"Then we'll work things out together. It'll be ok"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"Ok... do you think she'll be mad about dad?"  
"No, of course she won't. She'll be mad at dad, not at you"  
"But he's not even her mate... I don't understand any of it and I hate this!"  
Levi blinked at Eren, frowning in confusion  
"What do you mean he's not her mate?"  
"D-dad threw mum down the stairs... if he was her mate, shouldn't he have felt it, instead of going back to... back to raping me?"  
"I... don't know"  
How the fuck had he not even realised that. He'd had weeks, so he couldn't blame it on the shock of the moment. Eren was right, Grisha should have been suffering the same injuries as their mother... and it was also only now that he realised that if they were mates and he'd gotten his hands on Grisha, his mother would have suffered too  
"Levi?"  
Shaking his head, Levi kissed Eren softly  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that... let's just get cleaned up and head to hospital?"  
His brother bit down on his lip as he nodded.

Being in the house had triggered Eren badly. It was obvious by the way he kept jumping, and the way he flinched and winced at the floorboards squeaking. Levi tried to work as fast as he could, but Eren was only growing more and more distressed. In the end he only managed to get Eren's hands clean before his brother wrapped his legs around him and ground up against him, obviously needing comfort. 

Eren's fingernails tore into his back as his brother moaned into his mouth. It honestly felt like Eren was trying to melt into him, and as much as Levi was enjoying pleasuring his mate, he couldn't help worrying about whatever was going through Eren's mind. Knotting Eren as deeply as he could, his brother's cum gushed between them in thick bursts, until Eren finally slumped against him. Rubbing his brother's back in soft broad circles, he nuzzled Eren's face  
"Hey, I love you"  
Eren let out a low whine, as his fingernails finally withdrew from Levi's skin   
"I don't want to lose you too..."  
Pulling Eren impossibly closer, he shook his head  
"I'm never going to let you go"

 

*  
Arriving at the hospital, Eren glued himself to Levi's side, his omega had been quiet on the drive over and now Levi was starting to feel nervous about seeing Carla. He wasn't sure what he'd do if the woman had forgotten him as well. Part of him selfishly wanted to take Eren and run, but he couldn't do that to Carla, not really, she'd been the only one willing to take a proper chance on him and he owed her much more than his life. Stopping just shy of their mothers room, Eren shook his head   
"I need a minute"  
"Ok"  
His little brother released his arm, and Levi couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned as he did   
"I... I need to go to the bathroom"  
Levi nodded, before pressing a kiss to Eren's cheek   
"Take as long as you need, I'll wait right here"  
He watched as Eren backtracked to the bathroom a few doors down, and let out a small sigh as he leant against the wall. Carla would be able to smell the scent of sex that still clung to them, and he cursed himself for not spraying them down with a scent canceller before they'd left. Hopefully Carla would be to happy to notice...

When Eren returned he looked impossibly sadder. The omega didn't even look at him as they walked into their mothers room. Carla's eyes widened as they did  
"Eren! Levi! I'm so happy to see you!"  
Eren's head shot up, and his backpack fell to the floor in his rush to throw his arms around their mother. Stooping down to pick up Eren's bag, he found his brother hadn't done it up properly and caught sight of the word pregnancy. With Carla and Eren still in their own world, Levi reached in and pushed the top of the box lightly revealing two test. Sliding them up quickly, his eyes widened at the positive readings and his heart began to race. Eren was pregnant... with their kid? His alpha roared with pride, but Levi couldn't enjoy the moment. Stuffing the box down further in Eren's bag, he zipped it quickly and carried it over to the visitors chair  
"Levi, you get in here too. I'm so relieved to see you"  
Wrapping his arms around Carla and Eren, Levi awkwardly kissed his mothers cheek  
"It's about time you woke up. We've both been so worried"  
Carla smiled brightly at him  
"You both look great, I couldn't believe it when they said I'd been in a coma for the last 10 weeks"  
"You're doing really well. Not everyone can talk this well when they wake up"  
"It's because I knew you two were coming to see me and that made everything all better"  
There she went again, talking to them like they were little kids, but god he'd missed it.

With Eren curled up against Carla, Levi sat by their feet. Carla had been trying to get Eren to talk, but it was clear the teen was just too happy to. Smiling lovingly down at Eren, Carla then looked up to him   
"So what have I missed? And where's Grisha? I asked one of the nurses, but she didn't seem to know"  
Carla might not have noticed, be Eren's scent immediately spiked with fear  
"We don't actually know. He hasn't been home since you got hurt"  
Carla looked completely shocked  
"He hasn't been home?"  
"Not that we've seen..."  
He couldn't come right out and tell his mother what had happened, it just seemed too cruel and would lead to questions that could only be answered painfully. Hearing a knock at the door, Levi was almost grateful for the interruption. Walking into the room, Petra had two police officers with her   
"Sorry to interrupt, but as Carla has been cleared for visitors, we contacted the police as per her chart notes"  
"The police?"  
Petra looked to Levi and Levi sighed   
"She doesn't remember anything"  
Sidestepping from behind Petra, a tall officer came forwards  
"I'm Detective Eren Kruger, I've been assigned to this case"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about"  
The man shifted his weight slightly   
"Perhaps it would be better if we continued this discussion in private"  
"Oh, of course. Levi, can you take Eren out the room while we talk?"  
Eren tried to hold his mother tighter, but Levi lifted him from the bed  
"Sorry, my little brother's just really relieved mum's awake"

Having also been evicted, Petra followed them from the room   
"Why don't you two wait in the visitors lounge? I'm sure it will be much more comfortable than these hallway chairs"  
Eren shook his head, so Levi forced a smile   
"No, it's ok. Everything is going to be a huge shock for mum"  
"Alright, I'll be at the nurses station if you need anything"

In his lap, Eren sniffled softly. His brother felt warm in his hold and placing a hand to Eren's forehead, he found his mate much warmer than usual  
"Eren, I'm going to get us something to drink. What do you want?"  
"'m not thirsty"  
"You feel warm. It'll help"  
"... just wanna... sleep"  
Levi sighed softly  
"Ok, but when we go back into mums room, I want you to try and drink some water for me"  
"'k"

It was a small eternity before the police emerged, Kruger stopped to look down at Levi   
"We'll probably have some follow up questions in the days to come and we'll keep you updated if we learn anything new"  
"Thank you"  
When Kruger and his partner were a few metres away, Levi shook Eren's shoulder gently, his brother's eyes flickered open sleepily  
"We can go back in now"

Carla was crying when Levi carried Eren in, the woman wiping at her face the moment she saw them  
"Oh Eren... how could I be not know... I'm so sorry honey"  
Carrying Eren over to her, Levi held him as Carla brushed the hair from his face  
"He feels warm"  
"Yeah, I noticed that too"  
Carla sniffled harder   
"I just can't believe I didn't know... what he must have been going through..."  
"I didn't know either until..."  
"You should take him home, this has to have been so hard on both of you"  
"We've been living at Mike's, but Eren has been by your side almost all day everyday"  
A small sad smile formed on Carla's lips  
"He must hate me so much"  
In his arms, Eren shook his head weakly. His brother was definitely falling back to sleep  
"No, he doesn't hate you. He loves you so much he didn't know what to do"  
"Thank you Levi..."  
Leaning down to kiss Carla's cheek, he nodded   
"I'd do anything for him, and for you"  
"I know you would sweetheart. I think I just want to be alone for a bit right now, but you'll be back tomorrow, right?"  
"Of course we will. I expect the department already knows you're awake, but I'll call them anyway and tell them I won't be in"  
"You don't have to honey"  
"Yeah I do. Ok, I'm taking Eren home now. Eren, give mum a kiss"  
Carla let out a small snort, but leant in so Eren could kiss her cheek  
"Don't worry, I'll bring him back in if his fever get worse"  
"You're so good to him Levi... why couldn't Grisha be like this?"  
Levi nearly blurted out that he was Eren's mate and it was only natural he love and protect him... but instead forced himself to nod. Snagging Eren's backpack, he gave Carla a small nod before leaving.

 

*  
Eren had slept the whole drive home, so Levi had carried his little brother up to Mike's apartment. The moment he opened the door, Mike rushed to take Eren's bag from him  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's got a fever, so I'll need to monitor him closely. Can you grab me an icepack from freezer?"  
"Sure thing"  
Mike closed the door behind him, before moving to open Levi's bedroom door and then disappearing to get the icepack. Stripping Eren down to his underwear, Levi's hand slid across his omega's smooth stomach. They were going to have a baby... everything was moving so fast, and sex with Eren was always so fun and passionate, and they'd both struggled to keep their hands off each other. When Eren was feeling better he'd need to talk to his mate about it all. 15 was awfully young to have a baby... but a mini-Eren would be so adorable. Pressing a kiss to the soft skin, he pulled back and pulled the sheets up over his little brother. When Mike returned with the ice pack, Levi wrapped it in Eren's shirt before placing it on Eren's forehead  
"I'll need to check him in about an hour, to make sure his temperature is going to down"  
"In that case, come have a drink, you look like you need it"

Eren's temperature was slightly down when Levi checked an hour later. He also managed to get Eren to drink some water, before kissing his brother's forehead and tucking him back in. Returning to the living room, he picked his scotch back up and cradled it  
"How is he?"  
"His temperatures gone down a bit"  
"See, nothing to worry about"  
"No, I still can't relax until it's gone. It's dangerous for him to have a fever, his body can't sweat and cool it's self down"  
Mike bit his top lip as he tried not to laugh at the way Levi had snapped at him over Eren, leaving Levi shaking his head  
"I know"  
"Nah, its sweet"  
"I've still got no idea how we're going to tell mum"  
"Don't?"  
"Some help you are..."  
"She'll understand. You can't help who your fated mate is"  
"There's being bonded to Eren, and then there's having sex with her son... the police filled her in on what happened to Eren, and I've been sleeping with him... I can't even pretend to think she's going to be ok with it all"  
"Maybe, but it could be worse. He could have been fated for an alpha like Grisha"  
The thought made Levi's stomach clench with disgust, and the alpha couldn't help but cast a glance towards his bedroom door  
"Look, I've got the night off. Let's just order pizza and get drunk. Leave all that for tomorrow's Levi to deal with"  
Levi couldn't help but check on Eren one last time. His little brother's temperature had gone, but he smelt sick. Deciding to just have a few with Mike, Levi replaced the cold pack and left his bedroom door open in case Eren vomited or needed help.

It was nearly 9 when Eren came stumbling out, Mike yelling his name as he did. Levi had dozed off on the sofa, so jumped at the sound of his friend's tone. Jumping off the side of sofa, Levi stopped in his tracks. His little brother had his arms around his stomach, while blood ran down his legs. Eren's underwear completely soaked   
"Big... Brother..."  
Levi lunged and caught Eren as he fell forward, shaking hard in his arms. Hefting his little brother into his hold, he took Eren's face with a bloodied hand   
"Eren..."  
"Levi, should I call an ambulance"  
"No, I'll take him. Can you get a blanket off the bed. He's going to need clothes too"

Levi struggled to keep his temper as Mike helped him wrap Eren in the blanket so he'd have some modesty. Given the positive tests in Eren's bag, and the fact his mate was bleeding from the arse, Eren was having another miscarriage, which was something they wouldn't and couldn't do anything about. But with the blood loss, the shaking and the fever, Eren needed to get to a hospital   
"Mike, we'll be back tomorrow. Sorry but we need to go"  
"I'll strip the bed. Should I just bin the sheets, they're... they're pretty bad"  
"Yeah... Eren doesn't need to see that"  
God... How did this even happen? 

With Eren connected to both a blood bag and saline IV, the omega was crying softly. Levi refused to leave Eren's side, he had a firm hold on his brother's hand, while his other hand rested on Eren's forehead. His brother's eyes were filled with so much pain and guilt that Levi felt gut punched every time he looked to his mates face, so kept his face buried against Eren's hand. Their baby was gone... the baby they'd created and he hadn't even known about, was now just gone.

It was the small hours of the morning when Levi finally let Eren's hand go. His little brother was finally sleeping as the medication for his fever had kicked in. Grabbing Eren's back pack, he pulled the clothes Mike had packed out, causing two empty blister packs to fall out, as well as the two positive tests. Snatching up the tests, Levi let out a sob he'd been holding down. The first time Eren had miscarried, he'd been relieved, he couldn't help but be scared the baby was Grisha's... this time he was angry with the world. Clutching the tests to his chest with his left hand, he grabbed the empty blister packs with his right. Misoprostol... he felt like he knew the named, but couldn't place it. Sinking down onto Eren's clothes, Levi placed the two tests and the blister packs in his lap as he pulled his phone out to google the name. 

Abortion pills.

His little brother had done this on purpose...

Letting out a broken sob, Levi buried his face against his knees. This never would have happened if he'd just asked Eren about the tests... and why had his brother even done it? He knew Eren's omega side wanted a baby, and that his mate wanted to have a family with him... so why?  
"Levi..."  
Looking to Eren, his little brother's eyes were wide as he reached for him  
"Why Eren?"  
His brother's hand fell to the tests and blister pack  
"Eren, why? Why did you kill our baby?"  
He couldn't stop himself, even though he was being cruel. Surging up to grab his brother's shoulders, he pushed Eren back against his bed  
"Don't you love me? Is that it?"  
Eren shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as he stared up at Levi   
"Then why? I would have supported you! I would have looked after you and the baby, you know that!"  
He was yelling now, and Eren's scent was heavy with fear, but also anger  
"Because I didn't want to have dads baby!... I didn't want to have dads baby"  
The first sentence Eren had yelled at him, but the second was like a whimper. Levi reeled back from his brother   
"Dad raped me... he... he came... I didn't want to..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have lost it at you"  
Eren hesitantly reached for him  
"I'm... I'm sorry... I was so scared and he told me he'd given me them before"  
Levi growled in disgust. How could Grisha do that?  
"I... I want to have your baby... but..."  
Shaking his head, Levi gathered Eren up against him  
"No, it's ok. I wish you'd told me... I'm your alpha remember, no matter what I'm here for you and something like this, you don't ever have to go through alone"  
"I'm so sorry"  
Moving the tests and pill packets from the side of the bed, Levi slid up and pulled Eren against him. His little brother nuzzled his neck desperately as broken sobs feel from his lips. As far as Levi was concerned, Eren didn't need to know about his first miscarriage that now seemed to have been caused by Grisha. It would break the teen to know it was their child.


	24. Chapter 24

Eren was quiet in the following week, but Carla was steadily improving. The woman had to walk with the use of crutches, but thanks to her strength of character, she was already ready to come home. Levi had spent all of the previous day cleaning the house and restocking the fridge, he'd even packed up all of Grisha's person belongings, and now they sat in boxes in the attic. Having packed most of their things from Mike's, Levi and Eren were now driving to hospital to pick up their mother. Letting out what seemed to be the hundredth small sigh for the morning, Levi's hand tightened around Eren's   
"Hey, it'll be ok"  
"What, oh yeah. Sure"  
Nope. It wasn't alright at all  
"We don't need to tell mum until you're ready"  
"I don't want to disappoint her"  
Levi pushed down the hurt Eren's words had just brought. They were mates, Carla had to understand that.

Arriving at the hospital, Eren climbed from the car and went on head, leaving Levi to catch up. After stopping by the nurses station to let Petra know he was there to pick Carla up, he got stuck talking the woman until she finally remembered she needed to page Carla's doctor. By the time he made it to Carla's room his brother was sitting on their mothers bed with his arms around her, his face buried against her shoulder   
"Ready to go?"  
Carla beamed as she looked to him and nodded  
"So past ready. I can't wait to take a real shower"  
"One step at a time. Petra paged the doctor on duty, so we'll finally be out of here soon"  
"The house must be such a mess..."  
"Levi cleaned it yesterday"  
Carla gently pried Eren off of her, taking his hands in hers  
"Thank you Levi, what about you Eren? Did you help?"  
"No, last time I was home I made more mess"  
Carla laughed lightly, and Levi realised how hard Carla was trying to pretend everything was alright  
"It's ok, you're a teenage boy, you're allowed to be a little messy"  
Eren opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head  
"Well he's going to help me make dinner tonight, so alls well that ends well"  
"Levi, you do know Eren can't cook. He can work the microwave and a cereal bowl, but everything else is a bit..."  
"Actually, he's been helping me at home. He can now make a mean toasted sandwich and he boiled water the other day"  
Carla laughed as she nudged Eren playfully  
"Look at you go! Levi will have you trained in the kitchen in no time"  
"I'll never be that good"  
"That's alright, I'll just cook for you"  
Carla raised an eyebrow, a small frown coming to the corner of her lips   
"I know he's your little brother, but he's going to find his mate one day and he needs to know how to look after himself"  
Thankfully the doctor came in before he dug himself into a bigger hole.

Carla shooed him away as she climbed from the car. The woman had daily exercises to do, and next week a physiotherapist would be coming to check on her progress. Levi knew he was hovering, but he couldn't help himself. Eren had been raped and Grisha had thrown Carla down the stairs, he'd failed both of them and he didn't want anything like that ever being repeated. Slowly following Carla through to the kitchen, his adoptive mum sank down heavily at the kitchen table, her face lighting up at the vase of bright Gerbera's in the middle of the table  
"You boys spoil me way too much"  
"That's because we love you. Would you like a cup of tea"  
"That would be great honey. How about you Eren, do you want anything?"  
Eren shook his head, his brother was awkwardly standing in the doorway hugging himself  
"Um... I think I want to lay down for a bit"  
"Ok, come give me a kiss first"  
Eren slowly moved over and kissed Carla's cheek, before retreating from the room. Once the sound of Eren's steps on the staircase hit them, Carla let out a sigh  
"How's he really been?"  
"He's getting there... though now you're awake, I'm sure he's going to feel much better with a bit of time"  
"I hope so. He seems so sad at the moment"  
"I think it's just being home. How about I make that tea now?"

 

*  
Walking into his bedroom, Eren threw himself down on his bed. Being back here left him expecting his father to suddenly appear and ruin everything. His mum had already made it clear she didn't think he should be with Levi, or at least in his eyes she had. Pulling his pillow to down, he buried his face against it as he let out a scream. It didn't really accomplish anything, but it did kind of help. He'd tried to be alright since he'd given himself the abortion, but now he felt desperately empty in a place he hadn't even known existed. He wanted Levi, but he didn't know if his alpha wanted him anymore. Levi hadn't really tried to do anything other than giving him a few kisses and holding him at night. They hadn't even talked that much about what he'd done. 

"Eren?"  
Jumping at the sound of Levi's voice, he looked to his brother   
"How's mum?"  
"She's having a nap. She's worried about you"  
"She doesn't need to be"  
Levi crossed and sat down on the edge of his bed  
"I'm worried about you too"  
"Don't bother, I'm fine"  
"Eren, you're not fine. You haven't been fine for a while now"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"It doesn't matter"  
"It matters to me"  
"Are you mad at me?"  
Levi sighed and crawled up to lay so they were facing each other   
"No Eren, I'm not mad at you"  
"But you've been ignoring me"  
Levi frowned as he reached out to rest his hand on Eren's cheek   
"I didn't mean to make it seem like I was ignoring you"  
"Well it did"  
Leaning in to kiss him softly his alpha pulled back, a small smile on his lips   
"As an apology, we can do anything you want to do"  
"Anything?"  
"With in reason. But mum will probably be asleep for a while, the stairs took a lot out of her"  
"Can we have a bath?"  
"You can have whatever you want, but you want to take a bath?"  
"Only if you want to"  
"If it's a bath my beautiful omega wants, it's a bath you'll get"  
Lifting him as he rose, Levi nuzzled at Eren's neck, pressing kisses to it as he carried him out of his room and into the bathroom. Sitting him down on the bathroom counter, his alpha sank down, taking his shoes off for him  
"Levi..."  
Taking his time to undress him slowly, Levi showered him with kisses and his alpha's hands roamed across his body, leaving him thoroughly wet with slick. Moaning as Levi's lips sank down around his erection, he rocked his hips in need  
"Big brother..."  
Pulling off with a wet pop, Levi smirked as he moved back and over to the bath  
"It's ok little omega, your alpha will make you feel really good soon"  
Soon wasn't long enough. Sliding his fingers down between his legs, he rubbed against his opening until he slid inside. Levi growled, and spun to eye him hungrily   
"You really have missed me... I'm sorry I didn't realise you weren't talking because you thought I was ignoring you"  
"I thought you hated me"  
Levi's eyes widened slightly, before his alpha moved back between his legs and cupped Eren's face   
"No. Never ever. I know how scared you were"  
"I... feel empty now... something inside of me..."  
Sliding his hand back up his legs and to his stomach, Eren bit his lip  
"One day, I promise you"

Levi helped him into the bath before stripping down and climbing in behind him. His alpha's erection rubbed teasingly against his opening, and Eren moaned as he rose himself enough to sink down   
"Fuck... you feel so good"  
"Big Brother..."  
He could feel how good Levi was feeling. Each time his brother hit his sweet spot his alpha would moan. Sliding his hands down to Eren's stomach, Levi spread his fingers almost protectively, before beginning to thrust up harder  
"Levi... deeper..."  
Guiding him onto his knees with his hands gripping the bathtub, the room was filled with their pants and moans as his brother fucked him hard and fast. Biting down on his lip, Eren mewed lewdly as his brother's knot swelled, and he came into the bathwater surrounding the tip of his penis. Pulling him back into his lap, Levi nuzzled his neck furiously as he peppered kisses between his pants and words of praise. Relaxing into his brother's hold, Eren's hands took Levi's and he interlaced their fingers   
"Feeling better?"  
Eren hummed, he really was. He could feel how tightly he was clenching around Levi's erection, and swore his body was trying to drain every drop of Levi's seed  
"Am I forgiven?"  
"Yeah... I'm sorry for leaving you with mum"  
"It's ok. It's hard for you... It's hard for all of us"  
"I can't stop thinking dad will just appear. That he's going to kill me for telling..."  
Levi let out a snarl  
"If he even shows his face I will slaughter him. You are my mate and I will not have him living and breathing while you suffer. I'm sorry I haven't found him yet, but I will. I promise I will"  
"I don't want you to be hurt"  
"He's not going to hurt me"  
Eren turned to kiss Levi, his alpha's lips were so very sweet  
"I missed this"  
"I missed this too. Do you want to take a nap after our bath? Or we could start on dinner"  
Eren pulled a face  
"I can't believe you dobbed me in. I can't cook"  
"Yet you've been helping me cook since you came back to Mike's. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for"  
"Yeah... but that's not going to help me get a job or go to college"  
"You want to go to college?"  
"Maybe... I want to go somewhere where they teach music, but I'm not good enough"  
"Don't put yourself down like that. You've got a good voice and you play guitar. You have your own band"  
"No, I just have two best friends who put up with me"  
"Eren, I'm serious. Anything you want to do, you can"  
Eren sighed and settled back against Levi   
"Can we have sex again?"  
Levi snorted, his brother resting his head on his shoulder  
"Sometimes I fear you only love me for my dick"  
"Well it does feel really good... or I feel really good around you... I don't really know what I feel, only that you make me feel good..."  
"Articulate as always. But I get what you mean. You're the only person I've ever had sex with, but you're also the only person I've ever wanted to"  
Eren sighed softly  
"We're pathetic aren't we?"  
"No, just in love"

After their bath, they'd moved into Levi's room. Eren climbing into Levi's lap and sliding easily back onto his big brother's erection. They way Levi was looking up at him was so full of love, he felt bad for ever feeling mad at his mate. Taking it slowly, Eren rolled his hips carefully, enjoying the moans Levi gave. He wanted to show his alpha that he cared about him feeling good, and not just himself. Watching his brother fall apart under him felt incredibly empowering. Levi was prepared to accept everything Eren gave him, and it left the teen feeling love drunk for his brother. He wanted Levi to hurry up and give him his bond, but until their mum knew, he had to wait. Laying down against Levi's chest, he nuzzled his brother's chest  
"I want pizza for dinner"  
Levi let out a laugh  
"Ok, whatever you want"

 

*  
Instead of ordering pizza, they were making lasagne. Eren was sitting on the bench stealing cheese, while Levi was pretending he hadn't noticed. Leaning in to kiss his omega, Eren dodged the kiss  
"Hey mum!"  
"You two seem to be having fun"  
"Eren keeps stealing the cheese. That was the best excuse he could come up with for leaning in and being so close to Eren   
"Dobber"  
Hobbling over to the kitchen table, Carla sank down  
"Eren would you mind getting me some water?"  
Eren jumped down from the bench, before promptly face planting, both mates letting out an involuntary "oof". Levi froze for a moment, before moving to help his omega up  
"Are you ok?"  
"Nothing hurts"  
Rolling his eyes, Levi nodded  
"You need to be more careful"  
If Carla had noticed, their mother didn't say. Her attention seemed to be back on the flowers and Levi felt like they'd just dodged a bullet. He needed to be careful and figure out a way not to show pain when Eren hurt himself. It didn't help that his omega seemed so flustered. Eren coughed and rushed to fill a glass of water from the tap, only to use the hot instead of the cold. In his defence, the taps at Mike's were the other way around. Rinsing his hand, Levi groaned internally as Eren ran his hand under the hot water  
"Eren, you're using the hot instead of the cold"  
His brother jumped and the glass slipped from his hand, breaking as it hit the bottom of the sink  
"Everything alright?"  
Nudging Eren out the way, Levi turned the hot off and the cold on  
"Yeah, Mike's taps are different and Eren didn't realise he had the hot on"  
Carla laughed lightly   
"Eren, come tell me what's been happening with Mikasa and Armin..."

Somehow telling Carla about Armin and Mikasa being invited over for dinner. It was like the universe was against them or something. Or maybe it was because they were so used to each other and not hiding their love around Mike. Leaving Eren with Carla to baby sit the lasagne, Levi was on pick up duty. Mikasa's mother had made a salad, and Armin's grandpa made homemade garlic bread. It felt somewhat wrong to leave the old man on his own, so he ended up bringing Mr Arlert home with them.

With everyone sitting around the dining table, it was the loudest Levi could remember the house being in years. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were chatting away about music, while Armin's grandfather and Carla fawned over how much the trio had grown  
"With Mikasa as an alpha and Eren as an omega, I wonder what Armin will present?"  
"Oh, imagine if he turns out to be Eren's mate, they'd be such a cute couple"  
"Now, now Carla, I'm sure whoever Eren's mate will be, he'll love him and take care of him"  
"I know... I just can't help but feel so protective of him. He's been through so much"  
Mr Arlert wrapped an arm around Carla   
"No matter what Armin presents, I don't see him and Eren never being friends"  
"I know... I'm sorry, I must be tired, I didn't mean to bring the mood down"  
"Nonsense, those 3 are still having fun, and look at Levi here. You've done such a wonderful job with him"  
Yeah... he was sure his adoptive mother wouldn't think so if he knew he'd been dick deep in his little brother only a few hours ago  
"And how about you Levi? How's things going for you?"  
Forcing a smile, Levi nodded  
"Better now that Carla is home"  
"Such a charmer. I wish he'd find his mate though. I don't like him being alone. He deserves to be happy"  
"I'm fine, besides, all that matters right now is Carla's recovery and Eren's happiness"  
Mr Arlert laughed   
"Still just as devoted to Eren I see. It's almost like he's your mate"  
"I worry about that sometimes. I don't know what I'd do if they were. They've been so close for so long... but 15 years is such a big gap"  
Levi's heart dropped, and Eren's fork fell to his plate with a loud clatter  
"Come now Carla, you can't deny a bond between fated mates"  
"I know, but in my mind they're still my boys"  
Rising from the table, Eren clenched is hands   
"Sorry, I need to use the bathroom"  
Levi had to force himself not to follow. He could smell the undertones of Eren's distress, and his alpha was angered by Carla's disapproval  
"Levi, is he alright?"  
"Oh, yeah. He's been fine. Probably just needs to go to the toilet or something"  
Carla nodded slowly  
"Has Eren said anything about his mate to you?"  
Levi shook his head   
"No, and his scar hides the initials"  
"What about you Mikasa and Armin?"  
Mikasa shook her head and looked to Armin  
"No, he did like a couple of kids at school, but nothing happened there, and I totally thought it would be Mikasa, but her initials are "M&A"... but who ever it is, I'm sure Levi will send them running if they try something?"  
"Yep. Big Brother to the rescue"  
Carla nodded  
"In any case, I'm relieved Eren has you two by his side"

When Eren didn't return right away, Levi excused himself and headed off to look for his wayward mate. He found Eren hunched over the toilet, the bathroom stank of pain and vomit. Sitting behind his brother, he pulled Eren back into his lap as he looped his arms around loosely around Eren's stomach  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Like mum hates me..."  
"Mum doesn't hate you"  
"But she doesn't want me to be with you"  
"It's a stretch to jump right to her hating you over it. She's just being over protective"  
"By making it sound wrong for us to be together. I hate it Levi. I hate it. I want you! I love you!"  
"And I love you, but you can't go yelling that with everyone sitting right downstairs"  
"I don't care"  
"If you didn't care you wouldn't be up here throwing up"  
"I just... I don't want this house have anymore bad memories. Mum loved it here... and now all I can think of was what happened. I want to be here with you and her and be free to love you"  
"Some day. Do you want to come for a ride when I take Mikasa and the Arlert's home?"  
"No... yes, but mum shouldn't be alone. Dad still has a key"  
Levi groaned   
"Fuck. I forgot about that. Ok. Tomorrow we get the locks changed and we'll put chains on the doors"  
Eren nodded against him  
"I think that'll help... but can I wait in your bed for you"  
Levi nuzzled just behind Eren's ear  
"Of course you can. Now, we should get back to dinner"

Holding Eren's hand right up to the kitchen doorway, Levi forced himself to go on ahead, while Eren hung back and slowly followed behind   
"Everything's alright honey?"  
"Oh yeah. I must have eaten something bad or something..."  
Levi shot Eren a sympathetic look as his brother sat. This really wasn't fair.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I complained all through winter about the cold, and now it's summer and I'm dying!!!
> 
> But anyway... thought, comments and love are always appreciated and done for forget you can come and abuse me on tumblr: dammitadolfnomorecake

In Levi's opinion, Eren seemed to be doing a little better. The locks had all been changed and alarms fitted on all the doors and windows. It might have seemed like over kill, but Levi wasn't taking chances, especially now his relationship with Eren had to take a back seat. Having Carla home had left Eren paranoid about their mother finding out, and the only real time they got alone was the first few hours after Carla went to sleep, and when Levi dropped Eren off at school. The weekends were hard to organise as Carla liked having them both home and Eren would get all awkward about leaving their mother on her own. Three weeks had passed and they were still trying to find that balance. That's why Levi was so happy Eren's music classes had started back. Having arrange with Carla that he'd pick Eren up and do the shopping for home, they had a few hours to themselves... though this would be their first Wednesday afternoon. Levi had carefully planned it out in his head. He'd pick his little brother up and then they'd go for a drive so they could have some true alone time, before picking up the shopping. Stubbing out his cigarette, Levi smiled as he watched Eren jog down the steps and over to his car. He'd missed his gorgeous mate all day, and the moment Eren climbed into the car, he leant in and stole a quick kiss  
"Levi... someone might see"  
"Sorry, I've just missed you"  
Even if Eren didn't know it, his brother's whole face lit up as he blushed adorably  
"How was school?"  
"Good... better... I feel better about going..."  
Yeah, because his little brother could actually go to school and feel safe now  
"That's good, and your music lessons?"  
Eren groaned  
"Come on, it can't be that bad"  
"It's like the second week and the teachers already hounding me"  
Waiting for Eren to put his seatbelt on, Levi then carefully reversed, before pulling onto the main road  
"Oh?"  
"He says I have talent or something and reckons I should try filming myself. You know, like put it on YouTube or something"  
"Eren, that's awesome"  
"I don't know... all I can think about is dad seeing it..."  
Levi swallowed, he tried to pick his words carefully  
"Eren, you can't let dad rule your life anymore..."  
"I know, but... he's out there somewhere and I can't tell the school what happened..."  
"No ones asking you to go that far, but it's ok to do the things you like"  
"I like you"  
Levi snorted as he nodded  
"I like you too. I was thinking maybe we could spend a little time together before we go shopping? Mum's expecting us back late anyway"  
Eren looked to him and then looked down  
"Will she be ok?"  
"The house is locked up and she's the one who said we should take our time... so I want to take my time and thoroughly satisfy you"  
Eren let out a whine, clearly the thought had his omega eager. Sliding his hand off the gear stick, Levi rubbed at Eren's groin hard enough to feel it himself. Eren's scent sparked sharply, his sweet tones filling the car as Levi's earthier ones melded so perfectly with them. By the time he found somewhere to park, Eren was whining as he rocked up against hand  
"Big brother..."  
"Shhh, let me look after you"

Droppings his chair back, Eren struggled his pants down to his ankles, his brother's musk had Levi's mouth watering as he fumbled out his pants and between his brother's legs. Reaching behind him, Levi grabbed two condoms from the centre console and smiled down at his brother   
"We don't have to worry about making a mess now"  
"I'm already as mess..."  
Looking to Eren's wet thighs, Levi nodded  
"I have wet wipes too"  
"Someone's prepared"  
"That's because I've missed holding you so much"  
Eren's eyes widened  
"Come on, you can't be that surprised"  
"No... its just... you're so much better at holding everything in than I am"  
"Trust me, all I want to do is hold you and kiss you and tell you that I love you"  
"And fuck me..."  
"Yeah, that too, but only because I love you"

Pushing into Eren's heat, his brother came right away. Clenching down hard around him, Levi had to fight not to cum just as quick. Giving Eren time to catch his breath, Levi took his time as he thrust gently. He didn't want to just fuck Eren, he wanted his brother to know how loved and precious he was, though he was fighting with his alpha's need to go crazy. The loud lewd sounds to wet skin and the squelch of Eren's slick didn't help matters either, only he got to have Eren. He couldn't even mark Eren, instead he took Eren's left nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. It wasn't the same, but it did keep him marking anywhere Carla would see. Rocking harder, Eren's back arched, his little brother so close to cumming that when his knot popped, Eren cried out his name as his whole body shuddered. Releasing Eren's nipple, he lapped the swollen bud. His own nipple throbbed painfully, and the throbbing in his arse had him still cumming in Eren. Wrapping his arms around him, Eren nuzzled his neck  
"God... I've needed that so badly"  
Levi snorted  
"Mmm, me too. I miss holding you"  
"I know... I wish things weren't like this though. I wish we didn't have to sneak around"  
Levi sighed as he nodded  
"I'll just have to get my fill of having you in my arms right now"

Levi was so relaxed that he nearly fell asleep with Eren in his arms. He missed his brother's warm body and soft snores, and his bed felt so ridiculously empty without Eren, but Carla didn't approve of Eren sleeping in his bed. His little brother had had a nightmare so bad he'd wet the bed. After cleaning himself up, he'd climbed into Levi's and cried himself to sleep in his hold. The next morning Carla had "gently" reminded them they were getting a little old for that. It was fine if Eren had a nightmare, but they were alpha and omega and things might happen that they'd both regret. Letting out a soft whine, Eren shook his shoulder  
"Levi, your knot's finally gone done"  
Pulling back from Eren, Levi carefully held the base of the condom as he slid from Eren's perfect arse. His brother laughing at how full it was, before looking rather sad  
"Hey... it's ok"  
"I know... sorry... I can't..."  
Levi nodded, before tying the condom end and dropping it down on the floor next to Eren's. Even after cumming twice, his brother's wasn't even half as full as his. Taking his time he cleaned Eren's arse and thighs before his groin. His pubic hair practically drenched on Eren's slick. It was funny, he liked things to be neat and clean, but loved the mess they made when enjoying each other. Eren was still a slob and a growing teen, but his little brother was still the foundation of his heart. He knew full well Eren didn't think a lot of things through, but he left the choices to his brother.

 

*  
"You're back late"  
Carrying the bags of shopping in behind Eren, Levi flashed Carla a smile  
"Sorry mum, I dragged Levi into the music store"  
"That explains everything. How was school?"  
"Good. I'm starving though"  
Carla laughed openly  
"You're always starving. I swear you're going through another growth spurt"  
"Mmmm probably"  
Placing the bags of shopping down, Eren grabbed out a chocolate bar and moved to sit at the dining table while Levi went ahead with putting everything away  
"How about you Levi? How was work?"  
"Long. Some of the things you hear... it makes you want to move to an island and cut off all human contact"  
"I hope you don't cut off contact with us"  
"Of course not. You're the only family I have"  
Carla laughed again, though her words didn't come across as a joke to Levi   
"I can't imagine it's too fun for you being stuck with Eren and I"  
"I'm where I want to be"  
"I know you say that, but you never really had a social life or a life of your own"  
"I'm social enough. Mike, Erwin and I are getting together with Eld and Gunther this weekend"  
He'd forgotten to tell Eren that, and winced once the sentence was out his mouth  
"Oh! Good for you honey. You've been such a home body since I came home. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your mate"  
"That's the last thing on mind my mind..."  
Eren was the last thing he thought about as he fell asleep and the first thing he thought about when he woke up... not that he'd admit that out loud. As it was, he wondered sometimes if he told his brother he loved him too many times when they sex... but he was crazy for Eren and he wanted to reassure his brother each and every time that they were having sex for love and the connection they felt, not because he was horny and Eren was there  
"Still, I can't wait for you to have kids. They're going to be adorable"  
Dropping the milk he was in the process of putting away, he stared as the white liquid poured from the bottle  
"Levi?"  
"Shit. Sorry, it slipped"  
Eren had two miscarriages... two lives that could have been were taken away... and the thought left his heart hurting. Careful not to catch Eren's eye, he went about cleaning up the milk   
"What do you think Eren? Wouldn't your nephew or niece be adorable?"  
"Yeah... and Levi would make a great dad. He'd be a total pushover"  
Carla nodded   
"He was great with you. You'd scream for hours and hours, but the minute you were in his hold, you'd settle right down"  
"That's because Eren was adorable. I don't even know how I'd go handling my own children"  
"It's always easier when their your own"  
"Guys, I'm right here. I wasn't that adorable"  
"You really were. You were always off after Levi, or calling out for your big brother and sneaking into his bed in the middle of the night, or his closet"  
Eren had told him that each time he hid in his closet was because Grisha had touched him... while the memory might be a fond one for Carla, it wasn't for him and it wasn't for Eren. Hearing the scraping of a chair, he looked up to see Eren disappearing from the room  
"Did I say something?"  
"No. Not really. He still can't stop thinking about the past..."  
Carla let out a sigh  
"Maybe we should book him an appointment with Nabana?"  
"I tried to, but he closed down completely. He doesn't know how to talk about it and deal with it. I don't think any of us really do"  
"I just feel so sick at the thought of what Eren went through... I don't know how he's going to handle having someone touch him..."  
Yeah. You also don't know he was raped multiple times at school... not that Levi would say that out loud  
"He's getting there... kind of... he lets me talk to him or hug him"  
"But is it healthy for him to rely on you so much?"  
"If this is about the other night, he had a nightmare so bad that he wet the bed"  
"You didn't tell me that bit"  
"Because Eren still gets embarrassed over it all. I don't think that is bringing things up like that is..."  
Levi winced as pain flared up his legs and his heart started to race. He had to be wrong...  
"I suppose you're right. Why don't you let me deal with dinner tonight?"  
Rising and praying it wasn't showing, Levi nodded his head  
"Yeah. I could use a shower..."

Having forced himself to appear normal as he finished washing out the mop and rag he'd used to clean the milk up, Levi limped up the stairs and into Eren's room. Eren was sitting on his bed, staring at the small knife in his hands  
"I thought we were past all this"  
Jumping in shock, Eren looked to him with red rimmed eyes   
"I'm sorry..."  
Limping over to Eren's bed, Levi took the knife from Eren's hands   
"Mum doesn't know... and I know she's not trying to be mean... but..."  
"I know. It's the closest thing isn't it?"  
Eren nodded quickly, reaching for him as he did  
"I can't tell her... I can't hurt her... but I can't... I can't deal with this... how am I supposed to tell her she's wrong? That her memories are wrong?!"  
"Shhh, you don't have to explain, though I do wish you wouldn't hurt yourself"  
"I... I can't talk to you or touch you and I don't know how to cope. I wanted to play guitar, but it's out of tune and I just got so mad that dad cut the stings before and at everything he did. I don't understand it! I didn't ask to be born!"  
Eren was spiralling fast. His voice had gone from a broken whisper to nearly a yell  
"I think what you're feeling is a lot of anger and pain. I think it's time we thought about finding another outlet for you when need to yell"  
"Like what? I'm stupid and useless at everything... or disgusting and a freak and a weirdo and I should be dead..."  
"Oh no, no Eren. You're none of that"  
"Then why did dad tell me I was!? Everything I did or liked was stupid. Everything and he knew I loved you. He'd threaten to tell you I liked having him touch me. He'd say things like how'd you be so disgusted and you'd hate me. I hate it and I can't get it out of my head"  
Pounding his fists weakly against Levi's shoulders, Eren sobbed harder  
"Eren, I'm going to book you an appointment with Nabana"  
"No! What's she going to do?! It's not going to change anything!"  
"You need to talk about what happened, and if you want, I'll be right beside you. We can even explain how I'm your mate"  
"But won't she be disgusted"  
"Eren, no. You were a victim. And you've stayed so strong for so long. Yes I'm hurt you cut the hell out of your legs, but I understand why. You don't have to be strong"  
"All I do is cry..."  
"Then cry. Cry and scream all you need. These last few months had really been shit, but I've had such a good time getting to see so many new sides to you that I didn't know existed. You're my mate. My omega. And I'll always be your alpha. Let me help you be strong and let me love you when you can't find the strength to love yourself"  
Eren finally stopped hitting him, his brother resting his forehead against Levi's as he nodded  
"I... I don't know how... and I'm probably going to fuck up, but you mean the world to me"  
"And you to me. Now we should probably get cleaned up. Mums making dinner, so we can take a quick shower together"  
"No... I'm sorry... I can't"  
"Eren, you don't have to apologise. Will you let me do your legs?"  
"Y-yeah... I don't want to look at them"  
"You're beautiful to me. Don't forget that, and these scars, they're just temporary"

 

*  
After dinner, Carla had insisted on watching a movie with both Eren and himself. Levi didn't see how a movie was going to improve Eren's current state of mind, but still microwaved two bags of popcorn while Carla went to set up the DVD player. Sitting on the kitchen counter, Eren held the bowl while Levi filled it. Despite having a big dinner, Eren's stomach was rumbling like he was still hungry, and Levi hoped that his brother wasn't getting sick. It was the last thing Eren needed right now and he always seemed to eat way more whenever he was. Taking the bowl from his brother, Levi lifted Eren off the counter and stole a small kiss  
"It's ok. It's just you, me and mum"  
Eren nodded silently before taking the bowl and heading to living room.

Carla's idea of watching a movie turned out to be one their home movie DVDs. With Eren settled between them, Levi could feel how tense his mate was as they watched, until finally Eren broke down sobbing. Lifting the bowl from his lap, Levi placed it on the coffee table with the intention of gathering Eren into his arms, but Carla did it first. The alpha wasn't exactly sure what had set Eren off. His brother had seemed so happy on the screen as he played with Levi, and followed him around. It seemed like even Eren's good memories of innocent things like peekaboo and making snow men were ruined for him. Looking at the paused image of Eren's bright smiling face, his eyes came to the slight bruising on his brother's neck and realised that was the trigger. He was looking at the bruises and thinking of Grisha all over again. As it was, Levi had exhausted every avenue he could to find the alpha. Even the undesirable contacts he'd made had nothing for him. It was like he'd walked out the house and disappeared into thin air. Wrapping his arm awkwardly around Eren, he shook with anger. Grisha had no right to be so far into Eren's brain.

It was Carla who broke the silence first   
"Eren, honey... do you want to talk about it?"  
Eren let out a soft whine as he shook his head and Carla looked over Eren's shoulder at him  
"Eren's necks bruised... remember how you always used to be so worried about how he got all those bruises... Grisha was always the one who'd look him over and say he was ok"  
Carla's eyes filled with tears as a sob fell from her lips  
"Oh god... I'm... I never... oh Eren..."  
"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to ever know... you loved him so much... and all I ever do is make you cry"  
"Eren, you're my son. I failed you so badly"  
"It's not your fault. You didn't do this... he did..."  
"Levi, did Grisha..."  
"No. I didn't know anything for sure until that day..."  
"You must think I'm a terrible mother..."  
"No Carla. It's thanks to you I'm still alive, it's thanks to you that I learnt what it was like to be loved and to be human... and the pain that killing brings"  
Carla sniffled  
"Eren..."  
"I told Eren. He knows about my past now. I told him about the real me, and he accepted it"  
"That must have been hard"  
"I wanted him to know the truth, and after having to live so many lies, I don't want him to feel he can't be anything other than who he is"  
... yet they were both lying to Carla...   
"You've always loved him. God. I wish I'd known"  
Eren pulled back from their mother  
"I... I don't want to ruin your memories... but I can't help the things that set me off. I don't know how to deal with everything. I begged you to wake up so I could talk to you..."  
Levi was proud of Eren's small confession. He and Carla needed to find a way to move on, and admitting that he wasn't coping was a good first step   
"I'm sorry..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Dad... dad threw you down the stairs... the same thing he did to me... you, you came in when he... and you lost it at him. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I tried to protect you, but..."  
"Eren, it's not your job to protect me... it's my job to protect you"  
"I just want you to be happy"  
"I'm happy when you are. When you and Levi both are"  
Eren sniffled and wiped at his face  
"I... can we not talk about this anymore right now?"  
"Ok honey, but I'm here for you. Anytime you need me"  
"I know... you too mum... Levi... can we try watching the rest of this?"  
"Eren, I don't know if that's a good idea"  
"Please..."  
Knowing he probably shouldn't, Levi pulled Eren into his lap and held him protectively while Carla pressed play. Both Eren and Carla continued to cry quietly through the rest of the recording, and when the DVD ended, Carla kissed them both goodnight. He had a feeling it would be a sleepless night for her. Carrying Eren up to his room, he laid his brother down in his bed, before climbing in and spooning up behind him. With his arm along Eren's chest, his palm was resting over Eren's heart  
"Levi... I want to feel better"  
"I know. I'll book that appointment first thing tomorrow and we'll go together"  
"Mum should go too... she needs someone to talk to"  
"Yeah. I'll see about getting her an appointment, even if it's not with Nabana, I'm sure Erwin might have some idea"  
Eren let out a soft sigh  
"I want to tell her... I want to tell her about us. You were right. I can't take all these lies anymore"  
Levi wasn't so sure about it, but nodded anyway  
"Ok..."  
"And I... I need to tell you... I took the abortion pills because I didn't want to talk to mum with... the baby inside of me. I took the tests in her bathroom... not that long before she woke up... she was asking for dad and I couldn't..."  
"I understand. Thank you for telling me"  
"But if I... I want your baby..."  
"Yeah Eren, one day. I promise"  
Eren finally fell silent in his hold. His brother's emotional exhaustion getting the better of him and Eren was soon asleep in his hold. It was now, more than ever that he regretted not telling Eren that he'd miscarried and anything Grisha had put inside of him would have been long gone by the time he'd fallen pregnant again. Letting his silent tears fall, he buried his face in Eren's hair.


	26. Chapter 26

Waking with a squirming Eren in his arms, it took Levi moment to realise his brother was trying to rub up against his tenting erection. Snorting lightly, Levi slid his hands down his brother's stomach and gripped Eren's erection firmly, his thumb rubbing at his brother's leaking slit   
"Big... brother..."  
"I see someone's awake"  
Eren nodded quickly, before mewing needily   
"Ahhhh... big brother..."  
"It's a good thing we set that alarm, I think I have just enough time to have my wicked way with you before you sneak back to your room"  
"Levi... please... I'm so horny"  
He didn't need telling twice. Eren's underwear was soaked with slick and precum as the teens pheromones spilled from the omega uncomfortably. Pulling back and sliding down his own underwear, Levi's erection throbbed with the need for release. Lately his need to be in Eren was uncontrollable, hell, all it took was for his little brother so bat his long eyelashes and Levi was rock hard. Carefully peeling down Eren's soaked underwear, he groaned as he coated his erection in his brother's warm slick   
"Levi... I need to cum..."  
Pulling Eren hard up against him, he moaned as he buried himself in one smooth move. His brother was already so wet and open, he didn't hesitate as he started to slam into him  
"You should have woken me"  
"I... didn't want to disturb you"  
"Eren, it's not disturbing me... god... I'm not going to last"  
Lifting Eren's leg, his brother tightened deliciously around him, the teens hand was already furiously working his own erection as Levi abused his sweet spot. He had no idea how non mated people had sex, as it was thanks to his bond with Eren that everything his omega felt, he felt too. Letting out a cry, Eren then whimpered through his orgasm, as his insides rippled and pulsed around Levi, forcing his own orgasm as his knot suddenly popped. Continuing to hold Eren's leg, Levi rocked into his brother until his knot finally caught and they were firmly locked together. Lowering Eren's leg carefully, he pulled him impossibly closer, while his brother yawned in his hold  
"Mmm, wake up sex is so good"  
Levi snorted before pressing a kiss to Eren's shoulder blade   
"I wish we didn't have to wake up"  
"I know... I don't know what I'm going to do without you"  
"I don't know either. I wish I could be there with you"  
Eren nodded, his omega finally moving to grab a wet wipe from the bedside table to clean himself up  
"Two days seems forever"  
"Mmm... just think how horny I'm going to be when you come back to me"  
Eren let out something that resembled a giggle and a moan at the same time   
"You're the one picking me up right?"  
"Yep"  
"Good... I can't wait to be full of you all over again"  
Levi was momentarily shocked, his brother had become way too good at knowing just what to say to have him frothing at the bit to touch him. Rolling his hips, he drew a sweet whine from Eren's lips  
"Levi... we can't... mum will be up soon and I need to go back to my bed"  
"But I won't see you for two whole days"  
Despite his knot being firmly stuck, Levi rocked and ground against Eren as if he was going through a rut. He didn't know if it was the fact that Eren was going away, or the fact he loved him so much, but he wanted to cover his mate in his scent and fill him with his seed so no one else would lay claim to the boy.

Rolling onto his hands and knees, Eren had indulged him in another round, his brother begging for it to be hard and fast, and Levi had no objection, as he knotted and filled Eren for the second time. God. He was so completely hopeless. Wrapping his arms around Eren, his hands slid to his omega's stomach, rubbing small circles as he continued to fill the omega   
"Levi... god... keep doing that..."  
"You can feel it?"  
"Yeah... it feels good"  
He didn't even think he was doing it hard enough for Eren to feel it, but despite everything he thought about Eren's condition, the rules seemed to have gone out the window when it came to his brother now being an omega. Most of the sexual pleasure Eren got was from the feeling of what Levi felt slamming against his prostate... but even though he felt that too, it didn't mean he always felt Eren's pleasure or pain. He'd thoroughly researched abortion pills and sure he might have had a slightly sore stomach, it wasn't anything like what the descriptions read. Pressing a kiss to the curve of Eren's spine, Levi sighed   
"I love you so much"  
"I know. I promise I'll call when we get there"  
"You better"  
Eren snorted  
"You think mum would let me not call?"  
"Can we maybe not talk about her while I'm buried inside of you"  
"Good point"

Sneaking from his room, Eren sprayed the scent canceller as he did. His brother's laughter ruining his stealth skills, but Levi heard his door close just as their second alarm went off... two knots in less than half an hour... and three orgasms for Eren... it wasn't really surprising his brother's last one had been dry... but he was kind of embarrassed by how fast his knots had ended up deflating. Setting about cleaning up, he was just heading into the bathroom as Carla's door opened  
"Good morning honey"  
"Hey Carla. Sleep well?"  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Yeah, I'm just going for a shower and then I'll get Eren up"  
"Ok, I'll start breakfast"  
Closing the door lightly, Levi glared down at his reforming erection. He could still feel Eren's warmth against his skin and taste the omega on his lips. Fuck he had it bad. Eren was literally only going to be gone for two days... his little brother had some music competition thing to go to as part of the school band and they were travelling to Stohess today, setting up and performing tomorrow, and then back on Saturday morning. It wasn't like they hadn't gone for longer without seeing each other before, so why the hell did his dick not seem to getting the message that Eren would be coming home and there was no need to be this excited.

 

*  
Levi came and "woke" him after his shower and Eren honestly didn't want to get ready. Getting ready meant washing his alpha's smell off and cleaning himself, but he liked knowing his alpha's seed was deep inside of him. Kissing his mate deeply, he tired to draw out every second before Levi finally broke the kiss and sent him off to shower. For all his big, brave talk, he still couldn't tell his mum about him and Levi... and it'd been three weeks since he told Levi he wanted to. Each time he opened his mouth too, he found himself just not able to hurt her with the truth. Though Levi had been wonderful about it all, it still sucked that they were sneaking around.

Finally dressed, Eren headed downstairs with his guitar and school bag. Because the band didn't have enough instruments anymore, he was taking his guitar and Levi had bought him a brand new case to mark the occasion   
"Everything packed?"  
"I think so"  
"Pyjamas, tablets, soap, towel, toothpaste, phone, charger, uniform, socks, underwear..."  
"Mum... I get it. Besides, Levi helped me pack so I should have everything"  
"Just making sure. I'm just so proud of you"  
"You make it sound like I'm the only one going"  
"Come on Eren, let mum have her moment"  
Carrying a plate of pancakes over, Eren's stomach rumbled as Levi placed it down   
"Pancakes... this day is getting better and better"  
"There's more next to the fry pan"  
"Sweet. I'm famished"  
Carla laughed, as she nodded  
"I know. Now eat or you won't make the bus in time"

Having made it with time to spare, Eren stayed close to Levi as their mother fawned over him   
"Make sure you call me the moment you get there and tomorrow. I want to know everything"  
"And to call you before we leave on Saturday, I know. We've had this conversation like 9 times already"  
"I know, I'm just so proud of you"  
"Mum..."  
"Eren, you're fighting a losing battle here"  
"I know that too"  
"Ooooh! I know, let's get a photo of the pair of you"  
Posing as his mother requested, the woman snapped an obscene amount of photos of them, before they were finally saved by the arrival of Armin and Mikasa... but soon they also fell victim to "Proud Mum Carla". Mikasa was the one who finally saved them by pointing out that people were getting onto the bus and they needed to hurry if they wanted to get good seats. 

After stowing his guitar and bag in the undercarriage, Eren hugged his mum and Levi goodbye. He couldn't help but want a few seconds longer in Levi's safe arms, but Mikasa started tugging on his arm, and he was dragged from his mates hold. Continuing to drag him along, she didn't stop until the were finally in the bus. Wrinkling his nose, Eren swallowed hard. The smell of damp and recycled air had vomit rising in his throat and he had no idea how he was supposed to put up with the smell for the next 8 hours. The only good thing about the situation was that the bus seats were three wide, and he was soon safely settled between his friends as he gazed down at Levi   
"Eren, relax. It's just two days"  
"It's really 3 if you count today"  
Mikasa leant past him and smacked Armin on the arm  
"I was trying to make him feel better"  
"I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to know that"  
"Guys, it's ok. It's just hard leaving mum"  
... and Levi...  
"She's got Levi, besides, we haven't had a sleep over in forever"  
"That's true. We should have one sometime soon"  
"Yeah. We can watch really bad movies and eat enough junk food that we look pregnant"  
"Well maybe not that much. I like my stomach"  
"Fine. No junk food for you"  
Armin nudged Eren, causing him to throw up into his mouth  
"Dude, are you alright? You look green already"  
Eren nodded as he swallowed  
"It's just the smell in here"  
Mikasa wrinkled her nose  
"I know right. Hang on"  
Opening the small bag she had with her, she proceeded to spray something sickly sweet  
"I don't think that helped"  
"At least I tried"  
"But now we smell like you"  
"And what's so bad about that"  
Eren sighed  
"Guys, can we not. I've had mum and Levi debating this trip all morning and right now I just want to nap"  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"  
Noooo, he definitely woke up on the right side of the bed... a bed he really wished he was in right now. Levi had said he was having trouble keeping his hands off of him, but Eren was feeling the same way. He just wanted to cling to his mate. God. He was being pathetic. He was going to Stohess, not leaving the country, and more importantly it was the city where Levi used to live.

It soon became clear that napping wasn't going to happen. Everyone was quiet for the first hour or so, but gradually people started perking up, and the music teacher had the "great" idea of singing in preparation for their performance. One by one each of the bands singers were expected to sing something, and for some reason only known to god, Eren had to go first. Standing shakily, he looked to Mikasa and then Armin   
"Any requests?"  
"Watchtower, you do a great version of that..."  
Looking to Armin, his friend nodded  
"She's right"  
He really didn't want to do this. He was sure he was going to throw up at any minute, but one of the other band members knew the song, and soon a slow violin version of Watchtower filled the bus. This was definitely not what Hendrix had in mind. But Eren did his best, though he all but collapsed into his seat at the end of it. His stomach letting out a loud rumbled as he did. Mikasa and Armin clapped, and almost everyone else joined in  
"That was beautiful Eren"  
Eren gave his teacher a nod and sank down in his seat, his hands moving to his stomach as he did   
"If you're that hungry, I have snacks"  
"You have no idea. Mum says I'm going through a growth spurt, and all I'm doing is eating. I tried to tell her that eating was pretty much all I ever did and she rolled her eyes at me"  
Armin laughed   
"Grandpa said the same thing about me the other day. He even asked if I'd secretly presented as an omega while he wasn't looking and gotten pregnant... I haven't even had sex... I just like food"  
Mikasa laughed at Armin's words, while Eren couldn't  
"I don't know how you guys can eat so much"  
"Because we're guys. Dah! Now make good with those snack"  
Limiting himself as he ate, Eren's stomach was still growling by the end of the bag of salt and vinegar chips  
"This is one hell of a growth spurt. It's a good thing we're stopping for lunch"  
"We are?"  
Armin rolled his eyes as he let out an exaggerated sigh  
"Didn't you read the itinerary?"  
"No, it went on the fridge so we didn't forget the date"  
"You brought your wallet though... right?"  
"Yeah"  
Sliding his hand into his hoodie pocket, he pulled out his phone and wallet  
"See. Though now I understand why Levi put it in my pocket as we were leaving"  
"You'd be completely hopeless without him"  
Eren nodded, his thoughts back on his mate and how badly he wanted to be back with him  
"It's almost like he's your alpha"  
"They'd be a really good fit. Eren's always loved Levi and it's clear Levi adores him"  
"Guys, can we not talk about my big brother"  
"Fiiiine, but I'm just saying, you're an omega and he's an alpha..."  
Mikasa and Armin continued to talk about his and Levi's "relationship" until the bus finally pulled in at a service station. Grateful for the escape, he left his two friends behind as he climbed off the bus and stretched. Fresh air... wasn't fresh. It smell like oil, and petrol and something dead. Feeling the vomit rising in his throat, he forced himself to remain calm as he walked over to the garden and promptly threw up.

Armin and Mikasa both came to his side as he continued to vomit, his friends rubbing his back as he hacked and spit until finally he stopped  
"I knew you weren't feeling well. Will you be alright for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah... sorry, it's the smell"  
"Do you want me to get you anything? Like water..."  
"It's ok. I'm ok now. Though I'm kind of sad. Those pancakes mum made this morning were really good"  
His forced humour had his friends sighing  
"Guys, it's ok. Let's just go get lunch"  
Despite having just thrown up, Eren opted for a chocolate milkshake and two pizza roll things... it wasn't the healthiest lunch, but it was food. He used Levi's card to pay, and made a mental reminder to let his alpha know about it when he had reception again. On Mikasa's orders he was sent to the bathroom, before finally being allowed to rejoin his friends as they sat outside at one of the picnic tables  
"Right. We've fed him and he's peed. Do we need to talk care of anything else before we get back on the bus?"  
"I got an extra bottle of water, and some gum"  
"Good thinking"  
"Guys, I'm not 5"  
"We know, but we just don't want anything happening while you're in our care. Levi would kill us"  
"He's not even that scary"  
"Eren, Levi could kick you in the face and you'd still nod your head and say he isn't scary"  
"That's because he's not"  
"I still think you'd make a cute couple"  
"Yeah, a cute couple of idiots, and what about the age gap, Armin?"  
"So what? Plenty of mates have age gaps"  
"Guys. Seriously..."  
"I'm just saying he takes really good care of you"  
Eren bit his lip, looking down at his stomach as he did. Levi had the patience of a saint with him  
"Mum doesn't want us to be together"  
His words were low, and his friends were silent for a minute   
"You mean...?"  
"Um... Levi... he's my mate... please don't tell anyone... Mike and my therapist are the only ones who know..."  
"Why didn't you tell us!"  
"He's my big brother... people think I'm gross as it is..."  
Mikasa took his hand, and looked him squarely in the eye  
"Eren, does Levi take care of you and do you love him?"  
"Yeah... he treats me so good that I can't believe how luck I am... and yeah Mikasa, I love him"  
"That's the main thing. But I don't know what to do about your mum..."  
"We don't know either. We haven't told her because she's made it really clear she doesn't want us to be together and she's still recovering"  
Mikasa and Armin both nodded   
"Oooh, does his crest have your initial?"  
"Because I burnt over the spot when I was a kid, mines all messed up. When it first came up on Levi's it looked like a welt or something, but now it's more "E" shaped"  
"Wow... that's so cool"  
"No... I wish I'd never done it. You can't see my crest properly and it sucks"  
"If Levi doesn't mind, what does it matter... I still can't believe you didn't tell us..."  
"It's not exactly to tell your two best friends you're fucking your older brother"  
Armin gasped for air as he choked on his drink, while trying to nod furiously. Mikasa on the other hand just shook her head  
"I suppose not. Crap, we better eat. Other people are getting back on the bus"

Some part of him was relieved his friends now knew. Having the support of both of them, and having them accept Levi was his fated mate... he wished his mum would be the same. After the lunch break, everyone quietened down again, and it was only then that he got to take a nap.

 

*  
The hotel they were staying in kind of sucked. Eren didn't have a better term for it than that. He was supposed to be sharing with the music teacher thanks to his special condition, but there was no way that was happening. The man was an alpha and he was an omega, and neither of them particularly wanted to share a room though it had been decided by the school administrator that they would. So making his own decision over the matter he promptly moved rooms so he was sharing with Mikasa and Armin. Levi totally didn't need to know how close he'd come to breaking down at the prospect of sharing with an alpha that wasn't him. Mikasa in his mind didn't really count as an alpha as his friend still treated him the same as she always had, even after presenting. After grabbing all the spare linen out, the set up a bed for him between the two bed. Armin had tried to give up his bed, but there was no way Eren was having that.

After everyone was unpacked, they were lead across the road to the concert hall where they'd be performing tomorrow. Eren's eyes widened in shock at the hundreds of neat red chairs that greeted them as they walked onto the stage. The place was fucking massive... like beyond massive... fuck... He looked to Mikasa and Armin, to find them both looking just as scared  
"Just think, one day we'll play to crowds even bigger than this"  
Both his friends nodded slowly. He had the feeling they were prepared to entertain his notion of their band as long as they were on high school, but for him, it was really something he wanted to do. His music made Levi happy, and no one could take that away from him.

 

*  
The following morning was absolute chaos and Eren had started the day throwing up. He was absolutely terrified and Armin was just as bad. It was his friend who'd thrown up first, and the smell, coupled with a shit night sleep meant the pair of them were being mummed by Mikasa  
"I can't believe you two. We need to get ready"  
Eren waved his hand limply at Mikasa   
"I already showered last night"  
"That's something. What about you Armin?"  
Armin shook his head  
"Armin, you shower. Eren, you're banned from vomiting for the rest of the morning, so go take your tablets and get dressed"  
"Mikasa, it doesn't work that way"  
"It does now"

With Armin showering, Eren slid into his band uniform. Because he was one of the singers, he had to wear black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a green tie. The purely instrumentalists got away with wearing all black, and silver ties. It totally wasn't fair... and after the dream he'd had he really needed Levi with him right about now  
"Eren, stop staring into space. Don't tell me you can't tie a tie"  
Eren shot Mikasa a glare   
"I never had to learn"  
"God you're hopeless. What Levi sees in you..."  
She trailed off with a shrug, unknowingly driving home the emotions he'd felt last night. He'd dreamt the Levi had left him because he was so dirty  
"Come on Mikasa, Eren's cute in his own way. He's like an adorable puppy you can't leave alone"  
Both Eren and Mikasa raised their eyebrows as Armin walked out dressed in his towel  
"Thanks... I think"  
"Besides, I heard you crying Levi's voice last night, sounded like some hell of a dream"  
"Ew! Gross! Nope, you two are gross. I'm going to get ready, I'll meet you down in the lobby"  
"Mikasa, I'm still in my towel"  
"Well go have breakfast in it then"  
Gathering her things, Mikasa disappeared into the bathroom  
"How is she not nervous?"  
"I have no idea. Anyway, I think I'm starving again. Can we get food already"

The hotel dining room was filled with students from other competing schools, so Armin and Eren filled their plates and hovered awkwardly until they finally found a table with their fellow bandmates, sinking down into his seat Eren's stomach rumbled as looked to his loaded plate, causing Armin to laugh openly and everyone in the immediate vicinity to turn and look at them. Elbowing Armin, his friend finally settled down   
"Sorry, it's just I'm so nervous that I don't know what I'm doing anymore"  
"Armin, it's not going to be that bad once we get up there, we just need to play like we always do"  
"But... what if we fuck up?"  
"We're two tiny people in a huge concert hall..."  
"Eren, shut up"  
Snorting at Armin, Eren picked up his fork and began demolishing his food.

Eren was nearly half done when his phone started to ring, rushing to grab the device out his pocket, Armin "oooooh" over Levi's name on the screen. Ignoring his friend, he answered his alpha's call  
"Hey Levi, I'm just having breakfast"  
His brother snorted  
"Well that saves me asking if you've been eating"  
"I've totally been eating. What about you, did you have breakfast?"  
"Not yet, but that might be because all I can think about is eating you"  
Eren bit down a moan, that sounded so good  
"Tomorrow... just wait until tomorrow"  
"I know. I shouldn't tease you, I only called to wish you good luck"  
"Thank you, and no, no teasing, but if you're good I'll call you tonight"  
Armin choked on his breakfast, his friend the only one paying attention to his call  
"Eren... I'm eating!"  
"Was that Armin?"  
"Yeah... please don't be mad but, I... um... told them yesterday"  
"Eren, there's no way I could be mad, but did they take it alright?"  
"Yeah... they've been giving me shit since, but it feels really good that they know"  
"That's the main thing. I have to go, mum's insisting on cleaning the whole house and I'm in the way"  
"Ok... I love you"  
"I love you too. Have a good time and no matter what happens, I'm proud of you little brother!"  
"Thanks Levi... talk later"  
"Yeah Eren"  
Ending the call, Eren wished he could see his alpha. Armin stole the hash brown from the side of his plate and Eren fixed him with a glare  
"Oi! I was going to eat that"  
"Too bad, how was Levi?"  
"He's alright. Apparently mum's cleaning the house, so he had to go"  
"That sucks. But you'll talk to him later right?"  
"Yeah... oh, move over Mikasa is here"

With breakfast done, it seemed like everyone was in a hurry and getting no where. Making sure both his and Mikasa's guitars were tuned, the three off them set off to meet up with the rest of the band. The moment they arrived they realised something was wrong and Eren found everyone looking at him like he was the cause  
"Eren! Thank god, where have you been? We've been looking for you all morning"  
"I ate breakfast and tuned my guitar"  
His teacher nodded, still looking serious   
"We have a problem. Mina was supposed to sing the solo, but she's had an allergic reaction, and no one wants to step up. You're singing the solo"  
"Say... what?"  
Nooooooooooo. No. No. No. Nope...  
"Please Eren, you're better than the rest of us"  
"But..."  
"Eren, you know the words, we can't make any big changes this late in the game"  
"But I'm not even that good"  
"You'll be fine"  
As vomit rose to into his mouth, Eren spun around to the nearest pot plant and promptly puked. Mikasa and Armin rubbed his back   
"You said you wanted to play to a big audience, this is your chance"  
Eren shook his head as he spat. Apparently he'd been thrown under the bus...  
"We need to head over now. Eren you know Mina's stage positions, you'll be fine"


	27. Chapter 27

Eren's school was the 8th on the performance lineup out of the the 22 schools competing, or at least that's what the poster pinned up in their "dressing" room said. Eren spent the whole time praying to the heavens above that he'd keel right over and die before he had to go out. His teacher had told him he couldn't play and sing, but there was no way he wasn't taking his guitar onto stage with him. It was the closest thing he had to having Levi by his side. By the time it was finally their turn, the whole group was just as awkwardly nervous. Following the tech along the narrow corridor, Eren was sure he was going to fall flat on his face, but thankfully the curtain was down, so he had a few moments to figure out where he was supposed to stand and stuff. It would have been nice to have at least practiced in the concert hall before playing, but apparently the organisers hadn't thought about just what the hell all the students were going through. With everyone seated, and Eren standing awkwardly in front of the microphone stand, the MC's smooth voice came from the other side of the curtain  
"Please welcome Trost's 104 school band"

The thick black satin curtain rose and Eren was temporarily blinded by the bright over head lights and a few flashes from cameras. Directly in front of him was the sound technician, and on a raised platform thing behind them was judging panel, with cameras positioned both sides. Taking a deep breath, Eren nodded and the string instruments began to play.

Standing in front of what seemed to be a thousand odd people, Eren filled his mind with Levi as the words to "The Show Must Go On" poured from his mouth. Eventually his nerves faded away, and he found himself... he didn't know how to describe it, but maybe not so tense...? Belting out the lyrics, he didn't want it to end, but as all good things do, it finally came to an end. The whole concert hall was silent, before erupting into cheer. Ignoring etiquette, Mikasa and Armin ditched the band and ran over and threw their arms around him so hard he stumbled. Mikasa grabbed the microphone  
"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Eren!"  
After her interruption, the curtain was lowered, hiding the applauding audience from the group. Eren finally looked to his friends  
"Did that just...?"  
"Yes! Oh my god!"  
Letting his friends lead him through to the schools dressing room, everyone was clamouring with excitement now the performance was over  
"You were amazing!"  
Looking to his music teacher, the man had tears in his eyes   
"Um... thanks, but I'm sure Mina would have been better"  
"Don't be so modest, this is your moment. All eyes were on you, they didn't even hear the mistake in brass"  
"I didn't either... I can't even remember anything"  
"I'm sure this is going to be on Facebook in no time!"

With their instruments packed away safely and the dressing room locked, their teacher lead them through to take their seats. It seemed like the first 6 or so rows of seating was reserved to students and Eren swayed as he followed Mikasa in the line of students moving to take seats. Right now he really wanted to talk to Levi. He wanted to tell his alpha what had happened, but he also didn't want to be disrespectful to the other schools competing, so he finally turned his phone off. He hadn't dared to turn it off before the performance in case he had melt down and needed to call Levi, but now he could relax.

Watching everyone else perform, Eren's happiness slowly dissipated. The other schools were amazing and he realised he was just a tiny fish in a massive pool. Essentially he was nothing. Clutching his pants, he stared down at his knees. He wanted to go home and felt like a complete idiot. There was no way he was as good as any of them. 

By the time lunch came, Mikasa and Armin had both picked up on his bad mood. Leaving the concert hall, Armin carried his guitar for him as they walked back across to the hotel. The pair seemed completely puzzled by his mood, both trying to joke as they nitpicked the other schools performances. Eren hated it. He didn't want to feel better about himself at the expense of bad mouthing other people. Heading up to their hotel room, Eren sank down on Armin's bed with a sigh  
"Eren, we're going down to get lunch, why don't you come with us?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm not hungry"  
"You threw breakfast up and those lights were really hot. Even I'm feeling it"  
"She's right. You're probably feeling so down because you're hungry"  
"I don't think I can eat"  
Mikasa sighed  
"You're coming with us anyway"

Dragged down to the hotel restaurant again, a few students had come back over, but it was nothing like before. Having taken off his tie, Eren had seriously considered changing, but Mikasa and Armin hadn't bothered. Choosing a table near the door, Eren picked up his menu and sighed  
"It wasn't that bad"  
Eren's mind went straight to him singing... if Armin was saying he wasn't that bad, that meant he wasn't that good. Placing his menu down, Eren pushed his chair back  
"Eren?"  
Pulling his wallet out, he chucked it down. He just needed a few minutes to think and try and pull himself together without his friends concerned looks  
"Just order me whatever, I need to go to the bathroom"  
Mikasa looked to Armin, and Armin nodded   
"I'll come with you"  
"I don't need a baby sitter"  
"Oh... I actually need to go..."  
Walking ahead of his friend, he walked straight into a band member from another school. Bouncing back, Eren swallowed hard as he looked up   
"Sorry"  
"Hey! You're that kid right? Eren..."  
Eren nodded  
"You fucking sucked"  
Spitting in his face, the boy walked off with his friends, the group laughing as the did. Armin rushed to wipe his face, and he slapped his friends hand away  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
Taking off towards the elevator, he ignored Armin calling his name. He knew he'd been shit... and his friends had lied because he was so fucked in the head...

Getting back to the hotel room, Eren fumbled to get the rooms keycard into the lock and practically fell through the doorway when it opened. Tearing his clothes off, he stormed into bathroom. He felt dirty... his mind screaming at him he was filth. Curling up on the shower floor, he turned the taps on without caring if they were too hot or cold. Sobbing quietly in a ball, he couldn't stop thinking about his dad.

Eren was still in the shower when Mikasa and Armin returned. He could hear the pair cautiously calling his name and realised he hadn't even closed the rooms door properly. Staying where he was, Armin came into the bathroom  
"Eren?"  
"Go away Armin"  
The running water above him turned off and a towel draped around his balled up form  
"You're freezing. Come on, we need to get you warmed up"  
"I'm ok..."  
"You're totally not ok. Let's get you dressed and then you can call Levi"  
"Levi has work"  
"Right now, would you rather talk to me and Mikasa, or Levi?"  
"Neither"  
Armin sighed, his friend leading him from the bathroom and out to his bed  
"Mikasa, out"  
"Why?"  
"Because Eren's naked"  
"So what?"  
"So he's naked and Levi is his alpha. I don't think he's gonna like you being around him while he's naked"  
Mikasa let out a sigh  
"I don't even think of Eren like that. Fine. I'll wait outside"

Armin let him dry and dress himself, before Eren abandoned his friends bed for his own on the floor. Pulling the blankets around himself, he wanted to be alone, but felt like he was being a total dick to Armin and Mikasa   
"I'm sorry"  
Armin sighed, his friend moving to sit down next to him  
"He had no right to say that to you. You were amazing"  
"I don't feel very amazing"  
"Too bad. Anyway, who are you going to believe? The people who love you, or, those shitty strangers?"  
"Shitty strangers"  
"Eren, don't be like that. You were amazing"  
Eren shook his head   
"Sorry Armin, I'm just..."  
"Messed up and missing Levi"  
"Yeah... it's not that I don't like being with you and Mikasa, but stuff happened and I... I'm a mess"  
"We know you are, but we love you anyway. We're just happy that we get to hang out, and you said we could have a sleep over remember"  
Eren snorted as he used his left hand to wipe his face   
"Yeah... I'd like that. You should tell Mikasa she can come back in"  
"Mikasa! It's safe!"  
Eren sighed at his friend yelling for Mikasa to come back in. Sitting on his other side, Mikasa reached up and pulled down a wrapped burger and a bottle of water  
"I used Levi's card. That's what I was supposed to do right?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. I just feel like I let the band down"  
"You were the best bit. We need to find it on Facebook"  
"I don't think I want to see it"  
"What happened? You were so happy and then it all just changed"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm sorry for bringing you guys down. I think I want to get some sleep"  
"Not until you've eaten. I'm not putting up with your stomach rumbling all afternoon because you're hungry"

The teen had to admit he his mood was better after he'd eaten. With Mikasa and Armin promising to keep him updated, his friends left him to his nap. The first thing Eren did when pair left was find his phone. Turning the device back on, he had a dozen messages from his mother and three from Levi. Calling his mother first, he lied through his teeth as he told her everything went great and he was having a fun time. Even though he couldn't see her, he could tell how happy she was that he was alright. Chatting away with his mother, she filled him in on all the house work she'd done and the fact she was going over to see Mikasa's mother. As far as Eren knew it was like the second time his mum had left the house for something other than physiotherapy. Finally she decided she had to go, and Eren let out a sigh of relief when he hung up. 

Calling Levi, his brother answered on the second ring  
"Hey you, I was just thinking about you. Is everything ok?"  
Shaking his head, Eren's eyes filled with tears   
"No..."  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"I want to come home... I miss you and mum"  
"Hey, you'll be home tomorrow and you've already performed right?"  
"I... our lead singer had an allergic reaction and I had to sing... and I stuffed up..."  
His brother crooned softly   
"Oh Eren, I'm sure it wasn't that bad"  
"I got spat on"  
Levi let out a growl  
"What?!"  
"I walked into some kid by accident and he spat on me and told me I sucked... I feel so embarrassed"  
"He was an arsehole. Eren, you're really good, I promise"  
"I felt really happy and proud, and I wanted to call you, but then I realised... I'm not even average. All these schools are really good... I'm sorry I let you down"  
"Eren, you didn't let me down. I'm still proud of you. I promise you, and I hate hearing you so sad"  
Sniffling sadly, Eren forced himself to take a deep breath   
"How's work?"  
"Boring. I'm trying to catch up with my paperwork and it never ends"  
"That doesn't sound fun"  
"That's because it isn't"  
"So we're both having shit days?"  
"Yeah, but I feel better talking to you"  
"Me too Levi. God... I wish I wasn't so messed up. I pushed Mikasa and Armin away, and now I'm hiding in the hotel room on my own"  
"Where are they?"  
"They're at the concert hall. It's selfish, but I couldn't watch all these people who are better than me"  
"They aren't better than you. Even if you weren't my mate, I would say the exact same thing"  
"That's because you're my big brother"  
"And I'm the proudest big brother in the world. So tomorrow, what do you want to do after I pick you up?"  
"I wanna climb into your arms and sleep"  
Levi snorted  
"Tsk. I mean what else do you want to do? We could watch movies? Actual movies, or play Xbox?"  
"Umm... I don't know. The bus ride made me puke. It smelt like damp and recycled water. It was so gross and last night I had a nightmare... I guess I just want to ride you and fall asleep in your arms"  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that"  
Levi's tone was a seductive purr that the alpha only used for him. Looking down at his lap, Eren sighed. Jerking off seemed like hard work, but he wanted some kind of relief from everything he was thinking   
"Levi, can we FaceTime? I wanna see you"  
"Yeah, give me a second. I'm in my office at the moment"  
While Levi did whatever he was doing, Eren headed into the bathroom. Opening the small window, he then turned the exhaust on and pulled his pants on before climbing onto the counter. He wanted to hear Levi tell him he was beautiful and perfect. Bending his knees, he spread his legs and began to jerk himself off in long strokes, while wondering if he was sexually frustrated and that's why he was being such a sore loser. Answering the request from his alpha, Levi's face filled his screen  
"Hey you"  
"Hey... um... are you alone?"  
Levi nodded  
"Yep, it's just you and me"  
Working his erection harder, he tilted his phone down to show Levi how hard he was  
"Someone's missing me?"  
"Yeah... how about you"  
Levi readjusted himself, before his alpha's thick erection appeared on the screen  
"Thinking about you has me so hard. I can't wait to feel your beautiful body beneath me again"  
Beneath him, his arse was growing wetter by the second. Levi's hand was pumping his dick, while his alpha panted and moaned lightly  
"Alpha... need you"  
"It's ok, touch yourself Eren"  
Letting go of his erection, Eren flipped the camera view so he could watch himself slide his fingers down to rub his opening. Levi let out a possessive growl as slick gushed out in anticipation   
"Good omega... my sweet little brother"  
Making a show of fingering himself, Eren mewed as Levi jerked off harder   
"That's it, right there"  
Rocking his hips, he pushed his fingers deeper, trying to feel something like what he felt each time Levi touched him. Panting and moaning, they both worked themselves up while their thought filled of each other. Eren was first to cum, thick bursts of semen landing on his tee-shirt, switching the camera view again, he showed his brother the mess he'd made of himself  
"Big... brother..."  
"Hush, it's ok. Big brother will take care of you tomorrow"  
"I need your knot. I need you to fill me up inside"  
Watching as Levi came, Eren bit down on his lip. They'd never done anything like this before and it felt incredibly naughty. Watching his alpha clean himself up, Eren whined softly   
"I know tomorrow feels like a lifetime away, but I promise I'm going to pick you up"  
Breaking back down into tears, Eren nodded  
"I miss you... I miss you so much"  
"I know... I have to get back to work, but call me again before you go to sleep"  
"O-ok..."  
"And Eren..."  
"Levi?"  
"I love you. You're so perfect, my perfect little mate"  
Eren ended the call, still crying as he cleaned himself and the bathroom up. If mum ever made him or Levi leave home, he had no idea how he'd last without his mates touch.

 

*  
Mikasa and Armin came back to get him a little after 5. Talking to Levi had helped him calm down, and he managed to smile as his friends forced him into his band uniform. Apparently instead of breaking for dinner, they were going to straight to the awards ceremony. So he had to be there in case they placed. He really didn't think they would, but kept his pessimistic thoughts to himself. His new mantra was to keep his mouth shut and just count down the minutes until he could climb into Levi's arms.

Staying close to his friends, they lead him to the new seats the group had moved to. His music teacher rose straight away  
"Eren, feeling better? Mikasa and Armin said you were feeling sick"  
"Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night... how is Mina?"  
"She's resting back at the hotel and she's going to be just fine"  
"That's good"  
Mikasa took his hand and tugged him away from the teacher, and to their seats  
"You haven't missed much..."  
"There was one school who tried to turn their performance into the great big show... they went so over the top that their conductor got pushed over by one of the dancers"  
"They had dancers?"  
"Yep. They were doing this big band medley, and the girls partner let her go too fast. She span right into their conductor and pushed him into his score"  
"That's rough"  
"Kind of..."  
Armin would feel sympathy for the devil, but Mikasa was ruthless. She merely shrugged now that she was done with recounting the highlight of what he'd missed.

After the last 3 performances, there was a short break while the judges debated. Mikasa and Armin discussed different performances, while Eren let the words wash over him. They could have totally let him sleep right through until now. 

Returning to the stage, the MC was joined by the three judges. A podium and trophy table had been set up during deliberations, but now it was time to hear the results. Taking his hands, his friends hold his tightly as the results were read out. They weren't in the bottom 10, which was a win... By the time MC had reached the top 5, Eren couldn't help but hope they'd won... mostly for his alpha who'd always believed in him. 

Hitting the final two, his schools name hadn't been read out yet. Both Mikasa and Armin were on the edge of their seats. Looking down at the podium, the MC took a deep breath  
"In tied first place we have Trost's 104 and Eldia Maria!"  
Given it was a tie, all the band members of both schools were forced to head up to the stage. Eren succeeded at hiding himself at the back of the group. The only good thing about it was that he couldn't see any one who looked like the kid who spat on him. Moving to the podium, the shorter of the two female judges gave the expected cookie cutter speech about how both schools obviously had a passion for music and it was a hard fought competition. She closed her speech by thanking everyone, before looking over to the side his school was standing on, and "gently" reminding them in front of everyone that Trost would do better next year to remember not to carry on in such ways after a performance. It felt like everyone was looking at him, unable to take being stared at any longer, Eren ducked into wing, and promptly threw up down the wall. Given he was at the back, he was pretty proud of seamlessly he'd disappeared, and was back just in time for the group to walk off the stage. His mother had always told him there was safety in numbers and thanks to numbers he's thrown up safely, blended back in and now was making his escape.

 

*  
Levi ground out his 4th cigarette in a row. Eren's bus was late and his mate hadn't called him like he said he would. Levi had tried to tell himself that because Eren was feeling better, his brother had simply forgotten to call. It hadn't really worked. He'd barely slept and had been in a feral mood all morning.

It was another half hour before the school bus pulled up and Levi's spirits finally began to rise. Hanging back against his car, he watched as the band students finally emerged, they all seemed happy enough... that had to be a good sign... finally Mikasa and Armin appeared, Eren supported by Armin while Mikasa went to get their things. Forcing himself not to run to his mates side, his legs shook as he walked towards Eren   
"Sorry Levi, he's not feeling great"  
"I'm fine"  
"He came down with fever last night. He's had a cool shower and plenty of water"  
Taking Eren into his hold, his brother gripped his shirt   
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"Because I didn't know I was sick. Mikasa's the one who said I was"  
Levi rubbed Eren's back, his mate didn't smell sick and didn't feel any warmer than usual  
"Thanks for looking after him"  
"We didn't want to die"  
Levi snorted  
"I'm not that scary am I?"  
"Ummm... when it comes to Eren you are"  
Eren nuzzled against his chest, he brother taking deep breaths as he did  
"So how did you go?"  
"We tied for first"  
"Eren! Why didn't you tell me? I told you you would have done great"  
"He did. He has a copy of the performance, all the students got a DVD of it"  
"I guess I know what we'll be watching this afternoon"  
Eren shook his head, his omega pulling back from him and looking over his shoulder as if looking for Mikasa   
"Armin and Mikasa are going to come over on Friday for a sleep over, we wanna watch it then"  
There was no way Levi was waiting a week to watch Eren's performance...   
"Guys! You could help me!"  
Mikasa was struggling with two guitar cases, 3 backpacks and a small bag of her own. Armin rushed to help her as Mikasa rolled her eyes  
"You were supposed to deliver Eren safely and then come back"  
"Sorry, it was my fault. I was asking how you all did"  
"Tied first place thanks to Eren's. You shoulda heard him"  
Eren let out an uncomfortable whine, so Levi moved to take his brother's bag and guitar from Mikasa   
"Thanks for looking after him. Do you guys need a ride home?"  
"Nah, my mum's on her way"  
"Ok, well if you get stuck give me a call. I'm going to take Eren home now"  
Armin blushed slightly, leaving Levi shaking his head as he looped his arm around Eren's waist  
"See you Monday Eren!"  
"Yep, see you then"

Climbing into the car, the moment he was seated behind the wheel, Eren was all over him. His brother's hand massaging his growing erection firmly as Eren mouthed at his neck   
"I missed you so much"  
"Me too, I can't wait to touch you"  
"You'll have to wait a little longer, we can't have sex in front of your school"  
Eren pulled back with a sigh, the teens own pants tenting as his sweet pheromones had Levi licking his lips.

Driving to Mike's apartment, Eren's hands were all over him as they stumbled into the man's apartment. This was so much better than fucking Eren in a random alley. Lifting his omega by his perfect arse, Eren's long legs wrapped around him as the teen rocked his hips in need  
"Ah... god... Levi... need you..."  
Levi nodded, hefting Eren into a better position and carried him to his old room. Mike had some kind of training to do with work, so there was no way they were getting interrupted. Dropping Eren down on his old bed, he let out a snarl as he pinned his mates hands above his head and claimed Eren's lips. Rocking against him, Eren mewed and panted, the teen breaking the kiss  
"Levi... please... I'm so wet..."  
Growling at the thought, his hands released Eren's wrists, and he moved to strip his brother's shirt off  
"Stop teasing me"  
"Shhhh"  
Mouthing and biting on Eren's nipples, he brought them to painfully red peaks. His brother was squirming like crazy. Every time he rocked forward a lewd moan would fall from Eren's lips like a drug.

Sliding Eren's pants down, his brother's bowed erection shined red with leaking precum that had left his pubic hair thoroughly wet  
"Ahhh... big brother"  
Grasping Eren's erection, his brother came hard with a sob  
"So beautiful. You're so beautiful Eren"  
Taking his time to lick Eren's cum from his fingers, staring his brother right in the eyes as he did. Eren's face had turned a dusky red, his bottom lip trembling, and hand had moved to rub his stomach  
"Do you want me?"  
"Yes..."  
"Good boy"  
Stripping Eren down gently, he then stripped himself down. Eren let out a groan as his eyes focused on Levi's erection. Smirking as he pulled Eren into his lap, his omega wasted no time sinking down on him  
"Big brother... you're so thick... mmm... I feel so full"  
Levi nodded, his lips moving to Eren's neck as he rolled his hips slowly  
"You're so tight and hot... I'm going to fill you so good"  
Once again Eren's hand come to his stomach. The teens other hand coming to grip his hair  
"Hard... need it hard"  
With his hands on Eren's hips, the room was filled with Levi's growling moans. Much to Eren's unhappiness, he was so close to cumming that he had to alternate between fucking his mate, and rubbing their erections together. It was only when Eren started to cry that he slammed in and flipped them over, pounding into his little brother until the both came. Wrapped his arms around him, Eren nuzzled his neck   
"I love you... I love you so much, big brother"  
"I love you too... I think I'm developing a kink over you calling me big brother"  
"It's because I'm the only one in the world that can call you that"  
Levi's heart swelled with love for his mate. He couldn't deny he wanted to monopolise all the different facets that made Eren up as whole, but he'd never really stopped to think of it in those terms. Letting himself relax into Eren's hold, he nuzzled Eren's chest  
"Yeah... god... I'm so lucky to have you"  
"I'm the lucky one. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky as to have you"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"Were pathetically in love, aren't we?"  
"Just a little... the whole time I was away I was thinking about you"  
"Mmm, I gathered that from your phone call"  
"Even last night... I... I was thinking of you, that's why I was so hot... or why Mikasa said I was hot. I mean, I threw up a few times, but that must have been from the nerves... I'm not really sick"  
Pushing himself back up, Levi placed a palm to Eren's forehead   
"You don't smell sick and you don't feel warm, but I don't like the idea that you've been vomiting. We need to get you checked out..."  
"I'm fine. I promise"  
"Still, you do have a weakened immune system, and if anything happened to you... I couldn't handle it"  
Eren gave him a soft smile as he took his hand and placed it on his belly  
"Will you rub my belly again? It feels really nice when you do"  
"Sure..."  
Placing his hand on Eren's stomach, Levi rubbed in wide circles as a thought came to mind. His brother has been vomiting and could feel his touch when he rubbed his stomach... pressing down a little firmer, he didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but he was sure there was a firmness there...  
"After we shower, I'll make you an appointment"  
Eren hummed, his eyes had slid closed and the same smile played on his lips. His brother was so precious and perfect... and though he'd sworn he'd put Eren onto contraceptives, he never had... he couldn't help but worry now that his brother was pregnant.

When Levi's knot went down, he lifted Eren into his arms and carried him through to the bathroom. With his mate against the wall, they shared small secret kisses as Levi took his time to fuck Eren slowly. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure his mate was carrying his child. He was already struggling to keep his hands off him... but then again that might be because even though he'd loved Eren before he presented, it was like in the last 5 months he'd come to see his brother in a whole new light and he was now seeing him for the beautiful, sensual being he is. Making sure to bring his brother to orgasm carefully, he buried his knot deeply as he hid his face against Eren's shoulder   
"Levi... I... I want your mark"  
Eren had no way of knowing how hard it was not to mark him as it was, nor how incredibly erotic and intimate the gesture seemed to him. Nodding slowly, he pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulder   
"Soon. Once mum knows about us, that's when I'll give you my mark"  
His mate let out a small sad whine  
"I'm too scared to tell her"  
"I know you are. But we do need to tell her soon. She's already planning on going back to work, and she was asking how long I would be living back at home for"  
Eren tensed, his hold around Levi's waist tightening   
"I... I can't be in that house without you..."  
Levi crooned softly   
"It's ok..."  
"No... no it's not. All it took was for someone to spit on me and everything dad and Reiner and Bertholdt did came rushing back... you're the only thing that doesn't make me feel dirty inside..."  
"You're not dirty, and there's no way I can leave you in that house alone. I'll talk to mum about it"  
"Ok..."

 

*  
Carla was waiting for them in the kitchen, their mother had baked a huge cake in celebration of Eren's school trip  
"Welcome home honey! I'm so proud of you!"  
"Thanks mum. I missed you"  
Levi hung back as he watched Eren wrap his arms around Carla   
"So how did you do?"  
"We tied for first"  
"Oh Eren! That's amazing! I wish I could have been there"  
"It's ok. It wasn't that big of a deal"  
"Nonsense! My baby boy is growing up before my eyes"  
"Muuuuum. I'm not a baby anymore"  
"Blasphemy! You'll always be my baby. Now, tell me all about it. Did you take your pills? And did you eat? How was the food?"  
Snorting to himself, Levi crossed and sat at the table  
"Eren was sick last night. I've made him a doctors appointment, but it's in about an hours time, so you only have time for the highlights"  
Eren shot him a glare over their mothers shoulder   
"What? Why didn't you call us?"  
"I didn't feel sick. Mikasa said I felt warm, so she made me have a cold shower and drink my weight in water"  
"You still should have let us know"  
"No, it was late by the time we got back to the room. I think it was just stress and then the relief of it being over"  
"That's besides the point"  
"No it's not. I have a DVD of the performance..."  
Levi bit down his laughter. Eren was resorting to bribery straight off the bat. Though it was kind of annoying that Carla had been offered the chance to watch it only a few hours after he had been told no  
"Really?"  
"All the competitors got them. I have no idea why though"  
"Because of all those proud parents out there! I was already going to suggest we order take out, but if Levi's taking you to the doctors, he can pick it up on the way home"  
"You're not coming with us?"  
"Not tonight honey. I wore myself out trying to make sure everything was perfect for when you came home"  
Carla was lying... even if Eren didn't realise it, Levi could tell she was. She'd seemed fine after coming back from the Ackerman's last night, but maybe two nights in a row was too much  
"Ok. I really don't think I'm sick though"  
"Still, its best to get these things looked at. Oh Eren, I'm just so proud of you"  
In the end, almost all their time before Eren's appointment was spent with Carla holding Eren tightly against her.


	28. Chapter 28

Levi had taken him to the small after hours clinic affiliated with the hospital, and because of this his alpha was playing the part of his big brother rather than his mate. Despite being early Saturday evening, the clinic was practically empty and he was called through before he could even sit down. Following the nurse through into an examination room, he was grateful Levi was with him and that his brother was the one explaining who he was and why he was here. After getting him to supply a urine sample and taking his vitals, the young woman took some blood samples, before assuring them the doctor would be in soon and leaving.

Soon wasn't all that soon. Though Levi wasn't worried, Eren half wondered if they'd been forgotten and silently prayed they had been. It was nice just sitting with his head resting against his brother's shoulder. Eren had noticed the notes of concern in his mates scent after they showered, but instead of commenting on it, had put it down to his brother being the usual worrywart he was when it came to him. By the time the doctor came in, he was so relaxed he'd forgotten why he was even there  
"Levi! It's been a while, and Eren, you've grown so much"  
"Still the same as ever Hannes?"  
"You could say that. What brings you here today?"  
"Eren's had a bit of a fever and he's been vomiting, so we just wanted to make sure everything's alright"  
Hannes nodded slowly   
"Let me pull up your file..."  
There were a few moments of awkward silence. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Hannes, only that the man had been a friend of his parents   
"Right. Here we go... 15 already, have you found your mate yet"  
Eren looked to Levi   
"Umm... yeah... but mum doesn't know"  
"Really? I thought she'd be thrilled. I suppose it's all exciting while it's still a secret"  
"Something like that"  
Hannes scrolled down whatever he was reading on the screen, the man letting out a sigh   
"So a fever and vomiting?"  
"Yeah. The nurse already took a urine sample and some blood"  
"Yep, I can see that. Now, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"  
Eren's words died in his throat. What he'd done in June had to have been in his file  
"He's had unprotected sex"  
It seemed all that much worse when Levi said it out loud. Sex with them was always so fun...   
"We um... we did use condoms... but sometimes..."  
"Sometimes you lose yourselves and let your dynamics take over?"  
Eren nodded mutely  
"Then before I test for anything else, I want to do a pregnancy test"  
Eren let out a low whine, causing Hannes to look him for an explanation  
"It's fine, just do the test and we'll go from there. Right Eren?"  
Nodding as buried his face against Levi, he couldn't comprehend the idea of being pregnant again...

As Hannes waited for the strip to process, the man turned back to him smiling  
"So what's this alpha of yours like?"  
"He... he's really nice... and he looks after me... even though he knows what happened with dad"  
A sad smile formed on Hannes's lips  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that..."  
"I... I don't want to talk about it"  
"Of course you don't. What about you Levi? What do you think of Eren's alpha?"  
"Why are you asking me?"  
"Because I know how much he means to you. Anyone who gets close to Eren has to get past you first"  
"I suppose... well, he's older than Eren, but he's crazy about him and is completely wrapped around his little finger"  
Hannes laughed  
"I guess that's a good thing. Are you still hanging out with that blonde kid..."  
"His names Armin and yeah. I still hang out with him and Mikasa"  
"So what do they think of your alpha?"  
"They approve... but say he's scary when it comes to me"  
Beside him Levi mumbled something about not being that scary. A small beep finally brought the awkward conversation to a halt and Hannes turned back to the test. 

"Well, congratulations are in order..."

For him the world swam, and he let out a sob. Levi obviously didn't care about Hannes as his alpha hauled him into his hold  
"Shhh, I'm here"  
Eren shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to tell mum? And after last time... what if Levi didn't want a baby anymore? Breaking down in Levi's hold, his mate rocked him  
"Sorry Hannes, this isn't the first time he's been pregnant"

Keeping his face hidden, he heard Hannes clicking in the background. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew enough to know he wanted to scream  
"From what I'm reading, you've had two miscarriages"  
Eren looked to Hannes with wide confused eyes  
"T-two?"  
"One after... the assault and the other in June"  
If it was after the assault, Levi had to know. Anger filled him at the idea that his alpha hadn't told him. Scrambling from Levi's lap, his brother looked guilty as hell  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! I gave myself an abortion! And that was our baby! Why Levi! You... you..."  
"Eren, calm down..."  
He glared at Hannes with every bit of strength he could muster  
"Levi is my alpha. I'm fucking my brother! My brother who couldn't even tell me that I couldn't be pregnant with dad's baby! He..."  
Unexpectedly his knees gave out, and Levi hissed as Eren landed on the floor in a heap  
"Why! Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

*  
Well fuck. Hannes had well and truly dobbed him and anger pouring off his brother was enough to unsettle his alpha. Moving to take Eren's hand, his mate slapped him away  
"Don't fucking touch me! I hate you!"  
"Eren..."  
"No! You didn't tell me! I thought because dad said he'd given me abortion pills and nothing had happened maybe it was too soon! I thought I had his baby inside of me and you knew all along it was yours!"  
"Eren, stop. You need to listen to me..."  
"Why? So you can keep lying to me, just so you can fuck me like he did"

His little brother took off running, and was out room before he could even catch him. Running after Eren, he finally caught the teen before he could fall down the stairs   
"Let me the fuck go Levi! I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish I was dead!"  
Levi felt like he'd been slapped, but he wasn't prepared to let Eren go. Using Eren's movements against him, he hoisted his brother over his shoulder and carried him back into the surgery and into the room where Hannes was still waiting  
"Let me go!"  
Eren's fists pounded against his shoulder as his brother struggled harder and harder  
"I hate you! If you didn't want children you didn't have to lie!"  
"I didn't fucking lie. Calm down"  
"Then put me the fuck down!"  
Lowering Eren, his mate stagger away from him. The teens eyes were filled with pain and anger. Tripping over his feet, Eren fell to the floor again   
"You're all the same! You think you can fuck me because I'm a freak!"

Letting out a roaring snarl, Levi grabbed Eren and hurled him into his lap as he sat back in the same chair. Trapping him completely in his hold, Levi took a deep breath  
"You took the tests and didn't tell me you were pregnant, and then you took the abortion pills without even talking to me about it. I was trying to protect you, but you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me! So don't blame this on me"  
Eren let out a broken sob  
"Our baby... and I killed it..."  
"Eren, I love you. And I want to have children with you. If I had known you were pregnant before I would have told you the truth. You went through so much at the hands of Grisha, and you've been trying so hard. I was afraid if I told you, it would break you"  
"But..."  
His omega's lip was trembling uncontrollably. Leaning in to kiss Eren, he nuzzled the teens face as his lips rested against Eren's   
"It wasn't until you said you'd been vomiting that I considered the thought you might be, but the signs were there. You could feel me touching your stomach. You've been vomiting and eating like there's no tomorrow. The fact I can't keep my hands off of you... Eren, I love you and whatever you decide, I'll support you"  
Eren sniffled, and pressed a small kiss to his lips  
"I... I want it"  
"Ok..."  
Looking to Hannes, the man sighed  
"Eren, you're very young and children are a big responsibility. There's also the risk of the baby having the same genetic condition you do, or an even worse form. And I hate to say it, but carrying with your condition is extremely risky. What hurt you before, will now hurt you and the baby. If you cut yourself, you ran the risk of bleeding to death but now you have to be prepared that it may lead to miscarriage even if you get to help in time. I know you've been through a lot, but you do need to consider all of this... and then there's Carla"  
Eren whimpered at his mothers name, his mates scent was now filled with fear   
"You can't hide your pregnancy from her"  
"I..."  
Eren shook his head, his hands coming to his stomach   
"Look, he has me now. I feel him. If he cuts himself, we both bleed. He's not alone in this"  
Hannes sighed   
"I'm going to write you a referral for an ultrasound. That will tell you how far along you are and you'll be able to make an informed decision from there"  
It was the best Levi was going to get under the circumstances. 

 

*  
Eren was silent the whole ride home, not making a sound until Levi pulled into drive and parked the car. His mate hadn't even answered when he'd asked what he wanted for dinner, so he'd opted for Chinese knowing Eren loved it. Looking at his brother rubbing his stomach, he ached to pull his mate into his lap, as Eren sighed soft  
"Hey, we'll work something out"  
"I know... I just..."  
"Yeah. We need to tell mum"  
"Can we not tonight? I... it's all a lot and I'm exhausted"  
Levi nodded, he had the feeling Eren would say the exact same thing tomorrow night, but after his brother spectacular breakdown, it was probably best to let him settle  
"Ok, but we can't wait too long"  
"And can I sleep with you tonight?"  
He couldn't tell Eren no. Not when he sounded so lost still  
"Yeah. I'd like that"  
"Levi... I don't want to lose this baby"  
Levi nodded, his hand moving to Eren's stomach he spoke   
"I don't want to either. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"  
"I... I understand but it still hurts so much"  
Levi deserved the coldness in Eren's voice, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. He'd done something to betray Eren's trust in him and fully accepted the consequences of his actions once Eren's initial shock wore off. Unsure how to proceed, his fingertips dug lightly into Eren's stomach   
"We should go in..."  
"Yeah"

In their absence Carla had moved the cake into the living room, and the DVD was already loaded into the player. Settling down between himself and Carla, Eren moved to start pulling out the containers of takeaway   
"I hope Chinese is alright"  
Carla nodded with a smile, the woman moving to help Eren with the food   
"Of course. But more importantly, how did you get on at the doctors"  
Levi chose his words carefully  
"No signs of a cold or any infections"  
"That's such a relief. Thank you for taking him"  
"You know I would do anything for Eren"  
"I know. So, do we start with Eren's performance?"  
"Why don't we start from the start?"  
"You should watch the other schools first..."  
"Well they've put the video footage up in two sections. So we could, but I'm just dying to see you"  
"If you want to see me, I'm right here"  
Carla ruffled Eren's hair lovingly   
"I know. I'm so lucky to be blessed with two beautiful boys"  
God. Her loving words cut him deep... she had no idea Eren was carrying his child... Eren seemed to feel the same way, the boy letting out a sigh of frustration as he struggled with one of the containers of food. Reaching in to take it from Eren, his brother snapped  
"I can do it myself"  
"Sorry!"  
"With the way he's been eating, you were game to even try and get food from his hands"  
"I know, but he is growing"  
"Everyday. I swear it was only yesterday we brought him home"  
"I remember. Even as baby his eyes were amazingly green"  
"And his face always lit up when he saw you..."  
"Will you two give it a break already!"  
Carla looked momentarily startled by Eren's second angry outburt, leaving Levi to try and calm the situation back down  
"I'm sorry Eren, we can't help it. We both love you so much, and we both give everything we have to make you happy"  
"You don't have to give me anything and I'm sorry I'm so angry, I'm just hungry or something"  
"My adorable hangry brother"  
His comment earned him a scowl. Finally getting the lid off the container, Eren started doling out the fried rice   
"I already call dibs on any left overs"  
"You wish. I have plans for them"  
"Too bad. They're all mine"

Sitting back on the sofa, Eren was now sitting with his back against Levi and his legs across Carla's lap. Their mother was providing a running commentary on each performance, while Levi was rubbing Eren's stomach, which his omega had hidden with a cushion. This is what he wanted things to be like after they told Carla. He wanted to be able to be affectionate with his mate, and soothe Eren's bad moods, while still being loved and accepted by Carla. He didn't want to shove their relationship down Carla's throat and hurt her. Humming lightly, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's arm as he wriggled down  
"We're up next"  
Carla let out a squeal   
"Good. Now, where about on stage are you? And where were Mikasa and Armin"  
"You'll see us..."

When Eren appeared in the centre of the stage with the band behind him, Levi's heart raced. His mate looked so good, though clearly nervous  
"Eren!"  
"Our lead had an allergic reaction and no one else would do it"  
"Shhhh..."  
Carla turned the TV right up. Eren's voice shook a little at the start, but by the end of it Levi felt the tears roll down his face. Pressing pause, Carla wiped her own face  
"That was beautiful"  
Eren looked up at him, his eyes silently asking for Levi's thoughts  
"Eren, you have no idea how amazing that was. You really are a great singer"  
"Maybe... I don't know..."  
Shit. He wanted to kiss Eren so badly right now, but the best he could do was kiss his omega's forehead. Eren looked back to Carla   
"He's right"  
"I got told I sucked"  
"Whoever said that is just jealous. We should look at music schools and scholarships for college"  
"I don't know if I want to go to college"  
"Of course you do"  
Eren deserved to go to college, and Levi didn't care if he had to quit his job or move halfway around the world to make it happen. He'd be a stay at home alpha if it meant Eren could live his dream.

They ended up staying up into the small hours as they watched every school perform. Some of them were really awful, and some kind of confusing. Eren had fallen asleep against him, while Carla had skipped the shittier performances, until they watched the presentation of the awards. Carla didn't seem to notice, but Eren disappeared from the group for a few moments, before returning in time to leave with everyone else. Turning off the TV Carla looked to Eren   
"I'll get him settled, so head on up to bed"  
"It's ok. I'll carry him"  
"Levi, you don't have to do everything for Eren all the time. There's going to be a time when you two have to part and move on with making your own families"  
"Or I could just stay here with you and Eren forever"  
"Ha ha. Now you head on up"  
Intentionally "accidentally" waking Eren as he moved from the sofa, his brother grabbed his hand  
"Levi...?"  
"Hey, you fell asleep. Mum was just saying she's going to settle you down here for the night"  
"No... I wanna sleep in bed"  
Carla nodded, though her gaze was on Eren's hand in his  
"I'll help you up to your room"

Walking behind Eren and Carla, Levi bit his lip in annoyance. Their mother was trying to push them apart again, and Levi's alpha was angered over it. Left to watch Eren and Carla disappear into Eren's room. Levi used the bathroom before heading to his room and stripping down. Laying in bed, it took forever for Carla to say goodnight to Eren, and another small eternity before his mate slipped into his room. Sliding back to wake space for Eren, Eren climbed in and curled up against him. The teen immediately moving Levi's hand to his stomach as he did   
"Mum said I have to stop relying on you so much"  
Levi sighed, he'd figured something like that would happen  
"It's going to hurt her so badly"  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know anymore. I want you. I want the baby and I want her to accept us"  
"Eren, you need to be prepared as she might not to begin with, especially now that you're carrying our baby"  
"I know... I don't want her to hurt you... I..."  
Eren shook his head sadly, and Levi was forced to move his hand so he could gather Eren up against him. He'd had one arsehole for a parent and one who was hurting him because she was trying to over compensate for the mistakes she'd unknowingly made. It didn't take long before Eren's lips found his  
"Levi... will you make me feel better?"  
"I'll give you everything you need"

It wasn't until he was knotted inside of Eren that his mate started to calm. His brother was holding his hand painfully tight as Levi cleaned up the cum spilt across the blankets  
"I want to have the ultrasound before we tell her"  
"Eren, you can't keep putting it off"  
"I know. But I want to show her our baby and I want to know our baby is ok"  
"I think it might be too much at once. She's going to be shocked, but to learn you're pregnant on top of it..."  
"It's either that or I don't tell her and she figures it out when I keep vomiting and start showing"  
"Ok. I'll try and make your appointment as soon as possible"  
"Good..."  
Great... now he was the one chickening out...

 

*  
Holding Eren's hand, his little brother was having his first ultrasound. He hadn't been able to get Eren in until Wednesday afternoon, so he was now missing music. Watching the screen, Levi had no idea what he was looking at  
"I know, it can be pretty confusing to begin with"  
Moving the cursor, the man smiled   
"See this little black blob right here, and this little black blob, these are your babies and by the look of it you're about 7 weeks"  
"Babies...?"  
"Twins... now, I would say the date of conception is early July..."  
That would have been right about the time they started having sex again... after the abortion   
"Levi?"  
Eren stared up at him, his eyes wide and fearful. Giving Eren a soft smile, he nodded  
"I'm ok... just babies..."  
"Our babies"  
Leaning down to kiss Eren gently, he nodded. His alpha's ego swollen with pride  
"If we list the date of contraception as the second of July, that means you're due on April 9th"  
Eren nodded his focus back on the screen now, while Levi nuzzle Eren's hair. Babies... he'd be 31... and Eren would be 16... still just a kid himself. He'd have to quit work, and they'd need to organise his schooling... but all he wanted to do was take Eren home and cuddle up with him. Babies...

Leaving the clinic he lifted Eren into his arms, his lips finding Eren's as he span his mate in a a happy circle. Eren laughed openly, his scent filled with happy citrusy notes. Levi had made sure to choose one outside of their immediate circle. He didn't want someone else telling Carla before they could, and now they knew both their babies were ok, they had no excuse not to  
"Put me down!"  
"Never!"  
Eren snorted, his lowering his long legs down  
"That's not playing fair"  
"I didn't want to throw up on you"  
Levi wrinkled his nose as he brushed Eren's fringe back from his face   
"You're so beautiful"  
Eren let out another laugh, before leaning in to kiss him  
"Silly alpha. Now take me home"

Carla wasn't home when they got home, though this didn't stop then from sneaking around the house like she was. Letting Eren lead him up to his room, his mate pulled him down onto the bed with him  
"We're having a baby!"  
Eren yelled the words so happily, his smile huge   
"Babies!"  
"Our babies"  
"You have no idea how hot that is"  
Eren giggled, his mate making like he was coming onto him. Rolling over to straddle his lap and mouth at his neck   
"We have time right?"  
"Yeah, mum must be over at the Ackerman's and she thinks you had an appointment with Nabana"  
"Good... I might be pregnant, but we can still practice right"  
Eren's words were breathy, his omega grinding and moaning. He loved it when Eren felt confident enough to be playful like this. Rolling them back over, ground up against Eren  
"My perfect mate. I can't wait to tell the whole world you're mine"  
"Can you wait long enough to pound me into the mattress first?"

With Eren firmly knotted, his omega was sitting in his lap while they both stared down at the ultrasound photo. Eren's fingers ghosted over the small black blobs, while Levi's hands rubbed at Eren's stomach, enjoying the soft, almost purring, noise rising from the back of Eren's throat  
"What do you want them to be?"  
"Ours?"  
Eren snorted, shaking his head as he rocked his hips  
"Nooooo... you know what I mean"  
"I do, but I honestly don't care. Their our babies, and that makes them perfect"  
Eren looked down to his stomach and then back up  
"How can you tell me I'm perfect?"  
Taking the photo from Eren's hands, he placed it on the bedside table and took Eren's face in his hands   
"Because you are. You're sweet and caring and smart and beautiful and sensual and sexual and wonderful and amazing..."  
Kissing him deeply, in an obvious attempt to shut him up, Eren mewed into his mouth. Rocking harder, the kiss grew hungry and Levi revelled in Eren's body as he his deflating knot hardened again. Having cum again, they now shared slowly languid kisses. Nuzzling and kissing, they didn't need to speak. Pulling the blankets up around Eren's hips, he didn't hear the door open. Only the sound of a gasp and something falling to the floor. 

Jumping in shock, Eren flinched away, jostling his knot and causing them both to hiss. Standing in the doorway, Carla stared at them with tears in her eyes  
"What... what are you doing? Get off of him!"  
"Mum... I..."  
"Eren, get out. You need to go to your room"  
"Um..."  
Carla didn't seemed to get it, it wasn't until she stormed over and snatched the blankets away, exposing their naked forms that he let out a choked sob, sinking down on the spot, before brokenly mumbling   
"How could you... I trust you with him!"  
"Mum... it's ok. Levi is my mate"  
Carla shook her head, the woman rocking back and forth as she clawed at her throat like she couldn't breathe. 

Thanks to the situation, his knot deflated almost immediately, though the damage had been done. Racing to pull their pants on, Levi hung back while Eren tried to calm Carla. Carla was so worked up, she slapped his mate across the face and Levi couldn't help the snarl that rose. Grabbing Eren and pulling him back, his mate was shaking hard in his hold. Warm urine ran down Levi's leg, though Eren hadn't seemed to notice   
"Mum..."  
"How could you! Why him Levi?! Why?! You could have anyone, you know what he's been through! He's your brother! How long have you been fucking my son?!"  
Screaming at him in hysterics, he'd expected this, but Eren hadn't. Breaking down sobbing, Eren stumbled from his hold  
"Mum, it's not like that..."  
"Then what is it like Eren?! He's your big brother! Don't you feel any shame? First your father and now your brother..."  
Levi's stomach rolled. He ground his teeth as he clenched his fists  
"He's my mate!"  
"You don't know that, your crest is hidden"  
Having been pushed too far Eren fled from the room, only to return with a knife. Kneeling down in front of his distraught mother, Levi wasn't prepare when the teen brought the knife up and plunged it down onto the middle of his hand. It was all in slow motion, and he was vaguely aware of Carla screaming as pain exploded in his hand. Rushing to Eren, he pulled the knife from his brother's hand   
"Eren!"  
Grabbing his bleeding hand, Eren held it in front of Carla's face  
"He's my mate. He's my mate and the reason we're both alive!"  
"No..."  
Carla dissolved completely, repeating the word over and over.

Unable to calm Carla and with the situation beyond his control, Levi called for an ambulance. Eren was sitting on the floor, his eyes blankly staring ahead. He didn't even seem to realise that Levi was holding him, rocking him and kissing him as he tried to calm him. The alpha's hand still bleeding profusely, but he couldn't care less. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go and for Carla, it was the second time she'd found Eren... she'd even compared him to Grisha. He couldn't stay here... she wouldn't let him...


	29. Chapter 29

With matching wrappings on their hands, Eren was laying in Levi's arms. He didn't know how he got to hospital or how things had gone so wrong. He'd been so happy when he found out it was Levi's twins. When he saw their babies... so happy that he'd forgotten about everything other than Levi. Burying his face against Levi's shoulder fresh tears rolled down his drying face  
"Shhhh, come on, you need to get some sleep"  
Thanks to how upset he was, they'd given him a sedative. He was beyond mentally exhausted, but every time he closed his eye he saw his mother. She was so upset... so disgusted... Letting out a choked whine, he rolled from Levi's hold, before throwing up over the side of the bed. Levi rubbed his back as he did, his alpha pressing the call button as he did. Out of everyone in the world who could have appeared, it had to be Petra   
"Hi Eren, I see we had a little accident. Don't worry, I'll get someone down here to clean it up"  
"Petra, can we get a couple of vomit bags?"  
Walking around the bed, he heard Petra rusting around before Levi quietly thanked her   
"How's Carla?"  
"She's still resting. In the morning she'll be assessed"  
His mother didn't need to be assessed. He'd done this to her...  
"Is there anything else you two need?"  
"Not right now. Thank you Petra"  
Petra left, and Levi gathered him back up against him. The alpha's hand rubbing his stomach  
"Levi... stop..."  
His alpha sighed deeply  
"You need to calm down. You might not feel how worked up you are, but it's bad for the babies"  
"I don't care... mum hates me... she hates you... she'll never let me keep them"  
"The way she found out was a cruel shock. I suspected it was too much like when she found Grisha with you..."  
"She said you were like him..."  
"I know... but right now you need not think about it"  
"How can I not!? She... she was disgusted and she hates us..."  
Forcing him to roll over, Levi pulled Eren's head against his chest   
"Give her some time to calm down... and then we'll sit down and talk with her properly"  
"Do you think she'll listen?"  
"If we talk to her calmly and don't go running around stabbing knives into our hands, I think we have a chance"  
Eren didn't know if it was the medication or Levi's scent, but he finally fell asleep in his mates hold.

 

*  
Eren slept fitfully in Levi's hold, while the alpha didn't sleep at all. Eren had fallen apart so badly, but Carla... she honestly had him worried. It was quite possibly she'd be held for a mandatory 72 hours while a psych evaluation was carried out. Being Eren's legal older brother, as well as alpha, he could act as Eren's legal guardian... but if Carla accused him of rape, it would all turn into a mess. It thoroughly disgusted him that she'd compared him to Grisha, even if she was just lashing out in pain. He never wanted to hurt her like this.

When morning came, Eren slipped silently from his hold. His mate padded off into the bathroom, leaving Levi sighing internally. He'd already messaged Mike while Eren slept, his friend was going to bring them both a change of clothes. Coming back, Eren was just as quiet, but at least his mate wrapped his arms around him  
"How are you feeling?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You don't want to talk?"  
This time Eren nodded  
"Ok. Mike said he was going to bring us some clothes, and after breakfast we can go find out about mum..."  
Eren shook his head, his mate letting out a small whimper   
"She hates me"  
"She hates you about as much you hate her"  
"I don't hate her..."  
"That's exactly what I mean. It's still pretty early, so you should try and get some more sleep"  
"Did you sleep?"  
"Honestly, no. I was too worried about you and mum"  
"But you got hurt too"  
"And I'm ok. My hand doesn't even hurt that much"  
It hadn't hurt, and then it had and now it was throbbing annoyingly... though Eren didn't need to know that  
"I'm sorry. I was so mad at her... she wouldn't listen and I was trying to tell her you were my mate and I love you and she wouldn't listen..."  
"I know... I was shocked she slapped you"  
"I... don't know what to say or do..."  
Coaxing Eren's face up, Levi pressed a kiss to his mates soft lips  
"No matter what happens, just remember I love you and you're not alone"

After managing a few hours of sleep, Levi woke to Eren slipping out his hold again. It wasn't long before the sound of retching reached him and he slid out the bed to go check Eren. His omega was curled around the toilet, and didn't seem to realise he was there until Levi moved to sit behind him, wrapping his arms around the teen before moving to rub Eren's stomach. Throwing up again, Eren whined softly and Levi hated the way the teens muscles tensed under his hands   
"It's ok. You're ok"  
"I'm sick of vomiting"  
"Yeah..."  
Sinking back into his hold, Eren's hands moved to sit over his   
"Do you think she'll try and make me abort?"  
"I think if she does, she's going to have an angry alpha to deal with"  
"Levi, you can't..."  
"When it comes to you I can. Especially when it comes to our children"  
"Do you think we should tell her?"  
"Tell her what?"  
"About the abortions..."  
Levi sighed heavily. It was too early for such a depressing topic  
"I think we should be honest... if she takes you to any of your appointments or looks you up in the system, I think it'll hurt that she didn't know"  
"Maybe"  
Leaning forward, Eren threw up again.

The pair were still in the bathroom when the nurse came to check on them for breakfast. The woman promised to see about getting something for Eren's nausea and Levi was silently relieved. He hated knowing it was going to be more than probable Eren would vomit unexpectedly, and possibly in class. He'd been teased and ridiculed enough. He didn't deserve to be laughed at over anything else.

After inhaling his breakfast, the nurse finally returned to give Eren an injection for his nausea. His mate was subdued as he laid in Levi's arms. Taking their breakfast trays the woman gave them both a small almost sad smile before leaving them  
"Mike should be here soon. Do you want to take a shower?"  
"We probably should"  
"So I can shower with you?"  
"I don't want to be alone"  
"Ok"

Eren stuck to him silently as he washed his mates body down. Even when it came to washing himself down, Eren kept his shoulder against Levi's shoulder making it hard to clean properly, especially one handedly. It took forever to shower, and by the time they got out Mike has arrived. His friend knocking on the door as the shower ended, before opening the bathroom door and holding out a bag of clothes   
"I told the doctor you were in the shower, he's going to come back soon"  
"Thanks, we won't be too long"  
Taking the bag, he let Mike pull the door shut and went about first drying Eren down and making sure his brother was dressed properly before tending to himself. Emerging from the bathroom, he found Mike stretched out on the bed and watching TV  
"Oi, off"  
Mike rolled his eyes and moved to the visitors chair, silently watched as Levi herded Eren over to the bed. Climbing up first, he let Eren take his time climbing into his lap  
"I didn't expect you two to be back here so soon"  
"We didn't either"  
"Do I get to ask what happened?"  
"I don't know. Did you bring enough whiskey to make things suck less?"  
In his hold, Eren pulled his knees up to his chest and looked to Mike   
"Mum walked in on us and went crazy"  
Mike's smile dropped immediately   
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
"So it's my fault we're here..."  
"Eren, you don't have to tell Mike if you don't want to"  
"It's ok... I um... she wouldn't listen to me about Levi being my mate and I stabbed my hand"  
Mike raised an eyebrow   
"Well that's one way"  
"I don't think it helped... she hates me"  
"Eren, I don't think your mum could hate you. But if you can't go home, you can just move back to the apartment until you figure something out"  
"I can't leave her in that house on her own"  
"I would say the more the merrier, but you can't really avoid someone if they just come with you"  
Levi shook his head  
"That's not happening. After we've been checked, we're going to check on mum and hopefully have a proper talk with her"  
"I really can't imagine it was that bad"  
"Um... Levi was knotted..."  
Mike burst out laughing, causing Eren to jump   
"Sorry... I was just thinking out of all the times she could walk in.."  
"Yeah. I thought she must have been at the Ackerman's or something cause she was out when we got back"  
"Well things are always exciting when it comes to you two..."  
"I wish they weren't... I'm sick of it all"  
Mike just grinned up at Eren like it was all water off a ducks back. His friend then seemed to make it personal mission to cheer Eren up, for which Levi was grateful. His friend spent the better half of the next half hour doing all the female voices for the characters of the awful daytime drama on TV. By the time the doctor arrived, Mike had managed to get one small laugh out of Eren. Taking his leave so their hands could be examined, Mike reminded them both that they were always welcome at the apartment... which Levi was anyway as he was still paying rent towards the place.

The damage Eren had done with the knife was relatively minor in comparison to how bad it really could have been. It had been a small knife, but bigger than the one his brother had used in the past. Basically they were exceptionally lucky that they wouldn't need surgery, only stitching back together. Both of their wounds were cleaned and dressed, with Levi being given a shot for his pain. Eren didn't seem to need one. His brother hadn't seemed to feel the wound at all as it was carefully checked, nor did he seem to pick up on Levi's pain while Levi held him. When the doctor was done, Eren finally looked to him, silently asking him to ask  
"Are you able to tell us anything about our mother, Carla Yeager? She suffered a breakdown yesterday and had to be sedated..."  
"Carla's awake and resting. She can't have any visitors until after she's been assessed by mental health"  
"Do you have any idea how long that will take?"  
"Apparently their running behind today, so no sorry"  
Levi nodded, while Eren looked crestfallen   
"Why don't I stop in at work and see if I can help?"  
"Levi..."  
"Eren, it's ok. You can come with me and just hang out in my office, and I'll see what I can do to free up the schedule"  
"You're supposed to be working today"  
"I called in already"  
"Can you um... un-call in?"  
"You want me to go to work?"  
"I don't want you getting in more trouble because of me"  
The doctor cleared his throat  
"I'll be back this afternoon to check in on you both..."  
Looking back to the doctor, Levi forced a smile  
"I work in the mental health ward, so I'm the cause things being behind schedule. Is it alright if we spend the morning down there"  
"Provided you both take it easy, Eren needs plenty of rest. Which means no heavy lifting or strenuous activities"  
"The most he's going to do will be playing games on my phone, which he could do here"  
The man nodded with a smile on his face  
"Just be back here in time for afternoon rounds or if there's any bleeding and discomfort"  
Levi wasn't sure if he meant from their hands or from Eren's pregnancy, but he wasn't about to let anything happen to their babies. Each time he said the word in his head, his alpha side would rush to correct him with the word "pup". Eren was carrying their pups... Leaving them to their own devices, Levi's good hand moved to massage Eren's nape gently  
"Mum will be alright"  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore"

Eren kept his arms around his waist as they walked through the hospital. Apparently not wanting to talk about it anymore meant not wanting to talk about anything anymore. His mate wouldn't even let him hold his hand. Arriving at reception, the girls behind the desk all gasped at their bandaged hands  
"Levi! We didn't think you were going to be in!"  
"A little ward doctor told me you were running behind today"  
"That's because you said you weren't going to be in"  
"You've only got me until lunch time, so make the most of it"  
Picking up a thick pile of folders, the receptionist placed them down in front of him   
"These are all the new intake files, the need to be entered into the system"  
Taking the pile into his hold, he nodded as he sighed   
"Right, I'll be in my office if you need anything. Come on Eren"

Eren had barely sat down in the corner of Levi's office when his little brother's stomach rumbled loudly. Biting down a snort, Levi opened the bottom draw of his desk  
"I've got chocolate and I've got rice crackers, which would prefer"  
Staring over at Eren, it took his brother a moment to realise he was actually being talked to  
"Oh... whatever"  
Throwing a packed of cheese rice crackers and small bag of m&m's to his mate, Eren opted for the crackers which wouldn't normally be his first choice   
"I don't think I've got anything interesting to read, but my phones still got battery left"  
"Levi, you don't have to try so hard..."  
What was he supposed to say to that? His mate was miserable and things wouldn't be looking up until they finally sat down with Carla and actually talked   
"Maybe I just love you and don't want you to be bored"  
"Right..."  
Rolling his chair over to Eren, he cupped Eren's face with his good hand. He was saved from talking by his boss walking in  
"Levi, can I have a word with you"  
That didn't sound good... though he had no idea why he'd be in trouble. It's not like he'd told any of his shitty patients that they were shitty to their faces  
"I'll be right back"  
Eren gave a nod, and Levi left to follow his boss from his office and down the hall to hers.

Taking a seat, he couldn't help but feel nervous as his boss sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh  
"We've had a request to evaluate Carla, and before I do, I want to know a little more about what's been going on at home"  
This wasn't exactly standard practice and he was pretty sure it violated patient privacy codes to be talking about his adoptive mother... but at the same time Carla needed someone who understood   
"What would you like to know?"  
"For starters, why she was admitted yesterday?"  
"That's a little complicated"  
"Levi, Carla could be found unfit as a guardian for Eren depending on this evaluation. I know what he's been through, and what's she's been through, so I really don't want to make that call..."  
Levi clenched both hands unconsciously, causing his right to start aching all over again  
"Eren presented as my mate"  
His boss sighed deeply   
"Go on"  
"Yesterday we were in bed together and she walked in. To her it must have been like walking in on Grisha raping Eren all over again. She started screaming at me over it, refusing to listen as Eren tried to explain we were mates. Eren... Carla doesn't know, but Eren is pregnant. He's been pregnant twice before as far as I know. Grisha gave him abortion pills the first time, and the second he was so scared that he was pregnant with Grisha's child he found the pills Grisha had left at the house and aborted his pregnancy. At the time he didn't know about the first abortion, so it hit him hard when he realised he'd aborted our baby..."  
Levi paused to take a deep breath  
"Yesterday after his ultrasound, we were discussing his pregnancy... and one thing lead to another. That's when Carla walked in. She doesn't know any of this, nor that Eren doesn't feel safe without me around. To her I'm just like Grisha and "abusing" Eren. We were hoping to have a sit down and talk to her, but were told we needed to wait until after her evaluation"  
His boss pinched the bridge of her nose   
"Well that makes things complicated..."  
"Tell me about it. One day he's my little brother, the next he's presented as my mate. I never touched him like that until after he'd presented and we knew for sure he was my mate. Thanks to not knowing both Eren's and Carla's triggers, we've been trying to take things slow, though now I'm not so sure that was the right thing to do"  
"We can never really know what's right, all we can do is make the choice and hope it's the choice you regret the least. Carla's evaluation is scheduled for one"  
"Well Eren and I are still technically patients, thanks to the matching wounds. But provided we both pass our examination this afternoon, we should be discharged then"  
His boss nodded  
"Until your hand heals you'll be on administrative work only. You didn't need to come in today given you'd already called in"  
"It's fine. Eren said he didn't want me getting into trouble, and with all he's going through it's probably better he seems me working"  
"I saw his performance on Facebook, he really does have an amazing voice"  
Levi frowned  
"It's on Facebook?"  
"One of office staff shared it... if you search up "Trost Covers Queen", I think it is, you should find the link. Though I shouldn't be encouraging you while you're at work"  
"I'll have to remember that. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"  
"That's all for now. I'll have someone notify you of when you can see her"  
"Thanks"

Walking back to his office, he found Eren playing on his phone while finishing off the last of the m&m's   
"Miss me?"  
"You were gone?"  
"Yep and I missed you"  
"Mhmm"  
"What are you up to?"  
"I'm talking to Armin... is that ok?"  
"Of course it is"  
At least he was talking to someone. Logging onto his work computer, he knew he should get started on the stack of files, but he wanted to see if he could find Eren's performance. Hopefully he could find some nice comments that would lift his mates mood. 

Having typed "Trost covers Queen" in on YouTube, half a dozen videos loaded from different people at the band competition. Scrolling down further, he found one that listed Eren by name and clicked the link. Scrolling down to the description, his eyes narrowed. "15 year old omega, Eren Yeager singing The Show Must Go On by Queen"  
There was no reason to say Eren's full name or that he was an omega. Muting the video as to not disturb his mate, Levi watched both it and Eren carefully until Eren's performance ended and the camera angle changed. His stomach knotted with anger as Grisha's face filled the screen. The shitty alpha had actually fucking shown up in Stohess, and watched Eren perform like he gave two fucking shits about Eren. Why the fuck hadn't the cops told them about this? And why the fuck did Grisha have to ruin this for Eren? His mate had performed beautifully, and now this memory was going to be fucking ruined by Grisha being there. He was sick of the alpha interfering with his mates life and if Eren wasn't in the room, he would have already been on the phone to that Detective Kruger arsehole demanding answers. Copying the YouTube link, he emailed it to himself and Mike. He needed someone else to tell him that he hadn't lost the plot and wasn't imagining it  
"Levi?"  
Looking over to Eren, his omega looked confused   
"What's up?"  
"You smell really angry..."  
"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just work stuff"  
Eren didn't seem in any rush to believe him, but his mate eventually nodded, before looking back down to the phone in his hand  
"Eren, I promise I'm not angry at you. You've done nothing for me to be angry about. I love you"  
"Ok..."  
Letting out a sigh, Levi shook his head. He needed to get his work done and he needed to calm down, both for Eren's sake. He was no good to his mate when he was this angry, and would probably only dig himself a deeper hole if he tried to force his affections onto his confused and hurt omega. With that in mind, he forced himself to minimise google chrome and begin working on the stack of files in front of him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter is heavy...
> 
> It didn't fit the end of the last chapter, and didn't fit the start of the next.

Half hiding behind Levi, Eren had a firm hold on his hands as they walked into Carla's room. His little brother had barely been able to keep down his lunch after working himself up until he bordered on hysterics over how their mother was going to react, and thanks to that Levi's alpha was on edge. He couldn't guarantee he'd hold his tongue if Carla said anything at all that hurt Eren, but he also knew this wasn't going to be easy. Looking up at them Carla's scent filled with sadness, causing Eren to take half a step back as he let out a sad whine  
"Eren..."  
Opening her arms, Carla looked to then both pleadingly and Eren stumbled past him to rush into his mothers hold  
"Mum..."  
Moving slowly and cautiously, Levi came to sink down behind Eren, before placing a hand on his mates back  
"Carla, we need to talk"  
Nodding as she pulled back from Eren, Levi found himself fixed in her stare  
"How long have you been sleeping with Eren?"  
"Since he presented as my mate"  
Carla shook her head  
"Don't lie to me Levi"  
"Mum..."  
"You stay quiet, Eren"  
Great. This was off to rough start  
"Carla, I swear to you, I never ever touched Eren sexually before he presented"  
"And I'm supposed to believe you after what Grisha did. He's confused and scared and you took advantage of him"  
Letting out a whine of distress, Eren pulled further away from his mother  
"Mum, it's not like that..."  
"Then what is it like Eren? He's your older brother"  
"He's also my mate. Neither of us asked for this to happen"  
"And I'm just supposed to accept this all?"  
"Mum, I love him and Levi... Levi loves me"  
"But he'll always see you as his little brother"  
Eren looked to Levi with tears on his eyes. Reaching out for him, he went to pull Eren close  
"Don't you dare touch him"  
"Mum!"  
Ignoring Carla for the moment, Levi lifted Eren into his hold  
"Carla, I want to have a proper and open conversation with you about this, but for now, please just listen to what I have to say"  
"How can I? How can I trust you... especially after what Grisha did?"  
"Carla. There are a lot of things that have happened that you don't know about"  
"Because you and Eren were running around behind my back, having a good laugh at my expense"  
"No. It was never once like that. Do you remember the day you walked in on Eren being raped?"  
"Thanks to last night I do"  
"Then you remember I called you to ask you to check on him, because I felt his pain. I didn't know what Grisha had been doing to him, but that day, I felt everything Eren went through"  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
Levi bit his lip  
"Why Levi?! Why didn't you tell me that my husband was a rapist on the phone?! Why didn't you call the police the moment you suspected"  
"I called you, I was praying that Eren had done something to himself, even though it all clicked in my head. All his bruises. His fear of Grisha. The fact he told me the one he loved raped him"  
Carla let out a whimper of her own, the woman beginning to wring her hands together in obvious distress  
"At the time I didn't know he meant dad..."  
"Who else could have possibly meant?!"  
Eren let out a broken sob, causing Carla's full attention to shift onto him  
"Eren..."  
"I... I had a boyfriend... back in my first year... I... I was so sick of dad touching me and I wanted to choose who I slept with for myself. I... panicked but he wouldn't stop..."  
Carla paled dramatically, while Eren broke down further. Repositioning his mate, he moved Eren to he was straddling his lap and held him protectively close  
"Do you want me to take over?"  
Eren nodded against him. His brother's fingers gripping his shirt so tightly the boys knuckles had turned white and Levi's hand burned with Eren's pain  
"Eren was raped by him and his friend purely because they thought it was funny"  
"You..."  
"He loves you more than anything, and he didn't want to hurt you. That's why he kept his mouth shut about it, and about Grisha. Even about us. He was so scared of you hating him and being upset or disappointed in him, that he didn't know how to tell you"  
Carla opened and closed her mouth, the tone of her reply indicated she was trying to choose her words carefully  
"I love you Eren, but how am I supposed to feel. You've been victimised all your life, so it's only natural you cling to Levi as a protector..."  
"Please... please just stop it. You aren't listening to us. Levi listens to me. He hears me even when I'm not talking. When he found out I was raped, he helped me. He's the only one I feel I can be honest with right now, and that's because you won't listen to me..."  
"You're my son. My 15 year old baby boy..."  
"And because I'm your son, I want you to be happy for me. I love Levi. Levi loves me. Yes we know how it looks to everyone else, but he is my mate and we can't change that. Levi also never laid a hand on me before I presented and since I have, he has done absolutely everything he can to help me"  
"You're both my sons... and now I find your brother has taken the last of your innocence because he's your mate..."  
"I'm not innocent mum. I... I've already been pregnant twice..."  
Eren's voice cracked, and if Levi had thought Carla couldn't get any whiter, he was proven wrong  
"P-pregnant...?"  
"The day of the incident, Grisha fed him abortion pills and he miscarried while unconscious. He didn't know this, and when he fell pregnant a second time, he used the pills Grisha had hidden to abort the pregnancy. He was complete terrified of carrying Grisha's child and of telling you the truth about it"  
Carla seemed to have reached the point where she couldn't even reply. With a hand to her mouth, tears poured from the woman's eye  
"Yesterday we found out that Eren is pregnant again. After his second abortion, I fully intended on putting him onto contraceptives, but because of his mental health, it never eventuated. Eren has decided he wants to continue the pregnancy, and I will fully support him"

Carla was silent for long enough that Levi was sure she was building an apocalyptic rage. Instead when she finally spoke, it was so cold that he would would have preferred to be screamed at  
"So not only have you been sleeping with an emotionally disturbed teenager, who was sexually abused, you lied to me and hid important things like this, only to now think it's ok to tell me? I knew the relationship between you two was unhealthy, but you were my adopted son. I loved and trusted you not to cross that line, and not only have you crossed it, you have ruined Eren's life by impregnating him. He's a child Levi. A vulnerable child who needed protection. I just don't understand how you can look at him sexually after being his big brother for so many years. It makes it impossible to believe anything coming out of your mouth. You need to go"  
Eren shook his head  
"Eren, this is for your own good. I refuse to have another alpha like your father under my roof"  
"Levi isn't like dad!"

Eren screamed the words, and Levi's stomach tightened. Scared it was the stress affecting Eren's pregnancy, he nuzzled Eren's neck as he slid a hand between them  
"Eren, you need to calm down for me. I can feel your pain remember, and right now I'm worried"  
"The babies?"  
"I don't know, but I'm not risking you or the pups"  
Wriggling back in his hold, Eren's painfully red eyes stared into his  
"Deep breaths for me"  
With room to move his hand, he rubbed Eren's stomach slowly, until his mate finally started to calm down and the discomfort he'd begun to feel slowly ebbed away  
"How does it feel?"  
"Good... it feels good"  
Levi gave Eren a small smile, before sliding his free hand up in to Eren's hair. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead  
"You're safe and you're ok. I love you and I'm with you"  
"Sorry... I can't..."  
"I know"  
Letting out a small sigh, Eren turned in his hold to look to Carla  
"When I'm with Levi, I feel things. I can feel the warmth of his skin as he rubs my stomach. I don't know what it is, but if he's hurt I can feel that too. We don't understand it but because of it he's stopped me doing a lot of stupid things"  
Carla shook her head  
"Eren, you're 15 and have your whole life ahead of you. You should concentrate on being a teenager instead of playing at an adult"  
"No, I'm 15 and I'm lucky enough to have known my mate my whole life, and to know I have found that one person I was born to be with. We both struggled with what it meant, but honestly I'm not strong enough to be without him, and I can't trust you being home alone. I need him"  
"You don't need him. You need to work through what you've been through. I know you love Levi, and he's been my son for the last 18 years, but honey, the gap between you is too big. I can't approve of this"  
This was their mothers way of telling Eren to choose and he wasn't going to force that on Eren. He wasn't going to tell his mate to choose him over his mother... that was just too cruel...  
"I'm sorry Carla and I'm sorry you can't try and put Eren first. Eren, you need to take care of mum for now"

Sliding from the bed, Levi stepped back. In Carla's arms, his omega struggled from her hold and threw himself at him  
"Levi..."  
"Shh, I'm here"  
Nuzzling against Eren, he pressed kisses to the boys face  
"You..."  
Levi leant in to whisper into Eren's ear  
"Right now mum won't listen to me, and right now you need to be there for her because she won't let me be. I'm not leaving you and I'm not leaving our pups. You can call and text me, but I can't come home until I find Grisha and make him pay"  
"Levi... I... I can't do this without you"  
"And you won't be. I am your alpha and your big brother. Nothing is changing"  
"But you said you were here and now you're going"  
"I'm going so I can come back home to you. I can't leave my adorable little brother alone. And I'm doing this so that mum will be safe, no matter what"  
"I don't want you to go"  
"I know. But be strong for me?"  
Eren's pushed a hard kiss to his lips, the boy practically devouring his mouth the before pulling back nodding. Levi pushed down his pain to give his mate a small sad smile. His heart was racing and this felt so wrong. Taking his hand, Eren pressed it to his belly  
"We love you"  
"And I love you. Never ever doubt that"


	31. Chapter 31

Eren was in lockdown... or that's how it felt to him. He was only allowed to go to school, and come home. His guitars had been taken off of him, he wasn't allowed to hang out with Armin and Mikasa, but the worst of it all was his brother had stopped replying to his texts last week. 

"Eren, its time for school"  
Eren groaned and wriggled down into his blankets. He'd spent the night vomiting and as much as he didn't want to stay home and be trapped, he also didn't want to go to school. Grabbing his blankets firmly, his mother ripped the off his bed   
"Mum!"  
"Get up!"  
"I can't go to school"  
"You can and you will"  
"I can't because I've been vomiting all night"  
His mother sighed deeply, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. This wasn't the first time they were having this conversation, and the fact they could even fight over it had been a hard fought concession. His mother had made him talk to a new doctor about his pregnancy and how it would progress, which pretty much went along the lines of the woman trying to shove the idea of another abortion down his throat. It wasn't fair and he couldn't help himself as he pushed his mother further and further away. She didn't understand what it was like being without his mate. Levi had been gone from the house for a month and a half now, his stomach was now a curved with a small proud swell. Pulling his brother's pillows to him, he buried his face against Levi's shirt he'd placed around it  
"Eren, get out of bed"  
Aside from the vomiting, he'd noticed himself crying at the drop of a hat. Tears filled his eyes, and he started to cry openly  
"Eren, you can't stay home today. I have to go to work and you can't be here alone. Either you get out of bed, or I take your phone from you"  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Then answer me when I'm talking to you. I know you think I don't love you, and I'm doing all this to be cruel, but you're the most precious thing in the world to me. If you still feel the same when you finish high school..."  
"Then I can finally be with my mate. I know, you keep telling me over and over. Don't you even miss Levi? He was your kid too and now you've turned your back on him"  
Padding past his mother, Eren headed into the bathroom to shower. Shouldn't she know better than anyone that Levi only wanted the best for him? He hated it. He couldn't feel any of the physical symptoms, but even he wasn't blind to how badly he looked like he was suffering. He'd lost weight, making the swell of his stomach look like he was bloated from hunger. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to eat. He did. Purely for the health of the children inside of him, instead the problem was his body didn't know how to react to him being pregnant and anything he ate never stayed down.

Dropping him off at school, his mother insisted on waiting until he walked through the front entrance with Mikasa and Armin before finally leaving. It was truly exhausting. Stumbling into Mikasa, Armin grabbed him by his arm  
"Eren, are you ok?"  
Once again his eyes filled with tears  
"Armin, you made him cry"  
"Come on Mikasa, I didn't do anything"  
"It's... sorry. I just miss Levi"  
"He's still out of town?"  
"Yeah..."  
As far as his friends knew Levi was working and he had to be home to help out around the house. They'd reached that conclusion on their own accord and he hadn't corrected them. Still, right now, he felt incredibly lonely without his mate. Levi had told him to be strong, but being strong only left him awake in the small hours of the morning as he thought of his mate. Bringing a hand to his stomach, he told himself Levi was coming home soon. Though he had no idea at all. Levi could be dead... his fucked up and disgusting body might not even realise this. Letting out a whimper of distress, he let Armin pull him into his hold  
"Eren, I think maybe you should get your mum to come pick you up"  
"I... I can't..."  
"Then we can call my mum"  
Eren shook his head   
"I... I just need to calm down"

By the time lunch finally came around, he'd thrown up into he mouth more times than he could count. It was safer for everyone if he just kept his mouth shut, and that's what he'd been doing during class. All his teachers had asked if he was ok as he'd become "withdrawn", but he felt like none of them actually gave a damn amount him. Heading straight to the bathroom after the bell rang, he finally gave into his bodies need vomiting until nothing was left while silently begging the pups to give him a rest. The doctor had said the morning sickness would ease once he hit 12 weeks, but it had gotten worse, or so that's how he felt. Listening to his phone vibrate, he couldn't bring himself to check it. There was no point, it was probably just Armin asking him where he was. He might have expected as much when Armin finally tracked him down. His friends quiet voice accompanying the small knock on the stall door  
"Eren?"  
Looking down at his swollen and exposed stomach, he honestly didn't have the energy to even try and hide his pregnancy any more. Carla had said he could go to school as long as he kept his pregnancy from everyone. The choice had been to be open about it and be homeschooled, or keep it secret like it was something bad and get to leave the confines of the house. He'd told Levi and his alpha had supported his choice, but part of him wondered now if that was why his mate wouldn't talk to him.

Flicking the latch on the door, Eren sighed as he pulled back. His back now against the cubicle wall, and his knees bent while his hands roamed his stomach. Letting himself into the cubicle, Armin locked the door again before turning back. His best friends eyes widened as the came to his lap   
"Eren..."  
Letting out a sob, Eren nodded. Armin immediately rushed to climb down beside him and gather him into his arms  
"Please don't tell anyone..."  
Armin hushed him as he rocked him  
"Does Levi know?"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"And your mum?"  
"She... she wanted me to abort them..."  
Armin let out a shocked gasp  
"She what?"  
"Armin... why is it so wrong? I didn't set out to make her disgusted, but she hates me and she threw Levi out..."  
"I thought he was working..."  
"I... mum hates him..."  
Armin's phone began to ring, causing him to flinch  
"It's just Mikasa"  
"P-please... I can't let anyone know..."  
"But it's Mikasa"  
"Mum... said I can't come to school if people know..."  
"Ok..."  
It was clearly not ok. The three of them shared almost everything... or at least Mikasa and Armin could openly and honestly. Eren just had secrets and more secrets...  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
The only thing he wanted was Levi...  
"Can you stay?"  
"Of course I can"  
Settling down against Armin, Eren tried to stop crying. His friend rubbed his arm and pressed a kiss to the top of his head  
"I can't believe I didn't notice you're pregnant"  
"Mum said it would lead to people asking too many questions about the father. She makes me use soap that changes my scent..."  
Armin sniffed loudly at his hair  
"You smell kind of like an alpha"  
"It's some kind of medical soap. I honestly have no clue..."  
"Ok... you know this is going to sound really bad, but I don't get your mum's problem. Ever since your dad split, she's been like so super possessive of you, and you don't look pregnant enough to be that far along"  
"Dad... dad hurt her... and me... Levi was the only reason I could stay in that house and now he's gone..."  
"Your dad hurt you?"  
His mouth wouldn't stop moving as it spilled his precious secrets   
"He threw mum down the stairs and hurt me... she doesn't get it. I've tried to tell her, and she gets upset because she thinks I'm saying she's a bad mum... Armin, I don't know what to do anymore"  
"Can you go see Levi?"  
"I don't know where he is... we... he'd call and text me, and... and now he hasn't talked to me for the last week"  
"Maybe we could ask grandpa to invite you over for a sleep over. I mean, we never did get to have one"  
"You can't... mum won't let me. She even changed the locks again so Levi can't come home... she refuses to have anyone come to the house... I hate it..."  
Rubbing his belly with one hand, Eren rubbed his eyes with the other  
"I don't know what to do to help"  
"I don't either... I'm sorry... I didn't want you guys to hate me too"  
"Dude, we could never hate you. Ever. What are you going to do now? You can't go back to class looking like this"  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Yeah"  
"I... I think I'm going to walk home..."  
"Eren..."  
"Please... I haven't been out the house in so long... and you said I look to messed up to go to class without making people worry"  
"Ok. But you need to text me. I don't care if it's just stupid shit. You shouldn't be walking around like this"  
"I wish everyone cared as much as you do Armin"

Still having his own pity party, Eren moved against the flow of students as he headed for the front entrance of the school. He couldn't do this. It was too much and he'd wanted to hurt himself just to make Levi come running back to him. Talking to Armin had helped, but his stupid mouth hadn't stopped and now his friend was going to be worried. He needed to run. Or escape or something... the blade in the bottom of his bag was so temptingly close. Adjusting his hold on his school bag, he plunged out into the over cast day, his thoughts still swirling as he began walking home.

 

*  
Watching Eren leaving school, Levi waited until the white sedan he'd been following pulled out and began to tail the teen. Even from a distance he could see how upset Eren was, and mentally apologised to his mate. As it was he hadn't been able to talk to Eren for the last week or so because he was afraid he would crumble and ruin all his hard work. He'd bated Grisha, commenting on that YouTube video whilst pretending to be Mike  
"This is my roommates mate. Since being kicked out of home, all he's done is listen to this song on repeat. I don't know why he doesn't just grow a pair and get back together with him"  
It told Grisha all he needed to know. Carla and Eren were alone, and that he was out of the picture. 

But this didn't mean he hadn't been watching. Every school morning Carla dropped Eren off at 8:30 and picked him up at 3:20, only to take him home and keep him locked away. He'd hoped with time and distance that Carla would relax her hold on Eren's reins enough to allow Eren to see him, but before that had happened he'd noticed Grisha watching the house at night. Given Grisha knew his car, he'd had little choice. He'd traded in his old one and had bought a bright blue sedan that he intended to gift Eren once his mate learnt to drive. His adoptive father knew Levi preferred things to be neat and tidy, and this blue car was really not him in the slightest. That's why it should suit Eren so well, and why Grisha wouldn't think much it.

Keeping to the standard two cars behind and one to the left manoeuvre, he followed Grisha's car as it turned off and came to a stop just in front of where his oblivious mate would cross the road. Watching as Grisha climbed from the car, now would have been the time to act, but instead he watched his angered mate being grabbed by the hair and pulled into the alpha's car. Eren fought like hell, but never stood a chance. Levi's own head throbbed pain, and a snarl escaped from his lips. His prey had hurt Eren yet again. That would only make this all that more fun.

Tailing Grisha, he frowned in disappointment when the man pulled into a very basic, very cliche, looking hotel. Of course it would be easy to call the police and have them apprehend Grisha. But that wasn't enough and he hadn't brought a new set of knives just to let them go to waste. Pulling Eren from the car, Grisha dragged him into room 32, before slamming the door closed.

If Grisha was hiding out at a place like this, it was likely they didn't have security cameras. After all, place carried the vibe of "it didn't care about who you were as long as you had the money". With that in mind he opened up the syringe packet he'd lifted from work, as well as the solution he'd crafted carefully. It was of course a tranquilliser, but he'd dissolved and concentrated down a dose of Misoprostol. Grisha was about to get a dose of just what Eren would have felt if he could have felt the side effects from the overdose he'd given himself. Given the alpha's condescending streak, he was confident that Eren was in no immediate harm and took his time to make sure everything was perfect. Grisha would no doubt be gloating about how Eren made it all too easy for him, and be spewing some bullshit about how Eren deserved this. Slipping his gloves on, he grabbed the syringe and a long thin blade, before leaving his car.

As he'd done with Reiner's car, he slashed the tyres on Grisha's car. This limited the alpha's options if by some miracle Grisha managed to make a run for it. Sliding his baseball cap from his pocket, he pulled it on and down to hide most of the front of his face, before taking the three steps and knocking on Grisha's door. With the best accent he could pull off, he called out  
"Pizza delivery for Dave!"  
When Grisha didn't open immediately, Levi wondered if the man had caught his scent despite the fact he used scent cancellers  
"Fuck off. No Dave here!"  
"Room number 32! Delivery for Dave Carpenter!"  
"Fuck off!"  
"I can't. I have a delivery..."  
Cracking the door open, Grisha snarled   
"I said..."  
Grisha didn't get the next work out. Slamming the needle into the alpha's wrist, his thumb pushed down on the plunger as he threw his weight against the door. Grisha snarled his name with clear disgust and loathing. Stumbling back slightly the alpha ripped the needle out   
"Levi!"  
"Miss me dad?"  
Behind Grisha, Eren let out a muffled sob. Everything had kind of gone to plan, other than the fact the chain was on the door. As Grisha stepped back again, Levi yanked the door and swiped his hand up, causing the chain to jump come lose in the runner and allowing him entry. Snarling at the sight of Eren's pants around his ankles and his pregnant stomach showing, Levi was blind to the gun that Grisha had fumbled off the dresser and into his hold. All he cared about was how good Grisha's blood was going to look spilt across his blades.

Using his smaller stature to his advantage, he rushed the man. When he heard the sound of the gun, he felt nothing. Stepping into Grisha, he drove his palm upwards and snapped the alpha's head back, before turning and grabbing Grisha's wrist and using his momentum to throw the alpha as he snapped the man's wrist like it was nothing. Snarling at him, Grisha wasn't done. Grabbing the back of Levi's knee his hand, Grisha pulled him down. Feeling himself start to fall, Levi aimed so as he fell, he drove his knee into the man's nose. Loving the sound of the crunch as he did  
"You're mine now"

He'd miscalculated. He hadn't expected Grisha to be able to move. Opening his mouth, Grisha's teeth sank into Levi's leg. Jerking in surprise, his adoptive father used the momentary lapse in concentration to surge up and even with his hold still on the alpha, it was all he could do to hook his legs around Grisha's shoulders. He couldn't get a proper hold in place, and Grisha pushed forward hard enough for his head to smash into the dresser. Tasting blood, Levi spat. Whatever he was feeling, Eren was too, and that only caused the deafening cacophony of his rushing blood to feed his hunger. If he could keep Grisha down a little longer, the tranquillisers would set in.

Above him Grisha's mouth opened and the alpha scrambled to free himself of Levi. Looking around for the cause of whatever had flipped Grisha's switch, he found Eren staggering away from Grisha with bloodied hands. Hanging out the man's left side was Levi's knife that had been lost in the struggle. With a new goal to aim for, he brought his leg down and kicked against the handle, jerking the knife both deeper and sideways, giving him a chance to get his right leg down, and then both feet up against Grisha's chest as he kicked back against the alpha and let go. Diving out from between Grisha and the dresser, he pushed off of his right foot and caught the man by the throat as he fluidly span back around so Grisha's back was now against his chest. This move allowing him to capture his adoptive father in a headlock as Grisha finally deflated in his hold. Holding the alpha until he was dead weight, Levi then let him drop before looking to Eren. His mates eyes were wide and his hands were shaking  
"Eren?"

Eren shook his head as he swallowed  
"I'm ok..."  
His mate wasn't ok. The teens shoulder was bleeding and his lip was split. Those the only obvious injuries, though Levi knew better. Rising to his feet, Levi pushed past his stiffness and moved to grab Eren, pulling him close to him and breathing in his intoxicating scent   
"God... I missed you. I missed you so fucking much"  
Eren let out a small sob  
"I thought..."  
"Never"  
"He was going..."  
"Eren, he didn't... we need to go"  
Eren was still in shock, but his mate smelt confused and hurt. Pulling Eren's pants up, he then lifted his mate and carried him from the bedroom  
"I... I stabbed... I stabbed him..."  
"Shhh, it's over"  
He wanted nothing more than to check Eren's beautiful body from head to toe, but he couldn't. The gun shot would have been heard, as well as their commotion. Carrying Eren out to his car, he used his foot to catch the door handle and get it open, before lowering Eren inside. Staring into his mates eyes, he stripped his shirt off and pushed it to Eren's shoulder, taking the teens hand and pushing it to the fabric as his mate stared silently.  
"Eren. You need to keep this against the wound"  
"Wha..."  
"I need to take care of things..."

Popping the boot of the sedan, Levi opened it wide before heading into the hotel room and hefting Grisha's unconscious form over his shoulder and carrying the alpha out to the car. Dropping Grisha less than carefully into the boot, he ripped the man's shirt off, and bundled it up around the knife before duct taping it in place. He couldn't have Grisha dying just yet. Not when he was to have his revenge.

Grabbing Eren's bag from Grisha's car, he placed it in the back of us own, before grabbing out the spray bottle of ammonia. Heading back into the hotel room, he sprayed down the blood as much of the blood splatter as was visible, and retrieved Grisha gun, as well as the syringe. Almost the whole dose had been depressed into the man's system, so his adoptive father would be out of it for quite some time. Leaving everything else the way it was. He locked the door as he pulled it closed.

Returning to car, he wrapped the gun in a rubbish bag and slid it under his seat. The alpha then grabbed the smallest knife from the set, and returned to look down at Grisha. Eyeing the man's undone pants in disgust, he slid them down to enough to pull Grisha's limp dick free. Running the blade in a close semi spiral manner, he kept his cuts light enough so Grisha wouldn't bleed to death, but deep enough so they bled. Once reaching the tip, he slid the tip of the blade into the slit, and cut down so it now opened at the bottom and ran like a valley to the top. Stuffing Grisha back in to his pants. He zipped him up and stripped his gloves off. Finally now allowing himself to climb behind the steering wheel  
"Levi..."  
"Let's get you home"  
Eren shook his head   
"No. I'm not leaving you again"  
"It's not leaving. I will be home once I take care of Grisha"  
"I don't need you to take care of him anymore, I need you take care of me! I have been so scared and alone without you! Please!"  
With some of the bruises beginning to appear, Levi was forced to nod. Grisha would be out of it for a few more hours...  
"In that case I need to take you to hospital"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main show is yet to come...


	32. Chapter 32

Carrying Eren into the ER, Levi was well aware all eyes were on the pair of them. His mate was crying softly now, and the strangeness in Eren's smell had Levi fearful that there was something more than the wound to his shoulder. He'd barely made it to the centre of the room before a door way opening and they were being called straight through.

Laying Eren down on the crisp, clean white sheets of the bed. His little brother's blood was soon rushing to stain them and he swayed on the spot from his own blood loss and nausea. It felt like the only thing that had been keeping him up right and moving had been Eren and now he was gone from Levi's hold, he couldn't help but stagger and then collapse down to the floor  
"Levi!"  
Looking up at Petra, the woman looked mortified   
"I'm ok. You need to help Eren"  
Eren already had two nurses and doctor around him, but to him that wasn't enough. Disregarding his words, Petra moved to grab him by the arm and pull him over to the bed beside the wall usually used for over flow. Pulling on a set of gloves, she set about stripping Levi's shirt off and eyes the hole in his shoulder  
"Gun shot wound. The bullets still in there"  
Petra seemed taken back by the matter of fact way he announced such a thing. It was like the woman expected him to be screaming   
"Someone call Carla Yeager! Let her know her two sons are in the ER, and that Eren is being taken for surgery"  
Without the bullet to stop the bleeding, Eren had lost a lot of blood and Levi feared for their pups  
"Petra. Go with them. Eren's pregnant"  
"Yes, I know Eren's pregnant. If you'd been listening you would have heard them discussing it. Now lay down and cooperate, we need to prep you for surgery"  
"Surgery can wait"  
"Are you an idiot?"  
Growling in warning, Levi shook his head   
"You take care of Eren first, or I will exercise my right to refuse treatment"  
"Because that's totally going to make things better"  
"Petra..."  
Walking away from him, Petra returned shortly with a syringe   
"Don't even fucking think about it"  
"For the pain"  
Jabbing the needle into his good arm, Petra smiled brightly  
"Now be a good alpha and take a little nap, and when you wake up I'll let you know all about Eren"  
Snarling as he pushed her away, his knees gave out as he leapt off the bed  
"Petra..."  
"It's for you own good Levi"  
Unfortunately for Levi, the world rushed to meet him as he slumped forward. His last thoughts about how his ex-girlfriend had always been too stubborn for his own good.

 

*  
Having woken before Eren, Levi hissed at the pain and tightness in his left shoulder. Petra was a goddamn bitch, and he had shit to do. He couldn't afford to waste anymore times especially given the likelihood that Grisha would be awake by now... or maybe would have bled to death in the boot of the car. Whatever it was, he couldn't stay in bed until that mess was cleaned up. 

Disconnecting himself from the various monitors, and IV line, Levi grit his teeth as his vision swam. He was apparently in a worser state than he imagined. Taking a few long moments, he waited until he was no longer seeing double and shakily moved to push the curtain around his bed back. What the alpha hadn't expected was that Eren would be sharing the same room as him, nor the fact that Carla would be there holding Eren's hand. Looking up to him with tears in her eyes, she blinked slowly   
"You shouldn't be up"  
"I only came here to get Eren help..."  
"What happened?"  
At least she wasn't screaming at him. Taking two shaky steps, he grabbed the end of Eren's bed   
"Grisha took him"  
Carla let out a whimper, her gaze moving back to Eren   
"How... he was supposed to be at school"  
"Grisha's been watching the both of you, and I've been watching him"  
"What do you mean watching?"  
"He's spent hours over the past few weeks tailing both you and Eren... today he took Eren"  
"But you got him back..."  
"Of course I did. I don't care what you think or say, Eren is my everything"  
Stumbling forward, he barely made it to the other side of the bed before Carla was there, grabbing his arm in support  
"Levi... where's Grisha?"  
"Do you honestly want to know?"  
"He hurt my boys..."  
Levi looked to Eren, his mates face relaxed and innocent as he slept  
"It doesn't matter now. You stay with Eren, I'll finish what I've started"  
"Levi..."  
"Carla, isn't it a bit late now to be acting like my mother again? You accused me of using and raping Eren. Something you of all people should know I would never do. Just do me a favour and tell Eren I love him when he wakes up"  
Sliding out of Carla's hold, Levi continued his pained walk towards the door. 

"Levi!"  
Hearing Carla call his name, Levi closed his eyes and ground his teeth, but behind him Carla's heels clicked as she ran along the polished concrete corridor and once again took his arm  
"You can't leave wearing just a gown"  
He hadn't expected that at all. Nor did he expect it when Carla sank down and helped him step into a pair of scrub pants   
"I'm coming with you"  
"That's not a good idea"  
"If you know where Grisha is, I'm coming with you because I need to see that he won't hurt Eren again"  
The fire in her voice left little room for argument and his adoptive mother wrapped an arm around his waist. He had to admit that with her by his side he was getting a lot less odd stares.

Walking out the main entrance of the hospital, Levi was forced to take a short break. A fine layer sweat clung unpleasantly to his skin and his stomach kept rolling and clenching thanks to nausea  
"Levi..."  
"You wanted to come Carla. Be quiet and let me concentrate"  
It was pathetic that he was forced to lean against Carla all the way over to where he'd parked. His adoptive mother seemed surprised by his car and Levi didn't bother explaining  
"Wait here"  
Leaving her standing at the rear of the car, he used his hand to support himself along its body until he opened the driver's side door and reached down to pop the boot. Carla didn't need to be prompted it seemed. The woman open the boot and letting out a small scream. Moving back to her, Levi stared down at Grisha. The man was still breathing... and practically looked the same as when he'd dumped him the back, though the crotch of his pants was now a dirty brown from dried blood... amongst other things. The car was going to need a good airing  
"He was going to rape Eren again. He already had him half undressed when I got into the room. I don't care if you can't understand how much Eren means to me, but after he was raped I hunted down the two alpha's that did it. I promised him I would hunt down Grisha. Now I have Grisha, I'm going to finish the job"  
"Levi..."  
"Carla, to you Eren is your son and I'm your messed up adopted son that took advantage of both of you. But to me, you're the woman who adopted me and taught me to be human. You were saviour, but Eren... he's so much more. That's why I can't let Grisha get away with this. I can't risk him ending up in jail where he can hurt others, or someday get free and hurt Eren again, or for that matter you. I love and respect both you and Eren, but you can't stop me"  
Carla sniffled   
"He was really going to rape him?"  
"Yes. He was also the one who shot me. I'm certain he would have killed Eren, if not, Eren would have tried to killed himself rather than live feeling like he's dirty. As long as Grisha exists, Eren can't move on"  
Backing away from the car, Carla nodded  
"You... you do what you need to do... just... just make sure he can't hurt Eren again"  
Levi nodded, slamming the boot lid down  
"Tell Eren I'll be back..."  
"Levi, don't... don't die. I know I haven't been the best mother of late... but I still love you"  
"Carla, you were in an impossible situation. All you wanted was for Eren to be safe, right?"  
Carla nodded quickly   
"Good. I'll come back after it's done"  
"Don't... don't get caught"  
"I won't"

 

*  
Levi severely doubted Grisha was enjoying this touching reunion like he was. Having taken Grisha back home, or more precisely to the garden shed in the backyard, the alpha was now laying on a blue tarp completely naked and exposed, whilst covered in his own filth. It wasn't like he had to fear Grisha making a run for it, thanks to miracles of modern pharmaceuticals the alpha was wide awake, he just couldn't move or feel a single thing. To ensure no one would over hear Grisha, Levi had taken the precaution of sewing the man's mouth shut with. The fishing wire threaded through the soft pelt under the man's tongue, up through his nose, back down again and then through his lips. It seemed only fair that Grisha's words should be ignored given how many times the man had ignored Eren's. 

Watching Grisha as he woke, Levi smirked as the alpha's eyes widened  
"Hi Grisha. How does it feel to have your voice taken away?... What's that? Sorry, the fishing wire makes it really hard to hear, but I'll take this nice easy"  
Taking Grisha's hand, Levi grabbed his knife and slowly began to pry the alpha's little finger nail up. He had the feeling Grisha wasn't taking him nearly as seriously as he should. Grisha snarled, the alpha trying to make his anger known  
"You know, we haven't even gotten started and you're already boring me. But I can't let you just walk away. You raped my mate. You killed his first baby, and because of you he killed the second. He was terrified he was pregnant to you"  
Sliding the knife down to the quick, he popped off the nail with a nod  
"And Carla... how could you do that to Carla? She loved you, and she was so broken. You know, you had a really sweet set up. A loving wife, and adorable biological son, an adopted son who came from such a traumatic background, only to turn it all around... yet you just couldn't leave it along and be happy. You couldn't pretend to be normal could you? No, you had to go molest Eren"  
Grisha's eyes all but bulged as the man seemed to realise he couldn't move   
"You know, not being able to feel is a dangerous condition. You could lose a leg and you wouldn't even notice it, but I have something else in mind when it comes to what you're going to lose"  
Rising to his feet, Levi moved to grab a bigger knife  
"I told Eren I would make it so you could hurt anyone else like that again"

Kicking Grisha's legs apart, Levi knelt between them as he took the alpha's penis in his gloved hand  
"Sorry, can't you see? Silly me"  
Releasing Grisha, Levi moved to grab Grisha's discarded clothes, and stuffed them under the man's head so he was forced to stare down his chest  
"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing"

Taking a firm hold Grisha's penis, Levi didn't flinch as he hacked through the man's appendage savagely. Grisha eyes rolled as he slumped back in a silent scream, causing Levi to laugh openly. It was hardly a secret that alpha's took pride in their erections and knotting capabilities...   
"Like to see you try and rape someone now, you dickless wonder. I don't think you need your testicles either"

Disposing of Grisha's penis and balls wasn't enough. The man's fingers had touched Eren's skin, so they too were cut off, thrown into the same plastic rubbish bag as the rest of his adoptive father. Smirking at the job he'd done, he nodded down at Grisha   
"I hope that was as enjoyable for you as it was for me"  
Grisha opened his mouth, but nothing came out  
"Don't worry, I promise to slip you into the medical waste at work. Bit by bit. Just like that you'll disappear until it was like you were never here"  
Placing his hand over Grisha's mouth, he tilted the man's head back and sliced cleaned through the alpha's throat. Given the already substantial blood loss, the arterial spray was rather minor.


	33. Chapter 33

With Grisha now occupying the inside of 17 biohazard bags, Levi had cleaned up the remnants of the blight known as Grisha Yeager. The gun had been rebored, and the bullets emptied, before being dumped off the side of the bridge on the way to back to hospital. The tarp, knives and rags were soaking an ammonia based solution, they then could be cleaned and binned. Eren's car had been cleaned from top to bottom and the syringes he'd used were placed into a sharps container on an untended hospital trolley, as he walked down the hall to Eren's room. 

"Levi!"  
Eren sounded both relieved and worried at the same time. Smiling at his mate, Levi cross and awkwardly climbed up onto the side of the boys bed. He'd well and truely fucked his shoulder even worse, but it was worth it  
"Hey Eren, how you doing?"  
"You arse, I was worried about you..."  
Carla looked to Levi and Levi gave her a small nod to say it was done  
"I'm sorry, I had somethings to take care of"  
"I told you that could wait. You were supposed to be here with me, now you show up with your shoulder bleeding and a fever"  
"He has a fever?"  
Rising to place her hand on Levi's forehead, Carla frowned   
"You're warm, and your shoulder will need to be checked"  
"I'm fine"  
Eren kicked him as he scowled   
"You're not fine. I can you're sick"  
Carla's eyes widened slightly, before she nodded  
"Stay here, I'll get someone to look at your shoulder"  
"I didn't plan on going anywhere else"  
Leaving them alone, Levi took Eren's hand  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up"  
"So you should be. You have no idea how hard it's been without you"  
"It's taken care of now, you'll be safe and he'll never hurt anymore again"  
"Is he...?"  
"Yeah. He's never coming back"  
Eren's eyes rushed to fill with tears and his mate reached up for him. Taking Eren awkwardly into his hold, Levi rubbed the omegas back as he pressed kisses to the side of Eren's head  
"Levi..."  
"It's ok, it's all going to be ok now"  
"Thank you..."

Returning with the doctor on duty, Carla said nothing about the way Eren was holding onto him so desperately. Her lips were thin, clearly not smiling, but she hadn't told Eren to let him go or called them dirty and disgusting   
"Levi, I hear you tried to take a shower and had a fall"  
"Yeah. It must be the fever"  
The man frowned at him until Levi released his hold on Eren. Helping him off the bed, Carla supported him to sit on his own bed  
"Now let's take a little look"

 

*  
Watching Levi being scolded, Eren was still in a state of shock. His litter was actually paying attention to Levi, even helping to fix his brother's torn stitches. She hadn't said anything about him being in Levi's hold, and the first thing she'd told him when he woke up was that Levi was alright. All Eren cared about right now was Levi crawling into bed with him and cuddling up with his mate. After years of rape and abuse his dad was gone... just gone... Levi would take care of it all, but now days people didn't stay gone. It couldn't be safe for his mate. As it was, he had no idea what he was supposed to say to the police. Sniffling as he pulled his knees up, he curled into them, crying softly. Immediately his mother moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him as she whispered into his ear  
"It's over now. Levi took care of it all. He made that bastard pay for hurting you"  
Eren was shocked his mother was covering so easily for Levi. It didn't feel right. He was dirty, and Levi had a past, but even after what his mother had said, it felt wrong for her to openly support the fact Levi murdered her husband  
"Mum..."  
"It's done Eren, now it's best you forget all about what Levi's done. It's not healthy for you or the pregnancy to be stuck up on such things"  
"Eren, everything alright over there?"  
"He's fine Levi, just hormones"  
Carla brushed his hair back from his face as she forced him to look up at her  
"You need to lay down and keep your shoulder still or you run the risk of opening it up like Levi has"  
"But he's ok right?"  
"He only tore his outer stitches"  
"But he has a fever"  
"Which he's already been given an injection for. Eren, he's going to be ok"  
"I... I guess..."  
"He is. You just let me worry about the both of you"  
Coaxing him to lay back down, his mother stroked his hair while watching Levi. Where she was sitting kept Levi from his view and he didn't like that, but couldn't voice his objections. Sliding his hand to his stomach, he rubbed the swell gently. His mum has said not to worry, but what if his pups didn't get to know their father. Why weren't they both as scared as he was?

By the time they cleaned up Levi and forced his alpha back into his bed and settled, Eren was barely awake. He still desperately wanted to curl into his mate, but Levi had a fresh IV line in and couldn't crawl into bed with him. Looking between them, Carla let out a small soft sigh  
"You're not going to stay in your own bed are you?"  
Eren blinked at her and shook his head, he was trying to tell her he was too sleepy to move, but his mother didn't take it that way. Moving to lower the rail on the side of Levi's bed, she then came to his side and helped him up  
"I... I can't say I approve completely.. but Levi did do this for us... just. I'm going to need some time"  
"Mum..."  
"I do love both of you, but I need time"  
"I love you..."  
Carla kissed his cheek as she nodded  
"I love you too. I only want what's best for you"  
With some careful positioning, Eren curled around Levi. His mate was pretending to sleep, but Levi's eyes cracked open ever so slightly as Eren nuzzled his face. His brother was apparently happy to let their say her part. Laying a blanket over him, Carla then put the bed rail back up.

 

*  
Despite Eren's insistence he was fine to walk, Levi wasn't letting his mate out of his hold. Carla was still biting her tongue over the whole mate issues, and didn't look terribly pleased each time they kissed, so Levi had been keeping each touch soft and small. Though after several weeks without being buried inside Eren's sweet arse, he had to admit he was just about at his limit. If it was up to Eren they would have already been going at it like rabbits at the hospital. Carrying his mate into the living room, Levi sat him down on the sofa before flopping down next to him. Eren's stomach gave a loud rumbled, causing Levi to snort  
"You already had breakfast, and half of mine"  
Eren shot him an almost hurt look  
"You try growing two pups inside of you"  
"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. If anything you need to put on the weight you lost while I've been gone"  
"It wasn't like I wasn't eating, I just kept throwing it back up"  
"Boys, you don't need to start fighting the moment we get home"  
"Levi started it"  
"Your stomach started it"  
"I'm pregnant, I can't help it"  
"That's enough. I think we could all do with some lunch. Please try not to kill each other while I make some sandwiches"  
"I'll help"  
Levi made to climb off the sofa, but Carla shook her head  
"Let me take care of my two boys"  
"Yeah Levi. Let mum do it"  
Levi sank back, secretly glad he could spend a few minutes alone with Eren   
"Fine. But you have to eat your crusts"  
"Mum, Levi's being mean. Besides, I'm a big kid now, I can eat the crusts and all"  
His little brother poked his tongue out at him, causing Carla to laugh. It was the first time in months he'd heard her laugh and Eren seemed just as shocked by it  
"Goodness me, you might have grown up on the outside, but you're still kids at heart"  
"Hear that Levi, mum says you're a kid"  
"Yeah, so are you"  
Leaving them to their back and forth banter, Carla went to make lunch. Alone with Eren, Levi wrapped his arms carefully around the teen and nuzzled his neck  
"Mum seems happy"  
"I guess she's just relieved... we both are"  
"Good. I've missed your smile"  
"If you've missed my smile why did you have to make fun of me"  
Levi frowned in genuine confusion   
"I wasn't"  
"You didn't have to talk about my stomach"  
"Eren, did that seriously upset you?"  
"Kind of... I'm sick of it..."  
"I'm sorry. I really was only joking"  
Wriggling down in his hold, Eren let out a small sigh when he was finally content with how he was leaning against Levi   
"I still hate this house... but it's not so scary now"  
"We can look at moving if you want?"  
"No. Mum loves this house... will you be moving back in?"  
"We haven't really talked about it. I'd like too, but I don't want to make mum feel like our relationship is being shoved down her throat"  
"The only thing getting shoved anywhere is your dick in my arse tonight"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"Really?"  
"Levi... I don't think you realise how wet and horny I've been without you"  
Feeling his penis twitch with interest, Levi quickly scolded himself for letting Eren's words get to him so easy  
"And what if I don't want to have sex?"  
Pulling away from him, Eren started to cry and Levi sighed again  
"Eren, I'm joking"  
"You might have been fine without me, but I wasn't fine without you! It fucking sucked and I hated it!"  
Pushing himself off the sofa, Eren fled the room. He hadn't been fine at all without Eren... but he'd done what needed to be done. He'd lied when the police wanted to know what happens to Grisha at the hotel room, saying he'd knocked the man unconscious before taking Eren to get help and that he had no idea what so ever about where his adoptive father could be, only that hopefully he stayed away for good this time. Sighing deeply, he pushed him off the sofa and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Carla, what can I do to help?"  
"I thought you were spending time with Eren"  
"Nope. I'm in the dog house. Apparently he's super touchy about his stomach"  
Carla sighed  
"I think he's just touchy about everything right now"  
"Carla, if you want me to leave, I can go"  
Carla frowned at him  
"I didn't say that"  
"I know. But this is just a lot for you"  
"Look, it's hard. It really is. But because of you Eren is safe..."  
"You both are. I do still love you as a person Carla. I think it's going to take some time for all us to adjust, but Eren is precious to me. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to ever suffer again. Looking back and knowing what I know now... it feels like I failed him in every respect as his older brother, and I don't intend to make those mistakes all over again now that he's is my mate. I was him to have a future, I want him to finish school and go to college..."  
"Even with two children?"  
"Especially with two children. I fully intend to quit my job so I can take care of them and Eren can focus on his studies"  
"Just because you feel that way, doesn't mean it will happen like that"  
"I'm not letting Eren just give up his dreams of singing and making music"  
Placing two thick sandwiches on a plate, Carla grabbed out a second plate and did the same   
"Go make up with him"  
"What about you?"  
"I think I can manage to eat lunch on my own"  
Levi leant in and kissed Carla's cheek, as he picked both plates up  
"Thank you"  
"Levi, I'm fully expecting you to call me mum now. You're my sons mate"  
"Thanks mum"  
Carla snorted lightly  
"Alright, off with you before I start crying"


	34. Chapter 34

Not bothering to knock first, Levi walked straight into Eren's room. He had a feeling Eren would be too mad at him to be in his, but what he hadn't expected was to find half his clothes on Eren's bed, along with his pillows an blankets. Curled up on top of the pile, Eren was sobbing quietly as the teen rubbed his own stomach  
"Eren, I've got lunch"  
"Go away"  
Sighing deeply, Levi crossed to place both plates down on Eren's bedside table, before crawling onto his mates bed and pulling Eren into his lap  
"I don't want to talk to you"  
"But I want to talk to you. I know you think it was easy for me to be gone, but it wasn't. So many times I wanted to sneak in or steal you away, but you needed to stay with mum"  
"What I needed was you! I tried being strong, but I couldn't. All I could do was throw my guts up and feel lonely and it sucked! I just wanted you to come home"  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to do what was best for you"  
"Leaving me alone wasn't what was best for me! And now you don't even want me"  
"When did I say I didn't want you"  
"Downstairs"  
"Eren, I was joking with you. I swear. If I didn't want you, I would have just let Grisha take you"  
"Maybe you should have..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm pregnant and fat and ugly..."  
Levi pressed his lips to Eren's forehead as he stroked his mates hair   
"You're pregnant and you're beautiful"  
"Am not"  
"You are too, and I know you don't think I love you, but I do"  
His mate was obviously past the point of just being rationally sad and was pulling reasons from thin air, or that's how it seemed  
"I... I love you too..."  
Levi laughed softly  
"Do you feel better now?"  
"No. I'm still mad at you"  
"Are you mad enough to demolish lunch?"  
"Will you make fun of me for eating?"  
"Not now that I know it actually upset you"  
"I'm sick of hiding being pregnant and I'm sick of my stupid stomach rumbling"  
"I like your stupid stomach"  
Shifting his hold on Eren, he splayed his fingers over the omegas swell possessively   
"You have no idea how much I love you being pregnant"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Now, do you want me to feed you, or are you going to feed yourself?"  
Eren hummed as he wiped his face  
"Will you keep rubbing my belly... it doesn't feel the same when I do it"

After eating both their lunches Eren wriggled around in his lap so he was straddling Levi. It took on look into Eren's eyes to tell his brother was horny and Levi had to suppress his laugh. Even if Eren's moods were all over the place, his omega was completely adorable   
"Um... Levi... can we..."  
"Not with the door open"  
Eren practically bolted from his lap. The teen slamming the door closed, before racing to strip down. Levi didn't know if he should be flattered or not that Eren wanted him... or at least part of him. Taking his time not to jostle his shoulder as he stripped Eren was impatiently waiting for him to finish. The sweet smell of the teens slick had him aching to be connected with his mate again, and his alpha wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Eren's skin and bond completely with him.

Finally naked Levi stretched out on Eren's bed, his gorgeous mate straddling his hips as Eren's lips hungrily sought out his. Rutting up, Levi's erection rubbed against Eren's slickened opening and his mate moaned erotically into his mouth  
"Big brother..."  
Sliding his hands down Eren's sides, Levi took him by the hips and held him firm as he lined up and pushed into the teens tight heat  
"Big brother... sooooo good"  
"I love you..."  
"Mhmmm... move"  
Yep. He was totally feeling like he was only loved for his erection... it was a good thing that he loved Eren for all of himself, even his selfish streak. Eren leant back in his lap, causing his swollen stomach to seem all that much more prominent. Moving his hands to Eren's stomach, his mate mewed   
"Big brother..."  
"Hush omega... I've got you..."  
Rolling his hips up, Eren ground back down hard. The boys lips already parted and precum dribbled from his erection. Levi wasn't going to last. Eren was just too erotic, and the way he was starting to fuck himself on Levi's erection had him growling with pride. This was his omega and everyone else who'd touched him had paid the price. Bringing himself to orgasm, Eren came across his chest with his hands over Levi's on his stomach  
"Big brother... more"  
Growling as he guided Eren onto his back, he slammed into his mate over and over. He was so high on his mates pheromones that nothing else mattered. Feeling his knot begin to swell, he grabbed Eren's thighs and spread his mates legs further apart, watching himself slide in and out until his knot popped and he came inside his mate. Moaning through his second orgasm, Eren's insides rippled around him as his mate tried to draw him deeper. Still panting from his orgasm, Levi pressed kissed to Eren's belly as his mate laughed lightly   
"I love you Eren"  
"I love you too... and god I've missed your knot..."  
"I can tell... here, come back up here"  
Pulling Eren into his lap he nuzzled Eren's neck, already wishing his knot would go down and he could take his time to fully satisfy his mate  
"God you're so perfect"  
"Mmmm... I love you"  
"You just said that"  
"But I mean it"  
"I know"  
As if to ruin their small moment Levi's stomach growled, causing Eren to shake his head  
"I'm sorry I ate your lunch"  
"It's fine. You need the nutrients for our pups"  
"I have another photo now... my twelve week one"  
"You didn't tell me that"  
"Because you weren't around to tell"  
"I'm sorry... but do I get to see it?"  
"Yeah... um... will you come to next one with me?"  
"Of course I will. I'm not going anywhere now"

Laying in his arms, he'd thought Eren had fallen asleep. Levi was now actually bordering on being uncomfortably hungry, but didn't want to disturb Eren. Hearing his stomach grumble and gurgle, he sighed softly  
"I don't think I can move"  
"You sleepy?"  
"Yeah..."  
Lifting Eren carefully off of him, his mate whimpered once Levi was completely out of him   
"Shhh, it's ok. Let's get you settled down here"  
Here meaning in the pile of his stuff Eren had pilfered   
"I... I couldn't sleep at all until I stole your stuff"  
"It's fine. But you know this means I'll have to sleep in here with you"  
"Mmmm... I want that"  
"Eren, I want to court you properly. Will you let me do that?"  
"You want to court me?"  
Tucking Eren in, Levi pressed a kiss on Eren's lips  
"Yeah. I want to do this all properly even if it's around the wrong way. I want to take you out on dates and to the movies and do all the silly things people do when they're in love"  
"I'd like that..."  
"Good. You're so precious to me Eren. I don't ever want to hurt you"  
Eren hummed his reply sleepily  
"You get some sleep. I'll wake you for dinner"

 

*  
Leaving Eren sleeping, Levi cleaned himself up, dressed and grabbed the two plates before heading downstairs. Carla was watching some soap opera, so Levi headed into the kitchen and made himself a simple cheese sandwich. Moving into the living room, the alpha sat down in the same spot as earlier   
"Eren's taking a nap"  
Carla nodded  
"He needs the rest"  
"Yeah. Carla, I told Eren I want to court him properly and do this right"  
Carla snorted  
"I thought I told you to call me mum"  
"Fine. Mum, I want to court Eren properly. I was kind of hoping you'd have some ideas of what to do"  
"I don't know if I'm the best person to take courting advice from"  
"There must have been a time when things felt right"  
"I suppose. When we started courting it was all very romantic. I was just finishing my nursing degree and Grisha was... Grisha was accomplished and saving lives"  
"How did you know you wanted to be with him?"  
"Initially I honestly thought we were mates. My crest is "C & G", and his matched mine, though I suppose he could have had his altered to match mine... I was young and stupid and he really was a dream"  
"And then?"  
"It was after you'd been adopted and we grew apart. Not because of you, but work, and he started to change. By the time Eren was born I knew we weren't mates, but I still loved him and we had the both of you..."  
Carla teared up, as she let out a small sob  
"You must think I'm such a hypocrite, but I just didn't want to admit he wasn't my mate"  
Moving to Carla's side, Levi pulled her into a hug  
"No, I just think you're a woman would do anything for her family"  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to..."  
"This can't be easy for you. I'm sorry for bringing this up"  
"No, no. I appreciate you coming to me about this"  
"I don't know what I'm doing"  
Carla sniffled  
"I think it would nice if you took him to dinner, and took him out. I don't think it will be much that different from what the two of you get up to now"  
"That's the thing, I want it to be. I want him to be spoilt and feel loved"  
"You've always spoilt him"  
"So I should start with taking him to dinner?"  
"Yeah... but can I ask date nights be Friday or Saturday"  
"No school nights. I don't want to get in the way of his schooling and no drinking"  
"And no drugs and wild parties"  
"I think we'll have to have Mikasa and Armin over though. Eren's phone was going off nonstop thanks to those two"  
"Well I have been a bit strict on him... I honestly didn't know what to do. Grisha was out there..."  
"Carla. I had a lot of time to think. I can see where you were coming from, but he really isn't coming back"  
"I know... I feel terrible though"  
"Don't. You didn't force me to do anything I did"  
Carla fell silent and Levi moved away.   
After a while Carla finally gathered herself up  
"Right, let's plan out this date"

By the time dinner came around, Levi and Carla had a good idea of what Levi was going to do. It was completely corny, but he was going to take Eren out to dinner, followed by a movie and a drive on Saturday night and then Mikasa and Armin over on Sunday. Hanging up after making a reservation at a ridiculously nice restaurant, Levi let out a sigh  
"Right. What comes next?"  
"Next you should go wake Eren up. Dinner's ready"  
"Alrighty thanks for the help, mum"

Eren was already awake and throwing up when Levi found him curled around the toilet. Moving to sit behind his omega, he nuzzled Eren's neck gently  
"Why didn't you call for me?"  
Eren retched and vomited again, the omegas whole body was shaking   
"S-sorry... I threw up in bed..."  
"It's ok, I'll clean it up"  
Eren shook his head limply  
"I'll do it"  
"Eren, you're my mate. It's fine, so just let me take care of you"

After cleaning up Eren, Levi carried him downstairs. Carla came over to fuss over Eren   
"You look a little flushed"  
Pressing her hand to his forehead, Carla hummed   
"You feel warm. Are you up for dinner?"  
"Food..."  
"He's been throwing up again. I need to clean the bed up"  
"I'll take care of it after dinner. Maybe some soup would be better?"  
"I don't wanna eat..."  
It must be pretty bad if Eren didn't want to eat. Sinking down at the table, Levi massaged Eren's shoulders as he stared up into the teens eyes   
"Do you just want to go back to bed?"  
"No. I want you"  
Carla smiled softly   
"I'll make you some toast Eren. Is honey alright?"  
"I don't know if I'll keep it down"  
"You still need to try"

Eren ate his toast slowly, the omega still in Levi's lap as he did. Carla didn't say anything about of it, the woman instead serving up dinner for herself and Levi before sitting and looking to Levi. It took Levi a minute to realise what the woman was staring at him for   
"Eren, would you like to go on a date?"  
"What when?"  
His mate practically jumped with excitement   
"Saturday night"  
"Mum, is it ok?"  
It was cute that Eren was asking their mother, or at least Levi found it cute   
"Yes, but you have to be back by midnight"  
Eren nodded quickly, before groaning. Levi's hand went to Eren's stomach  
"Do you need to vomit?"  
"I... I don't think so... but nodding is bad"  
"I think it's bed time when you're done"  
"I don't want to sleep"  
"Eren, listen to mum. You need to rest"  
"I'm sick of resting"  
"Eren, if you don't rest I won't take you on our date"  
"You wouldn't...?"  
"I would. You need to rest and you need to finish dinner"  
"That's not fair"  
"It's only because I love you"  
"Fine... but I don't want to go school tomorrow"  
"Eren, you're going to school. I'll drop you off and pick you up"  
Eren let out a dramatic sigh  
"This isn't fair. You're supposed to be on my side"  
"I am and your education is important"  
"Fine... but only because I want to go on my date"

 

*  
Saturday couldn't come fast enough for Eren. With Levi seemingly allowed to stay and to court him, he couldn't help but be excited. He'd carefully picked his clothes out, only to find the jeans he wanted to wear didn't fit over his the bottom of his swell. It didn't help that he was sure he'd doubled in size since Levi came home. He felt way too big to be just 15ish weeks. 

This is why he, Mikasa and Armin were now clothes shopping. Mikasa still didn't know he was pregnant and now Eren had no idea how to tell her he was. Armin said he should just spit it out, but each time he went to, the words didn't come out. Walking through the clothes section, he eyed everything with half interest. Nothing seemed right, and tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. Taking his arm, Armin pulled him into a hug while Mikasa looked on  
"Do you know where Levi's taking you?"  
"No... I think mum does, but... I just want to look really nice for him"  
"Eren, I'm sure no matter what you wear, Levi will love it. Right Mikasa?"  
"I was just wondering why he doesn't where those tight black jeans"  
"Because I'm too fat"  
Armin shook his head  
"You're not fat"  
"I feel fat!"  
Armin let out a sigh  
"Let Mikasa and I pick something out, ok?"  
"But... what if I don't like it?"  
"It's not for you, it's for Levi right?"  
Eren sniffled  
"Ok..."

Having been left to sit on a bench near the clothes section, Eren stared down at his hidden stomach. He didn't just need new normal clothes, but school clothes too... and band clothes... provided they would take him back. He'd told them his mother was going through stuff, but it was a shitty excuse... even if it was true. Hoodies wouldn't hide his swell for that much longer...

"Tada!"  
Looking up at Mikasa and Armin, both smirked at him  
"Right, to the changing rooms. I didn't know what size to get, so we grabbed a few"  
Crap. He was tearing up again... wiping his face, he pushed himself up and sighed  
"Ok... let's see how bad this is..."

Armin came into the cubicle with him while Mikasa was forced to wait outside for them. Stripping off his hoodie and T-shirt, he turned to Armin   
"Dude! You've gotten bigger"  
"Yep... Armin... I look so fat"  
"You don't look fat"  
Placing his hands on his stomach, he shook his head  
"Look!"  
Hearing a small knock on the door, Mikasa whisper shouted   
"Let me in"  
Eren's eyes widen and Armin nodded  
"No time like the present"  
"Wait... no"  
It was too late, Armin reached over and turned the knob, allowing Mikasa to slip in. The moment she was in, the girl let out a gasp  
"Oh my god! You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Glaring at Armin, Eren snatched up his shirt  
"This was a stupid idea"  
"Eren..."  
"No. It was. What am I thinking... I'm screwing my big brother..."  
Armin looked to Mikasa and Mikasa stepped forward  
"Eren, it's ok. Really. I was just shocked. Can I ask how far along you are?"  
"15 weeks... I think"  
"Wow... ok, I can see why you needed new clothes"  
"You're... you're not mad?"  
"No. You're my best friend, how can I be mad"  
"See, I told you she wouldn't be mad"  
Armin beamed as if this had all gone exactly to some plan he'd drafted, and thanks to that he was promptly kicked out and made to wait as he tried on the clothes his friends had chosen.

With his outfit decided upon, Eren picked up a few more things. He needed pants mostly so grabbed a few different pairs he liked in the next two sizes up to what he was at the moment. He'd never understand why department stores didn't cater to pregnant male omegas, but it was too depressing to give any real thought to. Paying for it all on his mum's card, he hoped she wouldn't be too mad. It would be so much better if he could just a get a job, but had no idea what he could do. He wanted to buy his own things and buy things for the pups. Texting Levi that they were going to the food court, Eren then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. His thoughts firmly on food.

 

*  
For the first time in a long time Levi was actually nervous. While Eren had taken an afternoon nap, Levi had gone out and brought his mate flowers. Him. Flowers. He'd only brought Petra flowers when the woman wouldn't leave him alone about it... The alpha honestly didn't understand the romance behind flowers, but both Petra and his mother seemed to like them... after returning home with the bunch of red roses, he then showered and got ready. Once ready, Carla got Eren up and moving, and he was evicted to the living room to wait.

Dressed in a deep green shirt sleeved dress shirt and black stretch jeans, Eren took his breath away. The teen looked amazing and his eyes sparkled as he offer Levi a small smile   
"I hope I don't look stupid"  
"N-no"  
His voice was unusually hoarse and he coughed to clear his throat before gathering up the roses  
"Um... these are for you"  
Eren's eyes widened   
"Wow... they're beautiful"  
Watching on from the sidelines, Carla had an almost wistful smile on her lips   
"Let me get a photo of you"  
"Muuuum"  
"It's your first date"  
Standing besides Eren, Levi watched to carry his pregnant mate upstairs and have his way with him. Without the use of scent cancellers or changers, Eren's sweet and alluring scent had his nerves tingling in anticipation. He really was the luckiest alpha in the world  
"There! I'll put these roses in water"  
Carla took Eren's roses from him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek  
"Right. Have him home before midnight and if anything happens call me"  
"Ok..."  
"We should go. I made dinner reservations"  
"You did?"  
Levi nodded quickly, his words still felt weird. Eren seemed just as flustered, nearly tripping as he stepped forward. Carla just rolled her eyes at the pair of them. 

During the whole drive Eren kept his hand on his thigh. Neither of them really knew what to say and Levi was beginning to grow annoyed at himself. This was Eren, his little brother. He'd literally known the boy the whole of his life... pulling up in front of the restaurant he couldn't help but be relieved. Parking the car he climbed out first, before jogging around and opening Eren's door for him  
"Levi, I can get out the car by myself"  
"I'm trying to be romantic"  
Eren pressed a small kiss the tip of his nose  
"I know. I'm just really nervous"  
"So am I. No wonder mum rolled her eyes at us"  
"I would have too. I don't even know what to say. You look amazing"  
"You should thank Mikasa and Armin. All I contributed was a melt down and a tantrum"  
Levi let out a fake gasp  
"You... nooo... you'd never have a tantrum"  
Eren pouted at him  
"I couldn't find anything I liked, or anything that wouldn't look silly"  
"Well you definitely don't look silly"  
"Really?"  
"I promise. I near decided to say fuck it and just carry you upstairs"  
"Maybe later?"  
"Mmmm, that can be arranged. Let's go get you fed. I chose this place because they don't do full dishes, so we can order as much as you want"  
"You can't afford that"  
"Money doesn't matter tonight. It's all about spoiling you"  
Eren threw his arms around him  
"Best alpha ever"  
Levi's alpha's ego swelled under the praise  
"It helps that my omega is perfect"  
Eren's face reddened, but the look on it said the boy had no idea he was blushing and instead looked ready burst out laughing.

Keeping a firm arm around Eren's waist, Levi was proud to show Eren off as they followed the waiter through to be seated. Eren's eyes were wide as if trying to take everything in all at once. Pulling Eren's chair back, he waited until Eren was settled before taking his own seat... and dragging it around so they were sitting side by side. With their hovering waiter, Levi looked to the man   
"Can we get two orange juices please?"  
The man was obviously expecting him to order something alcoholic, but made a note of their order before leaving them to it  
"You can drink if you want to"  
"No, it's fine. Do you want to take a look at the menu?"  
"Yeah... I feel like all this food just sits in my stomach and makes it even bigger"  
"I think it's sexy"  
"I think I'm too big... I mean... 15 weeks, I thought I'd be smaller"  
"Does it bother you?"  
"Sometimes. I had to buy all new clothes the other day and I need to get new school clothes"  
"We can look into it. Maybe just buy another uniform for now and after the Christmas break we can see about getting you another one then"  
Levi replayed his words in his head trying to make sure they made sense  
"Yeah. I don't want to waste your money or mum's..."  
"Eren, it's not a waste"  
"I wish I could get a job"  
"You need to focus on school for now"  
"But I want to buy the pups things..."  
Levi took his hand  
"Eren, I want to support you and our pups"  
"I do too... I'm sick of always being protected"  
Levi sighed   
"Why don't we see about finding you a job after the pups are born? Maybe Mike will know a club or bar looking for a singer?"  
"Maybe... let's not do this now. I just want to enjoy being out with you"  
Levi bit back telling Eren he was the one who'd started it all, instead he made a pointed effort to stare down at the menu  
"What looks good"

When Levi ordered 12 seperate small dishes, the waiter looked impressed. He also ordered the 4 different deserts Eren wanted to try and the one he wanted, though he knew Eren would probably end up having more of it than he had. Leaving them to its again, Eren's head shot up when he heard the venues band begin to play. It was one of the reasons Levi had chosen this place, that and its views of the river. His brother's smile turned to a small frown  
"What's wrong?"  
"Their lead guitar is out of tune"  
"Of course it is"  
Trust Eren to notice something no one else would, his mate shuffled as if he was going to rise   
"Eren, you can't tell them about it"  
"Huh, I wasn't going anywhere"  
"Oh, never mind then. You looked like you were going to go yell at them"  
"That's rude. You can't just crash someone's performance like that"  
Levi was impressed. When Eren was a kid he would have... and had before. He'd yelled at busker about playing a song wrong, and the man had almost pissed himself laughing. Though Eren would have been too young to remember any of that. Carrying his fingers through Eren's soft hair, Levi leant in and kissed his mate passionately, much to passionately for the restaurant they were at at, at any rate. Sharing the long kiss, Levi smelt the spike in Eren's sweet scent and pulled away as the omega grew more aroused. His little brother let out a disappointment sigh as the kiss ended  
"Don't worry there's more where that came from"  
"It's mean to tease"  
"I wasn't teasing, I just wanted all your attention"  
"You already have all of my attention"  
"Good. Don't go forgetting you're my mate"  
"As if I could ever do that... at least for the next few months I won't"  
Moving his left hand to Eren's stomach, Levi rubbed it softly   
"Yeah. Our pups. I really hope they look like you"  
Eren wrinkled his face   
"I want them to look like you. Little Levi's would be adorable"  
"That's only because you don't know how adorable you were growing up"  
"I was a shit"  
"What do you mean was?"  
Eren smacked him half heartedly   
"That's not nice"  
"I'm sorry. It's still true though... the bit about you being adorable I mean"  
"Levi, do you want to find out their sexes?"  
Levi hummed as if thinking   
"I'm serious"  
"If you want to, I want to. But I think it's going to become pretty obvious as your pregnancy progresses"  
"I hope they're alpha's..."  
"And I'll still love them all the same if they're omega's. I will do anything for them and for you"  
"I know... sometimes I get scared though. I worry you won't be here to watch them grow up"  
"Eren, I'm not going anywhere. Ever"  
"You can't know that for sure"  
"Do you really think I could leave my adorable mate all alone?"  
"If they..."  
"Eren, don't even go there. It's all taken care of. Please just trust me"  
Levi had already disposed of one bag of remains. If he did it slowly no one would grow suspicious and Grisha's junk was now little more than ash  
"I do..."  
"Good"

The band continued to play as they ate. As he expected Eren ate at last 80% of the dishes he'd ordered, not that Levi minded in the slightest. When dinner was finished, and they were waiting for dessert, he found Eren staring at the dance floor near the band  
"Do you want to dance?"  
"I don't know how"  
"I don't either"  
Eren laughed softly  
"Levi, do you think we'll get married"  
"If you want to. I mean, we are fated mates after all. No matter what happens that will never change. So yes, one day"  
"Mmm. I want to marry you too"  
"We just have to survive the joys of newborns first"  
"I'm not looking forward to pushing... I don't even know if I can or if I'll have to have a c-section"  
"Honestly, I don't know either. But either way I'll be there with you"  
Resting his head on Levi's shoulder, Eren took his hand  
"Their guitar is still out of tune"  
"Why don't you go kick them off the stage and show them how it's done"  
"Maybe not tonight... do places even still do open mic nights?"  
"I think so. Is that something you'd want to do?"  
"Yeah... performing is kind of fun... scary, but fun"  
"I'll look into it. I've missed your singing and playing"  
"Mum took my guitars off me, and she made quit band. I don't know if they'll take me back"  
"They'd be idiots not to"  
"They're going to do a Christmas show this year... will you come?"  
"Are you going to sing?"  
"If you come"  
"Then I'll be there"  
"Good..."

The silence they fell into was comfortable. Eren's head continued to rest on Levi's shoulder and the teens thumb rubbed the back of his hand. If it wasn't for that, Levi would have thought Eren asleep.

After dessert, Levi lead Eren from the restaurant. His mate had to use the bathroom, so Levi had used that chance to pay. Eren didn't need to know that dinner had cost nearly $500. It was way past anything he'd ever spent on dinner with Petra. Leading Eren out to the car, he once again opened the door and let Eren climb in first, before stealing a kiss and then closing the door. Rounding the car, he climbed into the driver seat and looked to his omega   
"So what comes next?"  
"I was thinking maybe a movie? But you look pretty tired"  
"I'm fine... but can we just go for a drive instead?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I want to be alone with you"

Having already checked out places he could take Eren, Levi headed to a lookout that overlooked all of Trost. It was a good 45 minute drive, but was worth it in the end. The lights of the city twinkled beneath them like stars, as Levi sat on the bonnet with Eren standing and leaning back against him  
"It's beautiful"  
"Not as beautiful as you"  
"Levi, how can you say these things so easily?"  
"Because it's true"  
Turning in his hold, Eren's lips pressed a long and hard kiss to his, the seconds seeming like an eternity although it ended all too soon. Biting Levi's lip lightly as he pulled back, Eren let it slip through his teeth   
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Moving his hands from Eren's sides, he took Eren's swell into his hold.  
"Levi..."  
Sliding from the bonnet, Levi took Eren's hand, leading him to the driver's side back seat door. Climbing in first, he waited as Eren climbed into his lap. Despite the cramped space, it didn't take long for Eren to be rocking and grinding up against him as Levi stripped Eren's shirt off and moved to massage the tiny mounds of Eren's forming breasts. Mewing lewdly, Eren arched his back   
"Feeling this?"  
"Yeah... feels good"  
Levi had never really been into having his nipples touched, but Eren on the other hand seemed to love it. Mouthing at his mates smooth chest, he continued his onslaught until Eren was grinding against his tenting erection desperately.

It took some creative positioning to get both his and Eren's pants down, and his mate moaned sinfully as he sank down onto Levi's erection. Taking his time to love his mate properly, Levi's fingers ghosted across Eren's prefect form as he pressed slow kisses to Eren neck and shoulders in between the soft and gentle ones they shared. It was very sweet and loving, but Eren was worth every moment that he held back his alpha's deeper desires to fuck his omega senseless and knot him. When Eren's moans and mews turned to the teen repeating "big brother" on repeat, he could tell his mate was close. Speeding up just a fraction, his knot flared as Eren came between them. His mate finally moaning his name as he did. Pulling Eren in for a kiss, the omega slumped against him. Panting as he did   
"Wow..."  
Levi smiled as nuzzled Eren's face  
"Yeah..."  
Despite being firmly knotted, Levi still rocked his hips as he continued to cum inside his mate. Part of him wished he could get Eren pregnant all over again. He was so hopelessly and ridiculously in love with his mate   
"Levi, will you give me your mark tonight?"  
"I'd like that, but I told you I want to court you properly"  
"Mmm... now I'm torn. I want your bond, but I want to see what you come up with to top this"  
"You doubt my skills?"  
"No. I just think tonight has been perfect"


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... you're all like "Grisha's dead! What's she carrying on for?"  
> I like tying all my loose ends up... so feel free to bombard me with the question so xx

By the time Eren's Christmas concert rolled around, Grisha's body was now gone, as were all traces of the "crime". In fact, to Levi at least, the only interesting thing that has happened was Armin presenting as an alpha. He'd been sure the boy would be an omega, but life had other plans for Armin it seemed. Picking Eren's guitar case up from the corridor, he watched his brother negotiate the stairs on the way down. Eren was now 23 weeks and his stomach well and truly showing. Because of this Eren would he switching to home school after the holidays, which Levi didn't mind at all. He couldn't get enough of his mates swollen belly. Initially he'd been concerned over Eren's size, but the doctor had ruled out gestational diabetes, so it seemed they were just big pups. Stepping off the stairs with an accomplished sigh, Eren looked to him  
"Sorry, I had to pee"  
"I know. But we need to go or we'll be late"  
"And mum's definitely meeting us there?"  
"Yep. She's texted me at least a dozen times since she went to work"  
"Ok... I just really want her there"  
"I know you do. Are you going to tell me what song you're doing?"  
"Nope... but it's totally dedicated to you"  
Levi smiled as he pulled Eren close and nuzzled his neck  
"Good. I don't want anyone else thinking it's for them"  
Eren snorted  
"You're like the only one crazy enough to get jealous over me"  
"No, you're just blind. Now get in the car before I end up taking you right here and finishing what we started this morning"  
Eren moaned breathily as Levi's hand slid down his stomach  
"Levi... don't... I'm starting to slick"  
"We can't have that"  
Along with a very swollen belly, his mate would feel even his lightest of touches now. Eren couldn't feel anyone else but him and Levi's ego was well and truly inflated over it all. Feeling himself growing harder, he bit down a groan  
"Levi?"  
"I want you"  
"After the performance..."  
"Mmm, you better be ready"

Barely suppressing his desires, Levi forced himself to focus on driving Eren over to his school. His mate wasn't making it easy with all the pheromones pouring off of him. Even though Levi had nuzzled up and rubbed as much of his own scent on his mate, he knew other alpha's were going to struggle. The only ones that seemed really immune to it were Armin and Mikasa, but that might have been because they were scared of him. Pulling into the car park, Carla found them almost straight away. The woman rushing to opened Eren's door  
"What took you so long... wait I don't think I want to know"  
"Mum... we weren't having sex. I had to pee"  
Carla looked a little relieved. She'd been pretty good, with all things considered, only a handful of times had she had to leave the room because it all got too much for her. But after Eren hit the half way point of his pregnancy, the woman had finally seemed to be able to fully accept it... but it also might have been the fact Saturday's were officially date nights. Even on the nights Eren was throwing his guts up. Levi would settle his mate down in the living room and make him dinner, then they'd three way snuggle with a bucket as they watched a movie. It might have been lame to some people, but both of them looked forward to date night.

Meeting Armin and Mikasa at the entrance to the gymnasium, both teens were dressed casually as if they weren't about to perform   
"Eren! You toooooooook forever"  
"Sorry Armin. It takes longer to get ready now days"  
"That's because your so big! I can't believe there isn't half a dozen pups in there"  
Carla gave a nervous cry  
"Don't go doing that to me"  
"There's two. There's only two. You've all seen the scans"  
Wrapping his arm around Eren's waist, Levi leant up to press a kiss to Eren's cheek  
"I would still love you if there was a dozen in there"  
Carla groaned, while Mikasa pulled a face  
"I don't need to know this. Anyway, we need to get behind stage. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah. Levi and mum don't know the song though"  
"Oooooh. Can I tell them it's a cover?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"You just did. So no, we aren't doing an original tonight"  
"I'm sure whatever you do will be perfect. Now get out there and break a leg"  
Levi growled likely  
"He's already done that. Let's not do it again"  
Carla threw her hands up on surrender  
"I'm going to find a seat. Good luck guys"  
Levi pressed another quick kiss to Eren's cheek before following Carla. He was sure he was going to be proud no matter what Eren sang.

After sitting through some really bad acts, and same god awful puns from the school principle, Levi was well and truly ready for Eren. His mate was performing with Mikasa and Armin, as well as singing for the school band... so Levi made sure he'd charged his phone to record every moment of it. He hadn't even known about the school band bit until the drive over and had a feeling Eren had been keeping it secret on purpose, though he had no idea why.

Walking onto the stage, Eren didn't seem nervous at all. Armin moved to take his seat at the piano, while Mikasa had her own guitar in her hold. Putting his phone onto record, he'd expected Eren to introduce himself, but instead his brother pushed his hoodie sleeves up and took up his guitar. It wasn't long before Eren's cover of "Arms Open" by The Script filled the gymnasium. And Levi swore there wasn't a dry eye in the whole place. His brother's voice was amazing, and tears silently ran down his own face. It felt like Eren was truly conveying a love for him that left him speechless, and like the two of them were in their own world. When his brother finally came to the end, Levi wanted nothing more than to run up on stage and sweep his mate off his feet. Instead Eren gave a small smile and thanked the applauding audience. Walking off the stage with a wave, it took the principle a moment to collect himself before he could head up and thanked "TBA" for their performance. Levi momentarily wondered if the man knew what that even stood for.

After Eren's performance was a small performance by the drama department of a "21st century take on the birth of Jesus". Levi was somewhat confused by rapping Mary, but he couldn't deny it was an interesting take... that made no sense. Clapping politely with the crowd, he felt like he'd missed something when people cheered. Maybe they were cheering because it was over? The kids themselves were alright, but the story had no continuity... he'd thought he'd seen the last of the drama club, but another group came out and this time they had ballet dancers... once again it was an artist interpretation that left him confused. 

An award ceremony came next, which he kind of dozed through as it was only for year 12's and that wasn't Eren... but finally the school band assembled as the last act of the night. The principle proudly announced the school band would be performing "The same piece that earned them first place"... the man clearly didn't want to say it had earned them dual first place. This time when Eren came out, he didn't have his guitar. His mate was also wearing the same hoodie, while Mikasa and Armin had changed into their band uniforms.

Levi swore Eren had only improved since the competition in Stohess. His brother hitting all the right notes with such a sadness that hurt his chest. Eren really was made to perform, and Levi was going to make that happen. When his brother finished and the band died down, there was a moment of silence before clapping. Most of the people in the audience rising to give the band a standing ovation. Disappearing off the stage, Eren's music teacher returned with a bouquet of lilies which he then presented to Eren. Standing away from the microphone, no one but Eren could hear what was said, but he shook the man's hands before accepting the flowers. Part of Levi couldn't help but be jealous. Eren was his. He was the only one allowed to give his mate flowers. Thanks to this, he found himself anxious to see his mate and if not for Carla being by his side, Levi would have hunted Eren down behind the stage and marched him out to the car.

"Levi!"  
Walking over to them, Eren jogged the few steps to Levi, before throwing himself into his hold  
"You were amazing!"  
Eren hummed his reply  
"I'm serious. You really were"  
"All I could think about was you"  
Wrapping his arms around Eren, Levi looked to Mikasa and Armin   
"You guys were great"  
"Thanks. I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out"  
"You were amazing, come here and let me hug both of you"  
Wrapping her arms around the pair, Carla was clearly a proud mum to all three of them  
"Who would have thought... I'm so proud of you!"  
Yep. Called it.  
"Thanks Carla"  
Pulling back, Carla quickly pulled them into another hug before pulling right back  
"I wish I didn't have to go back to work"  
"It's fine mum. Armin's getting a lift home with Mikasa and Levi's gonna take me home"  
"I know... I'm just so proud"  
"Eren, where do you want your flowers?"  
Eren groaned   
"Mum, do you want some flowers to take to work"  
"Eren, why don't you want them?"  
"Because they aren't from Levi and he's the only one I want flowers from"  
Levi's heart swelled and he felt bad for ever being jealous   
"Are you sure?"  
"They're from the band because I'm leaving, but it's just weird"  
"Then the nurses will love them"  
Taking the flowers from Mikasa, Carla turned to move back to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"I'm so proud of you"  
"Thanks mum. I'll see you when you get home"  
Carla gave a nod, before leaving. She was technically now half an hour late for shift, though she really should have known that these things never go according to plan  
"I'm going to find my mum, I'll see you tomorrow right?"  
"Yep!"  
Taking Eren's guitar case from Armin, the blonde boy shifted his weight almost nervously   
"You were really great Eren"  
"So were you guys. You're still coming too right?"  
Armin brightened immediately   
"Yeah. I'll see you then"

Walking Eren from the gymnasium, his omega nuzzled and kissed his neck   
"Levi... I'm horny"  
"I think I can take care of that"  
"Good... my pants are soaked"  
Levi couldn't help but growl as he tugged on Eren's hand. He'd reached his limit and needed his mate. Eren for his part laughed and let him be pulled along.

It had been months since they'd last had sex in an alley, but neither of them could wait. Thanks to Eren's swollen belly, sex in the car was too much effort so his mate had his hands against the boot of the sedan while Levi slammed into him. Each thrust causing Eren's breasts and stomach to bounce. Eren had been right, the moment Levi had pulled down his mates underwear, he'd lost is mind to the smell of Eren's slick. Growling and rocking, he couldn't get deep enough and lifted Eren's leg for a better angle. Mewing his name, Eren's hand jerked himself hard and fast, the teen had already cum but none of his fever had abated. Feeling Eren start to tighten around him, Levi's knot popped unexpectedly and his orgasm had him seeing black for a moment. Slumping against Eren, Levi pressed kisses to the teens spine as he forced himself to lower Eren's leg  
"God... that was good"  
Eren laughed as he ground against him  
"Yeah... I hope you can still keep it up, I haven't had enough"  
"You dare doubt my stamina?"  
"No, but you're nearly 31"  
"Don't remind me..."  
"They say erectile function decreases with age"  
"Eren, I'm more than confident I can still pound you into the mattress when I'm 80"  
"I'll have to hold you to that..."  
"Then it's a promise. Even if I break a hip"  
"Good... fuck... I've cum twice and it still isn't enough"  
"I can't take you home like this"  
"I swear it's like I'm on heat..."  
"I know what you mean. I was struggling to keep my hands off you before, but now all I want to do is make you moan beneath me"  
Rocking his hips, Eren tried to fuck himself against Levi's knot   
"Careful, you're going to hurt yourself"  
"I don't care... I need it"  
Pulling Eren up, Levi's hands moved to massage his omegas breasts. Loving the way Eren clenched tighter around him as he whined   
"Feeling good?"  
"I feel like I could cum from this alone"  
"Now I want to see that"  
Eren was close to cumming by the time Levi's knot finally went down. Desperate for more, his mate turned in his hold, and practically climbed into Levi's lap on his own. With no way to grip Eren, and the car offering little support, Levi stumbled then over to the wall, Eren's hands immediately grabbing if for support. Despite the feel of the brickwork, his omega leant back, fully exposing his pregnant belly and breasts. Growling in arousal, Levi drove his hips up desperately, brutally fucking Eren and his mate loved every second of it. It wasn't that he didn't love taking Eren from behind, he just loved watching Eren's stomach and breasts move even more. Each thrust shifted Eren's weight... weight he'd caused by breeding his mate. He couldn't really describe what he felt when he saw it, but proud, horny and possessive were definitely in the top three. Knotting Eren almost embarrassingly fast, his mates cum pulsed from Eren's now spent erection, and coated the under side of Eren's stomach  
"Fuck Levi..."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah... god... I feel too good"  
Levi smiled at his mate  
"Is there such a thing?"  
"I don't know. But if I die on your knot, I die happy"  
"You're not going to die"  
"I'm going to if you keep making me cum like that"  
Moving so Eren was sitting more upright, Levi used one hand to brush his mates hair back behind his ear  
"After my knot goes down, I'm taking you home and you're sweet arse is mine"  
"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Can we get food? And I need to pee"  
"Couldn't you have peed at school?"  
"No, I didn't have to pee then"  
"Well how badly do you need to pee?"  
"Bad enough to know I need to?"  
"I'll help you stand so you can pee once my knot goes down"  
"I can pee on my own"  
"I know. But even if your body doesn't feel it, I didn't take the time to prep you and I've torn you. I can feel it"  
"It does burn a little. But it feels good"  
"Eren, you're supposed to tell me when it hurts"  
"But I like it when it hurts..."  
"You know we have to be careful. I don't want you getting sick because I didn't stretch you and you got an infection again"  
Eren's eyes filled with tears, Levi then realising he'd put his foot in it, by bringing up what had happened after he'd been raped. Awkwardly gathering Eren up the best his pregnant belly would allow, he hushed and crooned softly, but once he started crying, Eren couldn't stop and thanks to the pressure and movement of his stomach, his pregnant mate let out a broken wail as he wet himself. So much for a quickie to take the edge off. Sobbing loudly that he was "sorry" and "not to look at him", Eren continued to empty his bladder completely. It wasn't the first time he'd been peed on by Eren, but it was the time he felt guiltiest over it. He'd ruined Eren's night and he felt horrible over it, especially because he knew how proud Eren was of his performance.

When Levi's knot deflated the alpha slid from Eren before lowering Eren so he could stand. His mate wouldn't even look at him  
"Eren, it's ok"  
"It's not ok!"  
"Accidents happen..."  
"They shouldn't! I'm nearly 16! It's humiliating!"  
Moving his hands to his wobbling belly, Eren let out a breath   
"I don't know what you see in a freak like me"  
"You're not a freak and I knew what I was getting myself into by being with you. I love you, even if you have an accident that's not going to change anything"  
"It should... I'm wrong..."  
Levi let out a sigh  
"Look, I have wipes in the car. Let me clean you up"  
"I want to go home"  
"And I'll take you home, but first please. It's my fault too. I upset you"  
Without looking up, Eren nodded  
"Ok. Let me get them"

Eren's skin was cold as he wiped his brother down. His mate continued to sob softly and his distress so thick that Levi could taste it. He'd well and truly fucked up. It took nearly half the packet of wipes to get Eren cleaned to his satisfaction. He then helped his mate back into his pants, before cleaning himself up. Thanks to Eren's stomach, their shirts had been spared, and neither had their pants on. His shoes had got wet so he toed them off and placed them in the boot with the bundle of wipes to go in the bin. He owed Eren some major pampering and even though he'd apologised, he felt like a douche. Eren was still healing and he'd torn the scab off the wound on the worst night possible. Still not talking to him, Eren climbed into the front seat and did his seat belt, leaving Levi to catch up.

Pulling out the alley, Levi began the drive home.

 

*  
Seeing the blue and red lights flashing in the mirror, it wasn't until the police siren went off that Levi realised they wanted him to pull over. Pulling onto the shoulder of the road, the alpha cut the engine and looked to Eren   
"It's ok. It's probably just an RBT"  
Eren didn't seem so convinced. His mate whining as he slid down in his seat and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Pushing on the window button, it slid down smoothly and he reached for his wallet  
"Good evening. Just conducting random breath tests. Have you had one before?"  
Levi nodded, passing over his driver's licence as he did  
"Yep"  
The officer clicked his radio and read Levi's name and birthday into it, the man then took out a white plastic tube and sat in the breathalyser  
"Big breath, keep blowing until the machine beeps"  
Doing as he was told, he knew it was going to read negative. On the man's shoulder, something came through and the officer frowned   
"Can you step out of the car for me?"  
"Officer, what's this about?"  
"Sir, can you please step out of the vehicle"  
Completely confused, Levi did as he was told, before being slammed down onto the bonnet of the car. In the passenger seat Eren let out a cry of pain   
"What's this about?"  
"Levi Yeager, I'm arresting you in relation to the disappearance of Grisha Yeager. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be issued at the states expense. Do you understand these rights that have just been read to you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, please, I'm driving my mate home. He's pregnant and in pain"  
That didn't stop the man from lifting him slightly up as he handcuffed the alpha, before pushing him back down against the bonnet of the car. Once again Eren let out a cry   
"Please. He's pregnant. I can't just leave him here"

His plea of not leaving Eren behind ended up with his omega handcuffed and in the back of the police car with him. He'd thought this was all over, but apparently not. Though he has no idea why they chose now of all times to arrest him. The police knew both his home address and where he worked, and if they'd wanted to talk, all they had to do was call him. At least they'd locked the car up, though it would need to be picked up. Mike was probably the best choice, though he had a feeling it would be impounded and thoroughly searched for evidence. Whimpering softly next to him, Eren stared down at his stomach  
"Eren..."  
"It hurts..."  
Levi couldn't help his snarl   
"My mate is in pain. He needs medical attention"  
"And he'll get it once we get to the station"

While Levi was processed, Eren was guided away from him. This was all knew to the omega and Eren wasn't coping at all. The only good thing was that someone did come to check on Eren, his brother clearly explaining he was in pain and he needed to call his mother who was a nurse. After that, Eren disappeared from his view. Trying to keep a lid on his raging alpha, Levi followed all the instructions he given, before finally being lead into an interview room where Kruger and his partner were already waiting.


	36. Chapter 36

"Where are my sons?!"  
Eren's head shot up at his mother's voice, and small sob fell from his lips. He'd been brought into this visitors room thing and no one would tell him what was going on. All he knew was Levi was in trouble over something to with their father's disappearance. Whimpering at the pain he was still feeling in his stomach, all he could do was worry about Levi and the pups  
"Ma'am, you need to calm down"  
"Don't tell me I need to calm down. My son is 23 weeks pregnant with a pain condition. He could go into early labor and not even realise it!"  
"Mum..."  
Beside him, his baby sitter rose and walked to the door of the room   
"Let them through"  
Remaining in the doorway, Eren watched as his mother and then Hannes slipped past the woman   
"Mum..."  
Rushing to his side, Carla pulled him close to him. Struggling back in fear, he whimpered   
"Don't... don't touch me... I'll be good..."  
"Eren honey, its mum. I'm here baby"  
Blinking in confusion over his own words and fears  
"M-mum?"  
Gathering him close to her, Carla nodded and hushed him gently   
"Eren... are you ok? What's going on?"  
"It hurts..."  
"Eren honey, what hurts?"  
"My stomach... they slammed Levi down on the car bonnet and it's been sore since"  
His mother looked to the woman in the doorway, there was something in his mother's voice beyond anger  
"Did you know about this?"  
"He was checked by the first aid officer..."  
"Please leave. I do not trust you near my son, and I don't want you here while we examine him!"  
"Ma'am, you need to calm down"  
"Mum... please..."  
Looking to him, Eren nodded as his mother stared straight into his eyes  
"I'm sorry honey. Hannes, he needs a sedative and something to help with his smell"  
Somewhere behind his mother Hannes sighed deeply as if the man was already exhausted  
"Carla, help him lay out on the sofa properly. I want to take his vitals and examine his stomach"

Laying out on the sofa, Eren kept his face hidden against his mother's shoulder as Hannes examined his stomach. Wriggling under Hannes's touch, he had no idea if this pain was his own or if something else was happening to Levi   
"Eren, have you had any bleeding?"  
"I... I don't know... I don't think so"  
He couldn't exactly tell, and even if he checked, Levi had said he was torn   
"I'm going to give you a sedative like Carla suggested, and I'd like to take you back to hospital and run a few tests"  
Eren whimpered, his fingers clutching his mother's back desperately  
"The pups..."  
"It's ok honey, we'll get them checked"  
"And Levi?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure Levi is alright..."  
Moving slightly to her left, his mother made space for Hannes to access his arm. From the doorway the female officer finally piped up   
"What are you giving him?"  
"A sedative. There's a high chance his pups are in foetal distress because of your negligent actions. This boy should have been taken to a hospital the moment he mentioned being in pain"  
"Mum...?"  
"You'll be just fine baby"  
Hannes pulled away and Eren assumed the man had given him the needle without him even realising   
"I'd like to check on his alpha, Levi"  
"Levi Yeager is currently being questioned"  
"If his omega is in this much pain, anything Levi says will be inadmissible in court. Eren and Levi are fated mates. They feel what each other feels"  
The woman sighed in clear annoyance  
"Wait here"  
Helping him to sit up and cover his stomach, his mother sank back down next to him   
"Eren, what happened? I thought you and Levi were going home"  
Eren's gaze flicked up Hannes   
"It's ok. I'm sure whatever it is, I've heard worse"  
That didn't stop him as he whispered into his mother's ear that he'd wet himself and Levi had helped clean him up. He already knew he smelt like sex, so didn't need to tell her about that. Carla hushed him as he started to cry all over again  
"We were driving home when they pulled Levi over for an RBT... and next thing we know he's being slammed against the bonnet and being arrested"  
Eren sniffled hard, his mother starting to rock him  
"Deep breaths, you need to take deep breaths"  
"They put us both in handcuffs. Levi tried to tell them I was in pain, but they wouldn't listen to him... and then he was taken away... I'm so scared..."  
Despite not being an alpha, Carla still let out a loud snarl  
"Hannes, can you help me get him out to the car. He can't be here and I don't trust an officer touching him..."  
"I don't want to leave Levi"  
"Eren, your health needs to come first. Levi would say the same thing"  
"I... I need to know he's alright"  
"Eren, I promise I will make sure Levi is alright and that I'll call your mother to tell her right away, but for now it's important for you to be checked out"  
"You will?"  
"Eren, I'm worried about Levi too. Hannes knows better than to keep Levi's condition from me"  
Eren nodded slowly, his mother keeping her arm around his waist as he rose. Despite the fondness for pain he'd developed, when it was in his stomach it was fucking scary. When Hannes tried to move to his mother side, Eren whimpered in fear unintentionally   
"Sorry... I..."  
"Eren honey, it's ok. We understand. Hannes just wants to help you, but if you can't take it right now, it's ok"  
"I'm sorry... dad..."  
Carla hushed him immediately   
"Hannes, sorry, could you get the doors for us"

Being led by his mother, Eren stared down at his stomach. He felt foolish for not talking to Levi after his accident. He'd just been so mortified over it, and he'd been having such a good night until he started crying... now he felt like such a fool. The police obviously had some inkling that Levi was involved in his father's disappearance... and it felt like everything he feared was coming to fruition.

 

*  
At the hospital his mother stayed firmly by his side. The sedative Hannes had given had helped, as the pups had indeed been in distress. His mother was absolutely livid, while Eren was just scared and lonely. Laying in his hospital bed, one hand rested on his swell as his mother held the other   
"Mum... has Hannes called yet?"  
"Not yet honey... do you want me to try calling him?"  
Eren nodded, his eyes closing as he did. Leaning in to drop a kiss of his forehead, his mum then rose  
"I'll be right back"

It felt like forever before his mum returned, all Eren had done in her absence was cry silent tears. Coming over to take his hand as she sat on the edge of his bed, his mother kissed his forehead again  
"Levi...?"  
"Levi's been arrested over Grisha's disappearance... Eren, did Levi tell you anything about what he did?"  
"N-no... I didn't ask"  
"Ok. He's going to be just fine..."  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"Not for a while honey"  
"Mum..."  
Laying down besides him, Carla gathered him into her arms  
"It'll all be alright"

 

*  
Interrupting his stare off with Kruger, Hannes was lead into the interview room. The officer accompanying him moved over to explain to the man Hannes was here to examine Levi given his mate had just been taken to hospital. Given they weren't exactly free to talk, Levi grit his teeth as Hannes poked at his chest and stomach   
"You've got bruised ribs. I would like to perform an ultrasound, but somehow I don't think that's going to happen. Best I can do is bandage them for support"  
Levi nodded, if his ribs were bruised, it explained why Eren had cried out in pain... but he still had to ask  
"Is Eren and the pups... are they going to be ok?"  
"Carla's taken him to hospital"  
Letting out an involuntary growl as Hannes pulled the bandage around his chest  
"Good, that's good"

By the time Hannes was done, a lawyer had arrived. Resuming their original positions of glaring at each other again. The man named Dot Pixis had pointedly told Levi not to say anything. Brushing off the man, he listened as Kruger stated case. It seemed lacking to Levi and everything circumstantial. He'd been seen leaving the hospital, and then had returned the next day with his shoulder wound opened. Grisha hadn't returned to his hotel room and no hide or hair had been seen of him and the car he had bought for Eren was now being examined for trace evidence. He couldn't help but laugh to himself over the fact someone would have to process all those wet wipes from cleaning up. Sucked to be them.

Having said all he needed Kruger sat back in his chair. The man clearly indicating he had all the time in the world. Finally Kruger must have hit his limit  
"Look, we all know Grisha was a piece of shit for abusing Eren. Surely you must have wanted revenge..."  
Levi's eyes narrowed   
"But you see, I have an obligation to see this case through and we both know you did it"  
Levi bit...  
"I didn't do anything. I'm assuming you know my history and circumstances, and that lead to the rough handling, but Eren is my mate and I don't want him having anything to do with that. He wouldn't want that either"  
"Still, you can't deny you wanted to kill him"  
"Wanting to do something and doing it are very different things. For his whole life Eren was abused and yes, I wanted Grisha gone"  
"Levi as your lawyer I'm advising you to stop speaking"  
"I have nothing to hide. I haven't done anything"  
Kruger let out a deep sigh.

Having been moved to holding, Levi was now silently brooding in his cell. All he could think about was Eren. Rubbing his own stomach, he wondered if Eren could feel it and if he knew all he was thinking about was him. At this point in the game all he could do was deny everything, though the police would be watching him like a hawk if he managed to make bail.

On the morning of his arraignment, he was finally able to see Carla. The woman was waiting when they arrived at the courthouse and rushed over to him. The two guards at his side weren't letting her close, but that didn't mean Carla wasn't going to take it   
"Excuse me that's my son that you've detained for no reason. Levi, Eren's ok. The pups are ok. Everything will be ok sweetheart"  
It had been a long time since she'd called him sweetheart, but fuck it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Giving his adoptive mother a nod, he let himself be lead through into the courthouse.

Having pled not guilty, Levi kept his face neutral as Kruger immediately pushed for no bail. Having gotten to know Pixis over the last 3 days, the man immediately pointed out he had commitments and a pregnant mate that had suffered thanks to the "police brutality" that occurred at the time of the arrest. He could see the judge wanted to deny bail, but Kruger didn't have any real proof. With bail set at $200,000, Levi tried to do the math of his assets and Carla's. He didn't expect the woman to remortgage or borrow against the house, but his own savings were only about $60,000. Removed to holding, Levi was left waiting as Pixis went to find Carla and discuss what happened.

By that afternoon his bail had been organised by Carla. Hugging him tightly, the woman refused to let him go as she lead him out to her car. Climbing into the front passenger seat, the first thing he did when Carla climbed in turn and face her  
"How's Eren really?"  
Carla sighed  
"He hasn't stopped crying, and the pups went into distress. He's at home waiting for you with Hannes"  
"The pups..."  
"He didn't go into labor, and everything has settled down, but he's on bed rest for the next week"  
"I bet he's loving that"  
"He's been holed up in your room"  
Of course he had been  
"Carla..."  
"Levi, it's ok. This will all work out"  
In other words now wasn't the time to talk about it.

Arriving home, Carla pushed him through the front door  
"Go see if you can get Eren to come down. He needs to eat"  
"And I need to shower"  
"Well, I didn't like to say anything..."  
Hugging Carla quickly, Levi then took off up the stairs. Yes there was a hell of a lot they needed to sit down and discuss, but all he wanted was Eren.


	37. Chapter 37

"Eren, I'm home"  
Rolling over to look at him, his little brother's bottom lip quivered  
"Big... brother..."  
Eren's pained smell had filled every part of his room and left his heart aching more than his ribs. Striding across the room, Levi gathered Eren into his arms, his mate nuzzling his neck like crazy as he continues to sob  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"Shhhh, you've got nothing to be sorry for"  
"I do! It's all my fault"  
"No Eren, none of this is your fault"  
"It is! I... I was so scared"  
"I'm home now, there's nothing to worry about"  
"But you were charged..."  
"And I'm out on bail until the court case starts..."  
Eren shook his head   
"It's not fair!"  
"Shhh, hey, right now all that matters is that I'm here with you"  
Cradling Eren in his lap, Levi moved a hand to his mates stomach   
"All I could think about was you and the pups"  
"They... they said the pups were in distress..."  
"Yeah, mum told me. She told me you're on bed rest for the next week, but that everything was going to be ok"  
"I'm sorry I was mad at you..."  
"You were mad?"  
"For..."  
Oh. Right. Eren's accident...  
"Eren, it's ok. I understand"  
"I was scared I wouldn't get to tell you"  
Fuck. Eren's head was a mess right now. No wondered he'd locked himself away in here   
"Eren, no matter what happens, we'll get through it. Now, have you eaten?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I keep throwing up"  
"You need to eat. I'm going to take a shower, but then I want you to come down and eat something"  
"I don't want you to let me go"  
Eren sounded almost shy about his declaration, it was completely adorable  
"I told mum I was going to take a shower. Do you want to take one with me?"  
Eren sniffled and nodded, finally pulling back from Levi's shoulder. Ignoring the snot and tears on Eren's lips, Levi leant in and graced them with a small soft kiss  
"It's going to work out, you'll see"

Having carefully helped Eren undress, Levi had stripped himself without much care. His mate still his number one priority. He had a feeling Eren was also dehydrated as he didn't seem that steady on his feet as Levi helped him into the shower. Turning the taps on, he got the temperature just right before tugging Eren under the spray  
"Let me wash your hair for you"  
Between washing Eren's hair and then his mates perfect body, Levi showered Eren with affection and small kisses. He wanted nothing more than to kiss all his mates pain and fears away. Ignoring the way Eren began to slick for him, Levi slowly worked his way back around Eren until they were facing each other, his hands coming to Eren's stomach   
"Mmm, I missed this"  
"You missed my fat stomach?"  
"Yep, and you're pregnant. Not fat"  
Sinking down to his knees, he nuzzled against the swell and pressed kisses to the soft stretch skin  
"Hello my pups... it's your daddy. I'm sorry I had to leave you and mummy alone. I missed you babies"  
Wrapping his arms around Eren, he let out a content sigh   
"Levi..."  
Looking up to Eren, he found his mate looking down at him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth  
"Eren. It's ok. You and the pups are ok..."  
"It's... it's not that..."  
He'd been trying to ignore the increasing smell of Eren's arousal, but his mate probably needed the release of orgasm after all the stress he'd been put through   
"We can't have sex, but I can get you off you want?"  
Eren nodded slowly   
"Just stay how you are"

Sliding his lips over Eren's erection, Levi wasn't completely sure Eren was going to be able to remain standing. His mate was already mewing openly, and rocking his hips slightly. Grasping Eren's penis by the root Levi began to lick and suck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure filling the bathroom. Levi's mouth was full, he was nearly choking as he tried to take Eren deeper, for an omega his mate was nearly as large as he was, but Levi was thicker. Working him fast, it didn't take long for Eren's salty precum to meet his tongue and he couldn't help but bring his free hand down to work his own erection. Panting and moaning, Eren began to rock his hips harder, building up a rhythm so he was practically fucking Levi's mouth. Letting his mate take control, he hollowed his cheeks and drank deeply when Eren finally came down the back of his throaty with a long whine. Spurred on by his mates pheromones, Levi came across his hand, though continued to suck until every last drop of Eren's semen had been drained. Almost immediately his mate sagged against him, indicating shower time was over. Carefully lifting Eren into his arms, he pressed a kiss to his mates mouth, only for Eren to deepen it. It seemed Eren didn't seem to care his about tasting himself on Levi's lips.

Placing Eren down on the counter, Levi grabbed their toothbrushes and his mate let out a small snort. God... he was happy to be home with him again.

 

*  
The four of them had barely sat down to dinner when there was a banging on the front door. Eren jumped visibly, a low whine coming from his throat. Reaching for his mates hand, he interlaced their fingers  
"Hey, it's ok"  
"I'll get the door. Carla, do you have any idea who it could be?"  
Carla shook her head no, so Hannes was left to rise and answer the door on his own. Levi was grateful that Carla had reconnected with Hannes, though he was still sour over Hannes suggesting an abortion.

"Carla, its the police"  
Following in behind Hannes was Kruger. Eren tensed immediately   
"We have a warrant to search these premises, including your car and garden shed"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at the fact Kruger knew about the shed. It didn't matter though, he'd gone over it with a black light. Nothing remained and the tool box Grisha had rotted away in was now gone too. Though it didn't smell particularly fresh in there. Levi had taken the precaution of purchasing a few bags of potting mix, compost, and blood and bone. It was nearing Christmas after all and there was nothing illegal about building his adoptive mother a veggie patch.

Rising from the table, Carla walked over and took the papers from Kruger's hands  
"You can't be serious"  
"I can see you are finishing your dinner, we'll save this room for last"  
Carla went to open her mouth, but Hannes took her by the arm  
"Let them do their jobs. There's nothing to find right?"  
"No. At least I don't think so... I honestly have no idea what they think they're going to find"  
Sitting down in her seat, Carla's eyes flicked over to him  
"I don't have any idea either... but they might want to avoid using the black light in the bathroom..."  
"Levi!"  
Eren sounded embarrassed and Carla groaned   
"Seriously?"  
Levi wasn't expecting Eren to speak up  
"I started it"  
Carla shook her head  
"I don't need to know that Eren"  
"I didn't want Levi being blamed for something that wasn't his fault"  
Letting go of Eren's hand, he wrapped an around and his mates shoulder, pulling his close  
"Hey, its ok. I love you"  
"I love you too..."  
"That's enough, now eat your dinner"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"I don't think I can eat..."  
"Eren, I know it's weird with the cops here, but you need to eat"  
"Nope"  
Rushing from his chair the sink in a half waddle, Eren promptly threw up. Letting out a sigh, Levi rose and moved to his omega  
"Here, sit on the floor. It won't be as awkward"  
"As awkward for who? I'm the one whole has to get back up again"  
"And I'm the one who's going to help you"  
As if turned off by Eren's vomiting, Carla and Hannes both started clearing the plates only to be told to leave it by Kruger. Levi was honestly confused why this hadn't been done before he was released, but he was grateful it hadn't happened when it was just Hannes and Eren.

After 3 hours they were finally permitted to move to the living room. By then Eren had started falling asleep against him, and Levi was aching to move but didn't dare disturb his mate. Carla came to his aid to help Eren up, his pregnant mate yawning as he rose  
"Can I go to bed yet?"  
Levi looked to Kruger, the man shaking his head  
"We'd rather you stay together"  
"Then can I at least go to the toilet?"  
Kruger called over an officer to escort Eren, but Levi wasn't leaving his mates side. Taking Eren's hand, he wrapped an arm around his mates waist  
"Levi, Eren's capable of going to the toilet by himself"  
"He's 24 weeks pregnant, and he's been sitting on the floor for the last 3 hours. We have cooperated at every step, so now I'm going to help my mate up to the toilet"  
Eren ducked his head, his mate seemed like he was trying not to laugh. Leading Eren up to the bathroom, he stood protectively against the closed door so his mate could at least pee in peace. By the time his mate came out, the officer with them looked suspicious  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah... we can head back down now"

By the time Kruger finally left it was the middle of the night. A few boxes of sealed bags were removed, in Levi's opinion it was to save face. Carla saw them out, the woman looking worn out and she let out a deep sigh  
"I for one am starving. I think we could all do with dinner and some sleep. Hannes, you're welcome to stay. Eren will be in Levi's bed so you're free to use his room"  
Hannes nodded as he yawned  
"I'm too tired to drive home tonight and I have a 6am start"  
"I'll get Eren up and moving"  
Which ended up being easier said than done, his mate even telling him to fuck off so he could sleep. When gentle coaxing got no where Levi lifted Eren into his hold and carried him into the kitchen. Sitting down with his mate in his lap, Carla took over the situation. The woman making Eren toast and making him eat all 4 slices before Levi was finally allowed to take him to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

With Kruger going ahead with his case, Levi's trial was officially scheduled for the 22nd of January. After meeting with Pixis half a dozen times and being forced by Carla to explain what had happened to Grisha, by the time the 22nd rolled around he wasn't feeling nervous at all. Yes they'd found trace samples of Grisha's blood in his car, but that was in the car and not the boot which was explained away by the fact that Eren had been taken by the man and Levi had fought for his mate. Samples of Grisha's blood and semen had been lifted from Eren's floor, but once again the fact he'd raped Eren in the past was on record. Thoroughly disgusted that traces had remained, Levi scrubbed Eren's floor within an inch of his life. After that he'd gotten carried away and cleaned his omegas whole bedroom, and then his own... and then the rest of the house. By the end of it the smell of bleach was so strong Eren couldn't go anywhere near the front door without getting a nose bleed.

On the morning of January 22nd, Levi woke to find Eren already awake and staring at him. Though Eren was 29 weeks now, he looked as if he was full term. Knowing how worried his mate was, Levi rolled Eren onto his back and laid his cheek against Eren's stomach  
"Mmm, the pups are busy"  
"I think one of them is using my stomach for kick boxing"  
"Bad?"  
"Worse"  
Nuzzling the swell, Levi wished Eren's nausea would let up. He'd talked to Carla about it, but the way she explained it made it sound like nothing they'd tried worked and more extreme measures could harm their pups. Pressing kisses to the swell, he looked back up to Eren   
"Did you get any sleep?"  
"No, they kept me up"  
"Eren, you should have woken me"  
"You're awake now"  
"Mmmm, I am. So where's my morning kiss?"  
"I didn't brush my teeth"  
"Fine, I'll kiss the pups"  
Crawling between Eren's legs, Levi curled around the teens stomach and resumed pressing kisses to it  
"Levi..."  
Smirking as he continued, Levi slowly slid backwards until he could nuzzle Eren's hip. Licking and biting lightly, he had Eren moaning  
"Levi... we can't... you have to get ready"  
"There's plenty of one for that"  
"At least get the blankets"  
Eren had some days where he was proud of his stomach, but this didn't seem to be one. Tugging on Eren's underwear, he bit down his laugh as Eren's stomach shift and his mate grumbled adorably   
"I want to see it all"  
"Haven't you seen enough?"  
"Nope. I'm old remember, dementia has set in"  
Reaching over Eren, Levi grabbed up his mates phone   
"Levi... what are you doing?"  
"I want to film you. You're gorgeous"  
"Am not"  
"You are. Now let me film you?"  
Eren was playful and adorable as he protested and tried to push him away. His mate giggled and laughed openly as he pleaded for Levi to go away. Ignoring his mates wishes, Levi made sure to get Eren's stomach on different angles before settling down against it  
"Hey babies. It's your daddy. Mum is 29 weeks now and he's so pretty. Daddy loves you very much and I can't wait to meet you"  
Ending the recording, he looked up to Eren silently crying   
"I'm not going anywhere"  
"It sounded like you were saying goodbye"  
"Silly omega. I was saying hello. I love you, and our pups"

Watching Eren's body move beneath his hands, Levi loved pushing lightly against Eren's stomach and watching it wobble. His mate hated when he did it, but never told him to stop. If he had, Levi would have. Moving to push into Eren's heat, his hands slid up to cup Eren's breasts. He couldn't picture not waking up next to this beautiful creature and the nervousness he'd said he didn't have hit him all once.

 

*  
Eren was a ball of nerves as he waited to be called to the witness stand. Levi's lawyer, Pixis, was an eccentric old man, but he seemed to have a grasp on the situation. He'd run Eren through some questions they were likely to ask and that had been rough enough as it was. Being tired and hormonal did nothing for his nerves, neither did the fact he was in a dress. He'd never thought he'd wear one out in public like this, but his pants and his shirts didn't cover all over his enormous belly. Given the size of the pups he was sure they'd be alpha's and that filled him with hope for their future.

"Eren, it's time"  
Because of how pregnant he was and because of all the stress he'd been under, Hannes had given him a sedative to take the edge off... though he wasn't sure it was working or maybe it was Levi's tension he was feeling. Whatever it was, it sucked. Rising to his feet, he rubbed his stomach gently before following the man who'd come to collect him.

Walking through the door and into the witness stand, he was asked to either swear on the bible that what he was saying was true, or to make an affirmation to that effect. It has been long a time since he believed god could exist, still, he read the laminated oath before being allowed to take his seat. After being asked to state who he was and how he knew Levi, Eren was relieved Pixis was asking the first round of questions. The man helped him paint the image of Levi that he had in his head and even though he stopped and stumbled with his words, he was able to explain just how much he loved and trusted Levi and how his mate took amazing care of him. Pixis was careful to word his questions in a way that Eren could also explain he was 29 weeks pregnant and very much needed Levi's emotional support.

The states lawyer wasn't so nice and he was torn to shreds... well being torn to shreds would have hurt less. First he had to explain all over again who he was and then about his congenital insensitivity to pain, meaning he couldn't feel his own pain. The woman seemed to think he was lying about it all and he struggled to swallow down his vomit as stared at her with tears in his eyes. It only got worse when he had to explain that he'd burnt his own crest spot when he was younger and he couldn't prove that it was Levi's initial underneath. She painted Levi as a monster with her questions and by the time she got to asking about his relationship with his father he'd had enough. Glaring at the woman, her next question felt like a slap  
"How do we even know it wasn't consensual when you obviously have no problems sleeping with a man you considered your brother"  
Naturally Pixis objected, but it was allowed at it spoke to the heart of the Levi's reasons. Taking a deep breath, he told himself to calm down. He couldn't let her get any more inside his head. Because he was taking so long to reply, the judge asked him to answer  
"Ever since I was little I've been bullied and picked on for being a freak. Dad was the same. He'd hit me and cut the strings on my guitar. He'd threaten to tell Levi so that I'd have no one to talk to. I don't know if you've ever been raped or hurt by someone you're supposed to love and trust, but... it hurts. Dad knew I couldn't feel pain, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when he raped me repeatedly. The first time he... he knotted me... I tried to kill my self... neither Levi or I expected to be each other's mate and we both struggled with it"  
"So one might say you're mentally unstable?"  
Pixis objected again, but Eren wanted to answer. She wasn't listening to him and it was frustrating. He figured he might as well say what was on his mind  
"If it wasn't for Levi I'd be dead. I felt so dirty and disgusting because he touched me. It didn't matter if I said no or tried to fight back, he didn't listen and then when mum caught him in the act... he threw her down the stairs for it... I'm so scared all the time that he's going to come back..."  
The jurors were instructed to ignore the part about Carla being thrown down the stairs, but being told to do one thing and actually doing it were two different things. The woman had no idea what she'd done by pushing his buttons, but something inside of him snapped and he explained in detail exactly what his father had done and how it was still affecting him and how he was still scared. Hell, he still jumped every time the house creaked and he fully expected Grisha to walk in and take his revenge  
"So what you're saying is that you'd do anything to protect your older brother?"  
"Yes"  
"Even lie to a courtroom of people?"  
"I took an oath not to"  
He had taken an oath, and he hadn't lied so far  
"One final question Eren, do you believe Levi killed your father?"  
"No..."  
Yes he did, but he just couldn't wrap him mind around his father being gone for good. The woman looked less than impressed by him, but that look soon changed as he was shown out the witness box. With his hands on his stomach, he took his time to carefully shuffle from the courtroom and out to where Hannes was still waiting  
"How'd you go?"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
Hannes nodded his head, not trying to stop him as he went in search of a bathroom.

After "lunch" Eren was allowed inside the courtroom as it was his mother's turn as a witness. Sitting in the back row, his felt weird. Like he wasn't really in his own body. Rubbing his stomach helped, but it was something he'd never felt before and he didn't like it. Wriggling in his seat, he tried to get comfortable but couldn't  
"Are you ok?"  
Hannes looked to him with concern   
"I... I don't know..."  
The man's frown only worsened as he placed his palm on Eren's forehead  
"You're running a fever. We need to cool you down"  
"But mum's supposed to give evidence"  
"Right now, we need to concentrate on you. Your mum will understand"  
Without being able to tell his mum or mate he what was happening, Hannes looped an arm around him and lead him from the court room. 

With each step he felt weirder and weirder, he was sagging so much now that Hannes had to take most of his weight  
"Eren?"  
"I'm gonna be sick"  
He barely got the words out before he was, the only good thing being that they were crossing the grass to the carpark and weren't inside of everyone to see  
"It's not much further"  
Moving his hand to his stomach, Eren whimpered in fear for his pups  
"Eren?"  
His eyes rolled back, and he was unconscious before Hannes even realised what had happened.

 

*  
Sitting beside Pixis, Levi watched as his mother took the stand and was sworn in. When he'd heard the door creak he'd looked back to find Hannes supporting Eren out. It figured really, the courtroom was stuffy and definitely not made to be comfortable. He just hoped nothing was seriously wrong with his mate, and he hoped it wouldn't take too long to question Carla. Eren needed someone other than Hannes by side right now.

As Pixis had done with Eren, the man slowly coaxed out the story of loving son who wouldn't do anything unthinkable like this. Pixis had straight up told him to plead innocent, and both Eren and Carla had done an amazing job painting him that way. Now all he needed was the nauseating throbbing in his head and stomach to go away.

The states lawyer was just as cruel to Carla as she was to Eren. The woman even insinuating that Eren and Levi's bond couldn't be called a true bond and she was essentially supporting their incestial relationship. Carla was fierce. Where Eren had finally snapped and spoken his mind, Carla let the woman have it from the get go, even getting told to rein herself in by the judge. Levi was quietly proud of his adoptive mother and by the end of it the states lawyer looked like she had her nose out of joint.

After Carla a witness for the state was called in relation to what was found at the house. This was followed by another one and finally it then came to a close for the day. Despite Levi feeling confident enough, Pixis on the other hand was worried. Tomorrow both he and Kruger would be called to the stand again... the man had a feeling Kruger had an ace up his sleeve, though after taking a deep swig from the flask he kept in his breast pocket, Pixis perked right up.

 

*  
Levi's heart was racing as he rushed through the front door   
"Eren!"  
"He's in here"  
Carla had left and come back to pick him up, explaining that Eren had fainted and Hannes had been forced to take him to the hospital to get him checked out. Striding into the living room, he came to a stop. Eren was fast asleep on the sofa. His little brother was snoring his head off and drooling, while both hands sat on his stomach. Moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table so he didn't disturb Eren, he looked to Hannes for an explanation   
"He's going to be alright. He had a very partial placental abruption. As long as he takes it easy until the pups are born, he should carry to term"  
"Hannes, that doesn't reassure me"  
Carla took Levi's arm  
"It's not completely uncommon, but it could be worse"  
"He's had such a rough pregnancy... this is the last thing he needs"  
Levi itched to reach out and cup Eren's cheek. It seemed so completely unfair that his mate was being punished by his own body over something as amazing as being pregnant   
"I know he'll want to go to court, but he really needs the rest"  
"Yeah. Of course he does. Thanks Hannes..."  
"It's fine. I'll leave you all to it"  
Carla walked Hannes out, while Levi cleared continued to stare at Eren.

Coming back into the living room, Carla sighed softly   
"Well today was an experience"  
"Yeah. Pixis thinks Kruger's got something"  
"Like what?"  
"No idea... Eren doesn't need to know though. They were just as harsh on him, and did that same bond bullshit"  
"Levi. This isn't going to end with you in jail is it? There's nothing right?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow   
"Nothing happened"  
"Levi"  
"Carla, I don't see what Kruger thinks he has. There's nothing"  
Both falling silent they watched Eren sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Eren didn't want to stay home, so Carla had rounded up Mikasa and Armin. Both teens were told that Eren wasn't allowed to leave the house, or do anything strenuous at all. Leaving his mate home hurt, but he didn't particularly want to get in trouble for arriving late to court.

Like the 3 previous days, Pixis was waiting for him by the courthouse doors, if he'd thought the man had looked worried  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
It seemed all it had taken was look at Pixis for Carla to freak  
"The state submitted evidence this morning they found a knife with Grisha's blood on it in the kitchen draw"  
Levi couldn't stop the laugh that came from his throat   
"That's impossible"  
"Still, that's what's happened. Do you have any idea how?"  
"No..."  
Levi looked to Carla and Carla shook her head  
"No idea at all..."  
"Well you're being called to the stand first this morning. You need to think about how you're going to answer"

Having taken the stand on the first day, Levi was fine with staring out at the court room, the only thing that irked him was the knife issue. They'd all been disposed of... the states lawyer wasted no time. The woman marching up to him and laying down a knife in an evidence bag. He knew he shouldn't be smiling, but if she thought that was Grisha's blood someone had really fucked up  
"Something funny Mr Yeager?"  
"No, not really"  
"But you recognise this knife?"  
"Yes"  
"Then can you explain why the blood of your adoptive father was found on it?"  
"No, I can't"  
"But you said you recognise this knife"  
"I recognised it because it's the knife Eren used to try and kill himself with after being raped by Grisha"  
The woman didn't look impressed, she opened and closed her mouth   
"Is that why you chose to use this knife on Grisha Yeager? Because your little brother, your mate even, tried to kill himself with it"  
"No"  
"No you didn't used it on him when you murdered him? Or no you didn't think to use it?"  
Pixis was up before he couldn't even open his mouth, objecting on his behalf... not that it did any good. Hell, he'd lied before... he might as well dig the whole deeper  
"No, I didn't use that knife and I didn't murder him"  
It wasn't like Grisha had opened his mouth and objected to having his throat slit...  
"Then how did Grisha's blood get on the knife?"  
"I don't know"  
"You don't know or you won't say?"  
"I don't know"  
If he hadn't thought the woman stupid before, he did now  
"If you can't remember, maybe your brother will. Perhaps we should call him up to explain the blood"  
That was way below the belt  
"You can't"  
"In order to prove you're guilt, I'll do everything I can"  
"You can't because he's on bed rest thanks to complications with the pregnancy..."  
His voice had turned to growl and he mentally scolded himself over it. So much for appearing like he was nice and normal, though he did see a few jurors squirm slightly   
"Surely not too poorly to give evidence over his father's disappearance"  
"He had a partial placental abruption and ended up in hospital over it. If it worsens, he could end up delivering over three months early"  
She could go fuck herself if she thought Eren was taking the stand again  
"Are you really worried about his health or are you worried about what he'll admit?"  
"Eren has nothing to admit"  
"Really? If you don't know anything, than how do you know that he has nothing to admit?"  
"Because Eren is a good person"  
"And you're saying you're not?"  
"No, that's what you're saying. I'm saying that yes, I have seen that knife before. No I don't know how Grisha's blood got on it. And that Eren couldn't possibly have anything to do with this"  
"So why did we find lyrics in his room wishing Grisha dead, and now he's gone?"  
"You found lyrics because my brother is a musician, who had no other way to vent that he was being abused by Grisha, because he was fucking scared of what everyone would think when they found out. He's already been bullied all his life for being different, and the only reason we found out is because Grisha raped him after he presented as my mate and I felt his pain"  
Narrowing his eyes, he challenged her to spit out some other bullshit. Stepping back, she returned the evidence bag to her desk  
"Then how can you explain leaving the hospital after your brother was "kidnapped" by Grisha? There are 10 hours for you to explain, and we're all waiting to hear"  
"I didn't want to upset Carla. It was hard for her to find out that I was Eren's mate and I had been living out the house. I left to take shower and get some sleep, but I slipped in the shower and had to have my gun shot wound restitched"  
"So you're saying you just woke up and took off. Leaving your pregnant mate in the hospital, though your father was out there somewhere?"  
"Eren was safe. He was in hospital with Carla and Carla wouldn't have let anything happen to him"  
"Yet she walked you out"  
"She wanted to thank me for getting to Eren in time"  
"And for killing her husband?"  
"No"  
Hadn't he already answered all the stuff in his statement?   
"Look, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what you're looking for. I don't know where is Grisha is, or what happened to him"  
... after he went into the incinerator...  
The silence that followed his statement was ended with judge telling the woman to either ask him another question or bring it to the end. Pixis had no questions for him, so he was allowed to leave the witness stand and take his place back by the man. Grinding his teeth, Levi forced down his anger. Kruger was called next, and unsurprisingly his lawyer was nice as pie to him, talking him through what he thought happened. The man thought Levi has returned to the hotel room and dealt with Grisha their as they'd found blood at the scene which belonged to the man... as well as Levi's and gun shot residue. It was like Kruger believed what he was saying with absolutely conviction, and then the man crossed the line. He actually brought up that Levi's mother had been a prostitute and that he'd been taken in by the famous serial killer "Kenny the ripper". Everything to do with was supposed to be sealed, and even though Pixis objected, it was now out in the public he'd been his uncles accomplice. He was fucked.

 

*  
Sitting in his room, Eren jumped and looked down at his hand   
"What is it? Is it the pups?"  
"No..."  
Mikasa took his hand with a sigh  
"It looks like Levi punched a wall"  
Eren nodded, it really did. His hand was already bruising and knuckles looked grazed. He hadn't been allowed at the court room today and now he wished he'd fought harder to go. Jumping again in unexpected pain, he stared down as his skin split for a second and then a third time  
"Armin, you try calling Levi and tell him to stop. Eren, where's the first aid kit?"  
"In the bathroom"

Mikasa was only gone for a few moments, but it was enough for Eren's hand to bruise and swell further. His alpha must be really angry to be laying into a wall... and the thought scared him. Not being there, he didn't know why Levi was angry, but this whole mess was his fault. If he hadn't been Levi's mate he could have kept on lying and pretending nothing was happening... at least long enough to get out the house...  
"Eren, calm down... you're not supposed to be upset or stressed or doing anything strenuous"  
Eren bit down on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. Yeah. Easy for them to say... and it wasn't like he wanted anything to happen to the pups. Yesterday had been scary enough, apparently he'd hit the ground... but Levi didn't need to know about that  
"Yeah. We're supposed to be making you feel better. We can do something? We could watch a movie or play guitar"  
"Armin, I'm literally patching up his hand right now. He's not going to be playing guitar for a while"  
"Guys... I can't play anyone. Kind of pregnant remember"  
"I thought you'd just gotten fat..."  
"Armin, just shut up. If you want to play guitar go for it"  
"You guys know I'm hopeless"  
"Then be quiet so I can finish with Eren's hand"  
"Why don't I do his hand and you play?"  
Mikasa raised an eyebrow   
"Because it's probably not safe to let you anywhere near his hand, and you were supposed to be messaging Levi"  
"I did but he didn't reply"  
"He probably has his phone switched off..."  
"What about your mum?"  
"I don't know..."  
He didn't even realise he was crying until he sniffled  
"Sorry. Hormones"  
And pain... and worry... and fear...   
"Eren... Armin and I want to be here for you, but we don't even understand why Levi is in court to begin with. All we know is that it's to do with your dad. Did your dad do something wrong?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"He... disappeared and they think Levi had something to with it. He's been charged over dad going missing and they think he killed him"  
It was Mikasa who laughed first, and the Armin joined in  
"Are you serious? Oh my god... your dad is like a foot taller than Levi. There's no way Levi could take him..."  
Armin was gesturing the height differences with his hands, finding it the funniest thing ever.

When his friends finally composed themselves and looked to him, both seemed to only now realise he wasn't laughing   
"Eren, there's no way they can find him guilty. This is Levi. He'd like never go that far... unless maybe someone hurt you... but even then. I still can't picture it"  
Eren could picture it clearly. He'd never told Levi he'd been slightly scared of him in the hotel room. All he'd seen was bloodlust in his mates eyes as he fought with Grisha  
"Levi's going to be ok"  
"You don't know that. I'm so scared... I'm scared he's going to be taken away and the pups aren't going to know him and I'm scared... I'm just scared!"  
Armin moved to his side and pulled him close while Mikasa moved to his other side and awkwardly three way hugged him  
"We need ice cream"  
"Yeah... but I don't think we have any left"  
Mikasa pulled back  
"I'm going to go check"

Instead of bringing back ice cream, she brought up almost everything that could be considered junk food from the pantry and dropped it on the bed  
"Yeah. Sorry. No ice cream... but we have copious amounts of sugar and salt"  
"Hand over the chocolate sauce and the plain chips"  
"You want both"  
"You don't ask a pregnant person what they're craving"

His two friends spent all day trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work. He just couldn't keep his mind off of his mate and his mother. Neither had come back for lunch or answered their phones, which had lead to him taking a sedative pill because he knew he was getting way too worked up. Curling around Armin, Mikasa rubbed his hair like she was petting cat. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was annoying and doing absolutely nothing for him. Outside the window the world started growing dark, but Levi and Carla still weren't home. Concerned for his welfare, Mikasa called her mum to ask to say, but Eren didn't want either of his friends to. If he couldn't have Levi or his mum, he didn't want anyone. It was little over half an hour later his friends were picked up, the pair promising to lock the door on the way out as long as he promised to call them if anything happened... or even if it didn't and he just needed someone to talk to.

When it turned 8 and neither Levi or his mother had returned, Eren had no idea who to call. Both their phones had rung out, and he felt sick... but he didn't know if it was him or Levi that was sick. Unsure what to do, he called Mike, but like his wayward family, he didn't answer either. Knowing he was going from bad to worse, he downed a couple more sedatives and stumbled from Levi's room back to his own. He was mad and hurt, and didn't want to his brother almost as much as he was desperately wanted to. Stripping off and climbing into bed, he decided Levi wasn't getting sex until Eren forgave him for making him feel so lonely.

 

*  
"It's Eren"  
Growling softly, Levi shook his head  
"Don't answer it"  
"He's home alone isn't he?"  
"Mikasa and Armin are there with him, and if I go home I have no idea what to tell him"  
Mike sighed deeply, his friend had no idea how fast things had spiralled out of control in the courtroom today. All he knew was that shit had hit the fan and that he was footing the bill for both of them as Levi drank with the sole purpose of losing himself. After 19 fucking years of no contact at all, Kruger had video chatted Kenny from his jail to ask him about Levi growing up. Given it had been so long it took him a moment to fully comprehend that it was Kenny. His uncle promptly started bragging about how Levi had loved the blood and was especially skilled with knives and how keen he been to learn. The things his uncle said left everyone in the courtroom feeling sick, and they'd taken 2 hours for lunch so everyone could gather themselves.

Levi was no different. He might not remember all the details like his uncle, but it was enough to make his skin crawl and bile to burn his throat. Leaving Carla with Pixis, Levi had lost it once he'd gotten into the bathroom. He wanted to call Eren, but felt like he didn't deserve someone as pure and as sweet as his mate. So instead he'd unleashed his anger on the bathroom wall until his hand dripped with blood and his cheeks were wet with tears. Only Eren could make him cry like a shitty idiot.

When he hadn't come back immediately, Carla had come looking for him. The woman didn't care that it was the men's toilet, she marched straight up to him and gathered him into her arms  
"That was a cruel thing to do"  
"I'm sorry. I know there's something wrong deep down inside of me. But I never did anything like that..."  
Carla sighed softly  
"Unfortunately honey, you did. You were so young at the time you can't remember. But you're not that person anymore. If you were, you wouldn't be with Eren"  
Levi snorted  
"Sorry. He's all I can think about. I'm so relieved he wasn't here for this"  
"So am I. But I'm none too happy about what you've gone and done to your hand"  
Carla stepped back and took his hand. He wouldn't be surprised if it was broken  
"No doubt Mikasa would have noticed by now. We should go back to the house for lunch"  
"No... I can't see Eren while I'm like this. My alpha's on edge from Kenny and I don't want to stress him out"  
"I think he's going to be stressing out no matter what happens"  
"Yeah. I just want all this to be over so he can concentrate on getting better and on the pregnancy"  
"I think we all do"  
The way she said it sounded like she wished she could go back in time and change what happened that day.

After lunch they'd headed back into the courtroom. The fear and mistrust was real. The body language of the jury screamed they thought he was guilty. Gone was the caring alpha, loving mate and amazing big brother. Now he was just seen as monster, like his soul had been laid bare for them. Sitting across the isle from them Kruger looked smug as hell. He knew the damage had been done. Anything he said now would be like a single raindrop in a deep dark pool of shit. Despite the fact there was supposed to be another witness for the state before closing statements, that didn't happen. State seemed to think now was the time to strike. It was then that Carla broke down sobbing. 

And then Levi's heart stopped.

Despite the fact they still hadn't been given an official verdict and the fact there might have been the tiniest glimmer of hope. His mother stood, and reining in her emotions, she'd confessed. She confessed to murdering Grisha for molesting Eren and trying to kill her and that she'd burnt him in the hospital incinerator. It was now that Levi realised she'd been thinking of this since before she asked for every detail pertaining to how he'd killed Grisha. Moving to rise and object his mother's words her shook her head  
"Levi... please, please look after Eren. I'm so sorry. Make sure you take care of him. I trust you and I love you"

With the court in chaos, Carla was taken into custody while the hearing was adjourned not dismissed. Carla wouldn't be the first hysterical parent trying to cover for their children... but she'd opened her mouth about the incinerator... and now... this is why he was hiding in the bottom his glass while Eren was home and clueless.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrry, I've been gaming... yep... have gone back in time to Batman - The Video Game...
> 
> Can you imagine a Lego version of AoT. Would play zee fark out of it.

Eventually Mike called it a night, his friend calling Eld to come and get them. Levi was blissfully numb inside, though he'd definitely be paying for it come tomorrow morning. Even after hours of downing liquid courage he had no idea what to tell Eren. The kids wide green eyes would be filled with pain and betrayal... this was all his fault. If he'd let Grisha live, it would have been like Reiner and Bertholdt, the man unable to get help without questions being raised. At least no one had connected those two incidents back to him.

Arriving home, Levi waved Mike off. His friend hovering like he was his mother or something. He was only freed from the man's insistent hovering when Eld came in and declared they were both staying the night. Giving up the fight before it even began, Levi stalked upstairs and made straight for the bathroom. He needed a shower and to wash the anger away. He should have kept his damn mouth shut and realise earlier that Carla had been preparing to take the fall. But Eren needed her so much... he didn't trust himself to be with his heavily pregnant mate when Eren was having such a rough pregnancy. He didn't trust himself to know what was normal and what wasn't... fuck. He really needed to blow off some steam before he self imploded. 

Following a shower that left him hard and aching, but unable to cum, his mood only soured further. He couldn't wake Eren up just for sex and then be all like "oh, by the way, Carla said she killed Grisha and she's been arrested... but it's ok because my knots in you"... stalking into room, he slammed the door loud enough for him to regret it. Eren would probably come find him now... fuck it. 

 

*  
Eren woke confused and scared. He could smell Levi's scent faintly and his mate was so fucking angry it was like having his dad home all over again. Whimpering as he reached for his discarded shirt, he slipped it on before heading to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was so much worse. Levi had been out drinking, and Eren could also smell his brother's arousal. It all added up to a flood of memories he'd rather not associate with the one person he loved the most. Stumbling to the toilet, he sank down and rubbed his stomach. He was ok. He was safe. Grisha was gone and Levi was home... as he couldn't smell his mum's scent all he could think about was there must have been an emergency and she'd been called in... there was no other excuse for it.

Hearing the floorboards out side the bathroom creak, Eren whimpered away from the sound. All he had was Grisha in his head and he was terrified the man was coming for him. Sinking from the toilet to the floor, he tried to huddle into a ball, but his stomach was in the way. Watching as the door opened, he clamped a hand to his mouth to try and hide his breathing   
"Eren! I didn't realise anyone was in..."  
Shaking his head, he whimpered away  
"Eren?"  
No... no... Grisha was back...  
"Eren, it's Mike. Hey, it's ok..."  
A sob bubbled up from his lips, and the omega let out another whine of relieve  
"M-Mike?"  
"Hey, you ok?"  
"N... not really"  
Mike snorted   
"I'll get Levi"  
"No... I... I just want to go back to bed"  
He wanted Levi, but Levi didn't seem to want him...  
"Do you need help?"  
"No... I'm sorry..."  
Mike still looked worried, his tears and lack of pants probably didn't help that. Mike pulled back and gave him nod.

Eren didn't move until he was sure Mike was gone, instead of returning to his room, he went to Levi. He had tried to calm down, but he just couldn't and he feared for his pups. Knocking lightly on his brother's door, he got no answer. Opening Levi door, he didn't expect to find his brother sprawled naked across his bed. The alpha's chest was heaving as his hand pumped his erection, small pants and growls filled the room. Swallowing hard, Eren stepped into the room and closed his brother's door. Padding over to the bed, Levi jumped when he noticed him  
"Shit... what are you doing in here? Are the pups alright?"  
The teen couldn't help but pull back  
"I... I couldn't calm down... I'm sorry"  
Fresh tears filled his eyes, causing Levi to let out a groan  
"Eren, it's ok. You're perfectly fine. Just go back to bed"  
Seriously... Levi was sending him back to bed. His brother didn't even tell him he was home. He didn't even come and crawl into bed with him... and now he didn't even want him when he was so very pregnant with his pups... rising from the bed, he stumbled away  
"Eren..."  
"No. No... just... do whatever the fuck you want"  
Fleeing back to his room, he slammed his door and awkwardly sank down against it. It was only a few moments before Levi was knocking on his door  
"Eren, let me in"  
"No... just go away"  
"Look..."  
"Levi, it doesn't matter. I don't even matter to you. Leave me alone"  
"I'm sorry. Court was shit"  
"Levi. Go away. I don't want to talk to you"  
Levi stopped pushing against the door. His brother letting out a deep sigh, before mumbling something that sounded to Eren like "whatever". Confused and upset, Eren climbed from the floor and padded over to his closet, grabbing out a pain of pants. If Levi didn't want to see him, he'd go find someone who did.

Armed with his phone and wallet, Eren headed downstairs. He fully intended on going to Armin's, but he hadn't counted on the fact that both Mike and Eld by the sound of it were very much awake still. The moment he stepped off the last stair Mike appeared  
"Eren, what's wrong? Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to Armin's"  
"I thought you were going to bed"  
"So did I. Tell Levi he can go fuck himself"  
"Alright, but I don't think you should be wandering around at this hour of the morning"  
"I'm not staying where I'm not wanted"  
Mikes face soften  
"Eren, I didn't think that's it all. Levi just had a rough day in court"  
"Yeah a rough day he didn't bother calling me about, or telling me he was going out drinking. Neither him or mum... so it's pretty clear they don't want me around"  
If he could shut up, that would be great...  
"Eren..."  
"No. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people thinking their fucking protecting me and not telling me anything"  
"At least let Eld take you. He's the soberest of the three of us"  
He didn't really know Eld that well, but if it was a choice between staying at home and feeling even more miserable, and making his mate feel like a dick... he was opting for choice number two. Levi had always been so warm to him, but right now he felt like his brother couldn't care less  
"Fine. But can we go now?"

Even though Mike tagged along on the drive, it was silent and awkward. Eren called Armin, before hanging up when his friend answered and telling him to open the front door. The blonde alpha looked like a little kid in his oversized pyjamas, as he stood in the front doorway. Eren hung around long enough to mumble a "thank you", before climbing from the car and waddling angrily up to Armin   
"Eren?"  
"Levi can go jump"  
Armin laughed lightly as he stepped aside to let Eren into the house  
"So he came home?"  
"Yeah, he came home. Didn't bother to say hello or anything to me, instead I found him jerking off and he got all mad at me"  
Armin locked the door behind them, before taking his hand  
"I'm not gonna lie, I'm way too asleep. But you can vent to me until we fall asleep"  
"I'm sorry for just showing up. I just couldn't stay home"  
"It's cool. What else are best friends for?"  
"Sometimes I wish you were my alpha"  
"Nah you don't. You've loved Levi since before I even met you"  
"Fine... he's lucky though..."  
"He's very lucky to have you"  
Supporting him up the stairs, Armin ushered him into his room   
"We'll tell grandpa in the morning"  
Sinking down on Armin's bed, Eren nodded with a groan  
"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the pups?"  
"No, that was a groan of relief"  
"Oh, that's alright then"  
"Why can't Levi be this concerned..."  
"You know he is and you know he loves you. Something pretty bad must have happened at court"  
"Yeah, something he can't let go of his dick to tell me"  
Armin burst out laughing before hushing himself and climbing around Eren so he could get back under the covers   
"Here, lay down properly"

Curled up next to Armin, Eren still didn't feel anything but hurt and he was regretting his words to Mike less and less.

 

*  
Levi sleep fitfully that night. He knew he'd upset Eren, but he ran the risk of upsetting his mate even more if he didn't back off. What he didn't expect was for Eren to sneak out the house... aided by Mike and Eld, and for them to come back without him. According to Mike, Eren had been angry and hurt, but he was at Armin's now so he was safe... though his mate should have been home with him. 

As Levi was getting ready for court, Armin called him. The alpha's heart dropped like a stone. Answering his phone almost nervously, Armin didn't give him a chance to say anything  
"What's going on with you and Eren? He showed up at like 2 in the morning smelling distressed and mad because you don't care about him. I tried your mum first, but I didn't get through..."  
"Good morning to you too Armin. As for Eren, I went out drinking with Mike and Eld last night, and was the angry side of drunk. I didn't want to upset him further"  
"Well you did. He kept me up all night because he couldn't get comfortable and you weren't here"  
Levi bit down his groan. He was kicking himself enough without Armin taking jabs   
"Armin, I'm trying to get ready for court right now, but I'll be over to pick him up later"  
"Fine, but you better bring bribery, especially after laying into that brick wall"  
Levi looked down at his hand, and nodded to himself. It kind of... sort of... was a total mess  
"Thanks Armin. I can't talk about it right now, but when I come to pick Eren up, we'll have a talk"  
"I'm fine. I only care about Eren really. You by default... you know, cause you're a package deal"  
Levi snorted, he already knew that  
"Text me if anything major happens, I won't be able to reply unless it's lunch"  
"Oops. Gotta go"  
Taking it to mean that Eren had come into the room, Levi threw his phone down and forced his tie into submittal. All he could do was pray that Carla's confession would be taken as her hysterics getting the best of her and she'd get away with a fine.


	41. Chapter 41

Having spent most of the day hanging with Armin in his room, Eren had only grown more agitated. His friend stuck with putting up with his bad mood, but no matter how hard he tried to pull himself out of his flunk, it just didn't happen... and to make matters worse he hadn't even heard from Levi. He had no idea how his mate was or what was going on and the pups insisted on using his bladder for trampoline practice. Basically he was over it all, and the cause of all his problems was no where to be seen.

When the front door bell rang, Armin jumped up excitedly. His friend was obviously expecting someone and he hoped it wasn't Mikasa. He just couldn't deal with her worrying over him, not when Armin had been  
"I'll be right back"  
Eren sighed as he nodded, he didn't particularly feel like moving anyway. Having been left to alone, the first thing he did was check his phone again, only to find Levi still hadn't contacted him. The rejection he felt left him feeling like this was all his fault and if he'd just given Levi space, he could have seen his mate before court...

Returning with his mother in toe, Armin shuffled his weight almost nervously   
"I'll just wait downstairs..."  
It was clear his mother wasn't who Armin had expected, and by the looks of it she was exhausted. The moment Armin's bedroom door closed, his mother rushed over and threw her arms around him  
"Eren..."  
Something was wrong... something was very wrong and her scent was screaming at him he wasn't going to like what she had to say   
"Mum?"  
"Eren, I don't want you to panic, but I need to tell you something"  
He was 99% sure that telling someone not to panic was a great way to make them panic  
"It's Levi. He was found guilty"  
It took the omega a moment to grasp what his mother had said  
"No..."  
Pulling back to cup his face, his mother stared into his eyes  
"I'm so sorry. I tried to take the blame, but... I'm sorry..."  
"No... no... no..."  
"Eren..."  
Shoving her away, he let out a scream   
"Eren..."  
"No! It's not fair! He said... he said everything would be alright! He said it! He said everything would be ok..."  
Dissolving into panicked sobs, he tried to fight his mother as she wrapped her arms around   
"Eren, I know it's hard, but you need to be strong. Levi loves you..."  
"No he doesn't! If he did he wouldn't be leaving me!"  
He knew he was being irrational, but since when had emotions ever listened to rationality  
"I tried... I know how much you need him, I tried to take the blame, I confessed in court, but the still found him guilty"  
"Y-you..."  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I let you both down..."  
Wailing openly, he was barely conscious of his mother rocking and hushing him  
"Because they're a no body, and they can't prove it, they gave him 2 years..."  
2 years might as well be a life time...  
"And I have to go before the judge as well..."  
"W-what?"  
"I lied in court... though it wasn't a lie. I knew what Levi was going to do... The judge put it down to mental instability..."  
He didn't want to hear anymore. Just like that Levi had left him and the pups... he was so stupid... of course Levi would leave him... he was just a stupid kid... the alpha probably didn't even want him or the pups. As his sobs grew louder, his mother tried to hush him  
"Come on honey, you need to calm down for me. It's not good for the pups"  
"I don't care! Let them die! Let me die!"  
His mother let out a small whimpering sob  
"Eren, you don't mean that"  
"I do! I don't want to be alive anymore! I... Levi said to be strong, but I can't! I can't even stand being in that house! I keep waiting for him to come home! For him to kill me! I hate it! I hate it!"  
Shoving his mother away with as much force as he could, he slammed his hands down on his swollen stomach with everything he had  
"I'm so stupid! I thought he loved me! He doesn't. He doesn't want me and he doesn't want these pups"  
Picking herself up off the floor, his mother surged up and grabbed his arms   
"Don't you dare say that! Everything Levi did he did for you!"  
"Why! I'm a freak! He should have found someone better to love! I'm disgusting! And wrong!"  
Trying to get at his stomach again, his mother yelled out Armin's name. His friend was there before Eren could comprehend   
"Eren... what's going on...?"  
"Armin, I need you to grab his other arm for me. He's trying to hurt himself and the pups"  
"Leave me alone!"  
Armin's eyes were wide as he climbed up and grabbed Eren's left arm  
"Let me go!"  
"Not until you calm down"  
"Let me go... let me die... let me die..."  
Beneath him his arse grew wetter by the second. Letting out a groan, he was gripped by real panic over it  
"Eren...?"  
"Something's wrong"  
Both Armin and his mother released him immediately. Eren's hands coming to his stomach  
"Armin, help him roll your way"  
Confused as to what they were doing, he jumped when his mother's hand moved to his wet arse  
"We need to get him to a hospital"  
"Mum...?"  
"It's ok, I'm here honey"

 

*  
Laying in his hospital bed, Eren was completely sick of the place. He was sick of the nurses, sick of Petra coming in and trying to talk to him, and mostly sick of himself. Apparently he'd had a bleed due to the placental abruption or something like that. His mum had tried to dumb it down for him... but he was still too stupid to get it. Feeling betrayed by both his body and emotions, all he could do was silently lay there as tears of guilt rolled down his face. They'd given him sedatives to prevent the pups from going back into distress, but having ended up back in hospital for the second time in three days, he was now on full bed rest for the foreseeable future. It was like life hated him, and every time he closed his eyes he could hear his father telling him he never should have been born. 

After 2 days in hospital, his mum finally came to take him home. She'd had her own hearing that morning and had been give a 6 month suspended sentence and was ordered to $2500 for providing a false confession. All of it just went over his head. He couldn't deal with things as they were, let alone the implications of his mother's actions. When they arrived home, he climbed from the car silently. His mum had tried to make him feel better, but the emotional pain was still just as raw as when he'd been told Levi wasn't coming back. Wrapping an arm around his waist, his mother kissed his cheek lightly   
"We'll get through this... we'll find a way"  
He didn't have anything to say back to her, so let himself be lead silently inside.

The moment he stepped foot inside his senses were filled with Levi's scent, causing him to stumble   
"Eren?"  
"I want to go to bed"  
Carla frowned, but still nodded. Keeping her arm around his waist she guided him up towards Levi's room. Pulling back from her, the omega shook his head  
"My room"  
"Oh, I thought you'd want to sleep in Levi's room"  
"I don't. I want my own bed"  
He didn't really. He wanted to crawl into Levi's bed, but without his mate there... what was the point. What was the point of Levi's things being out when he wasn't even coming back home. His brother was going to forget all about him, he was so sure of it. They weren't even bonded properly anyway... that's what the woman in court had said. Helping him into his room, his mother slipped his shoes off for him  
"I know it's hard, but I've been thinking that maybe once the pups are born we could go on holiday? You've been through to much already..."  
"Mum, a holiday isn't going to make me forget everything that happened"  
"I know that... it's just, you said you didn't like being in this house and I'm not in the position to sell it right now..."  
Eren swallowed hard in guilt. His mother had actually considered selling the house she loved so much... she loved it and he'd ruined it for her  
"I'm sorry... maybe? I'm just tired"  
"Alright honey. You get some sleep. Mikasa and Armin are going to come over for dinner. I hope that's alright, they've both been so worried"  
No. He didn't want to see them. He wanted to be alone and wallow...  
"Yeah. Thanks mum"  
"I love you Eren"  
"I love you too"

 

*  
It took roughly 13 hours from coming home to finally exploding with frustration. With his mother asleep, Eren look out everything he was feeling on his room. If it was Levi's, it was evicted from his room. All the small gifts and things his brother had brought him while courting went into the pile outside his room. The whole lot was then sprayed down scent cancellers. Not finishing there, he padded into Levi's room, giving that the same treatment. He threw open the closet door and gave that the same treatment. He wanted it gone. He wanted Levi gone. But the moment his scent was, he wanted it back so badly. Dropping the can to the floor, he stumbled back from it. He needed something with Levi's scent...

Moving back to Levi's closet he grabbed out a box on the assumption it was Levi's clothes. Carrying it into his room, he sank down on his bed before upending it. Baby clothes spilled out. Levi hadn't even told him he'd been buying things for the pups... awkwardly curling around the tiny items he buried his face against them. This wasn't fair.


	42. Chapter 42

Levi had been gone for a month now. A long and lonely month in which he and his mother had packed up his brother's room. Levi had appealed the ruling thanks to the lack of Grisha's body, but the judge had shot it down. Apparently his brother was "lucky" it was only 2 years. They'd taken into account what Grisha had done to Eren and Levi's alpha instincts to protect his mate, and finally Eren's pregnancy. Otherwise he would have been looking at upwards of 10 years. If Levi hadn't had a mate or been born a beta, he could have gone away for life...

With Levi's things now packed away, his brother's room was in the process of being converted into nursery for the pups. Armin and Mikasa had both wanted to help, but their idea of helping had been to shoot down basically everything he said. Where Eren had wanted to keep the deep green walls, the wanted to paint it light and airy colours. Where he wanted more natural timber looking furniture, his friends wanted white and at some point they'd found the stars Levi had made for him, and those narrowly avoided going in the bin. They might have meant well, but being cooped up in the house meant this was as adventurous as he got. So completely fed up with not being listened to, Eren hefted his 34 week pregnant body into his mum's bed and refused to come out. These were his pups, shouldn't he be the one allowed to choose what he wanted for them? In the end, his mother had been the one nominated to come soothe the raging beast. Armed with chocolate, his mother said nothing as she climbed up to lay facing him, before holding up the block of chocolate   
"Bribery only gets you so far"  
"I was told you went crazy and stormed off"  
"Maybe... please don't make me go back out there"  
His mother snorted before unwrapping the chocolate and breaking him off a line  
"What happened?"  
"They want to paint Levi's room and want me to deck it out in white furniture"  
"What's so wrong with that?"  
"It's not what I want... they even tried to throw out the stars Levi made me... its stupid... but I want to hang them in the nursery"  
"Eren, they're your children. Not Armin's and not Mikasa's. Besides, I thought you wanted to do it like a forest with wood and greens"  
"I do. But they won't listen to me..."  
Chocolate helped, but his mum helped even more  
"Then its settled. You had that set online you liked, we'll order that and tell them it's already on the way"  
"You'd lie to them for me?"  
"I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy"  
His mum gave him a small smile, her hand moving to his enormously swollen stomach  
"Besides, aren't grandmothers allowed to be slightly crazy?"  
"Not too crazy..."  
"I'll try and rein it in, but they're going to be so adorable... it seems like only yesterday you were born. Levi knew I was in labor before I did"  
"Yes, and when he saw me I had the most amazing green eyes..."  
"You still do. So, we have 8 more rows of chocolate, do we want to stay here and finish it, or do you want to go face Mikasa and Armin?"  
Eren sighed   
"As appealing as the chocolate is, we can't leave them too long in Levi's room"  
"Ok... no matter what you choose, I'll support your decision"  
"Thanks mum"

In the end he got things the way he wanted. His mum ordered all the nursery furniture that they liked, though he wished Levi was there to have some say in it. He missed his mate, but the one time Carla had been able to organise to see Levi, his brother hadn't wanted him to come visit. Apparently it was no place for him. Even if that was the case, it didn't mean Eren didn't want to see it for himself. He knew Levi had been getting into fights, new bruises had appeared on his body without explanation which meant they had to be Levi's bruises. Despite having an almost saintly amount of patience for him, it didn't mean that extended to everyone else.

 

*  
By his 36th week, the nursery was finish, or as finished as it was getting. The stars Levi had made hung from the ceiling and the two cots had been made up. His mother said he was carrying low and didn't know exactly what that meant, only that thanks to that he was horny almost all the time and nothing gave him any relief. It was embarrassing being stuck in a constantly wet and hard state, and even worse when his mother would come in and check on him... he couldn't imagine it being too pleasant being stuck with the smell of his horniness, but it was completely mortifying when she actually brought him home a vibrator, that accompanied a talk with how completely normal it was and how his body was going through changes and how he shouldn't be embarrassed. In the end he caved, it wasn't as good as Levi's knot, but being filled with the vibrating device was so much more pleasurable than awkwardly using his fingers as he jerked off.

By his 37th week, his mum was certain it would be any day now. He was completely terrified she would be right. He had no idea if he would even feel the contractions, and his mum had become so paranoid because he was belly heavy, he wasn't even allowed to shower on his own. In the end, like a million times before, his mum had been right.

Stepping out the shower, he'd barely stepped onto the shower mat when a gush of fluid poured down his inner thighs. Looking up towards his mother, he didn't know what to do  
"M-mum..."  
"Eren, it's ok. Just stay calm"  
"Mum..."  
Coming over to him, his mother wrapped his towel around his waist and guided him from the bathroom to her room  
"Just stay calm. Do you feel any pain?"  
"No... am I meant to?"  
His mother shook her head, but he had a feeling he was supposed to say yes. Helping him dry and dress, this was the single scariest thing he'd ever been through... it even shadowed what his father did to him. He wasn't ready to be a mum... he needed Levi... and he hadn't even settled on names because he didn't want to name them without him.

While he was quietly freaking out, his mother organised his clothes and clothes for the pups and everything else she seemed to think he needed. All of which was crammed into one of Levi's old bags, before seemingly to remember he actually needed to go with her   
"What are you still sitting here for? Let's go have a baby... or two"  
How was she so fucking calm? It wasn't fair.

By the time they reached the hospital, his body was freaking out. His breasts were leaking and he was crying like an idiot... he didn't even want to think about what was going on with his wet arse. After confirming he was indeed in labor, his mother actually left him so she could go notify the prison Levi was in. 

By the end of the first hour their he felt like everyone in the hospital had seen between his legs. He was beyond embarrassed and they were talking about him not to him. They asked him a million and one questions, but then he began bleeding heavily and everyone seemed to go into panic mode... Eren included. Everything was moving too fast and he couldn't keep up... hell, he couldn't even feel the contractions and because of the bleeding they wanted to go a cesarean, but they couldn't do that until Levi was in hospital. He was terrified he was going to lose the pups. In the end they couldn't wait and he was wheeled from his room.

They were just prepping him when Levi was wheeled in. Eren couldn't describe the relief he felt at seeing his alpha. He could only just reach out and take Levi's hand   
"Hey Eren... fancy meeting you here"  
He tried to smile... he really did... but he was too fucking scared. Coming into the room, his mother whispered to one of the nurses and Levi's bed was moved closer to his.

Having someone rummage around inside of him was weird. Well it was weird he couldn't feel it. Levi kept stroking his hand the whole time, the words "I love you" poured off his brother's tongue so easily, but it felt like it was too easy. To Eren at least things were awkward as hell between them and all the "I love you's" in the world didn't change that. Within half an hour, his two pups were born. A beautiful, 6 pound 7, baby girl and a beautiful, 7 pound 1, baby boy. The doctor was more than a little surprised, but more than happy with both twins weights. Both so perfect and both with Levi's dark hair and lips, but it wasn't until he was back in his room that he could finally hold his pups properly, so completely in love with them. Sitting by his side, his mum took his baby girl from his hold  
"Eren, she's gorgeous"  
"Yeah... I think she looks like Levi"  
His mum wrinkled her face   
"Noooo, she definitely looks more like you. He looks more like Levi"  
"Where is Levi?"  
"I don't know honey... do you want me to go ask?"  
"No..."  
"Eren, I know you're mad at him, but I also know how much you love him"  
"I... I don't want to see him again because I don't want to lose him again"  
Tears rolled down and dripped onto his baby boy's face. With a shaking hand, he wiped his sons chubby cheeks  
"Honey, I was there with you remember. The whole time Levi was telling you how much he loved you and how proud he was"  
"Mum... I can't... I can't lose him again"  
"You're not losing me, I'm just a little out of reach"  
Being wheeled in, Levi looked happy enough as his bed was moved to other space in the room Eren was in. Eren didn't know what to say  
"Can I have a hold?"  
"They're your pups too..."  
He mentally winced at how cold his words were, and Carla gave a small sigh  
"Sorry Levi, he's convinced himself that you don't love or want him, or the pups"  
If he could have fled, he would have fled. But thanks to the IV line in his hand, and the fact they'd drugged him, he couldn't move. Moving off the side of his bed, his mother moved to pass Levi their daughter  
"Wow... she's perfect"  
"Eren says she looks like you, but I think she looks more like him"  
"No, she's got his nose, but my lips and hair line"  
"You're both blind"  
Levi laughed softly   
"Hey princess. I'm your daddy. I won't get to be around much, but don't ever think for a second I don't love you"  
"Mum, can you take him from me. I'm really tired"  
"Ok honey, I'll get some photos of Levi with him while you get some rest"  
His mum moved and lifted the baby boy with practiced ease, the smile on her face hadn't faded at all since they been birthed  
"Eren, do you have any names picked out?"  
"I like Eli and Eva... but I'm too tired to think"  
Levi sighed as if doubtful, but in the next moment he was cooing over their son. Closing his eyes Eren wriggled slightly down his bed. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Carla adjusted his sheets before hugging him with one arm  
"I'm so proud of you. You did a great job"  
Eren hummed so he didn't have to reply, despite thinking he wasn't that tired, he was out in moments.

 

*  
Waking to find Levi snoring his head off, he looked to his mum in the visitors chair and then to the figure in the doorway   
"Where are the pups?"  
"They're in the nursery so you can get some rest, and they can't be in here without you being awake"  
Oh... right... Levi was a murderer...  
"And the guy in the doorway?"  
"He's here to make sure Levi doesn't make a run for it"  
Eren nodded with a yawn, before lifting the blanket and looking down   
"Um... I'm not allowed to shower yet am I?"  
"Not until the doctor clears you honey, what's the matter"  
Taking the blanket, his mother pulled it back to reveal his wet chest  
"I'll go get a cloth, I'll be right back"  
Covering his chest again, Eren wrinkled his nose in annoyance. The pups were out of him, and he should feel better, but it was just weird. He'd grown two real live people in his stomach... and now they were on their own and completely independent individuals.

It was a good 10 minutes before his mum came back to help him clean up. He was beyond the point of caring as his mum helped clean up his swollen breasts  
"I had a word with the girls in the nursery, they're going to bring the twins in soon so you can feed them"  
"Ok... mum, I'm sorry you have to take care of me like this"  
"It's ok honey, I've cleaned up much worse than a little milk before"  
"It's not just the milk... I can't even look at Levi. I don't know what to say"  
"He was worried about you. He felt your contractions and pain... he said it was like his stomach was being torn apart"  
"I didn't feel anything like it..."  
"I know you didn't, still, he's relieved you're ok"  
"Mum... I don't want him to go... and I don't want things to be like this... I want to be happy that our pups are alright"  
"I think you both need some sleep"  
Wiping another cloth over his breasts, his mum nodded  
"There we go. I'll get you a new gown too"  
"I'm alright... I just want the pups now"  
No sooner were the words out his mouth were two hospital bassinets wheeled in  
"Hey Eren, they're beautiful. They're doing great, good strong vitals and breathing happily"  
Eren nodded because he honestly had no idea who the woman was   
"Carla, we'll give you a few hours"  
"Thanks, Marie. I can't deny I'm a proud grandmother"  
The name Marie meant absolutely nothing to him, but that didn't matter as soon as his daughter was back in his old.

Brushing the girls hair back, he smiled as she suckled hungrily. It had taken a few attempts to get her to "latch", but now there was no stopping her  
"You know, you're pretty lucky. Not everyone's milk comes in right away. It took a couple of days with you"  
"I honestly think my body just gave up. I couldn't feel my contractions... I think it was just like stuff it, apparently you're having a baby, go all the meltdowns"  
His mum scowled with a sigh  
"It doesn't quite work that way"  
"I don't know, we all know my body isn't exactly normal"  
Carla just shook her head, and changed the subject  
"So names. Eli and Eva?"  
"Yeah. I don't know though. I don't know if she's an Eva..."  
"I don't know, Eva Carla... I could live with that"  
"I was thinking of maybe asking Levi about his birth mum... I mean, Eva comes from the three of us... but maybe I'm being stupid"  
"Her name was Kushel, I remember reading it in his adoption papers"  
"Kushel... Eva Kushel..."  
"It's a good name..."  
"Maybe... I still don't know about Eli either"  
"Three E Yeagers..."  
"Yeah... that's what I was thinking too..."  
"You could call him Levi"  
"One Levi is more than enough"  
His mother laughed lightly   
"Eli... what about a middle name?"  
"I like Ren, it means love... and I want him to always feel loved... and Eli is like Levi's name, without the "v", and Ren is like mine with out the first "E"... I just want them to know I love them... not... not like with dad"  
Carla rushed to pull him against her, rubbing his arm as she pressed kisses to the side of his head  
"Honey, they're always going to know you love them... I know how you two won't ever be like... like him. And you have me, and you have Armin and Mikasa..."  
"You haven't told them yet, have you?"  
"No. I thought you and Levi could use some time together before he had to go back"  
Taking her grand daughter proudly, his mother burped Eva happily  
"Ooooh, there we go. Let's get you back to sleep"  
Fussing over the little girl, Eren couldn't help but smile. His mum had come such a long way  
"Ren's awake"  
"I thought we were going for Eli Ren..."  
"Honey, he ends up being E.Ren like that, besides Ren Eli sounds nicer"  
"And it solves the problem of the three E's"  
Taking his son into his arms, he stared down at the boy  
"I think I just my first fight with your grandmother over you..."


	43. Chapter 43

Being allowed to walk around, Eren was supposed to be taking it slow. But being the stubborn omega he was, the first thing he'd down was climb into bed next to Levi. Levi could only laugh as his mate bit his lip and stared up at him  
"I missed you"  
Snaking an arm around Eren's waist, Levi was mindful of Eren's stomach. Still swollen and distended, he didn't dare pull Eren close in case he opened Eren's stitches or his own. Carla smiled at him over Eren's shoulder and gave him a small nod before letting herself out the room to give them some alone time. They badly needed it. To Levi it felt like they were two gears not quiet lining up and he hated it. Watching the twins being born was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced... after holding Eren for the first time. He supposed he should love his pups more than his mate, but Eren was his world.

Leaning in for a small kiss, he couldn't get enough of his mates smell, or the feel of Eren's warm and breathing form in his arms   
"I... I missed you too... it's been so hard"  
"I know. It's been completely shitty, I've missed you so much that it hurt"  
Eren bit down on his lip again as a sadness came to his mates scent  
"What's wrong?"  
"Do you really miss me?"  
"Of course I miss you... don't you miss me?"  
"Yes... so much has happened and you just disappeared..."  
"I know. That was shit of me. They brought up my past in court and I had no idea how to tell you that Carla had tried to cover for me"  
"She told me... and that you didn't want to see me"  
"It's not that. Of course I want to see you, but that place is no place for you. You're pure and kind and happy, everything that place isn't"  
Eren let out a shaky breath, before his mate tried to nuzzle against his shoulder   
"I've been so scared"  
"But you did so well. I'm so proud of you"  
Eren let out a loud sob as he dissolved into Levi's hold. It felt to Levi like his mate was finally allowing himself to cry out all his fears over the pregnancy. Their pups really were beautiful and completely worth the slight throbbing in his gut.

Letting them have the whole morning together, Carla returned at lunch time with the pups. He swore his adoptive mother glowed with happiness and love as she carried them over to them   
"I've been telling them all about you two, and they did nice big black poos"  
Levi snorted, yes babies pooped and puked, but he was enjoying ignoring that fact. Handing their son to him, Carla moved to sit on Eren's bed with their daughter   
"Did Eren tell you we settled on names?"  
"No, he was too busy nuzzling up to me"  
His mate let out a small whine... God. He'd missed everything about Eren, even his whines  
"We were thinking Ren Eli"  
"Ren?"  
"It means love... I want him to know how much I love him"  
"It's nice. What about our little princess?"  
"Eva... Kushel"  
Eren winced as he said "Kushel", the omega obviously not sure how he'd take hearing his birth mother's name   
"And you don't mind Carla?"  
"No sweetheart. I think it's sweet, but it's completely up to you"  
"Eva Kushel... Princess Eva Kushel"  
Eren let out a small nervous laugh  
"So you're not mad?"  
"No, of course I'm not. Thank you for thinking of me"  
"I don't really do much think about you"

After lunch and the twins being fed, Eren climbed back into his bed. His mates exhaustion was clear, so Levi wasn't surprised when Eren fell asleep in his arms. He'd already been told he'd be leaving tomorrow provided nothing went wrong, and partially wished to sabotage his stitches for just one more day, but the problem with wanting just one more day was that when that day he came, he'd want another.

Eren slept through until dinner time, his omega blushing adorably as he woke  
"Hey you. Enjoy your nap?"  
"Yeah... sorry"  
"It's fine, I'm here until tomorrow at any rate"  
Eren's scent drastically shifted from fatigued to distressed and Levi cursed himself for not breaking it to his mate more gently   
"Hey, it's ok. It's you and me right now, don't think about it"  
"How am I supposed to not think about it! I won't see you again for 2 years! By then you'd have forgotten me..."  
"Eren, you're being stupid. I could never forget you. I know two years seems like forever, but I had to wait 15 years before you were born and another 15 for you to become my mate and now we have two beautiful pups... I love you and I'm never going to forget you"  
Sniffling sadly, Eren nodded as if he was finally understanding that there was no way Levi could ever forget him  
"Now, you have me all to yourself until the pups next feed. The best I can offer is cuddles and kisses"

Cuddles and kisses soon turned hot, both having been starved of each other for the last 8 weeks. Even with their matching incisions, Eren didn't seem to have any intention of taking it slow. Moving Eren so he was on his back, Levi straddled his mates hips, running his hands over Eren's stomach and up to his mates firm breasts. Massaging them firmly, Levi concentrated on pleasuring his mate over his own aching erection. He shouldn't be this aroused given how drugged he was so he could be here, but fuck... Eren so very wet for him... releasing his mates breasts, Levi brought his hands down Eren's stomach again being careful to avoid the thick wound pad from the cesarean, before taking both of their erections into his hand  
"Big brother..."  
"I'm here..."  
Using a little of Eren's slick for lube, Levi jerked them both off slowly while burning the image of Eren like this into his mind. He was sure no alpha could ever love their omega like he loved Eren. Working then harder, Eren's moans and pants turned into him repeating Levi's name over and over before Eren finally grabbed his wrist  
"Alpha... going to cum..."  
"Shhhh, it's alright. Let it go..."  
"No... need... need your knot..."  
Levi paused for a moment. He couldn't really have sex with Eren in his condition, and he probably shouldn't have gotten his mate this excited, but if all he was going was pushing in and knotting him, it should be alright then   
"Alpha..."  
"It's ok... I'll give you my knot"  
Sliding back and moving Eren's legs apart, Levi carefully took Eren's hips into his hold, before slowly pushing into Eren. That was all it took to have Eren cumming with long moan. Rocking his hips he milked Eren's erection until his little brother laid spent and his knot finally popped. Whining softly, Eren reached for his hand, which Levi captured easily  
"Shhh, I'm here. I love you so much Eren"  
"I... love you too Levi... I've missed you so much"  
"You mean you've missed my knot"  
"Mmmm... I was so horny and nothing felt as good as you do"  
Levi snorted lightly   
"Just think how good it's going to feel when I finally come home. You're not going to be able to walk straight for a month"  
"Levi... before you go... will you give me your bonding mark? I don't want to be touched by anyone but you"  
Levi frowned at the way Eren phrased his request, but there was no way he was letting any other shitty alpha mark his mate  
"Yeah... but only if you give me yours"  
He swore Eren let out a purr of contentment at his words.

After pulling out and cleaning Eren up, they were settled back in each other's arms and waiting for the pups to be brought back to them. His mate was finally talking to him properly again and he'd told him all about the nursery and how they'd hung up all the stars on the roof. Eren wanted to tell the pups all the stories about them that Levi used to tell him, but the alpha had a feeling Eren would end up forgetting half off of them and going off on his own tangent.

It was a little after 11 that the pups were brought back for their feed, after he left tomorrow Eren would be staying another 3 days, but the pups would be allowed to stay in his room with him. Helping Eren sit and hold their baby girl, he nuzzled his mates neck   
"Beautiful"  
"Yeah, she is"  
"I meant you"  
"Levi..."  
"You're so beautiful and you're going to be such a good mum"  
"I don't know..."  
"I do. Eren, I know we talked about it before, but have you thought about filming yourself singing?"  
"Levi, when am I going to have time and who's going to watch anyway"  
"Me. If you did I would watch every single video, even if it had to wait until I got home. I don't want to miss watching up pups grow up..."  
"So you want me to record me with the pups and singing?"  
"Yeah. I think it'll be good therapy for you... just pretend the cameras me and you're telling me everything"  
"I'd rather tell you"  
"I know... but honestly, I don't want you anywhere near the prison. I love you too much to let you near a place like that"  
Eren hummed softly   
"Maybe. I'll think about it. You and music have always been my whole world and now I have two pups... and all I can think about is being their mother"  
Levi bit down his comment about how Eren was smart enough to do anything he wanted with his future, and just enjoyed watching their daughter feed.

 

*  
With the pups taken care of, Eren was now once again firmly knotted in Levi's hold. Nuzzling the nape of his mates neck, he pressed kisses to the smooth skin there and loved the way Eren moaned openly as he did   
"Levi... do it..."  
"I'm trying to be romantic"  
"Romantically bite me already"  
Mouthing gently, he slowly pulled back before moving back in to bite down. In his arms Eren groaned, his omega cumming the same moment he did. He'd never felt anything like it. Even being fated mates with matching crests... this... this was so much more. Waiting until Eren let out a whine of pain, Levi then pulled back and lapped at his mates bloody mark  
"Big brother..."  
"Your mate"  
Eren nodded  
"My mate... only mine"  
"And you're only mine"

After receiving Eren's mark, Levi didn't sleep that at all. He was just so stupidly happy and couldn't describe how proud he was that Eren was his. Holding his mate as he slept, he pressed small kisses and nuzzled Eren's neck lovingly. He didn't even dare slide out of his mate since Eren had fallen asleep with him knotted inside and now Levi was scared of waking him up.

Carla came to see them just as the sun was rising. The woman taking one look at them and sighing softly   
"How's he been?"  
"He's... he's better. I just can't let him go"  
"I know sweetheart, but we'll be waiting for you. And I'll call and visit whenever I'm allowed"  
"Eren isn't going to come visit me. I asked him not to. He doesn't know this but I'm in the same prison as one of the teens that..."  
Carla's eyes widened  
"Levi..."  
"Don't worry, he can't touch me, and I just want to do my time and come home"  
"If anything at all happens, I want you to tell me"  
"Yeah. Of course I will mum"  
"Calling me mum isn't going to get you out of trouble. I can't believe you two had sex"  
"It wasn't really sex, more like heavy petting. I was careful of his stomach"  
"And probably gave no regard to your own. We'll let him sleep a little longer, you're being transferred at 11"  
"Ok. Oh, can you buy Eren a video camera? I told him to make a video diary while I'm gone, use my money for anything he needs... And my car... I bought that for him too"  
"I'll have to ask Pixis about the car, as far as I know it's still impounded as evidence"  
"I'm sorry. I caused all this trouble and it's you two who are left to suffer"  
"It's... it was his fault. Not yours. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you when it counted"  
"Carla, you're the best mum anyone could ask for. Don't forget that"  
In his arms Eren mumbled softly, causing them both to hush, but his sleeping mate didn't wake fully   
"Is it possible to have the pups brought in until I go? I want to spend as much time with them as I can"  
"It's possible if you've been working at the same hospital for the last 20 plus years and know everyone"  
"Thanks mum... for everything and for giving me Eren"  
Carla just gave a nod before leaving, by the time she came back Eren had woken in his hold. His last 4 hours of precious "freedom" were spent with his family... the family he'd never believed he could have or deserved.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened...

"Mum, have you seen Eva's pants?"  
Chasing after the toddler, Eren caught her easily and hefted her up and into his shoulders. His princess squealed with laughter, as his mother came rushing into the nursery  
"Here. She didn't want to wear them and left them in my room"  
Lifting Eva back down, he sat her down on his bed as his mother went about getting her back into her pants  
"And Ren?"  
"He's downstairs with Mike"  
Eren rolled his eyes, Mike was not the best babysitter. The man had undone all his hard work of teaching the twins not to touch his guitars and the pair had broken his acoustic one rather impressively  
"Mike knows he's not to let them near your guitars now"  
"Only because I told him I'd quit singing at his club"  
"Well it worked. Eva, ready for bed?"  
The little girl started to cry and Eren sighed. Eva seemed to know that Fridays and Saturdays meant an early bedtime and him out the house until the early morning hours  
"Eva, mummy is going to work now, but I'll be back by the time you wake up  
"No"  
"Yes honey. I love you"  
"Noooooo! No! No!"  
Whoever had taught them no had a lot to answer for. Kissing Eva's forehead, Eren left his mother to start settling her down while he headed down to collect Ren from Mike. 

With both pups in their cots and kissed goodnight, Eren finally grabbed his electric guitar. The last year and half had been... an experience. He swore for the first 6 months he didn't sleep at all, and then he'd gone through heat for 2 weeks. By the end of it he'd had a full blown meltdown and his mum had to put him back together again. After that things had slowly gotten better. When the pups started teething, he finally went back to school at his mother's insistence, and then half way through last year Mike had bought his own "club", it was more a high end bar or lounge, and he'd offered Eren a job singing straight off the bat. Sometimes Mikasa and Armin would come perform with him, but usually he was by himself. Eren couldn't describe how happy he was to finally be earning his own money and finally able to perform and sing whatever he wanted. Thanks to his mother's prodding, he'd started recording himself singing to his pups, or just bits of songs he was working on. Surprisingly enough he'd actually managed to collect a few fans and he'd been noticed by a few colleges. He was keeping his options open... or that's what he'd said. Mike had promised him that he'd hire Levi when he finally got out at the end of the month, so all Eren was really thinking of was being back with his mate.

 

*  
For Levi the last two years he'd been surrounded by shitty idiots. He'd gotten to more than one fight, thanks to Bertholdt thinking he could throw his families money around he'd even been shanked in the gut. Whatever balance of power the teen had thought he'd disappeared the moment Levi dropped him on his arse, before tearing his shirt open to reveal the scarred word "rapist". All it took was a few whispers and the next person who was jumped was Bertholdt... taking a shank to the spinal cord... leaving him a quadriplegic. Something that Levi felt nothing over. After that Bertholdt was moved from the facility and everyone left him the fuck alone.

Counting down the days until his release, Levi spent all the time he could in the library. Provided you kept your head down and didn't cause troubles you could get limited computer time and he'd been spending all the time he could watching Eren's videos. The twins had grown so much, and he had to admit that with their grey eyes and dark hair, they looked more like him than his mate... though the did have Eren's darker skin tone. Every time he watched, he missed them all more and more. Every time Carla came to see him she'd tell them all about the pups and bring him drawings they'd made for daddy. It sucked that to them daddy was just a name and face in a photo.

 

*  
Eren was nervous as hell. Today was the day Levi was coming home. The twins were in bad moods, and Ren had thrown up all over himself. So after 2 baths and a shower with his son, his mother had taken over so he could make his bed and clean up his room. Despite the nursery being in Levi's old room, his room seemed to have collected almost all the twins clothes and toys and the last thing he wanted was for his mate to throw him down and ravish him, only to take a toy to the back... deciding it was better to just strip his bed rather than chance it, he found he'd been sleeping on Eva's missing stuffed tiger. Shaking his head, he threw it into the pile with the rest of the twins things.

With his room looking manageable, and all the twins things back in their room, he made sure the condoms and lube were in line is sight, before closing his door behind him. Two years with just a vibrator... never again.

 

*  
Waiting for Carla, Levi still couldn't quiet believe he was on the other side of the razor wire fences. The sun seemed annoyingly bright, and some arsehole birds were twittering away, but he was finally going back to Eren.

The drive back home seemed to take forever, but Carla had shown up in the car he'd bought for Eren, so at least she'd been able to get it out of impound... though he was worried about the long nasty scrape down the rear driver side panel. All he'd gotten out of Carla over it was a rolling of her eyes. All he could assume was Eren and driving weren't getting along to well.

Pulling into the drive, Levi felt uncharacteristically nervous. The alpha suddenly had no idea what he was supposed to do or say  
"Levi, are you coming inside or staying in here?"  
"I..."  
"Eren's been up since the crack of dawn getting ready and he's cleaned up his room in preparation"  
"So I'll be sharing his single bed?"  
"He's got your old queen bed and his bed is in the attic"  
Oh... he could live with that  
"He's also unpacked all your clothes and things, and you'll never believe but he took all his song lyrics off his walls and put them in an album"  
"So... he wants me here?"  
His mother let out a laugh  
"You're all he's talked about this last week. Even the twins have been going "Levi this..." and "Levi that...", trust me sweetheart he's so excited to have you home"  
Levi didn't know if he was less nervous or more so because of Carla's loving words. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to find out in the car.

Walking into the house, Eren's smell had him smiling. There were hints of nervousness, but mostly excitement and the tiniest bit of arousal  
"Eren?!"  
Levi barely had a split second to see Eren bolting towards him before he was holding an armful of squirming omega. Eren's lips found his confidently and his alpha howled with happiness. He finally had his mate back... pulling back, Eren smiled down at him. His little brother was now a good 7 inches taller than him and had grown his hair long. Taking Eren's face in his hands, he couldn't help but lean in for another kiss   
"Mumma?"  
Breaking the kiss, Levi "peaked" around Eren to the owner of the small voice   
"Hey Eva..."  
Eva rushed over and grabbed Eren's leg, his mate laughed as he leant down and scooped up their daughter   
"Eva, this is your daddy"  
"Daddy?"  
"Yep. Daddy Levi"  
Eva didn't seem too sure, sucking on her thumb she looked to Carla   
"It's ok honey"  
"Can I?"  
Laughing at his nervous tone, Eren passed Eva over to him  
"Mike's been teaching them all sorts of naughty things. I didn't think he be such a push over when it came to kids"  
"He was with you, when you were younger. I still can't believe you're working at his club"  
"I get to sing and I get paid. I'm happy"  
"Lala?"  
Hearing Ren, Levi smiled as his son ran over to Carla  
"Lala?"  
"I still can't get used to mum being a grandma... it doesn't seem right"  
"What is it Ren?"  
"Sick"  
Lifting Ren into her arms, Carla pressed a hand to the boy's forehead   
"You do feel a little warm. I think I'm going to have to prescribe cuddles on the sofa"  
"Should I get the panadol?"  
"No, he's just excited. But we should probably move out the entrance way"

After her initial shyness, Eva was more than happy to plonk herself down in Levi's lap and babble away. With Ren sitting in Carla's hold, Eren had his back against Levi's arm as they watched The Lion King, apparently his mate was training their kids to know what good movies were. It wasn't until the movie ended that Ren finally got interested in him. Climbing from Carla's lap, Ren cautiously climbed into his, forcing Eva to share the space   
"Hey Ren"  
Ren's eyes widened, and Eren laughed lightly  
"Ren, this is your daddy Levi. He made the stars in your room"  
"Stars"  
Ren grabbed at his hair and tugged lightly, leaving Levi not too sure if he'd been accepted or disregarded for the stars  
"I'm going to make a start on dinner, Eren, don't forget to put the twins down for their nap"  
Climbing up from next to him, Eren gathered Eva up  
"Lala's right. I think it's nap time for the pair of you. Come on Levi, there's nappies to check and naps to be had"

It seemed other than growing upwards and outwards, and maturing beyond his imagination, Eren was fully committed to his role as mum... it wasn't like Levi had doubted Eren would be a great mum, but he'd had to worry, especially after he'd been sent into a rut only for it to end with his legs bleeding for dozens over thin cuts across his thighs. Pressing a kiss to Ren's temple, his son looked at him like he was crazy. The twins were both so beautiful and perfect and so much like Eren that it was crazy. 

Walking into his room, his old room, Levi was amazed by it. Jungle decals were over the wall his bed used to sit against and the two toddler beds up against the wall with the window over looking the back yard. Sketches were hung out of reach of small fingers and the stars still hung from the ceiling. Carrying Eva to the sofa in, Eren settled down with her to check her nappy. Wrinkling his nose he looked to their daughter and put on his "serious tone"   
"I think someone needs a new nappy"  
Eva nodded, the girl giggling at Eren's "scary" face   
"Do you want to check Ren? While I do Eva"  
Levi felt a rush of relief and released a tiny part of him had thought Eren would let him anywhere near their pups to change or bathed them. He was an alpha after all, and though he'd never be like Grisha, the thought had to have crossed Eren's mind in the past. Cleaning up and redressing Ren, he found it hard to let his son go now that he was finally home where he belonged. Coming to his side, Eren wrapped an arm around him  
"It's ok Levi. They're safe here. They're safe thanks to you"  
Eren pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving to settle Eva down, meaning he had to settle Ren down. The pair resisted sleep, right up to the moment they both finally fell asleep to Eren softly singing Johnny Cash songs. He wasn't even going to ask. If it worked, it worked. Leaving their children sleeping, Eren took his hand and lead him through to his room.

It took roughly two seconds before Eren had him pinned up against his door and was grinding up against him frantically as he whined into his mouth. Letting out a growl, Levi pushed Eren back before lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed. Throwing him down, he all but tore Eren's pants off in need. His mate had flipped his switch and he needed to see every part of him. Eren surged to beneath him, his lips smashing hard into Levi's, as he flipped them over  
"I've had to wait two years for this. You're not keeping me waiting any longer"  
Unable to disagree he let Eren take control again. His brother's muscles were long and lean beneath his skin and his face had lost some of its remaining baby fat. His mates stomach was smooth apart from a tiny bit of pudge left from the cesarean, but he loved it. It was proof Eren had carried their children. Before he could continue to enjoy the slight, Eren was straddling his lap and nuzzling his neck like mad  
"Missed you... missed you so much..."  
"I missed you too..."  
"Shut up"  
Eren's bossiness was hot, so he promptly clamped his mouth shut, until Eren rolled a condom down his erection before slowly lowering himself down  
"Fuuuuuuck"  
Levi could only hum in agreement. His omega was so wet and tight, and after so long, he couldn't hold himself back. Grabbing Eren with a growl, he pushed his mate down and started thrusting as hard and as fast he could. The feeling being he had to cum. He had to knot his mate... the gorgeous and precious omega that wanted him so openly. Letting wanton moans pour freely from his lips, Eren's heels dug into his back and spurred him on further   
"Levi!"  
Cumming between them, Eren's back arched and and he clenched so sweetly around Levi that the alpha couldn't help but cum. Rocking into Eren, he was pretty sure the condom had broken, but he couldn't stop his seed from pouring into his mate. Laying against Eren's chest, he listened to his hearts racing beat  
"Well... that was some welcome home"  
Eren laughed lightly  
"Mmmm, I missed you so much"  
"I can tell"  
Feeling Eren pulling a blanket over them, Levi had the feeling they wouldn't be moving from their bed any time soon  
"Levi... the twins... they're not like me"  
Raising his face to stare up at Eren's, his mate stared down as if judging his reaction   
"You mean they can feel?"  
"They carry the gene... but they... they don't have it"  
"Eren..."  
"I hoped they wouldn't have it all..."  
"No, hey. It's ok. I know how hard it's been for you, but we got you through it and we'll be there for them and their kids too... right?"  
"I... I still feel guilty"  
"You have nothing to feel guilty about. They're beautiful and it's clear you've done an amazing job"  
"It was mum... I fell apart without you"  
"I know you did... and I was so fucking worried about you. But you're still here and you're working and going to school and even driving..."  
Eren sighed at the word driving  
"I'm not allowed to have my licence. I could get into a crash and not even realise... but I can have my learners permit"  
"What kind of shit is that?"  
"That's exactly what mum said... What about prison? What was it like?"  
"Shit. Did she tell you I got to see your videos though?"  
"Yeah. Did you see Eva trying to play guitar?"  
"She's like a mini you"  
"You have to buy me a new guitar though. My acoustic one got broken by the twins"  
"How?"  
"Mike told them they would play it"  
Levi groaned  
"New rule. No kids near the guitars"  
"Pretty much"

 

**  
It was two months before things really settled back down and into a rhythm between the two of them. Instead of taking up Mike's offer of a job, he took over looking after the twins full time while Carla went back to work, after all, his mother deserved her a life outside of the house. Being a full time dad was fun and the twins always found new ways to surprise him. Eren was positively glowing with happiness, and working hard towards his end of year exams, even getting a scholarship interview for Maria Music Academy, which in Levi's mind was amazing.

Aside from all of that, they were also planning their wedding. Eren wanted to go to the courthouse and have it done by a justice of the peace, but Levi wanted to do it right. He wanted to spoil his mate and take him on a proper honeymoon. Carla had already agreed to take the twins so they could have some time away alone... only that didn't exactly go according to plan. He'd only been home 8 months when Eren came home crying. His mate hadn't said anything as he stumbled into his arms, while pushing something into his hand. Not even 8 months home and he'd gotten his mate pregnant again.

It was 3 years after Levi had come home that they finally got married. Their three children watching from the sidelines while Carla tried to keep them in line. Their youngest son Lee wasn't impressed at all that he couldn't be with Eren. Lee was definitely a mumma's boy and out of their three children he looked the most like Eren. Instead of taking Eren away for a honeymoon, they took a family vacation to the beach, spending the days in the sun with their children, and Carla, and their nights alone reconfirming how much they loved each other. Things weren't always that perfect, but as long as Levi had Eren, he had everything he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, much love and gratitude for your comments and support. I love you all very much!!
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions in your comments. I promise I do read them all!!


End file.
